Sanación
by Evilmaiden
Summary: Después de la Guerra Mágica, Hermione Granger, decidida a desviarse de lo que los demás esperan de ella, se convierte en Sanadora. Tras años de aislamiento con sus nuevos puntos de vista sobre el mundo, su vida da un vuelco cuando en una de las camas de su sala en San Mungo aparece nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy…
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER****: La saga Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling, sólo me pertenece la trama de esta humilde historia, la cual está hecha sólo para fines recreativos :)**

**Nota de la autora****: ¡Hola a todos! me presento con esta historia. Solía escribir para cuando era una niña inmadura y sin experiencias jajaja, pero ahora, con una mejor consciencia sobre la gramática, y tras leer muchos de sus maravillosos fanfics que me han enseñado a escribir mejor, les traigo mi primer intento publicado en años, que no ha muerto entre las carpetas escondidas de mi laptop ¡Espero sea de su agrado! La críticas constructivas y comentarios son bienvenidos, ¡me inspirarán muchísimo para continuar con esta historia! **

**ACLARATORIA****: Esta historia es completamente canon hasta el momento en que Voldemort es derrotado, pero me ahorraré la única parte que no me convenció de la saga, el epílogo, y haré lo que me he imaginado jajaja... **

**Ahora sí, comienza la historia...**

**Sanación**

**Prólogo**

Después de ese día, San Mungo nunca sería lo mismo para ella.

El Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas había tenido gran significación en su vida aquellos últimos cinco años. Poco más de cinco años tras la guerra maldita ocurrida aquel mes de mayo que había cambiado tantas vidas, y había acabado con muchas otras.

Tras la muerte de Voldemort, la alegría había invadido inmediatamente el mundo mágico, eso era cierto. Sin embargo, tras la euforia que pareció funcionar mejor que un hechizo _Obliviate_ para muchos, los magos comenzaron a ver que la muerte de Lord Voldemort no ponía un fin definitivo a las desgracias del mundo mágico. Las penas no cesaron, pues las múltiples vidas perdidas en pro del fin de la guerra no serían recuperadas, aun cuando el lado del bien hubiese salido victorioso.

El Ministerio de Magia, dirigido por Kingsley Shacklebolt durante ese período, había tratado con todas sus fuerzas recuperar la paz en el mundo mágico, siendo la encarcelación de todos y cada uno de los mortífagos implicados en los hechos de la Batalla de Hogwarts la medida más aclamada por la población mágica. Sin embargo, el control de las criaturas que se habían aliado con la causa de Voldemort había sido difícil, principalmente dado el descontrol de ciertas especies, como los licántropos y gigantes, que aún hoy día seguían causando estragos en núcleos aislados del país, donde a pesar de que la causa del Señor Tenebroso había perdido a su líder, dichas criaturas seguían exigiendo la libertad de actuar bajo sus instintos.

Habían ocurrido cientos de asesinatos apoyando aún la causa de la pureza de la sangre. Una creencia bien arraigada entre muchos magos sangre pura que no habían estado involucrados directamente en la Batalla de Hogwarts como mortífagos, pero que ahora, al ver a sus representantes encarcelados o muertos, deseaban hacerse partícipes por su causa, y ello involucraba asesinar cuanto sangre sucia se entrometiera en su vida. El caos reinaba, y la encarcelación de tal cantidad de asesinos había traído una situación de hacinamiento nunca antes vista en Azkaban. La población mágica estaba desesperada por justicia, y el Ministerio simplemente no podía manejar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, a pesar del esfuerzo puesto en ello, por lo que comenzaron a surgir grupos de justicieros ilegales, magos civiles que, hartos de la incompetencia de las autoridades para deshacerse de las alimañas sobrantes de la guerra, se encargaban con sus propias manos de los infractores de la ley. Estos grupos "subversivos" se convirtieron también en un problema que el Ministerio de Magia no podía controlar en su totalidad, pues dada la gran cantidad de magos presos en Azkaban, muchos de estos civiles quedaban libres a pesar de haber infringido las leyes y tomado la justicia en sus propias manos.

A mediados de ese período de cinco años se había iniciado la construcción de otras instituciones penitenciarias diferentes a Azkaban para cumplir la demanda y apresar individuos con crímenes menores, aunque las obras seguían incompletas, dados los ataques de diversos grupos de civiles insurrectos que aclamaban que debía comenzarse a condenar a más mortífagos presos en Azkaban al beso del dementor para crear espacio, y no permitirles seguir viviendo. De acuerdo a la opinión popular, no eran merecedores de ello.

Eran opiniones como ésas provenientes de magos civiles, del lado del "bien" las que hicieron que Hermione Granger comenzara a cambiar.

No es que creyera que porque Voldemort no existiese los Mortífagos debían ser librados de culpa… no, en lo absoluto. Ella era una firme creyente en la ley mágica, en la justicia. Por eso había luchado por ella. Para que quienes querían perjudicar al mundo con ideales de superioridad de la sangre recibieran lo que merecían tras la caída de su líder… pero francamente, los sucesos posteriores a la Batalla de Hogwarts le habían dado mucho en qué pensar. No sólo había cambiado la certeza que tenía sobre su futuro, donde se veía junto con Harry y Ron terminando su educación y ejerciendo como aurores en el Ministerio, continuando la búsqueda de la justicia y su lucha contra la magia oscura. También había cambiado su manera de ver el mundo. Una profunda decepción en la raza humana se había apoderado de ella desde que había visto los actos barbáricos cometidos por magos que se autoproclamaban "justicieros". Cientos de magos se habían convertido en lo que más odiaban: asesinos. Todo por creer que su sed de justicia actuaría mejor que el Wizengamot para encargarse de juzgar y eliminar culpables. Fue por eso que Hermione Granger se dio cuenta un día de que no podía continuar viendo el mundo en blanco y negro, pues cada vez que se enteraba de los crímenes cometidos por exmortífagos o bien por los grupos "justicieros" antimortífagos, los cuales no se diferenciaban en mucho, parte de ella moría un poco. Moría porque todo lo que conocía… la humanidad que tanto defendía, la había traicionado en cierta forma. Por eso decidió dejar de lado sus planes de convertirse en auror, porque luchar contra el mal ya no era para ella una causa 100% clara. Porque para ella el mal había tomado la forma, en algunos casos, de personas que habían estado a su lado luchando por el bien.

Fue esa manera de pensar la que la llevó a su decisión de convertirse en Medimaga. Como Sanadora, su deber era ayudar a los magos a recuperarse de los males que los aquejaban, sin distinción del bando al que pertenecieran. Estaba harta de juzgar cuando no era su lugar, estaba harta de que su vida hubiese dejado de tener sentido hacía ya tanto tiempo. Estaba harta de ser la heroína de una causa en la que creía, pero cuyos seguidores habían demostrado ser, en el fondo, tan malos como los del lado oscuro.

Sus amigos se habían impactado ante su repentino cambio de opinión, pues era algo que antes no había mencionado como una preferencia. Ella, obviamente, no les expondría sus motivos. Estaba harta de emitir opiniones que para ella parecían imparciales y lógicas ante los sucesos recientes, y ver cómo Ron la miraba con incredulidad ante cualquier muestra de que ella pensara que los mortífagos merecían menos que muertes lentas y dolorosas. O al menos padecer del beso del dementor.

La escuela de Sanación se había presentado como la oportunidad perfecta para aislarse de dichas miradas reprobatorias. San Mungo significaba mucho para ella por esa razón. Allí, las cicatrices dejadas por la guerra en su persona no eran importantes, sólo importaban los pacientes que llegaban a su sala, y caían bajo su cuidado. San Mungo significó para ella un lugar donde se escondía en el anonimato de su posición como Sanadora. Allí no era Hermione Granger, mejor amiga de Harry Potter y heroína en la Batalla de Hogwarts… ahora sólo era la medimaga Granger, encargada del ala este del piso 4 del Hospital, donde se encargaba de parte de los pacientes de la Unidad de Daños Provocados por Hechizos.

Se enterró en sus estudios durante esos cinco años, y continuaba estudiando, especializándose ahora en el cuidado de pacientes dañados por hechizos mal realizados… o realizados con maldad.

Sin embargo, ese día de octubre, poco más de cinco años después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, algo cambiaría. Fue el día en que Draco Malfoy fue ingresado a su sala.

Sí, después de ese día, San Mungo definitivamente no volvería a ser lo mismo para ella.


	2. Identidad

**Notas de la Autora:**Hola a todos! disculpen la tardanza con esta actualización... estuve de viaje, fui a Paris estas vacaciones para mejorar la fluidez de mi francés, y no pude publicar allá porque el wifi no era muy constante jajaja... sin embargo, pude escribir! tengo casi listo el capítulo próximo y un borrador del tercero... de modo que si me envían algunos reviews, puede que me motive a terminarlos más rápido! jajaja (manipulación descarada :p). Este capítulo es un poco corto, pero por lo que veo los que estoy escribiendo están cada vez más largos... de modo que espero que con eso compense! Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecer a Prixy y Kimi Alexa Infinity por sus reviews, así como a todos los que siguen esta historia o la pusieron entre sus favoritos... ahora sí, vamos con el capítulo... Espero que lo disfruten!

**Capítulo I: Identidad**

Al principio no lo había reconocido.

Después de varios años en prácticas, y los meses que llevaba ejerciendo como Sanadora oficialmente, las caras de sus pacientes se tornaban casi máscaras genéricas. Al principio los recordaba a todos, recordaba sus nombres y las circunstancias de su llegada a San Mungo. Inclusive se había topado con algunos de sus excompañeros de Hogwarts estando en sus últimos años de carrera, en diversas salas, tras ser víctimas de accidentes de menor o mayor magnitud. Pero ahora, con su mente puesta únicamente en la aplicación de sus conocimientos para mejorar la condición de sus pacientes, prácticamente no distinguía sus rostros. Le encantaba poder esconderse tras sus túnicas verde lima que la identificaban como Sanadora, pero que la hacían pasar desapercibida ante la mayoría de aquéllos a quienes quizá había conocido antes.

Se odiaba por pensar en que ahora sus pacientes eran para ella seres sin nombre, sin cara, sin familia. Había seguido al pie de la letra lo que le habían enseñado en la escuela de Sanación. No debía involucrarse con sus pacientes. No debía indagar más de lo necesario. No quería saber nada de sus opiniones sobre el mundo, porque eso la llevaría a emitir juicios, y ella no quería continuar juzgando a nadie. Quizá se había tomado esas reglas de su profesión de manera muy fuerte, muy literal. Pero eso era lo que necesitaba su alma para ahogar el sufrimiento que le traía la vida diaria y los sucesos de los que se enteraba.

Por eso no lo había reconocido. Para ella había sido otro paciente más, cuyo caso fue descrito mientras varios ayudantes, aprendices de Sanación de años iniciales de la carrera, lo levitaban lentamente hasta su pequeño cubículo.

Un paciente masculino, de 22 años de edad, según lo que le decían los aprendices, que ingresaba inconsciente a San Mungo. Era muy de cabellos rubios muy claros, estaba muy delgado y pálido, mortuoriamente pálido. Respondía vagamente a estímulos dolorosos, y se hallaba en un estado de laxitud que semejaba al de los cadáveres antes de entrar en el estado de rigor propio de la muerte.

De no ser por sus signos vitales, que se encontraban en los límites inferiores, cualquiera podría haberlo dado por muerto.

Hermione iba examinándolo a medida que los ayudantes lo posaban en su cama.

Estaba helado, y Hermione notó que de vez en cuando, entre la flaccidez de sus músculos, se presentaban pequeños espasmos en sus miembros. Sus dedos se movían a veces, de forma involuntaria y sin motivo. Sus labios estaban rotos, sangrando en diversos lugares, mutilados por sus dientes, por lo que parecía, y tenía múltiples hematomas de un color purpúreo en el cuerpo, principalmente en su cara, que estaba algo desfigurada del lado derecho por un gran hematoma, así como sus miembros que no estaban menos afectados. Los moretones adquirían un aspecto grotesco al verse resaltados contra su piel blanca como la cal.

Era inusual que lo trajeran a su sala, pues parecía más alguien que había sido atacado por un animal salvaje o apaleado brutalmente que un paciente víctima de un hechizo, por lo cual Hermione preguntó a los jóvenes que lo habían traído las circunstancias de su llegada a San Mungo.

—Ha llegado inconsciente, señorita—habló uno de los jóvenes ayudantes del hospital —Lo han traído los medimagos de urgencias. Aparentemente no hay testigos de lo que le ha ocurrido, pero quien llamó a la brigada de rescate dijo que probablemente fue por la maldición _cruciatus_.

—Lo han encontrado en su casa, se han llevado dos personas muertas del lugar—aclaró otro de los muchachos, con voz indignada—Aún no puedo creer que se sigan utilizando las maldiciones imperdonables con tanta frecuencia después de lo ocurrido con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Hermione asintió, mostrando que estaba de acuerdo ante esa última opinión. Desde su entrada a las prácticas de Sanación hacía poco más de tres años durante el curso de su carrera en San Mungo, había visto ingresar decenas de casos de afectados por maldiciones imperdonables, principalmente por la maldición _cruciatus_. Aparentemente, la vena sádica y sedienta de dolor no se limitaba a los mortífagos; muchos civiles eran actualmente juzgados por el uso de maldiciones imperdonables. Había visto personas llegar bajo maldiciones _imperius_ que no podían salir de su trance, y atendía a muchos enloquecidos por el dolor de la maldición torturadora. Veía aún a Frank y Alice Longbottom en el ala oeste, donde estaban los pacientes con afecciones crónicas por maldiciones. Eso, sin contar a aquellos que ingresaban cada tanto tiempo en la morgue, víctimas del temido resplandor verde esmeralda de la maldición asesina.

—Me dedicaré a estabilizarlo hasta que sepamos con certeza qué es lo que lo ha puesto en este estado—afirmó Hermione con la cualidad de liderazgo que adquiría su voz cuando debía tomar decisiones respecto a un paciente, mientras continuaba examinando al joven—Tráiganme dos pociones revitalizantes, y una antihechizos básica, necesito ver si esto no se debe a alguna tontería—continuó, analizando el origen de los moretones. Si había sido víctima de un _cruciatus_, posiblemente los había obtenido mientras era víctima del dolor producido por la maldición. Muchas veces, las víctimas convulsionaban por el dolor, tratando de liberarse inútilmente de la sensación de estar siendo apuñalado con cientos de cuchillos, halado en todas direcciones de maneras que hacían sentir a la persona como si sus brazos y piernas fuesen arrancados de la manera más vil. Ella misma había experimentado la maldición torturadora a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange, cuando la interrogaba acerca del robo en su cámara de Gringotts, lastimándola tanto con su varita como con un cuchillo que le había dejado una marca permanente en su antebrazo como recuerdo de esa horrible noche.

Cada quien describía el dolor de una manera diferente, y deseaba oír la descripción del muchacho para confirmar la teoría. Una cosa tenían en común todas las versiones relatadas por víctimas de la imperdonable, incluyendo la suya propia: el dolor más intenso y terrible jamás padecido.

— ¿Han averiguado algo sobre la identidad del paciente? —inquirió Hermione una vez que sus ayudantes hubieron regresado con las pociones que les había encargado, al tiempo que las tomaba y mezclaba con otras soluciones que tomó de estantes circundantes en la sala.

—Pues, cuando bajé a buscar las pociones pasé por el puesto central, los de urgencias que estaban llenando la historia dijeron que le traerían la información a la brevedad—dijo uno de los muchachos rápidamente, intentando ser eficiente—¿Necesita algo más?

—De momento no, gracias… Pueden retirarse si quieren—murmuró Hermione ausente, mientras conjuraba el encantamiento _Lumos_ y usaba su otra mano para abrir uno de los ojos del paciente. Acercó la luz y vio la pupila contraerse ante ella, mostrando aún más el iris gris del joven, que se veía casi blanquecino en contraste con sus globos oculares inyectados de sangre.

Tomó una jeringuilla metálica conectada con algunos tubos, y procedió a tomar una vía en el brazo del paciente, para comenzar a administrarle las pociones revitalizantes y antihechizos que le habían suministrado los jóvenes aprendices, esperando que le ayudaran al joven a recuperar el conocimiento. Cuando se disponía a administrar un suero nutritivo, un compañero de la unidad de daños por hechizos se aproximó a Hermione, entregándole una tablilla con algunas hojas fijadas; la historia de su paciente recién ingresado. Tomó la información sin decir palabra, y ausentemente revisó la hoja donde normalmente se detallaban las circunstancias de ingreso del paciente, que en este caso no decían demasiado, al menos no más de lo que ella ya sabía por su examen físico. Al ver el ceño fruncido de Hermione, su colega se apresuró a aclarar la situación.

—Imagino que te contaron… fue hallado en su casa, pero no hay testigos de lo ocurrido hasta el momento. Se dice que pudo ser un ataque de algún grupo violento, por tanto estamos esperando que el Ministerio y su brigada de aurores nos traigan más detalles.

—De modo que no podemos hacer demasiado de momento—respondió Hermione, algo ausentemente mientras miraba lo escrito por los medimagos de urgencias—Tenemos entonces en nuestras manos una víctima del caos que reina últimamente… de verdad no entiendo qué pasa con la gente…—dijo ella por lo bajo, pasando desapercibidas sus palabras para su compañero, y volviendo a ojear la historia, deteniéndose en la primera página cuando dos palabras entre los datos personales del paciente resaltaron entre todas las demás.

_Draco Malfoy. _

* * *

**N.A.:** Espero que les haya gustado! pronto viene más... dejen reviews! me encantaría saber su opinión!


	3. Enigma

**N.A.:**** Hola a todos! Bueno, lo prometido es deuda... esta vez no tardé tanto en actualizar! jajaja... estoy aprovechando todo lo que pueda mi tiempo libre para adelantar esta historia lo más posible. Tengo los borradores de varios capítulos ya, algo es algo! :) **

**Agradezco muchísimo a todos los que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior: alexf1994, AlexiaRiddle, MiMundoAlReves, pixie honey, x.'Kyuuketsuki Maru'.x, Mama Shmi, Kimi Alexa Infinity, Miss Mantequilla, dashamalfoy, Gardeniel y MaryRedrado, así como a todos los que hicieron de este fic parte de sus favoritos, o comenzaron a seguirlo! :) Me han motivado a escribir mucho estos días... mil gracias!**

**Ahora, un nuevo capítulo, algo corto, pero espero les guste:**

**Capítulo II: Enigma**

Una vez que vio su nombre en el papel y posó sus ojos en él nuevamente, reconoció claramente sus facciones aristocráticas, su nariz perfilada y pómulos altos ahora más protuberantes debido a su delgadez. Recordó los orbes de iris gris que había examinado, característicos de los Malfoy.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba nada de él ni de su familia, en parte porque había dejado de leer El Profeta hacía años, de escuchar la radio o siquiera conversar con sus colegas de cosas fuera del trabajo. La verdad, poco le interesaba oír sobre la barbarie en ese mundo caótico.

Lo último que había sabido de ellos había sido poco después de finalizada la guerra, cuando se llevaron a cabo los juicios de los principales mortífagos servidores de Voldemort, entre los cuales se encontraban los tres integrantes de la familia Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy había sido sentenciado al beso del dementor y su cuerpo sin alma había perecido poco después de ello en Azkaban.

Narcissa Malfoy fue juzgada por complicidad con la causa de Voldemort, sin embargo, una declaración del propio Harry Potter, alegando que ella había mentido al Señor Tenebroso sobre su muerte y había por tanto contribuido a su caída, la absolvió de sus cargos.

En cuanto al hijo de la pareja, pues tras haberse comprobado que había estado implicado en varios intentos de asesinato a Albus Dumbledore, se buscaba que se le condenara severamente, sin embargo, frente al hecho de que Draco Malfoy era menor de edad en el momento, jamás mató a nadie durante su tiempo como mortífago, y que había en ese momento gente con muchos más crímenes encima, se le condenó a tan solo un año en la temida prisión de Azkaban.

Hermione consideraba que lo decidido por el Wizengamot para esa familia había sido "lo justo". Muchos, sin embargo, pensaban lo contrario. Entre ellos, Ron.

El pelirrojo había leído la edición de El Profeta que detallaba las sentencias contra los Malfoy con la cara rosada de rabia, gritando que el "hurón desgraciado" merecía que "los dementores hicieran de él lo que más les gustase por el resto de su miserable vida igual que con el hijo de puta de su padre".

Ese comentario había desencadenado una de las muchas discusiones de índole similar que tendrían durante ese primer año posterior a la guerra. Hermione no podía creer que Ron fuese capaz de tanto resentimiento y odio hacia otros seres humanos, independientemente de sus creencias o de sus actos pasados. Ella creía firmemente en dejar que los organismos encargados de la justicia hicieran lo que correspondía, pero el desear tanto mal a una persona, simplemente caía en lo mismo que se le criticaba a los mortífagos.

En fin, tras ese tiempo de revelaciones, de noticias desagradables, había comenzado sus estudios para hacerse Sanadora, y a partir de allí no quiso saber del mundo más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Miró rápidamente a Malfoy, evaluando nuevamente su deplorable estado, y fue entonces que la vio.

_La Marca Tenebrosa._

Allí estaba, en su antebrazo izquierdo. Era apenas visible, como la de todos los mortífagos después de la muerte de su líder. No la había visto durante su primer examen físico, y supuso que debía haberla tenido oculta por un encantamiento desilusionador que la poción antihechizos que le había administrado unos minutos atrás había deshecho. _Un mortífago, como su padre._ ¿Qué había hecho en ese tiempo? La visión de la marca semitransparente contra su pálida piel despertó en ella una enorme curiosidad respecto al porqué de su "visita" a San Mungo.

No sabía que Draco Malfoy había sido liberado de Azkaban, aunque era lo lógico, pues su año de condena había terminado hacía ya un buen tiempo. No sabía nada de él desde hacía cinco años, y el hecho de verlo allí, inconsciente, semimuerto, le despertaba una enorme intriga respecto a los motivos que lo habían llevado hasta esa sala. Lo observó, y se dio cuenta de que nunca había lucido así, tan desgarbado. Se preguntó qué había estado haciendo. Quizás había regresado como uno de aquellos que aún velaban por la superioridad de la sangre mágica, y se dedicaba a cazar hijos de muggles, como algunos mortífagos que continuaban libres y huyendo de la justicia.

Quizás estaba rehabilitado, y había dejado atrás sus días oscuros, y se había encontrado con un excompañero mortífago que no quería dejarle olvidar su pasado, tildándole de traidor por ello. Había visto varios casos así aparecer en su sala, víctimas de maldiciones _imperius_ que les obligaban a cometer actos terribles como en sus viejos tiempos en las filas de Voldemort, así como de torturas como las que suponían había padecido Malfoy.

Todas las posibilidades daban vueltas por su cabeza, pero dejó de dar rienda suelta a su imaginación cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba rompiendo su autoimpuesta regla de no involucrarse en la vida de ningún paciente. Se convenció a sí misma de que debía ser porque hacía bastante tiempo que no llegaba nadie conocido a su sala, _gracias a Merlín_, pero no podía evitarlo. El que supuestamente no hubiese testigos de lo ocurrido, y que fuese Draco Malfoy el que llegase en ese estado, suponían todo un misterio.

Estaba también lo que habían mencionado los jóvenes sanadores aprendices anteriormente, que había sido retirado del lugar con dos cadáveres. ¿Quiénes podían ser los fallecidos? ¿Habría matado a alguien, luego de haber sido absuelto años antes ante el Wizengamot mayoritariamente por nunca haber tenido la voluntad de asesinar? ¿Si había sido así, cuál había sido el motivo?

Hermione se reprendió a sí misma nuevamente, y decidió esperar a que el personal del Ministerio apareciera para brindarle más información.

Se ocupó de aplicarle mientras tanto brebajes al recién llegado Malfoy sobre algunos de los moretones más resaltantes, y de vigilar el estado de sus demás pacientes a la espera de la llegada de los aurores a San Mungo.

No pasó más de una hora cuando Hermione vio entrar a un hombre con aspecto severo a la sala, buscando entre las camas a alguien. Al fijar sus ojos en ella, se acercó, y con una leve inclinación de su cabeza, mostró una insignia que sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, identificándose como auror enviado por el Ministerio, su rostro, a decir verdad, se le hacía vagamente familiar a la bruja. Muy probablemente había peleado a su lado durante la guerra, aunque la verdad, Hermione no quería hacer el esfuerzo de recordar.

—Señorita Granger, me han dicho que es la encargada de esta sala—le dijo el auror, y Hermione asintió, instándolo a continuar—mi nombre es John Dawlish, y vengo de la Oficina de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia. Me han enviado para tratar el caso del señor Draco Malfoy… ¿cómo se encuentra?—terminó el hombre, mirando por sobre el hombro de Hermione tratando de localizar al susodicho.

—Llegó esta tarde, hace pocas horas… No me han informado sobre lo que le ha embrujado, de modo que no he podido iniciar tratamiento específico —ella le miró severamente, esperando obtener con eso una explicación acerca de lo ocurrido—Hasta ahora los remedios para encantamientos generales y las pociones revitalizantes no han surtido mucho efecto más que devolverle un poco de color al rostro y disminuir la intensidad de algunos moretones. Sigue inconsciente, de modo que las pociones básicas no son de utilidad para lo que tiene. Dígame, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Verá, señorita Granger, seguimos investigando los hechos. El señor Malfoy fue hallado en su casa gracias a una lechuza anónima enviada al personal de emergencias del Hospital San Mungo. Al llegar allí sólo encontramos al muchacho con su madre y su novia, aunque ambas mujeres resultaron muertas. —Dawlish torció el labio con desdén antes de decir lo siguiente, —sólo hemos notado signos de entrada forzosa, de modo que podríamos sospechar un escenario donde los Malfoy y la señorita Greengrass fueron víctimas, no promotores. —Hermione se sintió francamente mal al oír que la madre y la novia de Malfoy estuviesen muertas, y más aun cuando todo indicaba, quizás, a un acto de violencia por ajuste de cuentas, y Hermione se imaginó inmediatamente a algún exmortífago sediento de venganza que iba a buscarlo. El apellido Greengrass mencionado por el auror, ahora que lo pensaba, le sonó familiar, y recordó haber cursado en Hogwarts con una chica que llevaba ese apellido, una joven rubia de Slytherin, cuyo nombre según recordaba era Daphne. Al recordar que conocía a la muchacha, la sensación de vacío que se apoderó de su estómago se agudizó. Tantas personas que ella había conocido… tantas vidas perdidas, y para Malfoy era una persona menos en su vida. Su padre y madre estaban muertos, de modo que estaba solo en el mundo ahora. Nunca se había enterado de que él tuviese más familia que su tía Bellatrix, quien estaba muerta también, o su tía Andrómeda, quien había sido execrada de la familia, de modo que no tendría contacto con ella. Al parecer, la guerra-aún después de finalizar- seguía cobrando víctimas…

— ¿Es posible conseguir algún testigo que pueda ayudar a determinar qué fue utilizado para atacar al paciente? Hasta entonces, no podré hacer más que administrarle pociones revitalizantes. Es riesgoso medicar sin tener la certeza de qué ha ocurrido.

—Estamos en proceso de rastrear al destinatario de la lechuza que envió la alerta… También hemos decomisado la varita del señor Malfoy… extraeremos los últimos embrujos realizados con ella y nos llevaremos una transcripción de los hallazgos físicos que hicieron a su ingreso para añadirlos a la evidencia. Pronto esperamos tener noticias, señorita Granger. —Con ese comentario, Dawlish nuevamente hizo una inclinación—De momento tengo que retirarme, pero ante cualquier novedad no dudaremos en informarle.

—Estaré esperando. —Hermione hizo un asentimiento a modo de despedida, y dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la cama de uno de sus diez pacientes, víctima de un mal aplicado hechizo _Obliviate_, que había despertado y la miraba a ella y sus alrededores, confundido y algo alterado—Tranquilo, Eli, recuéstate… soy yo, Hermione… todo estará bien—le dijo sonriendo con voz apaciguadora, y esperando, en el fondo, que sus palabras hacia Eli fuesen ciertas, pues francamente, en el mundo mágico, las cosas no podían ir peor.

* * *

**N.A.: La mención de "Eli" es un pequeñísimo homenaje a mi novio que tolera amorosamente mi obsesión dramionera, y que a veces lee mis locuras sin protestar, jajaja :) espero les haya gustado el capítulo y dejen muchos reviews, cualquier pregunta, opinión, crítica constructiva, etc, por favor háganmela saber! Pronto les traeré más, de momento seguiré escribiendo! estoy tratando de que los siguientes salgan un poquitín más largos jajaja... :D Saludos!**


	4. Conflicto

**DISCLAIMER: ****Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de JK Rowling, y son utilizados por mí sólo para fines recreativos :)**

**Notas de la autora:**** Hola a todos! aquí les traigo otro capítulo! estoy escribiendo durante la semana a medida que me llegan sus inspiradores reviews, de modo que si las cosas salen bien, espero traerles un nuevo capítulo cada lunes! esperemos que logre hacerlo! :) éste es un poco más largo que el anterior, disculpen de verdad que no los haga más largos, pero como decía en algunos reviews que contesté, es un pequeño defecto mío como escritora... tiendo a ir al grano demasiado rápido jajajaja, en fin, estoy tratando de sacarle el jugo un poco más a las situaciones. **

**Mil gracias a todos los que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior: Gardeniel, DuLce aMoR, pixie honey, Serena Princesita Hale, Umee-chan, alexf1994, Miss Mantequilla, luna-maga, AlexiaRiddle, Lorena, Sevkrissrem y lauraGranger :D sus reviews me animan muchísimo! Igualmente, gracias a quienes le dieron follow a la historia y la agregaron a favoritos! :D **

**Ahora, el capítulo, espero les guste!**

**Capítulo III: Conflicto**

Pasaron dos días desde el ingreso de Malfoy a San Mungo, y si bien los hematomas habían desaparecido, y su piel había dejado de verse cadavéricamente grisácea, su estado de consciencia no había presentado ningún cambio.

De acuerdo a la compañera de sala de Hermione, quien se encargaba de los turnos de la mañana y parte de la tarde, y a las observaciones propias de la bruja durante sus propias guardias, Malfoy no mostraba más movimiento que algunos temblores que se presentaban de manera aleatoria, y, apegándose a la teoría del cruciatus, tenía bastante lógica, pues el intenso sufrimiento dejaba a las víctimas temblando de manera refleja durante varios días como secuela, además de que el dolor no cedía por completo, eso Hermione lo había comprobado en carne propia. Aunque el que utilizara la maldición dejase de aplicar la tortura, el dolor podía llegar a sentirse, aunque con menor intensidad, por algunas horas, y si era aplicado varias veces, incluso durante unos cuantos días, de modo que Hermione estaba bajo la suposición de que el rubio había sido sometido a múltiples maldiciones.

Seguían sin novedades respecto a la investigación del caso, y por lo que había leído en El Profeta —que había comprado específicamente para revisar si había al menos rumores—, la Mansión Malfoy había sido acordonada, en busca de evidencias que pudieran guiarles a un testigo que declarara acerca de lo ocurrido.

Hermione se encontraba cambiando los vendajes en la cabeza de un paciente víctima de un hechizo que lo había dejado con cuernos de carnero, cuando sintió pasos acercarse a ella. Volteó lentamente, y vio a su compañera de sala, Camellia Holmes, una medimaga de más o menos 30 años que trabajaba allí desde que había terminado su carrera, y se encargaba de hacer rondas en la mañana y parte de la tarde. ¿Era ya hora de irse? Hermione sentía como si las horas pasaran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estando en su trabajo, y amaba sentir que podía olvidar todo y sólo concentrarse en sus pacientes. Algo que odiaba, sin embargo, era ver entrar a Camellia cada mañana, a las 8 am en punto, significando que era hora de irse a casa.

_Odiaba ir a casa._

—Hermione, buenos días—Camellia sonrió dulcemente mientras pronunciaba su saludo, revisando a la vez cada paciente junto al que pasaba, hasta detenerse frente a Hermione. Camellia era verdaderamente encantadora, era una bruja algo regordeta, de cabellos cafés y piel rosada, con una expresión muy dulce que sus pacientes amaban. Sus ojos marrones siempre ofrecían comprensión y compasión a quienes la necesitaran, y era además una persona sumamente eficiente y responsable. Se encargaba del turno de la mañana y la tarde porque era el que más ingresos tenía y, por ser una sanadora más experimentada, caía en ella la responsabilidad de realizar los ingresos de muchos pacientes, y decidir sobre la conducta a aplicárseles.

—Buenos días, Camellia… No me había dado cuenta de que eran las 8 ya—le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa algo débil. _En serio no quería ir a casa._

—Oh, mi niña, pero si son las 9… venía a disculparme contigo por llegar tarde, de hecho… mi pequeño Rudolph ha tenido un pequeño brote de magia involuntaria esta mañana y ha hecho un desastre en la cocina durante uno de sus berrinches…—dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos y torciendo el labio superior con desdén, aunque con algo de orgullo maternal por las primeras muestras de magia de su hijo—su abuela definitivamente lo consiente demasiado en las horas en las que lo cuida. Cada vez hace más desastres—continuó, meneando la cabeza con gesto reprobatorio, y mirando luego a Hermione con una disculpa clara en sus ojos. —Lamento tenerte aquí en mis horas de trabajo… debes estar exhausta. ¡Llevas más de 15 horas aquí!

—Tranquila, Camellia, como te dije, ni siquiera me di cuenta de la hora… no estoy cansada, de hecho no tuve mayores contratiempos con los pacientes y pude sentarme a leer un libro en los ratos de ocio. —La verdad, había _intentado_ leer el libro, pero cada vez que se sentaba y ponía sus ojos en las letras, comenzaba de nuevo a cavilar sobre lo que podría haber llevado a Malfoy al deplorable estado en el que se encontraba.

—Oh, Hermione, trabajas demasiado… deberías tratar de descansar. Ve a casa y duerme, te hará bien. Te ves agotada. —Le comentó la medimaga con preocupación, al tiempo que ponía una mano sobre su hombro—Necesitas tiempo para ti, para tu familia y amigos. Merlín sabe que nuestra profesión no nos permite demasiado como para que además te enfrasques en estar aquí con todos estos bellos durmientes.

—Gracias por preocuparte, Camellia, de verdad—dijo Hermione sonriendo levemente—los bellos durmientes no me molestan en lo absoluto, tranquila. La verdad es algo tranquilizador pasar tiempo en esta sala. Está bastante silenciosa la mayoría del tiempo—y así era. El ala este de la Unidad de Daños Causados por Hechizos era mayoritariamente ocupada por los pacientes inconscientes, víctimas muchas veces de hechizos _Obliviate_, malas ejecuciones de hechizos _Desmaius_, u otros casos misteriosos, como el de Malfoy, de allí venía el referirse a sus pacientes como "los bellos durmientes"… eran los mayores receptores de pacientes dormidos aparte del piso de pociones donde había múltiples víctimas de brebajes mal realizados que los dejaban en la inconsciencia.

—Bueno, eso no importa, Hermione. No quiero verte más aquí hasta después de las 7 esta noche. Ya bastante haces con cubrirme desde las 5 para que pueda buscar a Rudolph de donde su abuela. Necesitas tiempo con tu familia y amigos. Necesitas descansar…

—No es molestia, Camellia… te digo que me agrada trabajar—la interrumpió Hermione suspirando, mientras se alejaba y comenzaba a recoger sus cosas—Estaré aquí a las 6, no queremos que la abuela de Rudolph siga convirtiéndolo en un pequeño berrinchudo más tiempo del necesario, ¿o sí? —dijo ella, sonriendo y haciendo un pequeño ademán de despedida—¡Nos vemos esta tarde! —y se retiró de la sala antes de que Camellia pudiese protestar.

Sus encuentros con Camellia siempre terminaban de manera similar. Hermione sabía que ella no podía evitarlo, pues su personalidad intensamente maternal le obligaba a preocuparse por su bienestar, y aunque Hermione lo agradecía, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no hubiese nada ni nadie que la obligara a ir a casa, ni que comentase sobre la cantidad de horas que llevaba trabajando.

Sí, estaba físicamente agotada, pero su mente se mantenía alerta con sus pacientes. Detestaba no tener nada que hacer, y era precisamente por lo que odiaba ir a casa.

Camellia no sabía mucho de su vida, evidentemente, porque de hacerlo, no hubiese hecho la absurda recomendación de que fuese a casa con su familia, o estuviese con sus amigos. En la vida de Hermione Granger no había cabida para esas palabras desde hacía ya varios años.

_Y hablando de amigos…_

Hermione se sintió mal por haber querido esconderse, pero trató de achacarlo al hecho de que estaba demasiado cansada para hablar con nadie. Sólo que ella sabía que su instinto de evitar a Ron Weasley, quien se hallaba en la recepción del Hospital y la había divisado, no se debía a su cansancio.

— ¡Hermione, hola! —exclamó él, acercándose con paso apresurado, y ella pudo notar que llevaba un vendaje en su mano derecha.

—Hola, Ron… ¿qué te ha ocurrido en el brazo?

—Bah, no es nada—respondió con un gesto de despreocupación, encogiéndose de hombros—me ha mordido una Doxy durante una incursión de los aurores en el bosque y he venido a que me revisen, no es grave… ¿cómo estás? Tenía mucho tiempo sin verte… varios meses, de hecho. Has estado bastante ocupada…—dijo él, y Hermione pudo detectar cómo él le enviaba una mirada algo dolida.

—De verdad lo siento, Ron… Con mis estudios de especialidad en Daños por Hechizos y mis labores en la sala, no he tenido demasiado tiempo para socializar—ella sonrió un poco al ver que él se encogía de hombros como si la comprendiera

—Bueno, pues entonces debo aprovechar que vas de salida para invitarte a tomar algo… fuera del Hospital hay un pequeño café muggle que Harry ha dicho que es bueno… Harry y Ginny no me creerán que te vi y no pude conversar contigo—Hermione estuvo a punto de rechazar cortésmente su invitación… en verdad estaba bastante cansada, y la verdad ya no le apetecían ese tipo de reuniones como antes, pero la expresión suplicante de Ron al invitarla la hizo asentir con algo de desgana, aceptando la invitación, y con eso, salieron de San Mungo y hacia el Londres muggle en busca del pequeño café.

Hermione se arrepentía de haber aceptado la invitación de Ron cada vez más con cada paso que daba hacia el pequeño café. Además de su cansancio, la sensación de incomodidad que le daba el presentimiento de estarse dirigiendo a un interrogatorio estaba abrumándola.

Al llegar al lugar, Ron acomodó una de las sillas caballerosamente para permitir que Hermione se sentase antes de tomar asiento él mismo. Una mesera inmediatamente se les acercó, y ambos hicieron su orden, un chocolate caliente para él, un café negro sin azúcar para ella. Al oír su pedido, Ron había tratado de disimular una mueca de desagrado y Hermione esbozó una leve sonrisa sarcástica… Era increíble cómo inclusive sus elecciones a la hora de comer reflejaban la amargura que la rodeaba últimamente.

Mientras les preparaban sus órdenes, Ron se volteó completamente hacia ella y se inclinó hacia adelante, indicando interés con todo su lenguaje corporal. Hermione, por el contrario, se mostraba intensamente incómoda, inclinada hacia atrás, pegada al respaldo de la silla y con las manos puestas sobre sus piernas, moviéndose de manera algo espástica.

— Así que… cuéntame, ¿cómo has estado? Hace siglos que no hemos recibido ni una lechuza de tu parte…—Ron parecía calmado, pero ella sabía que el hecho de que no los hubiese contactado en varios meses, ni a él ni a Harry, lo había lastimado. Lo veía en sus ojos. —Si no te conociéramos mejor, diríamos que estás evitándonos

— Sabes que eso no es cierto—mintió ella, y Ron pareció casi suspirar aliviado… aparentemente, ésa era una posibilidad que habían contemplado con toda seriedad—es sólo que no he sido la persona más alegre últimamente, y francamente no quería arruinar sus días con mi mal humor

— Has estado sometida a demasiado trabajo, y aparte estudiando… ¿No puedes dedicarte a tus estudios exclusivamente? ¿Desde cuándo no tomas unos días libres de tus guardias?

— No puedo delegar todo mi trabajo a Camellia… no hay suficientes medimagos especialistas en daños por encantamientos en San Mungo ahora, casi todos están en áreas rurales atendiendo emergencias locales para evitar el hacinamiento de las salas del hospital. Sería muy irresponsable de mi parte tomarme tiempo fuera del trabajo sólo para poder descansar.

— Entiendo lo que dices, Hermione—Ron la miró algo frustrado, con preocupación claramente impresa en sus ojos azules—Pero no eres de hierro… si lo solicitaras, estoy seguro de que tendrían consideración contigo y buscarían un remplazo por un tiempo corto… podrías pasar más tiempo con nosotros, quizás te vendría bien pasar más tiempo con alguien que no sean tus paciente, estás más delgada y te ves agotada… parece que no tuvieras tiempo ni de comer. Eres medimaga, debes saber que tanto trabajo no es saludable.

— Ron, si digo que no puedo es porque simplemente es así… nada me gustaría más que pasar tiempo con ustedes—de nuevo, otra mentira… de hecho, nada le gustaría más que simplemente enterrarse por siempre en su trabajo. Lo que decía Ron era cierto, había perdido peso últimamente simplemente porque olvidaba comer mientras estaba en la sala, y al llegar a casa muchas veces estaba tan cansada que se limitaba a dormir—pero mis responsabilidades y prioridades de momento están en el hospital… habrá luego tiempo para nosotros.

— Es sólo que extraño mucho nuestros tiempos en el colegio… cuando éramos tú, Harry y yo, cuando no nos separábamos nunca y aunque tú y yo, o Harry y yo discutiéramos, siempre éramos el Gran Trío, ¿sabes?

— Lo sé, Ron… pero debes entender que no estamos en el colegio ahora. Somos adultos desde hace un buen tiempo… las cosas ya no pueden volver a como eran—Hermione miraba a Ron con algo de incredulidad en su rostro. Habían pasado ya más de cinco años desde la guerra, desde el momento en que su niñez les había sido arrancada. No podía creer que el pelirrojo siguiera aferrándose al pasado de tal forma.

— Eso lo sé, que las cosas no volverán a ser las mismas, pero no quiero que nos separemos así… al paso que vamos, siento que nos alejaremos para siempre. Y, ¿sabes? No puedo evitar pensar que todo es en parte mi culpa—Hermione levantó la mirada, que había estado puesta desinteresadamente sobre su taza de café, que había sido puesta en algún momento de la conversación frente a ella por la mesera, así como el chocolate caliente de Ron.

— ¿Por qué habrías de sentir que es tu culpa? —la verdad, Ron estaba parcialmente en lo correcto, pero lo último que necesitaba era que sus amigos supieran los verdaderos motivos de su alejamiento… eso simplemente atraería más y más preguntas. Más y más conflictos.

— Es que desde que tú y yo terminamos… realmente siento que todo ha sido bastante incómodo. Sabes que siempre seremos amigos, ¿verdad? Yo nunca dejé de verte como mi mejor amiga… creo que si bien eso pudo haber usado a favor de nuestra relación, en parte ése fue nuestro problema…no lo sé.

— Creí que habíamos aclarado las cosas cuando rompimos, Ron… ya hace algún tiempo de eso—específicamente, habían pasado 3 años. Habían sido novios después de la guerra durante dos años, habían tratado de establecer entre ellos una relación amorosa decente, sin embargo, no había sido posible para ellos avanzar más allá de una profunda amistad, aunado al hecho de que Hermione simplemente no podía pasar de algunos besos y caricias apasionadas con Ron… no porque le pareciera poco atractivo físicamente… simplemente había otros motivos que quitaban puntos a favor de Ron.

— Lo sé, Hermione… pueden haber pasado días o siglos, pero no dejaré de retomar el tema mientras sienta que es el motivo de que te hayas alejado de nosotros. Siento que no eres la misma desde ese entonces, desde la guerra.

— Nadie es el mismo desde la guerra, Ron. Ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie en el mundo mágico.

— ¡Lo sé! Pero extraño cuando estábamos en el colegio y sólo éramos nosotros… tú, Harry y yo simplemente divirtiéndonos, cuando nuestras preocupaciones se limitaban a los estudios y a evitar a toda costa a los idiotas de Slytherin, ¿recuerdas?—Obviamente, ese último comentario devolvió a sus pensamientos la imagen de Malfoy en la cama del hospital, y su obsesión reanudó su curso en su subconsciente… y aparentemente, Ron también recordó a Malfoy debido a su mención de la casa de Salazar Slytherin—por cierto, hablando de serpientes… en la Oficina de Aurores comentaron que Malfoy está internado en San Mungo… ¿sabes algo? Escuché la noticia hace algunos días pero he estado en varias misiones y no he tenido tiempo de enterarme.

— Pues sí, está en mi sala. Yo estaba de guardia cuando llegó—contestó Hermione escuetamente. Draco Malfoy siempre fue un tema que provocaba en Ron reacciones desagradables.

— Wow… tu trabajo es de lo peor… mira que tener que tratar con Malfoy… —la expresión de Ron se tornó a una de asco, meneó la cabeza de lado a lado al tiempo que tomaba algo de su chocolate—no he sabido mucho de él hace años… seguro anda en malos pasos.

— Dudo que ande en malos pasos y no te hayas enterado… los aurores son quienes imponen orden, así que es su trabajo saber si alguien está infringiendo la ley de algún modo.

— Lo sé, pero ese tipo simplemente no puede haber estado haciendo nada bueno para ocasionar algo como lo que le pasó… digo, dos muertes… seguro tuvo algo que ver… es un maldito mortífago… el solo hecho de serlo demuestra que es capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de matar a su propia madre.

— Pensé que no sabías mucho del asunto, Ronald—a Hermione no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación—si sabes todo eso, debes estar al tanto de que Malfoy fue hallado inconsciente y muy lastimado, y sigue sin recuperar el conocimiento… dudo que sea el responsable, o al menos no por completo.

— Hermione, no seas tonta… es Malfoy. Estoy seguro de que fue él quien provocó ese desastre. Es un miserable asesino, la Marca Tenebrosa está en su brazo, cualquiera pensaría que es el culpable—respondió Ron con un tono de voz que quería aparentar que su argumento tenía toda la lógica del mundo.

— Ron, eres un auror, por Merlín… cosas como esa no deberían salir de tu boca… culpar a alguien sólo por una marca en su brazo es una atrocidad… además, ¿No viste quienes están muertas? Su madre y su novia, Ron… por lo que tengo entendido eran lo único que le quedaba. Además, él también llegó herido. El cuartel de aurores de momento lo considera una víctima.

— Pues yo sé que es su culpa. Probablemente se hechizó a sí mismo para hacerse ver como una víctima. En mi opinión, merece todo lo que le ha pasado… es más, con todo lo que hizo, Malfoy debería estar muerto hace un buen tiempo, es una sabandija.. si estuviera en tu lugar, lo ahogaría con una almohada y libraría al mundo de semejante escoria—fue ese último comentario lo que hizo que Hermione recordara el porqué de que se alejase de sus amigos, y también la razón de que su relación con Ron hubiese fallado miserablemente. Ron siempre había sido francamente extremista, y orientaba sus opiniones en base a ciertos prejuicios que poseyese. Criticaba a los sangrelimpia, pero les juzgaba y ofendía con la misma intensidad con la que los puros la insultaban a ella, una sangresucia. Si bien Hermione no pasaba por alto los irrespetos y evidentemente le dolían las ofensas, después de un tiempo entendió que a tales ideas y conductas ridículas era mejor ignorarlas. Ron, por el contrario, les enfrentaba y trataba de herir su ego.

Después de la guerra, las rivalidades por la pureza de la sangre tomaron dos caminos: o se hicieron más pronunciadas, como era el caso de los exmortífagos y grupos justicieros que rondaban por allí, o habían pasado a un segundo plano. La gente, en general, había madurado mucho en ese aspecto. Viendo lo que tales ideologías extremistas podían ocasionar, muchos se dieron cuenta de que apoyar un concepto como la pureza de la sangre era algo ridículo. Ron no era uno de los últimos, por mucho que le doliera. Si bien no pertenecía al bando de los sangrelimpia que apoyaban a la supremacía de la sangre mágica, era de aquellos opositores acérrimos que deseaban ver muertos a todos los exmortífagos del mundo mágico. Ron era un claro ejemplo de los magos que en lugar de madurar, perdieron lo que les quedaba de humanidad con la guerra.

— No puedo creer que hagas ese tipo de comentarios, Ronald—dijo Hermione, claramente furiosa—no entiendo con qué falsa moral andas en el mundo… está bien que tengas tus opiniones acerca de los mortífagos, o que dudes de alguien como Malfoy… pero desearle la muerte a alguien… y alguien que ha pasado por algo tan horrible, que ha perdido a su familia… todo esto sin comprobarse su culpabilidad… eso es simplemente una bajeza de tu parte. Te desconozco—murmuró ella, viéndolo fijamente a sus ojos azules, que en ese momento la miraban sorprendidos. Pronto, la sorpresa se convirtió en rabia.

— ¿Ahora defiendes a los asesinos, Hermione? ¿Acaso te estás escuchando a ti misma? ¡Estás defendiendo a los mortífagos! No digo que la madre de Malfoy o su novia se lo merecieran, después de todo, Narcissa Malfoy ayudó a Harry a vencer a Voldemort… pero Malfoy es una alimaña. Siempre lo ha sido. Merece lo peor.

— Desearle la muerte a alguien es una barbaridad, estás cayendo a su nivel… no puedo creer que un auror de tu nivel se rebaje de tal manera, Ronald Weasley…—Hermione tomó lo poco que le quedaba de café, y se puso de pie, sacando algunas monedas muggles de su bolsillo—Gracias por la invitación… pero por favor, si quieres volver a ventilar tus ideas de exterminio, no lo hagas en mi presencia. Adiós, Ronald… envía mis saludos a Harry, Ginny y tu familia—y con eso, Hermione se marchó, dejando a Ron atónito, con su taza de chocolate en frente, ya fría.

* * *

Hermione entró en su pequeño departamento en un edificio del Londres muggle poco después de alejarse del café y de Ron. Sentía que su cabeza palpitaba, y escuchaba un zumbido en sus oídos, todo de rabia. Lanzó su bolso al piso y ahogó un grito de frustración mientras se adentraba en su morada, viendo como Crookshanks salía lentamente de su escondite y la miraba con curiosidad.

—Ron está cada vez peor—comentó a su gato color canela, que la observaba con parsimonia—desearle la muerte a alguien… a Malfoy… sé que no es una joya, pero no entiendo cómo puede desear que alguien que ha perdido a su familia se muera… decir que se merece lo sucedido… es increíble que Ron diga cosas como esas.

Hermione se sentó en su sofá y vio la hora, eran las 10:30 de la mañana… había pasado poco menos de una hora con Ron. Menos tiempo para dormir y prepararse para su guardia de esa noche. Suspiró agotada, y acarició a Crookshanks, que la había seguido y se había posado junto a sus pies. Aparte de él, no tenía más compañía en su pequeño apartamento. Observó su sala-cocina, muy minimalista e impersonal, lo único distintivo era la pared más extensa, en la cual había mandado a instalar un librero donde tenía todos sus textos de medimagia, y muchos libros y cuadernos de sus tiempos en Hogwarts. Su preciada colección. De resto, no había nada que indicase siquiera que el dueño del lugar era una mujer… nunca había sentido la necesidad de decorarlo. Odiaba estar allí, no veía como unas flores o cualquier tontería de esas podrían hacerla sentir mejor. Se levantó del sillón, Crookshanks se quedó donde estaba, puesto que ya se había acomodado en aquel sitio, y francamente no le apetecía movilizarse más de lo necesario… después de todo, ya no era ningún gatito joven.

Hermione entró a su habitación, lanzándose sobre la cama boca abajo. El sol apenas entraba por unas persianas azules oscuras que había puesto en las ventanas para evitar que el cuarto estuviese demasiado iluminado durante el día… después de todo, las horas de sol eran aquellas donde ella descansaba. A veces se sentía como un vampiro, viviendo de noche y durmiendo de día… pero prefería eso a estar libre en horas del día y no tener una excusa para evitar interacciones sociales indeseables… como la de hoy. Recordar su conversación con Ron traía de vuelta su dolor de cabeza, y sintió rabia bullir en su interior nuevamente… ¿en qué se había convertido el muchacho inocente y bonachón que era su mejor amigo? Ron actuaba de la manera más cínica e impertinente en el mundo desde la guerra. Hermione no era ninguna tonta… la guerra hace cambiar a la gente, de eso no hay duda… pero de allí a convertir a un buen muchacho en un hombre sin piedad ni sentido de la lógica, pues… simplemente se sentía frustrada y decepcionada. Aparentemente la educación de Ron como auror no había calado en él lo suficiente como para enseñarle a ser imparcial y a llevar la justicia a quienes la meritaban… a quienes eran probados culpables. No a un hombre inconsciente, cuya madre y novia habían muerto, y de quien no tenían pruebas para inculparle… no había testigos, no había evidencia… nada aún que indicase que Malfoy hubiese perpetrado tal crimen o hubiese participado activamente en algún complot, y sin embargo Ron soltaba comentarios como ese a diestra y siniestra. Era simplemente lamentable que pudiese emitir comentarios de tal magnitud así tan a la ligera. Se deshizo de sus zapatos y se acomodó en su cama, mirando al techo… no podía dejar de pensar en el incidente de la Mansión Malfoy… era tan extraño que no hubiese testigos… muy probablemente la falta de testimonios al respecto no fuese una casualidad… los participantes del hecho podrían haber sido desmemoriados, pero eso no se sabría hasta que los aurores encontrasen pruebas o rastreasen al informante… eso esperando que él o ella no hubiese sido víctima de un_ Obliviate_ también.

La condición de Draco Malfoy muy probablemente no mejoraría si no se le procuraba un tratamiento adecuado y específico para el hechizo del cual había sido víctima, eso en caso de que la razón no fuesen los _Cruciatus_ como se sospechaba, pues los ataques por dicha maldición no tenían una cura definida. El tratamiento para sus víctimas era sintomático, y las secuelas dependían de cada persona. Algunos sólo experimentaban dolor por un tiempo después de ser atacados, y otros terminaban en la locura... si bien el hecho de que todo apuntase a múltiples _Cruciatus_ le había ayudado un poco a orientarse, no tenía aun todas las respuestas, y no quería arriesgarse a perjudicarlo más con pociones o hechizos curativos que no vinieran al caso. Sólo le quedaba esperar.

Pensó en Malfoy, en el estado en el que había llegado a su sala… había parecido un cadáver…él siempre había sido pálido, y con su distintivo cabello rubio, casi blanco, había lucido aún más tétrico. Recordaba sus facciones angulosas llenas de hematomas, pronunciadas por su delgadez, ciertamente se hallaba en un estado deplorable… pensó en lo que los aurores le habían dicho… que su madre, su única familia, y su novia, la chica Greengrass, estaban muertas… él estaba ahora solo en el mundo, algo que nadie querría… y así, con eso en mente, en la mente de Hermione no había cabida para teorías como la de Ron… mucho menos en los tiempos actuales donde las perspectivas morales y prejuicios que ella había tenido de niña se habían volteado por completo. Las turbas de vengadores compuestas de hijos de muggles cada vez arrastraban más víctimas, inclusive más que aquéllas por crímenes perpetrados por mortífagos. Todo el mundo se hallaba al revés de lo que era, y ella ya no lo soportaba más.

Hermione tomó aire, y suspirando pesadamente, pidió a los cielos, a Merlín, a quien la escuchase, que el mundo recuperara el sentido de nuevo. La degeneración a la que estaban siendo sometidos los magos estaba llegando a niveles insospechados, y esta sociedad no lo soportaría. Simplemente no lo haría. A pesar de los pensamientos intensos, el cansancio pudo más que la reflexión, y así, Hermione Granger cayó en un sueño profundo.

* * *

**N.A.:**** ¿Qué les pareció? fue un poco más largo, ¿no? jajajaja, bueno, porfa déjenme sus opiniones, críticas, tomatazos o lo que sea en los reviews! les responderé en el transcurso de la semana. Muchas gracias por leer! :D éxitos y buenos deseos a todos!**


	5. Jornada

**DISCLAIMER:**** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling, yo sólo los utilizo para hacer realidad algunas fantasías dramioneras, es decir, para el entretenimiento de nuestras mentes! jajaja :)**

**Notas de la autora:**** Hola hola! cómo están? pues, aquí me tienen un poco antes de lo previsto! he escrito como loca estos días, porque he estado en un mood de Harry Potter enorme, jugando Pottermore con mi hermano (hice que tomara el test del Sombrero Seleccionador, y quedó en Hufflepuff, nos reímos mucho con la carta de bienvenida de sus prefectos... en fin, eso es otra historia jajaja) y bueno, todos mis esfuerzos escribiendo tratando de adelantar lo más que pueda borradores de capítulos antes de comenzar clases (comienzo este lunes) y bueno, ya que este capítulo también es cortito y es medio filler (lo siento!) pues decidí regalarles una actualización extra esta semana. El lunes muy probablemente tengan otro capítulo, trataré de seguir constante aún con las clases, lo prometo! En fin, mil gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior, me han encantado sus opiniones, les responderé a cada una este fin de semana :) veo que han tenido opiniones muy diversas sobre Ron jajaja... también es un personaje al cual le tengo sentimientos medio encontrados jejeje... pero respondiendo a una duda general, pues a Draco aún le faltan un par de capítulos para despertar, pero no se impacienten! jajaja, aún falta que pasen algunas cosillas antes de que nuestro querido Draco pueda entrar en escena. De momento seguirá siendo un bello durmiente :) **

**Gracias totales a mis reviewers queridas del capítulo anterior: MaryRedrado, AlexiaRiddle, Miss Mantequilla, Gardeniel, Umee-chan y laurapsGranger, así como a todos los que agregaron la historia a sus alertas o favoritos :)**

**Ahora, vamos con el capítulo... espero que sea de su agrado!**

**Capítulo IV: Jornada**

Sonoros maullidos de Crookshanks se entremezclaron con las brumosas imágenes de sus sueños. Poco a poco, Hermione fue saliendo de su estado de obnubilación y se orientó en sus alrededores. Abrió los ojos, mirando hacia un lado de la cama, y vio su reloj, sobresaltándose al ver que eran ya las 6:15 de la tarde. Se suponía que le había dicho a Camellia que llegaría a las 6… Al final, parecía que terminaría cumpliendo la petición de su compañera de llegar más tarde. Se levantó rápido de su cama y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha rápida. Bajo el agua, se sintió energizada, en parte por la sensación del agua caer sobre su rostro, también por las horas de sueño que había tenido, pero más que todo, sabía que era porque se dirigía a su trabajo. Podía volver a abstraerse unas horas más e ignorar el hecho de que su gato era su única compañía.

Salió de la ducha y se colocó una falda hasta las rodillas con zapatos bajos y una blusa, y tomó su bolso y unas túnicas verde lima de su closet, guindándolas de su brazo, metió su varita en el bolso y salió de su departamento.

No solía aparecerse en San Mungo a menudo a menos que estuviese llegando tarde, y esta vez, como tenía la autorización de Camellia para llegar con un poco de retraso, aprovechó de relajarse haciendo una de las pocas cosas que aún disfrutaba además de su trabajo: caminar.

A veces, le gustaba ir por allí, por Londres, aparentando no ser una bruja. Nunca se arrepentía o avergonzaba de ser lo que era… es más, se sentía muy orgullosa de su condición, pero con lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo mágico, nadie podía culparla por imaginar a veces pertenecer al mundo muggle exclusivamente, donde a veces los problemas le parecían tan sencillos… miraba a los muggles sentados en pequeños cafés, riendo y conversando en paz… a veces discutiendo por insignificancias, y Hermione los envidiaba.

El sólo hecho de que ellos tuvieran un mundo donde las cosas tuvieran siquiera sentido era lo que la hacía envidiarlos. El mundo mágico distópico en el que su ambiente se había convertido era algo que cada vez le era más difícil sobrellevar… el hecho de que su vida hubiese pasado de "blanco y negro" a tantos matices de gris era algo desesperante.

En pocos minutos de caminata, Hermione se aproximó al gran almacén, en apariencia cerrado, donde se ubicaba su querido hospital San Mungo, y entró a su trabajo.

Subió hasta el cuarto piso a paso acelerado, y entró a su sala, donde Camellia se hallaba examinando a un paciente nuevo, que al parecer había sido víctima de un mal intento de transformación, pues una de sus piernas tenía la forma de un garra de águila, y tenía plumas dispersas por el cuerpo de manera irregular, además del hecho de que constantemente emitía graznidos como forma de comunicación. La medimaga se volvió hacia Hermione al escuchar sus pasos, y le ofreció una cálida sonrisa.

—Veo que seguiste mi consejo… me alegra que no hayas estado acá desde las 5 de la tarde… no sería raro en ti—dijo Camellia, con un brillo maternal en sus ojos—¿descansaste? Espero que sí, te hace falta, Hermione.

—Camellia… muchas gracias por cubrirme, de verdad… disculpa que haya llegado luego de lo que dije, pero me quedé dormida—respondió Hermione, algo abochornada. Pocas veces fallaba al despertarse o llegar a tiempo a su trabajo, y a pesar de la concesión de Camellia de unas horas más de descanso, se sentía culpable—Puedes ir a buscar a Rudolph con tranquilidad… yo tomaré las cosas desde aquí. Por lo que veo ha ingresado otro paciente, ¿podrías darme un recuento del turno?

Camellia explicó rápidamente lo ocurrido durante el día. No había sido una jornada demasiado movida. Aparte del ingreso del joven águila, no había cambios en el estado de ninguno de los pacientes.

_Y Malfoy seguía sin despertar. _

Hermione sacó ese pensamiento de su cabeza, esperando que pronto llegasen los del Ministerio para informarle sobre lo que había dañado a Malfoy. Mientras más esperasen, era probable que empeorara.

Camellia se retiró apresuradamente y con una cálida despedida, deseándole a Hermione una buena noche, y aunque enfocada en sus asuntos, la bruja no pudo dejar de sentir en el fondo algo de preocupación por su colega Granger, quien al pisar la sala había adoptado su "modalidad trabajo", una faceta que poco a poco apoderándose más y más de su personalidad.

La noche, al igual que la jornada descrita por Camellia, estaba resultando bastante lenta. La sala se hallaba sumida en el profundo silencio que traía la inconsciencia de la mayoría de sus pacientes, y habiendo terminado las labores rutinarias como cambios de vendajes y chequeos de signos vitales, Hermione se hallaba sentada en su escritorio leyendo un libro para prepararse para algunos exámenes a los que sería sometida pronto en su curso de especialidad medimágica. Estaba concentrada en la lectura como no lo había estado en un buen tiempo, cuando sucedió.

En primer momento pensó que había sido su imaginación, o quizá un ruido proveniente de alguna de las salas aledañas. Había sido un sonido de levísima intensidad.

Luego, al escucharlo de nuevo, se percató de que venía de sus alrededores. De su sala. Hermione se puso de pie y comenzó a pasar junto a cada una de las camas, tratando de identificar el origen del quejido que había escuchado segundos atrás, pero el silencio había vuelto a reinar en la sala. Esperó unos momentos, y justo cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida, lo escuchó una vez más. Un quejido bajo, ronco, el cual siguió hasta su origen, impactándose al ver que había sido Malfoy quien había proferido el sonido.

Hermione lo observó, temblando en su cama levemente, como cuando había ingresado. Veía sus músculos retorcerse en pequeños espasmos, sus dedos se movían haciendo ademán de aferrar algún objeto inexistente, sus ojos cerrados, velados por pestañas rubias, se movían sutilmente… Y de sus labios entreabiertos salían pequeños gruñidos cada tanto.

La sanadora lo miró entre apesadumbrada y aliviada, por muy contradictorio que fuese. En el estado de Malfoy esto podría inclusive considerarse un progreso. Había pasado de un estado prácticamente comatoso, a quizás un estupor. Hermione dudaba que despertase en ese momento, pues mientras lo observaba, probó a estimularle dolorosamente sin obtener respuestas mayores a las que ya estaba dando, pero si estaba teniendo lo que parecía ser una pesadilla y reaccionando físicamente, quizás su condición estaba mejorando.

Los quejidos continuaron por unos minutos, y Hermione seguía observándolo expectante. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, Malfoy detuvo sus pequeñas vocalizaciones y los espasmos de sus manos pararon. La bruja suspiró y lo dejó tranquilo. Por la mañana informaría a Camellia de lo ocurrido y pediría su opinión. Quizás la medimaga con más experiencia conociese alguna manera de acelerar su recuperación.

Hermione esperó unos segundos más, con los ojos fijos en el joven rubio, y luego salió de su cubículo, disponiéndose de momento a buscar algo de comer. No había comido nada en casi 24 horas, y ya comenzaba a atacarla el hambre nuevamente. Se sentó en su escritorio de nuevo, y conjurando de las cocinas un sándwich y jugo de naranja, se dispuso a revisar el libro que estaba leyendo para ver si lograba encontrar algo que trajera a Draco Malfoy de vuelta del mundo de la inconsciencia.

Las horas de guardia de Hermione volaron. Nuevamente Camellia apareció por la puerta a las 8 en punto de la mañana, y Hermione contuvo un quejido de protesta. Era increíble cómo las horas pasaban tan rápido. Había pasado la madrugada leyendo el libro sobre maldiciones, sin encontrar nada que pudiese serle útil para lo que pretendía. Se había tomado algo de tiempo cada hora para chequear a sus pacientes, y había acudido al lado de algunos que habían despertado alterados en medio de la madrugada. Cuando Camellia Holmes se acercó para echarla de la sala y enviarla a casa a descansar, Hermione se hallaba dándole indicaciones al ex-hombre águila, a quien estaba dando de alta. Las pociones que le había administrado Camellia el día anterior habían surtido efecto maravillosamente, y ahora se encontraba en perfectas condiciones… no más plumas, garras o graznidos.

—Bueno, señorita, ya es hora de que te marches… hoy he llegado puntual para que descanses—dijo Camellia sonriendo, como siempre—¿Cómo has pasado la noche?

—Pues, bastante tranquila… ninguno de los pacientes mostró mayores cambios—Hermione dio a Camellia un recuento rápido de sus labores en la sala y luego hesitó, antes de continuar con un tono de fingido desinterés—anoche, el joven de la cama 5, que hasta ahora no había mostrado respuesta a mayores estímulos, parecía estar respondiendo a una pesadilla, por lo que vi… sus manos se movían y estuvo gruñendo en sueños.

—¿Te refieres al chico Malfoy? —Camellia siempre llamaba a sus pacientes por su nombre, a diferencia de ella. Hermione, con su filosofía de no involucrarse, había caído en el desagradable hábito de llamar a sus pacientes refiriéndose a ellos por el nombre de lo que los afectaba, o en el mejor de los casos, "el paciente de la cama cual-sea", de modo que se había referido a Malfoy por el número de su cama para no levantar sospechas en su colega acerca del hecho de que quizás estaba demasiado interesada en el caso—Bueno, algo es algo… al menos ya salió del sueño profundo en el que se encontraba… lo examinaré a ver si podemos hacer algo… con suerte, lograremos que despierte en los próximos días… ¿no vino ningún auror por la noche?

—No, en lo absoluto. No he recibido noticias de lo que le ha pasado. Me he limitado a medicarle con pociones revitalizantes.

—Esperemos entonces que hoy recibamos noticias… bueno, ni modo, a trabajar se ha dicho… nos vemos más tarde, niña—Hermione tomó esa última frasecilla condescendiente como señal de que debía irse, y con pasos lentos y apesadumbrados, salió de la sala, y se dirigió a su apartamento.

Hermione se apareció en la sala de su apartamento segundos después de salir de su lugar de trabajo. La verdad se encontraba agotada y no estaba de ánimos de caminar en ese momento.

Acarició a Crookshanks, que se restregaba contra sus piernas, y se dirigió a la cocina, donde se dispuso a prepararse una especie de brunch muy temprano. Sacó de su despensa los ingredientes necesarios para prepararse un plato de pasta, cuando sintió un ruidito en su ventana, y al voltearse descubrió que se trataba de Pig, la diminuta lechuza de Ron.

Abrió la ventana, dejando entrar a la pequeña ave, que tenía un pergamino de tamaño reducido atado a su pata, tamaño escogido posiblemente para no importunar al animal que a duras penas podía levantar cartas o paquetes de tamaño convencional.

Hermione desenrolló el pergamino, al tiempo que acariciaba la cabecita de Pigwidgeon con un dedo y rogaba para sus adentros que Ron no quisiera continuar la discusión de la mañana anterior por medio de cartas.

_"Hermione, _

_Lamento mucho lo ocurrido ayer… la verdad, no nos vemos muy a menudo como para que estemos discutiendo en uno de los pocos momentos que podemos pasar juntos. Sé que te molesta que haga ese tipo de comentarios… sin embargo, es mi opinión, y si bien creo que tengo todo el derecho a pensar de la manera que lo hago, sé que te molesta y no debí importunarte de tal manera. Trataré de mantener ese tipo de comentarios a un mínimo cuando nos encontremos. Espero que puedas disculparme… quería mandarte una flor o un dulce como muestra de mi arrepentimiento, pero sólo tenía disponible a Pig para mi correo, y ya sabes que este pequeño cretino plumífero no aguanta más que escasos gramos de carga, desgraciadamente. Le he contado a Harry y Ginny que te he visto, y me han rogado que te diga que quieren verte pronto… de hecho, Ginny me ha golpeado por hacerte enfadar, así que por favor, arreglemos un almuerzo o algo uno de estos días… todos te extrañamos, Hermione. No nos dejes de lado. _

_Cuídate y descansa… lo necesitas. _

_Ron"_

Hermione sonrió levemente. Si bien Ron no estaba disculpándose por la manera en la que había hablado y sus pensamientos sobre exterminar violentamente a los mortífagos, al menos hacía el intento. Eran detalles como ése los que le recordaban a sus días de Hogwarts, donde el pelirrojo y ella peleaban por nimiedades, y terminaban reconciliándose casi por inercia. Si bien había reñido con Ron por enfrascarse en sus épocas escolares, ella también añoraba esos tiempos donde la relación con sus amigos… esa _amistad_, era tan sencilla, tan pura.

Sin embargo, no era así ya.

Dobló el pergamino y suspiró resignada. Tendría que arreglar una cita con Harry, Ginny y Ron un día de estos… no podía seguir evadiéndoles. Si bien pretendía mantener las distancias, no quería bajo ningunas circunstancias perderlos para siempre porque ante todo, los quería, eran su familia… como hermanos que nunca tuvo y que la vida le había brindado.

Hermione dio algunos bocadillos a Pigwidgeon antes de verlo marcharse por la ventana y continuó preparándose algo de comer.

* * *

**N.A.: Espero que les haya gustado! Pronto el próximo cap... pero no porque sea pronto se abstengan de dejarme review! jajaja, por favorcito! Quiero saber qué piensan hasta acá... un saludo a todos! nos vemos muy pronto!**


	6. Confusión

**DISCLAIMER: La saga Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling, yo sólo los tomo prestados para fines recreativos**

**N.A.: ****Hola! aquí les traigo otro capítulo, con un diita de retraso.. ya comienza mi estrés brutal, ayer comencé clases, y bueno :) ya estoy agotada jajaja... Debería estar estudiando ahora, pero la actualización no puede esperar! jeje... me he alegrado mucho al ver el feedback que me han enviado para el capítulo anterior! :D me ha hecho muy feliz, en especial porque recibí varios de los reviews el día de mi cumpleaños, y de verdad que fueron un gran regalo todos! :D me han animado mucho. **

**Todos ansían el despertar de Draco, incluyéndome! No desesperen! sé que es un estrés, pero falta poco! les comento que hice el esquema de toooda la historia, eso me ha tranquilizado mucho (soy una maniática de las listas y la planificación) y el despertar de Draco está muy cerca, sólo un capítulo más! jaja.. ya tengo casi terminado el próximo, de modo que puedo proponerles algo... puedo hacer 2 posts esta semana, de modo que el próximo lunes CREO que vendría Draco al fin! *fiesta* o puedo dejar el schedule normal de los lunes, ustedes me dicen! ya está sólo de darle unos retoques el próximo jaja :) **

**Mil gracias a todos los que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior: luna-maga, laurapsGranger, Serena Princesita Hale, MRS Taisho-Potter, MiMundoAlReves, Gardeniel, azu23blood, AlexiaRiddle, StoryTeller-Slash, Umee-Chan y missmantequilla1, así como aquellos que han agregado la historia a favoritos, a su lista de alertas, e incluso me han agregado a sus autores favoritos! (Me han conmovido! :D) **

**Capítulo V: Confusión**

La alarma de Hermione sonó esa tarde a las 4:30, como solía hacerlo siempre. Normalmente tomaba su turno alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, aún con las protestas de Camellia. Sin embargo, Hermione sabía que era beneficioso para parte y parte, ya que así la bruja mayor podía buscar a su pequeño hijo más temprano, y ella se ahorraba algo más de tedioso tiempo en su casa. Tomó una ducha tibia, se vistió, y acariciando la coronilla de Crookshanks a modo de despedida, agitó su varita para aparecerse en el lobby de San Mungo.

Hermione caminó hasta su sala y se encontró con Camellia, quien le sonrió con algo de reproche, mientras comenzaba a arreglar las cosas para irse.

—¿Volviendo al hábito? Pensé que quizás mis sermones incesantes habían hecho efecto y me tomarías la palabra… unas horas más de descanso no te vendrían mal.

—¿Así de mal me veo, Camellia? —le dijo Hermione con rostro serio, pero con risa brillando en sus ojos marrones—No te preocupes, he dormido y comido bien, estoy perfectamente

—Más te vale, te estoy vigilando, niña… como te vea adelgazar más, tendremos problemas. Tendré que traerte algo de comer desde mi casa, modestia aparte, además de una buena medimaga, soy excelente cocinera… no aceptaré un "no" por respuesta.

—Es muy amable, Camellia, pero no tienes que molest…—las palabras de Hermione fueron interrumpidas por un ruidoso taconeo que al parecer se aproximaba. En esa sala, donde normalmente reinaba el silencio, el ruido les alarmó, antes de darse cuenta de su procedencia.

Una mujer rubia, alta, con túnicas verde oscuras y botas de tacón alto se aproximaba a paso acelerado, y no parecía contenta.

Ambas medimagas la observaron aproximarse, y al ver que la mujer aparentemente buscaba al encargado de la sala, las dos decidieron acercarse.

—Buenas tardes, señorita… ¿Podemos ayudarla en algo? —preguntó Camellia gentilmente, ignorando el gesto furibundo de la bruja rubia, que parecía a punto de estallar en llanto. De cerca, a decir verdad, a Hermione le parecía vagamente familiar.

—Busco a Draco Malfoy—contestó la rubia escuetamente.

—¿Podemos saber quién lo busca? ¿Es usted una familiar? —fue Camellia quien habló nuevamente. Hermione se encontraba escrutando a la joven bruja con la mirada, tratando de identificar de dónde la conocía.

—Soy Daphne Greengrass…

—¿_Daphne Greengrass_? Pero si escuché que… la novia de Malfoy, la joven Greengrass, había sido asesinada…—Hermione no pudo contenerse. Sabía que había sido imprudente y quizás algo maleducada, pero al oír el nombre, palideció y por un momento se sintió frente a un espectro, y si bien sus años en Hogwarts paseándose al lado de Nick Casi-Decapitado, el Barón Sanguinario y todos los demás fantasmas del castillo deberían haberla hecho inmune a ese tipo de sustos, nunca podría evitar ese primer impacto.

La joven rubia parecía recién darse cuenta de la presencia de la medimaga más joven, y miró a Hermione con los ojos casi desbordados de lágrimas de rabia.

—La novia de Draco Malfoy era mi hermana menor, Astoria Greengrass, y ese maldito la mató—y Daphne Greengrass no pudo contenerse más, y estalló en llanto.

Hermione y Camellia pasaron casi media hora tratando de que la bruja rubia se calmara y dejara de llorar histéricamente, y eran casi las 6 de la tarde cuando Hermione convenció a su colega de que podría manejar la situación ella sola y que podía irse.

La noticia había caído sobre Hermione como un balde de agua helada… ¿Malfoy era quien había matado a su novia? ¿Habría matado también a su madre? ¿Qué había pasado esa tarde en la Mansión Malfoy?

Hermione se acercó a Daphne, quien se encontraba sentada con la cabeza entre las manos, mirando al suelo en una de las sillas junto a la puerta de la sala de hospitalización, una pequeña "sala de espera" para los visitantes, que solían ser escasos. No mucha gente se hallaba de ánimos para visitas hospitalarias con la atmósfera de caos del Mundo Mágico. Habían logrado que la muchacha saliera de la sala un rato antes, a pesar de la insistencia de la chica de ver a Malfoy, cosa que no consideraron conveniente dada la creciente histeria iracunda que brillaba en los ojos de la rubia.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó Hermione a la rubia, que la miró con los ojos azules hinchados de tanto llorar—te he traído un té de hierbas que te ayudará a calmarte… es un sedante ligero. Creo que has tenido algo similar a un ataque de ansiedad—dijo la medimaga, ofreciéndole una taza con un brebaje verde brillante, con un intenso olor a césped recién cortado que la muchacha comenzó a beber con renuencia.

—No pude contenerme… apenas me enteré, me aparecí aquí… quería hacerlo pagar… aún quiero matarlo… si no me hubiesen detenido, juro que lo hubiese hecho, incluso con mis propias manos—murmuró Daphne, mirando al vacío. —No puedo soportarlo.

—¿Dónde te han dicho lo que ha pasado? El Ministerio no ha querido explicarnos nada sobre las circunstancias de lo sucedido en la Mansión Malfoy…

—El mismo Ministerio me lo ha dicho… los aurores tienen la varita del maldito de Malfoy… han extraído el registro de sus últimos hechizos hace unas horas, y dirigió la maldición asesina a mi hermanita. —La bruja se ahogó en las lágrimas nuevamente, y Hermione no supo qué hacer. Colocó una mano en el hombro de Daphne, y la bruja sollozó levemente de nuevo.

—Lo lamento mucho por su hermana, señorita Greengrass… de verdad es una injusticia—dijo Hermione, y sí lo sentía…ningún acto de violencia en estas épocas estaba justificado. _Ninguno. _Sin embargo, después de la descripción inicial del accidente, esta noticia la dejaba con un sabor amargo en la boca… la aparente ausencia de testigos aun cuando alguien había llamado a emergencias era algo francamente extraño, pero de momento, si ésa era la única evidencia, pues Draco Malfoy no lucía muy bien parado.

—Llámame Daphne… sé quién eres… eres la amiga de Potter… Hermione Granger. Te recuerdo del colegio, y obviamente de la guerra—dijo la rubia, limpiándose las lágrimas—para ti debe ser tan horrible ver a Draco Malfoy como para mí en este momento… Saber que debes ayudar a sanar a semejante criminal debe darte asco. El saber que te insultó por lo que eras desde siempre, y que amenazó tu vida, la de Potter y Weasley… debe hacerte hervir por dentro. Todos éramos niños imbéciles en ese entonces… llevados por ideales de pureza de sangre inculcados por nuestros padres… pero Draco Malfoy no era simplemente un imbécil… él era _malo_. —Daphne tomó un sorbo de su té de hierbas y la miró severamente, con los ojos oscuros, casi negros, cuando solían ser azules como el océano—Nunca lo quise para mi hermana, pero ella estaba prendada de él. Decía que había cambiado… pero yo sé que no es así. Yo sabía más que ella… él era de mi generación, y los chismes corrían entre los mayores… los más jóvenes como Astoria nunca se enteraban de los detalles escabrosos de la vida de Mortífago de Malfoy. Si no mató a nadie, fue porque siempre fue un cobarde, no por falta de maldad. Honestamente, si estuviera en tu lugar, mataría a Draco Malfoy y lo haría pagar por todo lo que ha hecho. Por todo lo que nos ha hecho a todos. Libraría a la humanidad de una peste más.

Hermione observó con incredulidad a Daphne Greengrass. Entendía la furia, la sed de venganza. Pero no todos eran iguales… no todos querían venganza de esa manera. Con sangre. Al parecer, Ronald Weasley no era el único con tales ideas en mente… era como escuchar sus palabras nuevamente. La sanadora tomó aire antes de hablar, tratando de mantener el tono más neutral posible, aquél que su profesión requería de ella.

—Sin importar lo que Draco Malfoy haya hecho o no, Daphne… es mi deber como Sanadora ayudarlo a mejorar… y si debe recibir un castigo, pues lo recibirá a manos de La Ley cuando se recupere, como debe ser. Todo a su tiempo. Sé que Draco Malfoy tendrá lo que merece. —Con eso, Hermione se puso de pie—si me disculpas, debo regresar a mis rondas… he dejado la sala descuidada… por favor, regresa a casa antes que el té te haga sentir adormilada. Mi más sentido pésame por tu hermana, Daphne. —y se retiró del pasillo, entrando a su sala y dejando a la bruja rubia aún hirviendo de furia, que caminó hasta el lobby y se desapareció del Hospital.

Transcurrieron dos días más, ya hacía casi una semana que Malfoy había sido ingresado en San Mungo, y Hermione había tratado de continuar su rutina, atendiendo a sus demás pacientes, ingresando a otros nuevos y ocupándose de lo suyo sin que el asunto del asesinato de Astoria Greengrass y Narcissa Malfoy le revoloteara por la cabeza.

Había tratado, pero había fallado miserablemente.

Las cosas no encajaban, habían hablado de signos de entrada forzosa, y no entendía por qué Malfoy mataría a estas alturas si había sido absuelto años antes por no haber matado a nadie… todo eran preguntas en su cabeza, y el Ministerio no ofrecía respuestas. No estaban obligados a relatarle el crimen a ella con pelos y señales, obviamente, pero no se habían dignado a aparecerse en la sala y decirle de una vez qué diablos era lo que le había sucedido a Malfoy, porque por lo que ella había visto en sus años como medimaga, ya fuese como alumna o como profesional, la gente simplemente no podía dejarse en ese estado a sí misma, como muy poco sutilmente había insinuado Ron. Estaba indignada por la ineptitud del sistema ante algo tan serio como la salud de la comunidad mágica, sin importar su trasfondo personal.

Había inclusive comprado El Profeta esos días –lo cual constituía más compras de diarios en una semana que en los últimos tres años- pero nada decía sobre Malfoy, ni siquiera sobre el asesinato de Astoria Greengrass, que aparentemente había sido confirmado por el análisis de la varita del exmortífago. La corrupción aparentemente volvía a estar de moda, tal como durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica, a pesar de que el actual Ministro, Kingsley Shacklebolt, era uno de los hombres más justos y honestos que había conocido en su vida… se hubiese atrevido a poner las manos al fuego por él una vez, pero dados los cambios en el mundo de unos años hasta ahora, de seguro ya se hubiese quemado. Hermione sentía que ya no podía confiar ciegamente en que alguien compartiese sus opiniones, sin ir muy lejos, tenía como ejemplo su charla con Ron de unos días atrás.

En cuanto a Malfoy, no había presentado avances. Continuaba presentando movimientos espasmódicos y pequeños sonidos, que cada vez se asemejaban más a palabras concretas, o al menos eso le parecía a ella. Mientras tomaba sus signos vitales una noche, había comenzado a tener uno de sus episodios. Sus manos temblaban y su ceño se fruncía en un gesto de dolor infinito, y Hermione podría haber jurado que en esa ocasión lo había escuchado decir "Madre" varias veces, si es que los gruñidos que había emitido el rubio podían considerarse una palabra coherente… quizás era su imaginación, buscando pistas donde no las había, sobre un caso que representaba un enigma cada vez mayor para ella.

Esa noche, casi una semana después de que Draco Malfoy fuese ingresado a su sala, tres aurores entraron de forma autoritaria a la estancia, y se dirigieron hacia Hermione Granger con rapidez. Entre los tres hombres reconoció al que había venido la primera vez, el auror John Dawlish. Los otros, sin embargo, le eran desconocidos. A juzgar por su apariencia fresca, probablemente eran recién graduados enviados a escoltar al veterano auror. Hermione se sintió levemente emocionada ante la expectativa de que al fin conocería lo que había llevado a Malfoy al hospital. La intensidad del alivio o agitación que sintió la abrumó, y lo achacó a pura curiosidad médica o simplemente a su amor por un buen misterio, porque eso era este caso… digno de una novela policíaca.

—Señorita Granger—el auror se quitó su sombrero de punta y le hizo una reverencia, así como los jóvenes que estaban detrás de él—estos son mis aprendices… Rogers y Standpont… es un honor verla nuevamente. Supongo que ya sabrá por qué estoy aquí.

—Me alegra saber de usted… la verdad quisiera avanzar rápido con el caso del señor Malfoy… no ha progresado. —dijo Hermione, incitando al viejo auror a que revelara de una vez la información.

—¿Es decir que el señor Malfoy no ha despertado? La señorita Daphne Greengrass nos dijo que lo había visto hace dos días—dijo el auror más viejo, confundido.

—Debe haber un malentendido… la señorita Greengrass no pasó de unos metros de la puerta… se encontraba francamente alterada… además, como le dije, el señor Malfoy no se encuentra en condición de recibir visitas. Sigue inconsciente. —contestó Hermione—¿Pueden por favor decirme qué es lo que ha pasado? Necesito iniciar tratamiento YA. La ausencia de mejorías nos inquieta.

—Lo lamento, señorita Granger, pero no vengo a traerle noticias de ese tipo…—Hermione lo miró fijamente, con algo de rabia.

—Entonces, ¿qué se supone que hace el cuerpo de aurores aquí en mi área de trabajo si no es para darme la información que requiero para llevar a cabo mis labores? Francamente, esto ha sido nunca antes visto en el Ministerio—espetó ella, ya bastante molesta e indignada por la evidente incompetencia del sistema. ¿No le traían _nada_ aún?

—Lo sentimos, señorita Granger, aún no conseguimos testigos, pero la evidencia que encontramos recientemente, de la cual estoy seguro está enterada, es lo que nos hace venir aquí—Dawlish hizo un ademán al joven moreno parado a su izquierda, que se había identificado como Rogers, y éste sacó un pergamino de un bolsillo de su túnica,, el cual desenrolló y mostró a la medimaga—Tenemos una orden de arresto para Draco Malfoy por el asesinato de Astoria Greengrass.

* * *

**N.A.: Cuéntenme, les ha gustado? espero que sí! Por favor, no duden en dejarme sus opiniones en un review! :D deseo saber si les agrada por dónde va la cosa... además, esos reviews le caerían muy bien a mi deprimida alma de estudiante de medicina/escritora frustrada... esto de levantarse temprano me tiene mal! jajajajaja, soy una floja :P Un saludo! Nos leemos muy pronto! (ustedes me dicen cuando, eh? jaja)**


	7. Consecuencias

**DISCLAIMER: La saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling y yo sólo los utilizo para fines recreativos :)**

**N.A.: ****Hola hola! He terminado otro capítulo, aquí se los traigo... el lunes si todo sale bien viene el siguiente, este fin de semana prometo ponerme a escribir ya que aún no tengo exámenes y estoy rotando por cirugía, donde aparentemente todos los doctores han decidido irse de vacaciones hasta el lunes... así que no he tenido clases jajaja... les responderé sus reviews posiblemente esta noche a quienes dejaron su comentario en el capítulo anterior... MIL GRACIAS! :D**

**Agradecimientos a: azu23blood, alexf1994, MRS Taisho-Potter, AlexiaRiddle, Gardeniel, StoryTeller-Slash, Serena Princesita Hale, Umee-Chan y DuLce aMoR por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior, y a quienes hayan añadido la historia a sus alertas y favoritos... espero les guste! :) **

**Capítulo VI: Consecuencias**

_—Tenemos una orden de arresto para Draco Malfoy por el asesinato de Astoria Greengrass._

Hermione no conseguía salir del estado de total estupefacción en el que la habían dejado esas palabras. Malfoy iría a la cárcel, y esta vez, probablemente fuera para siempre… las cosas no estaban bien, había muchas piezas faltantes… ella sabía que con esta evidencia, Malfoy era el único culpable de este asesinato hasta ahora, pero no podía permitirlo… incluso si probaban que era inocente, una vez que entrara a Azkaban, el pueblo protestaría hasta la muerte si se les ocurría liberar a un exmortífago… nunca más saldría de allí.

—No pueden llevárselo… está inconsciente… aún está enfermo. Azkaban no cuenta con los recursos humanos capacitados para atender al señor Malfoy—las palabras salieron de su boca como vómito verbal. Todas las excusas que se le ocurrieron para que no se lo llevaran… alguna tenía que servir… por Merlín que sí.

—Pues sí, señorita Granger… por eso nos ha extrañado lo de su condición. Hemos venido porque creíamos que estaba despierto… No podemos llevarnos a alguien inconsciente a Azkaban, —Hermione pareció desinflarse de alivio al oír eso. _Vaya. Eso había sido fácil._ — mucho menos al señor Malfoy, no sabemos en qué condiciones se halla, y además, no nos sirve para el interrogatorio en esas condiciones, evidentemente… de modo que el arresto se pospondrá hasta que recupere sus facultades…está de más decir que sus beneficios como paciente están restringidos a lo estrictamente necesario… no debe salir de aquí sin permiso del Ministerio de Magia, y esto sólo si su seguridad está altamente comprometida. Necesitamos al inculpado vivo para su juicio.

—Vaya, pues… me parece lo más razonable…—Hermione no entendía por qué estaba tan aliviada porque el muchacho no hubiese sido trasladado a Azkaban… lo atribuyó simplemente a su sentido de la humanidad. Era una barbaridad mandar a alguien inconsciente o enfermo de gravedad a la prisión, más aún cuando había escuchado que ante el hacinamiento y el desorden en el ámbito carcelario, los dementores habían regresado, aunque en menor número al principio, pero ahora volvían a someter a los prisioneros de Azkaban a la más horrorosa miseria —¿Han sabido algo del caso? Como les dije… necesito información si queremos que mejore algún día, si es que lo que le han hecho tiene cura.

—Estamos haciendo todo lo posible, señorita… pero la única pista ha sido la lechuza que enviaron a urgencias, y como sabrá, el sistema de lechucería es sumamente difícil de controlar… el remitente de la misiva sigue siendo un misterio, y de momento es el único testigo de lo ocurrido… eso contando con que haya visto lo que sucedió en la casa y no sólo los cuerpos después del desastre. —comentó Dawlish con un dejo de desesperanza que indicaba que francamente no esperaban encontrar más pruebas respecto al caso Malfoy.

—Pero lo que me ha contado… todo indicaba un ataque perpetrado por terceros, ¿cierto? Debe haber algo… una prueba…—Hermione sentía impotencia ardiendo en su interior. No entendía por qué no se había descubierto nada, por qué todo lo encontrado era tan escueto… ningún crimen era perfecto. _Ninguno._

—Sé lo que dije, señorita Granger, pero quizás me equivoqué… fue solo la primera impresión de la escena… fue algo subjetivo de mi parte. La única evidencia hallada apunta al señor Malfoy y hacia él hemos orientado la investigación, hacemos nuestro trabajo. Esperamos traerle lo que necesita pronto, pero no podemos asegurar nada… es más, en base a la falta de evidencia, incluso hemos pensado que el señor Malfoy podría estar fingiendo lo ocurrido, ¿está segura de haberlo examinado bien? Su familia se ha caracterizado por actuaciones como ésta cuando el terreno se pone escabroso para ellos.

—¿Acaso está cuestionando mi habilidad como medimaga? Porque puedo decirle que no hay posibilidad de que las lesiones que hallé en el señor Malfoy al llegar sean autoinfringidas ni fingidas… y concuerda perfectamente con el perfil de alguien sometido a múltiples maldiciones _cruciatus_… con lo cual espero equivocarme, porque es un hechizo impredecible, incurable, que bien podría dejarlo en coma para siempre…—Hermione estaba furiosa, sus ojos cafés brillaban, y su rostro se había sonrojado de rabia. —Por lo tanto, le recomiendo a su _eficiente_ equipo de aurores que hagan bien su trabajo y busquen a los culpables, porque _mi trabajo_ puede corroborar que hay otra persona en todo este asunto que atacó brutalmente a Draco Malfoy y que también debería ser juzgado, así como él lo será por el asesinato que cometió.

Los aurores guardaron silencio unos momentos, y luego se miraron —Pues, señorita, no hay nada que hacer sin evidencias…—comenzó Standpont, uno de los aurores más jóvenes, algo tímidamente… la sanadora que tenían en frente era algo intimidante.

—¡Entonces busquen evidencia! La justicia debe hacerse, sea quien sea el involucrado. —lo interrumpió ella de forma autoritaria, con sus ojos aún brillando de furia… la verdad, todos esos años en La Madriguera conviviendo con Molly Weasley y su amiga Ginny, que solía tener también un carácter fuerte e imponente, le habían dejado "secuelas", entre ellas, el saber imponerse ante quienes querían pasar por sobre ella sin darle explicaciones. Eso, definitivamente ella no lo dejaría pasar, y mucho menos en su trabajo.

—Entendemos su punto de vista, señorita Granger, pero sólo le queda esperar… buscaremos evidencia, pero siendo realistas, dudamos que encontremos algo—dijo Dawlish, quien no se dejó intimidar tan fácilmente. —Necesitamos que nos envíe una lechuza apenas despierte el señor Malfoy… si está en condiciones para el arresto, por favor especifíquelo, de modo que podamos hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

—Está bien, lo tendré presente—suspiró ella, dando la discusión por terminada. Ahora, la verdad no sabía qué era mejor, si que Malfoy despertase o que permaneciese en la inconsciencia un poco más para ganar tiempo y que quizás descubrieran que no era el culpable después de todo. _Vaya, Hermione… así que maquinando cómo mantener a un paciente fuera de la cárcel… eso es nuevo. Y más si es Draco Malfoy._ Sentía la voz de su subconsciente sermonearla por entrometerse en el camino de la ley, pero no podía evitarlo. No con un presentimiento tan fuerte que le indicaba que él no era culpable, y que muy posiblemente estuviese siendo tratado de forma injusta por su historial en la guerra.

—Nos retiraremos ahora, señorita Granger… sabe dónde contactarnos por cualquier novedad—se despidió Dawlish, sacándola de su pequeño debate mental. —Esperamos verla pronto.

Hermione sólo asintió, viéndolos alejarse con una leve reverencia hacia ella. La bruja suspiró y se dirigió a su escritorio, donde se sentó pesadamente, y comenzó a rellenar formularios que habían aparecido en la mesa mientras los aurores habían estado allí. Su mente divagaba de vez en cuando hasta Malfoy, obviamente, a quien podía ver claramente desde su puesto en el escritorio. Aún yacía laxamente en su cama, moviendo sus miembros levemente de vez en cuando. Hermione lo miró unos segundos, aún deseando secretamente que no despertara… se ahorraría muchos problemas de esa manera…

La joven medimaga vio la hora y suspiró apesadumbrada… era temprano, poco más de las nueve… su noche apenas comenzaba, y ya se encontraba agotada. La visita de los aurores la había drenado completamente. Con un encogimiento de hombros y un rápido estiramiento de piernas y brazos, Hermione se dispuso a rellenar formularios. La noche aún era joven, y como solía repetirse por lo bajo en los momentos de mayor cansancio…

—Amo mi trabajo, amo mi trabajo, amo mi trabajo….— sí, ése se había convertido en su mantra personal. Era la verdad, ella amaba su trabajo, pero cualquier humano agotado tenía sus momentos de debilidad. Y ella estaba pasando por uno, y con toda la situación de Malfoy, aún más.

La madrugada sorprendió a Hermione escuchando la radio. Había activado la pequeña radio mágica de Camellia, que siempre ignoraba, y la había encendido, con el fin de encontrar información acerca de lo ocurrido en Malfoy Manor, o quizás obtener información de reporteros amarillistas sobre la investigación del caso por parte de los aurores... Hermione comenzaba a pensar que Rita Skeeter, la entrometida reportera que había molestado a Harry -y a ella y Ron, por consiguiente- durante sus años en Hogwarts sería bastante útil en esos momentos. Sintonizó la pequeña radio en una de las estaciones nocturnas que eran famosas por tender a salirse un poco de los lineamientos y con las que siempre podía contarse para encontrar individuos anónimos opinando sobre los temas tabú del momento. Hermione se hallaba sentada junto a uno de sus pacientes, cambiando algunos vendajes en sus brazos magullados, mientras escuchaba la emisión noctámbula del programa, que hasta ahora no había traído información relevante.

—Sanadora, me he sentido muy mal últimamente…—la voz provino del hombre a quien estaba vendando, Drancy Dorkins, un mago canoso, regordete, de 62 años que había sido atacado en su casa por ser sospechoso de aliarse comercialmente con un exmortífago. Casos como los de Drancy eran cada vez más frecuentes.

—Sé que te ha dolido mucho el cuerpo, Drancy, pero hemos progresado estos días… al menos hemos logrado cerrar las heridas que te provocaron…—contestó la bruja en voz baja, continuando con las vendas que inmovilizaban los miembros del hombre.

—El Ministerio vino en la tarde a interrogarme, al parecer quieren llevarme a Azkaban… pero juro que soy inocente, niña… yo no hice nada… ni siquiera sabía que el hombre que quería comprarme parte de mi mercancía era mortífago… el pueblo se enteró y simplemente estaban furiosos…—dijo el hombre respirando pesadamente. Además de haber sido víctima de múltiples maldiciones, los atacantes habían usado medios muggles para castigarle, rompiéndole varias costillas y el brazo izquierdo, además de haber lacerado su piel en múltiples lugares. Drancy había ingresado al día siguiente que Draco Malfoy, en condición física aún peor y también inconsciente, sin embargo, el estado del mago más viejo había probado ser un poco más leve cuando éste recobró la consciencia horas después de ser ingresado, y con memorias completas de lo ocurrido. —Yo tengo una familia a la que cuidar, sanadora… lo menos que quiero es liarme con criminales… no lo hice durante la guerra, mucho menos lo haré ahora.

—Entiendo lo que dices, Drancy… pero el mundo está enloquecido últimamente… han pasado cosas horribles. Sin embargo, por lo que he oído en la radio, el Ministerio de Magia quiere tomar medidas contra estos grupos como los que te atacaron… te han acusado sin pruebas, y te atacaron brutalmente… el Ministerio debe hacer algo pronto. —dijo ella, viendo al hombre con compasión y terminando con sus vendajes mientras comenzaba a mezclar una poción para dormir. El pobre hombre no lograba conciliar el sueño sin sedantes. —por cierto, es muy raro que no te hayan visitado tus familiares… no tengo registros de que hayan venido tampoco durante el turno de Camellia…

—Bueno, mi esposa está en otra de las salas de este piso… también fue atacada. Y mi nieta, una muchacha de 13 años, huyó de la casa un par de días antes de mi ataque… se enteró de lo que me acusaban, y dijo que buscaría alguien que pudiera ayudarnos a defendernos. No quería que lo hiciera, pero no pude detenerla, se fue… somos todo lo que tiene… perdió a sus padres durante la Guerra, y nos hemos encargado de cuidarla… ella sabe que nunca nos enredaríamos con mortífagos… mucho menos después de que acabaron con mi hijo y su esposa, los padres de mi nieta… pero la gente no entiende. Todo es un malentendido… y ahora mi nieta no aparece… los aurores están tras su pista, pero no han logrado nada. Por lo menos agradezco que ella no haya presenciado nuestro ataque…

—Lo lamento mucho, señor… es terrible saber que su nieta esté por ahí sola… el Ministerio no brinda información sobre nada últimamente, pero al menos no salió herida cuando…—Hermione vio interrumpida su conversación cuando el nombre del paciente cuyo caso revoloteaba constantemente en su mente salió a relucir en el programa que tenía sintonizado. Se acercó un poco al aparato, dejando a Drancy mirándola de manera interrogante, y le subió un poco el volumen.

—…se hallan en la Mansión Malfoy desde hace una semana investigando y no tienen nada aún, ¿puedes creerlo? La brigada que han enviado ha mantenido un extraño hermetismo al respecto.

—Yo francamente creo que ocultan algo, no sé si para nuestra conveniencia. Tal vez lo que pasó allí sea muy horrible para ser visto por ojos humanos.

—Sea o no horrible, Wollie, creo que deberían decir la verdad a la gente… la verdad no conviene este ambiente de zozobra… en el pueblo mágico de Wiltshire ya se han visto dos crímenes de este tipo esta semana… además de una desaparición, y parece que el Ministerio no hace nada al respecto.

—Todo indica que la imagen honesta de Kingsley Shacklebolt es toda una farsa… meses después de la caída de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, Shacklebolt se destacó como Ministro, pero ahora está enfocado en otras cosas, y ha delegado la seguridad nacional al cuartel de aurores, que no ha demostrado ser muy competente.

—Y ahora por lo que he oído, Potter es el candidato a próximo jefe del cuartel, ¿no es verdad? ¿Crees que pueda hacerlo? Es muy joven, se ha graduado apenas hace año y medio.

—Bueno, venció a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado siendo un bebé y luego como adolescente… parece que la edad no es un problema para él… esperemos que si es puesto en el cargo de jefe de aurores, logre poner algo de orden… ¡vaya, se nos acaba el tiempo por esta noche, noctámbulos! Esperamos que hayan disfrutado el programa… los dejamos con algo de música de Triouxsie y los Trolls… tengan buena noche…

Las notas de los Trolls comenzaron a sonar y Hermione no salía de su asombro ante el hecho de que Harry fuese candidato a ser jefe de aurores… ¡tan joven! Aunque bueno, realmente Harry siempre se destacaba por ser un joven brillante y dada su condición de héroe de guerra, era lógico que se le ofreciera el puesto. Era una figura icónica para el Mundo Mágico, y el tenerlo al frente del ámbito de la seguridad probablemente ayudaría a mejorar los ánimos bastante caldeados de la población.

—Ése muchacho Malfoy sí que tuvo mala suerte, no llevaba ni 3 días en su casa cuando lo atacaron… y después lo mío. Fue una semana ocupada en nuestra pequeña ciudad…

—¿Que no llevaba ni 3 días en su casa? ¿Cómo sabe eso, Dran...? ¡Usted es el segundo ataque al que se referían! —Hermione tuvo uno de esos momentos de revelación que luego la hicieron sentir algo estúpida… pues claro, si hubiese prestado más atención a la historia clínica del señor Dorkins, se hubiese dado cuenta de que el lugar de procedencia era Wiltshire, el mismo que el de Malfoy.

—Pues sí, es una comunidad pequeña, y desde hace siglos la ocupan en su mayoría magos sangre limpia… por algo los Malfoy se establecieron allí al llegar a Inglaterra. Los magos hijos de muggles han ocupado el lugar hace muy poco, realmente… fue un lugar de refugio de mortífagos durante la Segunda Guerra. La Mansión Malfoy no tiene muy buena fama desde ese entonces, aunque Malfoy padre de todas formas no era muy respetado después de lo que lo acusaron durante la Primera Guerra. —Hermione escuchaba atentamente lo que Drancy Dorkins decía…. Como buen ancianito, le gustaba relatar historias, y Hermione disfrutaba oírlo, mucho más ahora que podía obtener información sobre lo que había pasado en Malfoy Manor.

—¿Nadie comentó nada la noche que atacaron Malfoy Manor? —preguntó ella, aparentando apatía respecto al tema, sin embargo, sus ojos demostraban avidez por obtener respuestas.

—Pues no, la mayoría del pueblo ni siquiera estaba enterado de que el joven Malfoy estaba viviendo en la casa de nuevo… estuvo fuera del país desde que salió de Azkaban, no supimos más de él en ese tiempo… yo vivía cerca, pude verlo llegar en una escoba, pero no detallé demasiado, fue muy rápido… además, en esos días comenzaron los rumores en mi contra y la verdad no tenía tiempo para preocuparme por ellos. Mi nieta escapó la noche antes del ataque en la casa Malfoy… ésa era mi prioridad en el momento. —contestó el anciano, sus ojos azules claros se entristecieron al pensar en su joven nieta.

—Es muy extraño… el que los sucesos en la Mansión Malfoy y en su casa hayan sido tan juntos en el tiempo… ¿cree que quienes lo atacaron pudieran haber atacado a Malfoy y su familia?

—No lo sé, niña… como dije, yo fui atacado por dejar que la persona equivocada comprara en mi tienda… pero de los Malfoy no sé nada… acababan de llegar al pueblo, nadie sabía demasiado de ellos.

—Entiendo, Drancy, no hay problema… es sólo que esto me parece muy raro… el Ministerio debe traer respuestas pronto. —Hermione tomó el radio mágico y se levantó de la silla que había junto a la cama del señor Dorkins, entregándole a la vez un pequeño frasco con una pócima azul violeta burbujeante—aquí tiene su poción para dormir, espero que descanse. Bébala y relájese, ¿de acuerdo? —Hermione sonrió levemente al hombre y se encargó de pasar cama por cama, vigilando que sus pacientes estuviesen bien. Al terminar su ronda, se sentó en el escritorio, eran las 4 de la mañana, el sol aún no salía, la noche había sido algo larga, pero la había disfrutado como siempre, y tenía algo de información nueva… definitivamente una jornada productiva.

Hermione pasaba las páginas de uno de sus libros de medimagia, pensando en lo que el señor Dorkins le había revelado… Draco Malfoy no había estado viviendo en Malfoy Manor desde que había salido de Azkaban… con razón no se había oído más nada de él en ese tiempo… ¿Qué había estado haciendo? Sólo esperaba que Malfoy no despertara aún, así daría un poco más de tiempo para esclarecer el asunto. Estaba segura de que las cosas no eran lo que parecían.

Un pequeño memorándum cayó en su escritorio, uno como los del Ministerio de Magia. San Mungo había comenzado a utilizar los pequeños avioncitos de papel encantados hacía algunos años, había demostrado ser útil para enviar mensajes de sala a sala. Hermione leyó el pequeño papel, que rezaba _"Hermione, por favor, si tienes poción antiampollas, por favor envíala de inmediato, no tenemos más. Robbie_" y se dispuso a buscar algunos frascos para enviarle a su colega del piso para Heridas provocadas por Criaturas Mágicas.

Puso las botellas en una cestita y se la entregó a una de las lechuzas del hospital, enviándola hacia el piso correspondiente a través de la ventana al final de la sala. Se dispuso a volver a su escritorio cuando algo llamó su atención. Hermione abrió sus ojos como platos, y la sorpresa y un profundo alivio la invadieron, antes de ser remplazados por una intensa ola de fastidio.

_"Bastaba con que yo pidiera que no hiciera algo para que lo hiciera, ¿no? Es tan… __**¡él!**__"_

Hermione se acercó a la cama más alejada del lado derecho, aquélla que le había llamado la atención, disponiéndose a hacer su trabajo y a la vez pensando qué demonios haría ahora para distraer al Ministerio de la orden de arresto. Ya no había excusas, porque allí, sentado en su cama, con los ojos grises algo adormilados plagados de confusión y el cabello rubio platinado cayéndole sobre los ojos y su ceño fruncido, se hallaba Draco Malfoy.

Despierto.

* * *

**N.A.: CELEBREMOS! :D Ha despertado! YAY! Ya en el próximo capítulo, que estoy comenzando a escribir, tendremos las impresiones de Draco... qué les ha parecido el capítulo? no duden en dejarme sus opiniones! me encanta saber qué piensan, me dan muchos ánimos para continuar! Un saludo a todos, espero que tengan un buen fin de semana! les respondo sus reviews apenas pueda. Cuídense!**


	8. Despertar

**DISCLAIMER: La saga Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling, yo sólo los utilizo para fines recreativos :) **

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Holaaaaa a todos! cómo les va? Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, me retrasé un par de días con la actualización :( discúlpenme, el efecto "clases" ya está haciendo de las suyas. Me faltaba darle unos toques a este capítulo y simplemente estaba cansadísima para hacer algo medianamente decente... aún ahora no sé si termina de gustarme el capítulo... una parte sí, otra no, pero estoy algo más satisfecha que antes jajaja... este fin de semana que no tendré clases ni viernes ni lunes por las elecciones en mi país, lo dedicaré a la escritura! así que espero tener otro cap a principio de semana... y espero también tener los ánimos de siquiera meterme a publicar... todo depende de los resultados de las elecciones D: estoy muy asustada jajaja... en fin, MIL GRACIAS por sus reviews! me gusta que compartan conmigo sus opiniones y su celebración porque Draco haya despertado jajaja... **

**Agradecimientos a MiMundoAlReves, AlexiaRiddle, LaurapsGranger, azu23blood, luna-maga, Lorena, pixie honey, Annie Thompson, StoryTeller-Slash, Gardeniel, MRS Taisho-Potter y missmantequilla1 :) Mil gracias también a quienes añadieron la historia a alertas y favoritos! Me han dado ánimos para continuar, no saben cómo me pongo al ver sus reviews en mi bandeja de correo. Es lo máximo! jajaja... **

**Ahora, vamos con la historia!**

**Capítulo VII: Despertar**

_Dolor_.

Dolor intenso, penetrante. Dolor lancinante. Dolor como nunca antes lo había sentido. Todo le dolía. Eso lo recordaba. El dolor. Un dolor que lo perseguiría por siempre en sus pesadillas.

No conseguía ubicarse. ¿Dónde estaba? No lo recordaba. No recordaba nada. Sólo el dolor.

El dolor, y luego luz verde.

—_¡Quítate, madre, o morirás!_

¿Era ésa su voz? ¿su madre estaba muerta? Un sobresalto mental siguió a ese pensamiento, pero no lo recordaba. No recordaba. Sentía que su mente no daba para más. Le dolía la cabeza. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Le dolía respirar, moverse… ¿qué había pasado? ¿dónde estaba?

Abrió los ojos, y encontró el techo difuso de una sala grisácea y vieja, desconocida. No reconocía nada. Había cortinas alrededor suyo, excepto al frente. Estaba en una cama… ¿dónde estaba?

Miró sus manos, tratando de enfocar su visión totalmente. Estaban muy pálidas, y tenía algunas agujas clavadas en las muñecas. Veía líquidos fluir por tubos hacia las agujas, y se dio cuenta de que evidentemente estaba en San Mungo, pues por lo que lograba ver de la amplia sala, era un hospital grande.

_¿Qué ha pasado? _

Intentó llamar a alguien, pero su garganta se sentía como si tuviera bolas de algodón embutidas en toda su laringe… se sentía reseca, no podía emitir sonidos que no sonaran guturales. Intentó levantarse, pero no sentía sus piernas ni brazos del todo, de modo que no coordinaba muy bien sus movimientos. Se limitó a mirar sus alrededores, estaba casi seguro de que era San Mungo. Recordaba haber regresado a Inglaterra, y si algo le había pasado, lo habrían aparecido en San Mungo. Era evidente.

_¿Qué ha pasado, maldita sea?_

Vio una mancha verde lima moverse en su campo visual… sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la luz, aún veía algo borroso, pero le pareció lógico que fuese un sanador, pues no había otro ser viviente que usara esas túnicas de color tan ridículo sino era por el uniforme de esa profesión. Lo vio moverse por la sala buscando algo, estaba de espaldas, y después de unos momentos observándolo se dio cuenta de que era una mujer, una medimaga. La vio poner algo en una canasta y dárselo a una lechuza, que voló por la ventana que se hallaba aparentemente cerca de su cama. Luego, la vio de frente… no distinguía muy bien sus rasgos a la distancia a la que se hallaba de él, unos tres metros. La vio mirarlo fijamente, y luego acercársele, él la miró con confusión, y cuando la mujer estuvo a un metro de su cama, pudo reconocerla, y sus ojos no ocultaron el asombro al hacerlo.

Distinguió ojos marrones, grandes, almendrados, que lo miraban con sorpresa. Cabellos castaños ondulados recogidos en un moño desordenado, nariz pequeña y respingona, una boca de labios rojos, algo carnosos, contenido todo en una cara con forma de corazón y piel pálida…

¡Con un demonio! Hermione Granger era sanadora… _su_ sanadora.

La bruja se acercó a él, y sin siquiera hablarle comenzó a tomar sus signos vitales. La sintió palpar sus muñecas, golpearlo con un martillito en la articulación del codo, invadió su espacio personal abriendo sus ojos con sus dedos y haciendo incidir en ellos un haz de luz proveniente de su varita que lo encandiló y puso de mal humor, y realizó otras cosas que no se concentró en detallar. No entendía en qué mundo alternativo había caído donde Granger se convirtiera en Sanadora. Siempre la había imaginado como auror, o trabajando con Leyes Mágicas, dada su predilección por hacer lo correcto, después de todo, siempre había sido la remilgada amiguita de San Potter, pero ahora era su sanadora… ¿qué había pasado?

—T…Tú…—con voz ronca y gutural, Draco trató de hablar nuevamente, pero la resequedad en su garganta simplemente pudo más, y un acceso de tos se apoderó de él. Hermione conjuró un vaso y con un _Aguamenti_ lo llenó de agua fresca, que le ayudó a beber. Tras un par de vasos más, el rubio volvió a intentarlo—Tú… eres Granger. —_Vaya, parecía que los comentarios inteligentes no serían la orden del día._

—Me alegra que me recuerdes—dijo ella con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. —Nunca puedes hacer lo que se te pide, ¿no? Necesitaba que siguieras inconsciente un poco más, pero _no._ —farfulló ella por lo bajo, continuando el examen de sus miembros inferiores, golpeando sus rodillas con un martillito como lo había hecho en sus brazos.

—¿Qué demonios hago aquí? ¿qué carajo ha pasado? —Draco entonces se dio cuenta de lo que la bruja había dicho segundos antes, y la miró acusadoramente—¿quieres matarme? ¿por eso querías que siguiera inconsciente?

—¿Puedes hacer silencio? Trato de examinarte—dijo ella, mientras usaba un encantamiento auscultatorio para escuchar su corazón, que latía desbocado. —Estás algo agitado, lo mejor será sedarte.

—¿Sedarme? Después de lo que te oí decir no te dejaré acercarte con una poción a mí nunca… podrías envenenarme. —dijo él con los ojos entrecerrados con suspicacia y voz entrecortada, la garganta aún le dolía al hablar, pero sus ansias de preguntar no le dejaban ni respirar.

—Basta, Malfoy, no quiero matarte…—dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No sería raro, sé que me odias, Granger… te vengarías de todo lo que te dije en el colegio ahora que puedes. Es lo que cualquiera haría.

—Yo no soy cualquiera—resopló Hermione, mirándolo con condescendencia—ya todos me han sugerido que te mate mientras duermes, y si quisiera hacerlo, ya lo hubiese hecho, después de todo he tenido bastantes oportunidades… llevas aquí una semana inconsciente.

—¿QUÉ? ¿Qué diablos me han hecho? ¿qué ha pasado? —Toda la agitación lo hizo toser de nuevo, y Hermione le ofreció el vaso de agua, que el rubio no tomó… Draco estaba cada vez más confundido, trataba de rememorar todo lo sucedido antes de caer en la inconsciencia, pero no obtenía nada. No lograba recordar nada.

_Dolor. Luz. Verde._

Nada.

—Esperaba que tú pudieras decirme… ¿no recuerdas nada de lo ocurrido?—dijo Hermione algo consternada. Esperaba obtener algo de información proveniente de la fuente original, pero por la profunda confusión en los ojos grises del rubio, no parecía que fuesen a llegar a ningún lado. — El Ministerio no ha suministrado información al respecto… de hecho temíamos que no despertaras más.

—Pues desperté. Pero no recuerdo nada. ¿No sabes qué me han hecho?

—No, no me dijeron… tienen la teoría de que te sometieron a varios _cruciatus_… y por lo que vi en tu examen físico, yo diría que bastantes.

_Dolor. Dolor intenso. _

—¿Maldiciones _cruciatus_? Vaya…—Malfoy se había puesto algo nervioso al oír eso. Recordaba el dolor. Recordaba las pesadillas que había tenido, pero nada concreto del momento en el que le fueron aplicadas. De pronto, algo vino a su mente, sobresaltándolo—¿Y mi madre? ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Dónde está Astoria?

Hermione se retorció algo incómoda y bajó la mirada, que se entristeció súbitamente, y Draco no necesitó que ella emitiera palabras para saber lo que ella le diría a continuación.

—_¡Quítate, madre, o morirás!_

—Malfoy, yo…—Hermione comenzó a intentar explicarle, pero él no parecía escucharla. Sus ojos se hallaban desenfocados, mirando hacia el frente—tu madre fue hallada muerta junto a ti, igual que tu novia, la señorita Greengrass.

_—¡No, Draco! ¡Detente!_

Draco no la escuchaba. Las voces sonaban en su cabeza. Su madre… Astoria… pero no recordaba qué había ocurrido. No lograba poner en su cabeza las imágenes de lo sucedido.

—¿No recuerdas nada? —le instó Hermione—¿crees que hayas sido víctima de un _Obliviate_?

Draco intentó recordar, pero ni siquiera tenía una imagen de referencia en su mente para comenzar. Eran pocas las piezas que tenía.

—Siento como si mi mente tuviese un muro del que no puedo pasar más…No sé lo que sucedió—dijo él, ausente. No comprendía… su madre, Astoria… muertas…

—Parece amnesia post-traumática más que un _Obliviate… _normalmente las personas que han sido sometidas a hechizos desmemoriantes perciben su falta de recuerdos como una "bruma" en su mente en la parte que les han modificado… más que un muro. Tienes un bloqueo probablemente porque la situación fue demasiado para ti… muy probablemente por los _cruciatus_, si nuestra teoría resulta ser cierta—Draco ni siquiera la miró. La cosas no tenían sentido, no recordaba con exactitud nada de lo sucedido tras su regreso a Inglaterra—Bueno, te dejaré descansar… debo informar al Ministerio que estás despierto…—continuó Hermione con desgana. —Aunque no estás en condiciones de que vengan a interrogarte, quizás sea mejor que esperemos un poco. —murmuró ella más para sí misma que para Draco, quien de todos modos no la habría escuchado, pues se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Él se acostó en la cama sin prestarle mucha atención y comenzó a observar el techo ausentemente con el ceño fruncido. La verdad, no quería ver a nadie ahora. Ya con Granger parloteando era suficiente.

Hermione lo vio acostarse y se renovó en ella la sensación de que las cosas no eran lo que el Ministerio estaba diciendo que eran… Quizás sería mejor esperar a la mañana para avisarles. Malfoy necesitaba descansar un poco, quizás estaría menos aturdido luego.

El rubio no había tardado en dormirse nuevamente, y si bien Hermione se halló algo sorprendida por ello, considerando todo el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente, recordó el rostro plagado de angustia, confusión y un agotamiento que parecía haber invadido a Malfoy al escuchar que su madre y su novia estaban muertas.

Hermione desvió su mirada desde los formularios que continuaba llenando hacia la cama del susodicho. Estaba acostado, como siempre, pero su ceño se hallaba levemente fruncido. Vino a su mente la imagen del rostro del rubio justo cuando se acercó a verlo. Él la había reconocido de inmediato al tenerla cerca, estaba segura, la sorpresa en sus ojos grises había sido terriblemente evidente, pero luego había sido remplazada por una cierta caución. Hermione presentía que se había sentido amenazado al saberse en manos de quien por años había sido víctima de sus humillaciones, porque quizás temía sentirse indefenso frente a alguien que podía vengarse de él en cualquier momento como habían sugerido varios. Sin embargo, Malfoy no sabía que en ese aspecto estaba de suerte, se había topado con una bruja que no creía en venganzas por ese tipo de asuntos, y que no le haría daño jamás, mucho menos estando bajo sus cuidados como sanadora… se tomaba muy en serio la imparcialidad de su trabajo. Aunque últimamente eso de ser imparcial le estaba siendo algo difícil dadas las circunstancias de Draco Malfoy y la situación con el Ministerio. No entendía… todo este asunto era casi ridículo. Ni siquiera el propio afectado podía recordar lo ocurrido, y la incertidumbre estaba enloqueciéndola. Ya se había admitido a sí misma unos días antes que estaba obsesionada con el caso de Malfoy, todo por el hecho de que había demasiadas piezas faltantes, y ella siempre había amado un buen rompecabezas, pero este misterio estaba acabando con su paciencia. Estaría atenta ante cualquier pista que pudiese obtener de Malfoy, compraría El Profeta, hablaría con cualquiera que pudiera saber algo… quizás Harry, como nuevo candidato a la jefatura del cuartel de aurores, pudiese brindarle información, aunque para saberlo debería contactarle, algo para lo cual aún no se sentía lista del todo. En fin, estaba determinada a esclarecer toda esa situación, aunque no fuese problema suyo, aunque fuese sólo para poder dormir en paz las escasas horas que podía hacerlo.

A decir verdad, no estaba dormido. Estaba fatigado, pero no podía dormir. Las vagas imágenes en su mente no lo dejaban, pero mantenía los ojos cerrados para que Granger lo dejara en paz.

_—¡No, Draco! ¡Detente!_

Los gritos histéricos de Astoria resonaban en su cabeza, pero no había imágenes que compaginaran con los mismos. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Granger no le había dicho nada al respecto, y ahora que lo pensaba, la expresión en su rostro había sido simplemente desgarradora. Como si supiera algo que él no, y ese algo podría destruirlo. Y esa sensación que le había provocado no le gustaba en lo absoluto. ¿Quién había matado a su madre y a Astoria? ¿Era eso lo que ella sabía que no quería decirle? Quizás había sido obra de uno de los exmortífagos que conocía, uno de los que habían sido sus "aliados" en la guerra… quizás, dada su condición como traidor en ese ámbito.

No sólo había sido un "cobarde" para la causa de Lord Voldemort durante la guerra, después de su estadía en Azkaban, que le había abierto los ojos, había tomado una serie de decisiones que habrían avergonzado terriblemente al mortífago Lucius Malfoy en sus épocas de adorador del Señor Tenebroso, pero no se arrepentía de ninguna de ellas, aunque pudiesen ser la causa de todos sus problemas actualmente.

Se sentía profundamente amargado, había intentado moverse un poco mientras estaba acostado en la cama, de manera discreta para no alertar a Granger, sólo para darse cuenta de que era tan inútil como un fardo en esos momentos. Sus piernas seguían tan débiles como las de un inválido. Sus músculos no le respondían del todo, y sus manos seguían el ejemplo de sus miembros inferiores. No podía apretar sus propios dedos con fuerza, mucho menos levantar objetos pesados. Draco Malfoy jamás se había sentido tan intensamente inútil, y no le agradaba para nada. Y para colmo, el no poder recordar nada… esa sensación que le había descrito a Granger minutos atrás de golpearse contra un muro al tratar de accesar a sus memorias lo estaba enloqueciendo de ira. Necesitaba saber qué había pasado. Granger decía no saber nada, pero a juzgar por su mención del Ministerio y de que querían interrogarlo, había algo grande detrás de todo esto. ¿Había sido víctima de un ataque? Dado el hecho de que lo habían torturado con _Cruciatus_, era probable que alguien a quien no le agradase mucho hubiese ido tras él y su familia apenas se hubiesen enterado que estaba de nuevo en Inglaterra, pero ¿quién? La mayoría de los mortífagos ligados a sus tiempos con Lord Voldemort estaban muertos o en Azkaban cumpliendo condena… no entendía nada. Además, ¿quién podría saber que había regresado a Inglaterra? Había tratado de ser muy discreto con su partida, e igualmente con su regreso a casa al menos hasta que hubiese logrado acomodarse en su ambiente y arreglado sus asuntos. Todo ese asunto era simplemente descabellado y estaba poniéndolo de pésimo humor, aunado al hecho de que la única familia que le quedaba ya no existía, y que ahora dependía de la mujer cuya adolescencia se había encargado de volver una total mierda, y que por tanto lo odiaba como a nadie…se sentía inútil y profundamente miserable.

Draco continuó con los ojos cerrados, sumergido en la verdadera profundidad de toda la mierda que sabía que se avecinaba.

Y eso que aún no sabía la totalidad de ello…

* * *

**N.A.: Pronto más! espero que les haya gustado :D no olviden decirme qué piensan! un saludote!**


	9. Tratamiento

**DISCLAIMER: ****La saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling, sólo los uso para fines recreativos :)**

**N.A.:**** Hola a todos! Bueno, como sabrán, en mi país hubo elecciones ayer... y bueno, estoy sumamente deprimida y decepcionada por los resultados, he volteado mis frustraciones escribiendo y leyendo la saga Fifty Shades, que debo decir, me ha gustado. No me lo esperaba, pero me agrada la manera de escribir de la autora y los personajes tienen muchas capas... como dicen, 50 Shades of Fucked-Up :) me gustó mucho y me inspiró un poco. En fin, para matar la depre, en serio los amaría más que de costumbre si me enviaran sus comentarios! un poco de chantaje emocional no hace daño de vez en cuando jejeje... **

**Mis más profundos agradecimientos a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior: Javileta, AlexiaRiddle, LaurapsGranger, Hatte, MRS Taisho-Potter, azu23blood, Annie Thompson, luna-maga y alexf1994. Mil gracias también a quienes han agregado la historia a favoritos, a alertas, o a mí como autora! les agradezco mucho, y bienvenidos todos los que comienzan a leer la historia ahora... **

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo... es un poco corto, pero pronto les tendré el próximo que creo que será más largo. **

**Capítulo VIII: Tratamiento **

_—¡No, Draco! ¡Detente! —Astoria lo veía desde el suelo, donde se hallaba sentada apoyada en sus manos, y retrocedía gradualmente a medida que él se sentía a sí mismo acercarse lentamente a ella— ¡Por favor, no me mates… te lo suplico! —su cabello rubio estaba desarreglado, su cara de hermosas facciones estaba desfigurada por el pánico, y sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas— ¡Detente, por favor! ¡NO LO HAGAS!_

Draco abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama, sobresaltado. Había escuchado las mismas palabras de Astoria el día anterior… era lo poco que podía recordar, pero esta vez, en ese sueño –o mejor dicho, pesadilla- había visto imágenes… y no las entendía. Astoria le rogaba que no la matara, que se detuviera… _a ÉL_… ¿por qué estaba soñando esas cosas? ¿Sería posible que fuesen… recuerdos?

—¡Oh, pero si has despertado! —Draco salió de sus reflexiones al oír una voz femenina desconocida cerca de él, y desvió su mirada hacia una mujer regordeta de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones 'que al verlo sentado en su cama se había acercado, y que a juzgar por sus túnicas verde lima, era una sanadora.

—¿Quién es usted? ¿dónde está Granger? —preguntó el rubio sin poder evitarlo, al ver que la mujer se acercaba a él con una sonrisa amable, y comenzaba a revisar los tubos con pociones que se dirigían a sus brazos.

—Oh, Hermione me dijo que había hablado contigo, pero es raro que te haya dicho su nombre, casi nunca lo hace—dijo ella ausentemente, anotando algunos valores en una tablilla que tenía en las manos—Soy Camellia Holmes, soy sanadora como Hermione, y me encargo de la sala durante el día, así que hasta que te demos el alta, me encargaré de ti mientras el sol brille—dijo ella, riendo levemente a su propio intento de broma. Draco la miró con indiferencia, y maldijo a la vida de todas las maneras posibles. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era una bruja parlanchina que quisiera pretender ser graciosa con él—estamos las dos muy contentas de que hayas despertado, nos preocupaba que no lo hicieras… muchas víctimas de _cruciatus_ no vuelven en sí, o enloquecen. Gracias a Merlín no parece ser tu caso, dime, ¿Sabes dónde estás? ¿sabes en qué mes y año estamos? —preguntó ella, aún anotando cosas en la tablilla que tenía en las manos. Draco miró a la mujer con desgana, le parecía que era extremadamente amable… quizás demasiado. Le provocaba dolor de cabeza con su actitud que suponía algo hipócrita… empezando por el hecho de que dudaba fuertemente que fuese verdad que Granger estuviese _contenta _como decía la medimaga por el hecho de que él despertase, más aún cuando la había escuchado decir lo contrario en su cara.

—Estoy en San Mungo, y… es Octubre de 2003… al menos eso creo—Contestó Draco tras una corta pausa, donde trató de recordar la última fecha que estuviese clara en su mente y hacer algunos cálculos.

—Muy bien, sí, estamos casi terminando el mes de octubre y efectivamente te encuentras en San Mungo. Imagino que recuerdas tu nombre…

—Draco Lucius Malfoy… por supuesto que lo recuerdo… ¿a qué vienen estas preguntas ridículas? ¿Y dónde demonios está mi varita?—dijo él lo más descortésmente que pudo. No le apetecía hablar con nadie en ese momento, y el hecho de que se había dado cuenta de que su varita no estaba en ningún sitio visible no había hecho nada para mejorar su humor.

—Oh, querido, sólo debo revisar que estés ubicado en tiempo, espacio y persona. Gracias a Merlín parece que sólo tienes un episodio de amnesia puntual. Seguramente con el tiempo recuperarás tus recuerdos… por favor si notas algún progreso en ese aspecto no dudes en avisarnos. En cuanto a tu varita… pues es comprensible que no lo sepas… está en posesión del Ministerio—continuó la bruja, mirándolo de arriba abajo con ojo crítico. Luego, su mirada se suavizó, y siguió hablando, esta vez en ese tono maternal tan característico de ella—Hermione me ha comentado que te has despertado muy confundido… me ha dicho que has preguntado por tu madre y tu novia… Astoria, ¿no es así? —Draco asintió levemente, y le miró con interés mezclado con tristeza, ya que si bien no sabía los detalles, sabía lo que se avecinaba—tu madre y la señorita Astoria Greengrass aparecieron muertas cuando te hallaron en tu casa… y justo anoche, Hermione recibió a los aurores del Ministerio… vinieron a arrestarte por el homicidio de Astoria Greengrass—Draco abrió sus ojos grises desmesuradamente, y palideció hasta que su piel adquirió un tono marmóreo. Camellia nuevamente pareció escanearlo con la mirada, evaluando su reacción y quizás esperando que dijera algo, pero el joven rubio permaneció en silencio, sumido en una enorme confusión, y sus ojos grises la miraban interrogantes—te acusan porque al analizar tu varita, entre tus últimos hechizos… aparece la maldición asesina… dirigida a ella.

Draco permaneció en silencio por varios minutos, tratando de procesar la información… ¿así que había sido él? ¿Era eso lo que Granger sabía y no había querido decirle?

—Mi… ¿Mi madre? —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar tras los minutos de silencio, y Camellia nuevamente había adoptado una mirada suave y algo protectora ante el muchacho. Al parecer, era sincero cuando decía no saber que había cometido un crimen. Era una posibilidad muy remota que estuviese fingiendo tener amnesia, parecía verdaderamente no recordar nada.

—No se sabe nada sobre lo que le pasó a ella, Draco—el joven rubio ni siquiera prestó atención al hecho de que esa extraña lo llamara por su nombre y lo tuteara con tal confianza, algo que él reservaba para personas cercanas, pues honestamente había cosas más importantes en las que enfocarse ahora. Iría a prisión… y por un maldito asesinato que ni siquiera recordaba cometer… ni siquiera recordaba tener algún motivo para hacerlo… No era que adorara a Astoria, pero la apreciaba, se llevaban bien, iban a casarse… no quería matarla, ¿o sí?… ¿qué demonios había pasado? ¿y, qué? ¿Había acaso matado a su madre también? Maldito fuese todo, no recordaba nada.

—¿Draco… estás bien? ¿Deseas un té o algo de comer? Puedo aparecerte cualquier cosa de las cocinas…—ofreció Camellia con ojos llenos de preocupación al ver que el muchacho caía en una de sus silenciosas abstracciones de nuevo. Él la miró, sus iris grises ahora de una tonalidad casi transparente, cristalina, algo desenfocados. Su mirada era seria, vacía.

—Quiero estar solo—dijo él en voz muy baja antes de acostarse y ponerse de lado, dándole la espalda a la sanadora en señal de que la conversación estaba terminada. Ella lo miró angustiada, antes de suspirar y retirarse. El muchacho evidentemente necesitaba tiempo para sobreponerse a todo lo que le había dicho, era muy difícil y sólo podía imaginarse lo que sentía el pobre… su mundo había sido puesto de cabeza en sólo un día. Camellia se alejó de la cama del rubio, hacia su escritorio, y tras revisar que no hubiese formularios por llenar, conjuró algo de comer y se dispuso a satisfacer su apetito que arreciaba, ya que era hora de almorzar.

_Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. DOLOR. _

_Gritos. __**Sus**__ gritos. Dolor. Dolor. _

—_¡Quítate, madre, o morirás!_

—_Basta, ¡BASTA!_

_Malfoy… Malfoy… Despierta… Malfoy… _

—Malfoy… despierta, por favor—Los ojos grises de Draco se abrieron abruptamente, y lanzando un grito ahogado, se incorporó en su cama, chocando su frente contra la de la bruja que estaba inclinada sobre él en un intento por despertarle—Oww… diablos, eso duele…—dijo Hermione mientras se tocaba la frente, donde muy probablemente le saldría un chichón más tarde. El rubio la miró desconcertado, preguntándose cuándo habría llegado, sus rostros se hallaban muy cerca, la vio acariciar su pálida frente donde se había golpeado, con sus ojos marrones de pestañas largas y oscuras entrecerrados, él seguía aún sin ubicarse del todo, y llevándose también una mano a la frente, cayó en cuenta de que sí, también le dolía. Había sido un buen golpe, pero realmente no le importaba… después de esa pesadilla… de ese dolor que recordaba sentir, era prácticamente inmune a todo lo demás… nada le importaba… su mente estaba plagada de las voces de la pesadilla que había estado teniendo antes de que Granger lo despertara—Tenías una pesadilla… estabas gritando, Malfoy—dijo ella, acercándose a él y mirándolo de manera extraña… de una manera que no le gustó para nada, porque lo hizo sentirse una vez más como un inútil debilucho.

—No necesito tu lástima, Granger—dijo él, algo enfurruñado. La expresión de Hermione cambió a una de fastidio, y mirándole con indiferencia, se ocupó de conjurar con su varita algunos frascos de pociones que necesitaba administrarle al rubio.

—No te tengo lástima, ni ninguna otra cosa, Malfoy. Te desperté porque molestas a los demás pacientes. —dijo ella con indiferencia—y a mí, dicho sea de paso… no me dejas trabajar—él la miró de reojo mientras mezclaba algo en un mortero al lado de su cama, en su mesita de noche, y lo servía en un frasco que pasó de ser azul brillante a un verde oliva muy grumoso, viscoso y poco atractivo—Toma esta poción, evidentemente no podemos pasártela vía intravenosa. Te ayudará a recuperar la fuerza en tus brazos y piernas… las pociones revitalizantes convencionales no están haciéndote mucho efecto. Se me ha ocurrido utilizar ésta... he leído algunas cosas sobre estos ingredientes en un libro estos días y creo que tendrá efectos favorables para tu condición. —explicó Hermione con esa actitud presuntuosa de buena estudiante que Draco tantas veces había visto en Hogwarts, y que bullía en la bruja de manera involuntaria. Ella nunca cambiaría, nunca dejaría de querer ser la mejor en lo que hiciera, y nunca dejaría de querer demostrarlo.

Malfoy miró el frasco con todo el asco que pudo concentrar en su cara, y a Hermione francamente le recordó a la expresión de "soy demasiado para este mundo" que siempre tenía en su rostro cuando estaba en Hogwarts, una que a decir verdad no había visto en su cara durante su estadía allí hasta ese momento. El rubio volteó la cara en la dirección contraria a la de la bruja, y cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho, con la actitud de malcriadez más grande que Hermione había visto en un adulto en mucho tiempo, y francamente, le provocaba algo de risa.

—Malfoy, debes tomarte la poción—dijo ella, después de estar parada por un par de minutos al lado de la cama y que Malfoy no cambiara su pose de negación—esto es ridículo. La necesitas si quieres recuperarte rápido. —él la miró de reojo, y lentamente volteó su cara para verla directamente. Algunos mechones de cabello rubio platinado caían sobre sus ojos, levemente desarreglados.

—¿Para qué querría recuperarme rápido? Igual iré a prisión apenas pueda moverme. —murmuró él, con un tono de profundo resentimiento, y aunque Hermione no podía estar 100% segura, creyó escuchar tristeza en su tono.

—Eso no lo sabes—dijo Hermione mirando hacia la pared, y Draco realmente no entendió el comentario, ni la extraña expresión de la sanadora al decirlo—veo que Camellia te ha explicado tu situación.

Draco gruño por respuesta, y bajó la mirada, de nuevo cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya entiendo por qué quieres que me beba la poción, debe repugnarte tratar con criminales… más si el criminal soy yo—dijo él, mirando con desprecio a Hermione, quien seguía viendo hacia el techo con una expresión indescifrable, aunque Draco juraba que podía oír los engranajes dando vueltas en su cabeza. Algo estaba maquinando, y no entendía qué. A veces al ver a Granger, la profunda infelicidad que sentía por toda su situación lo embargaba bruscamente, porque sumado a todo lo que sentía por su madre y Astoria, sin mencionar que lo habían torturado hasta casi enloquecerlo, el hecho de que Hermione Granger, alguien que siempre trató como inferior-aunque era evidente que era una bruja de cualidades extraordinarias, y ahora realmente había superado su etapa de tratar a la gente como basura-… que fuese justamente ella la que le viese en el momento más vulnerable de su vida, le hacía sentir que verdaderamente había tocado fondo. Azkaban no era nada comparado con esto.

Luego de algunos segundos de incómodo silencio, ella volvió su mirada hacia él, y los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Gris y café se miraron por unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Hermione habló nuevamente.

—Mira, Malfoy… sé que durante nuestros años en Hogwarts las cosas entre nosotros no fueron ideales…—Malfoy bufó ante esa afirmación, y ella sonrió de una manera algo sarcástica—está bien… fueron una auténtica mierda. Te odié durante años, al igual que tú me desprecias por lo que soy, por mi estatus de sangre. —Hermione vio el rastro de algo pasar por sus ojos, pero no entendió qué quería decirle, y como él no habló, ella continuó— sin embargo, en este momento, sólo me importa mi trabajo, y ése es ayudarte a sanar. No estoy aquí para juzgar a nadie, no me importa lo que hayas hecho, eso recibirá su debido castigo cuando sea posible. De momento, estás en mal estado físico y debes mejorar, no para ir a prisión como dices, sino porque como sanadora, mi prioridad es devolverte tu salud y bienestar tan pronto como esté en mis manos… así que por favor, no me pongas las cosas más difíciles y déjame hacer mi trabajo. —Malfoy continuó callado, viendo a Hermione a los ojos con una expresión indescifrable, y tras varios segundos de silencio, el rubio suspiró pesadamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco unos momentos.

—Dame la maldita poción, Granger—y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, antes de darle al rubio el frasco, que se tomó de un solo trago con una mueca de asco infinito.

_Algo es algo_, pensó ella antes de alejarse de la cama de Malfoy, no sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa que a él le pareció alentadora, aunque envió ese tipo de pensamientos al fondo de su subconsciente y continuó mirando al vacío por un buen rato.

* * *

**N.A.: Les gustó? espero que sí... recuerden dejarme sus reviews, por favor! le harán mucho bien a mis ánimos. Los quiero! :) hasta muy pronto!**


	10. Reflexiones

**DISCLAIMER: La saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling... yo sólo los uso para fines recreativos :)**

**N.A.: ****Holaaa! Les traigo un capítulo más... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Me ayudaron mucho a seguir escribiendo, muchas comprenden mi dolor, de verdad pensaba que las elecciones traerían un cambio. No lo mismo. Pero bueno, ya, todos ya continuamos nuestras vidas, y a enfrentar al tirano -.- en fin... aquí les traigo otra entrega de Sanación, me contenta mucho que les guste ver a Draco, yo amo escribir sobre él y lo que piensa, y este capítulo es básicamente para abrirnos un poco la puerta a la mente de Draco... espero que sea de su agrado! :D**

**MIL GRACIAS por sus reviews: Gardeniel, Miss Mantequilla, MaryRedrado, azu23blood, Sevkrissrem, Sanguinum Snake, luna-maga, Yuuki Kuchiki, .587, chrisem, LaurapsGranger, Vanebrujita, Serena Princesita Hale, AlexiaRiddle, y un/una reviewer que me escribió como Guest :) me alegra muchísimo ver nuevos reviewers, y aquellos que han estado desde el principio :D Mil gracias también a quienes añadieron la historia a alertas o favoritos... espero les guste el cap! sin más preámbulos...**

**Capítulo IX: Reflexiones**

El sonido de la radio lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. No entendía cómo podía quedarse dormido tan a menudo cuando no tenía sueño. Sospechaba que Granger estaba colándole pociones somníferas en sus tratamientos intravenosos esos últimos días, y se dispuso a preguntárselo cuando se acercase a él de nuevo. Miró hacia las paredes y se encontró con un reloj, que indicaba que eran las 4:30 de la madrugada. Por los ventanales de la sala aún no se colaba ni un rayo de sol, de modo que la bruja regordeta no sería quien estuviese de guardia aún, según lo que recordaba de su ridículo chiste. Habían pasado algunos días desde su despertar, y se había sumido en una deprimente rutina que consistía básicamente en dormir, escuchar los parloteos de la sanadora que venía durante el día cuyo nombre no lograba recordar nunca, y discutir o hacer guerras de silencio con Granger durante la noche. No era muy estimulante, pero al menos aún no lo habían llevado a Azkaban.

Buscó a Granger con la mirada, pero no se hallaba en los límites de su campo visual, lo único que podía escuchar era una voz proveniente de una radio mágica que se hallaba sobre el escritorio de la sanadora. No distinguía muy bien lo que decía, aunque de vez en cuando escuchaba que hablaban sobre el Ministerio, y creyó escuchar que hablaban sobre Harry Potter por unos segundos, lo cual dio a Draco la explicación de que la radio se hallase sintonizada en esa estación.

—Vaya, algunas cosas no cambian, Granger continúa su adoración por San Potter—farfulló para sí mismo, cruzándose de brazos. Realmente sus opiniones sobre Harry Potter distaban de lo que habían sido años atrás. Ahora comprendía que el odio que le tenía al pelinegro había sido algo infantil, así como la rivalidad que había nacido por el simple reconcomio que le había provocado que el muchacho más reconocido de la historia mágica le negase su amistad en su primer día en Hogwarts… un sentimiento que había sido alimentado cuando su padre le había inculcado más desprecio hacia Potter sólo por ser el enemigo natural de Lord Voldemort, cosa que, si a ver iban, a Draco le importaba un carajo. Siempre se había dejado llevar por lo que los demás esperaban de él. Había construido su personalidad en torno a una serie de prejuicios y expectativas que ahora le parecían ridículas, y nunca había sido capaz de simplemente ser… él. Había caído en un círculo oscuro, llegando su familia a ser prácticamente la principal servidora de Lord Voldemort… y él se había sentido al principio honrado, porque servir al Señor Tenebroso le había sido inculcado como un honor. Luego, al ser asignado para asesinar a Dumbledore, se había sentido eufórico… porque por primera vez sentía que alguien tan reconocido y poderoso como Lord Voldemort le consideraba un mago capaz, tenaz… todo eso antes de comprender que dicha misión había sido un castigo a sus padres por parte del Señor Oscuro y que él jamás creería que un maldito niño como lo que era en ese momento lograría sobrevivir a una contienda con Albus Dumbledore. Y luego… luego de haber fallado en lo que se le había asignado… continuó allí por simple miedo. Fue prisionero de prejuicios, de expectativas malditas de terceros, y finalmente del miedo incapacitante de morir y ver fallecer a su única familia a manos de un maldito que estaba loco por el deseo de poder. Pero ahora era libre. Había pagado por sus pecados durante ese maldito año en Azkaban, y al salir había querido rehacer su vida.

Su madre era lo único que le quedaba. Al terminar su condena en Azkaban, su madre, que también había cambiado en algo su visión de la vida, lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos. Narcissa Malfoy nunca había sido una mujer excesivamente cariñosa, pero siempre había hecho una excepción con su único hijo, aquél al que había mimado y sobreprotegido hasta el cansancio en su niñez, y por quien había arriesgado su vida en múltiples ocasiones y quien había sido el motivo de su traición a Voldemort durante la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Draco era su razón de vivir, y ella se lo había demostrado en varias oportunidades. Draco sabía que su padre también lo había querido, aunque nunca había tenido demasiada seguridad acerca de ello hasta el día en que fue sentenciado al beso del dementor. Le otorgaron a él un permiso de salida de Azkaban para que el hijo y la esposa de Lucius Malfoy tuvieran algunos minutos con él antes de ser enviado a cumplir su condena, minutos donde la mujer le había abrazado con fuerza y no había pronunciado palabra. Ambos se habían mirado durante todo el tiempo que les fue permitido, y cuando les separaron, él simplemente le había sonreído de la forma más dolorosa que había presenciado en su vida. Luego, al llegar su turno de despedirse de su padre, el hombre más viejo le había tomado en brazos, y también se había quedado en silencio la mayoría del tiempo. Sólo había hablado unos segundos antes de que les separaran, durante los cuales le miró fijamente y pronunció unas palabras que Draco nunca pensó escuchar de la boca de su padre.

_"Draco, hijo, perdóname"_

Draco comprendió en ese momento que su padre era un hombre que había tomado todas las decisiones incorrectas en la vida, y recordó a Dumbledore y lo que le había dicho antes de morir, cuando se enfrentó a él, tratando de evitar que cumpliera su misión de matarlo… él hubiese podido ser como su padre. Estaba en mal camino, y de haber continuado en la ruta que iba, hubiese terminado como él. Ese día, Draco Malfoy decidió que no quería seguir tomando las decisiones equivocadas. Decidió que el día que saliera de Azkaban, sería un hombre nuevo.

Y así había sido. Luego de un año de encontrarse al borde de la locura en su oscura celda en la prisión mágica, donde gracias a Merlín al menos no habían reinstaurado a los dementores como guardianes durante la mayoría de su sentencia –los dementores habían sido puestos como guardianes nuevamente cuando Draco había cumplido 9 meses de su condena-, Draco Malfoy fue liberado. Su madre le había esperado, había envejecido considerablemente desde el inicio de su sentencia. Ella había ido a visitarle en las escasas ocasiones que le permitían, pero la oscuridad de su celda y de la prisión en general no le habían dejado detallarla.

El cabello rubio platinado de la mujer era ahora blanco casi en su totalidad, y su rostro, que siempre había sido muy bello, estaba vejado por la tristeza y el cansancio. Sus ojos azules eran lo único que aún conservaba algo de vida, y eso sólo porque tenía a su hijo con ella de nuevo, o al menos eso decía ella.

Recuperar su vida, sin embargo, no había sido fácil. El mundo mágico no deseaba la reinserción de un exmortífago en la sociedad, mucho menos de un Malfoy. Aquel apellido del que tanto se había ufanado cuando niño, ahora le impedía vivir normalmente. Decidió mantener un bajo perfil hasta limpiar su nombre ante la sociedad, e intentó hacer una vida normal. Entabló relaciones con los pocos conocidos de la familia Malfoy que no estuviesen muertos o en prisión, y no le sorprendió saber que eran pocos. Los Zabini se habían dedicado a los negocios, dejando cualquier relación con el Señor Tenebroso enterrada en el pasado. Dada su poca participación en las hazañas de Lord Voldemort, habían pasado desapercibidos rápido, motivo por el que no deseaban llamar la atención juntándose nuevamente con un Malfoy. Supo que Theodore Nott hijo había evadido la cárcel milagrosamente, pues no poseía la Marca Tenebrosa, y no se le pudo vincular a ningún crimen de guerra en particular, pues el muchacho, como él, no había matado a nadie. A pesar de su padre mortífago, Theodore Nott no había estado muy atado a la causa, y realmente no había hecho muchos esfuerzos por ella, sólo había seguido los pasos de su padre, más o menos como lo había hecho Draco. Se había escrito con Theodore por un tiempo, le consideraba un buen mago y una buena persona, pero su apellido también le había pasado factura algunas veces y había salido del país, y Draco tenía varios años sin oír de él. También supo de Pansy Parkinson, quien realmente no le había interesado demasiado, pero era alguien conocido al menos. Supo que se había casado con un mago sangrelimpia extranjero muy adinerado, y no quería de ninguna manera relacionarse con alguien con una reputación tan turbia como la de Draco Malfoy. Draco recordaba con cinismo cómo Pansy se humillaba por su atención cuando eran adolescentes, y cómo habían cambiado las cosas. Por último, entre los conocidos de él y su madre, estaban los Greengrass… una familia que siempre mantuvo un bajo perfil en cuanto al asunto de Voldemort. Ninguno había estado metido de lleno en la batalla por el poder del Señor Tenebroso, aunque eran una familia adoradora de la pureza de sangre. Si bien Draco había dejado de lado tales ideologías, entabló amistad con la menor de las hijas de los Greengrass, dado que Daphne, quien era contemporánea con él, le trataba con desconfianza y no se acercaba demasiado a él.

Astoria Greengrass había devenido una mujer hermosa y sorpresivamente inteligente, a pesar de que cuando la había visto por los pasillos del colegio en sus tiempos de estudiante le había parecido una chiquilla hueca. Se contactaron cuando ella acababa de cumplir los 18 años, cuando Draco llevaba ya un año fuera de Azkaban, y ella recién había salido de Hogwarts. Draco supo que ella siempre había estado interesada en él. Inclusive desde que estaban en el colegio y a él le llegaban los chismes sobre sus potenciales admiradoras. La delicada niña rubia dos años menor que él siempre había demostrado interés en sus atenciones, aunque él en ese momento no se había mostrado demasiado interesado. Después de todo, era una niña, y él no tenía tiempo para liarse con chiquillas.

Astoria y él habían comenzado a salir unos meses luego de que Narcissa Malfoy hubiese contactado a la familia de la chica con la esperanza de recuperar lazos con otras familias mágicas que les ayudaran a limpiar su reputación. No había recibido respuesta de los padres Greengrass, ni tampoco de la hija mayor, sin embargo, Astoria Greengrass había escrito, aceptando reunirse para tomar el té con ella y su hijo una tarde, y así había comenzado todo.

Draco nunca sintió nada profundo por la bruja más que afecto… sí, ella era muy hermosa, atractiva físicamente, eso era evidente, pero nunca pudo desarrollar sentimientos de la magnitud que ella deseaba. Sin embargo, después de muchos meses de reuniones y citas, descubrió que se sentía cómodo con ella, y decidió que si bien no era lo que se esperaba encontrar en una esposa, pues era lo suficiente como para satisfacer las necesidades de ambos. Ella satisfacía sus deseos más básicos, le daba afecto, comodidad, y por qué no, también se encargaba de sus necesidades masculinas. Y él le brindaba a ella protección y seguridad, y ella parecía muy feliz de ser la mujer que él llevaba siempre tomada del brazo, así que decidieron casarse, aunque Draco deseaba hacer algo por su vida antes de dar el salto y casarse a sus escasos 20 años, y esa era la razón por la que había salido del país hasta hacía unos días. Pero ahora, nada de lo que había hecho valdría nada… había matado a alguien… a Astoria, y quién sabe, quizás también a su madre… sus esfuerzos esos últimos tiempos eran en vano.

—No me había dado cuenta de que estabas despierto, Malfoy—los pensamientos de Draco fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Hermione, que se acercaba a su cama con algunas botellitas en la mano, y el rubio supo que era hora de sus medicinas. Otra desagradable parte de su aburrida rutina.

—No quise hacer demasiado ruido para no alertarte y que te acercaras a parlotear aquí, Granger—dijo él, alzando una ceja. Hermione, a su vez, imitó el gesto, alzando también una de sus delicadas cejas marrones, y lo miró con condescendencia.

—Claro. Bueno, me iré rápido si es lo que quieres, pero debes tomarte tus pociones—dijo ella, acercándole los frascos de colores al rubio, quien los tomó mucho menos renuentemente, y bebió cada uno con celeridad. Hermione agitó su varita y desapareció los frascos, e hizo ademán de retirarse, cuando la voz de Draco la hizo detenerse en seco.

—¿Cómo es que el Ministerio no ha venido a interrogarme aún? —esa pregunta tenía desde el día anterior revoloteándole en la cabeza, hubiese pensado que apenas despertara, los aurores vendrían a obtener su testimonio, pero ya habían pasado 3 días, y no había señal de ellos. Era muy raro que no se hubiesen aparecido por allí, dado el hecho de que el asesinato de Astoria a manos de él era un hecho corroborado por el análisis de su varita.

Draco pudo ver cómo cada músculo de la espalda de Hermione se tensaba al instante, y la bruja se volteaba lentamente, mostrándole su rostro que estaba repentinamente muy pálido. La chica abría y cerraba la boca, pero no emitía ningún sonido.

—Uhmm… bueno… probablemente tengan cosas más importantes que hacer. Digo, tu caso ni siquiera ha salido en El Profeta… de seguro no les interesa mucho—dijo ella tartamudeando, y a Draco esa le pareció la explicación menos convincente que había escuchado en su vida.

—Granger, tú y yo sabemos que un asesinato por parte de un exmortífago es de las cosas favoritas de los aurores. No entiendo por qué no han venido—dijo él, midiendo a la bruja con la mirada. Hermione seguía levemente pálida, pero había logrado componer su expresión un poco.

—Pareces muy ansioso por ir a Azkaban, Malfoy—dijo ella, tratando de ser sarcástica y de evadir el tema

—Obviamente no quiero ir preso, Granger. Eso sería una estupidez. Pero considerando que estoy despierto y que la otra sanadora dijo que avisaste a los aurores que estaba despierto, no pensé que perdieran tanto tiempo para interrogarme. —al decir esas últimas palabras, Draco notó un ligerísimo cambio en la postura de Granger, quien volvió a tensarse, si bien trataba de mantener su rostro inexpresivo e indiferente, y ese cambio de disposición le hizo formular una teoría que le parecía muy extraña—A menos que… no le hayas avisado nada a los aurores—dijo él, bajando un poco la voz, y mirando a la bruja con sus ojos grises llenos de suspicacia e incredulidad.

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y si era posible, palideció aún más, y con eso Draco obtuvo su respuesta.

—Vaya, vaya, Granger… debo admitir que me sorprendes—dijo él, y su cara no demostraba sarcasmo ni cinismo como solía hacerlo la mayoría del tiempo… estaba genuinamente sorprendido.

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo ella, y trató de ocuparse organizando algunos frascos de medicina que se hallaban en la mesa de noche de Malfoy antes de mirarlo a la cara—Por supuesto que avisé a los aurores… apenas despertaste les envié una lechuza. Como dije, deben estar ocupados. —Hermione dijo eso último de manera acelerada, sus manos, que sostenían los frascos de medicamento se removían convulsivamente, y dejó caer uno de los frascos de pronto. —Diablos… —Hermione tomó su varita y se encargó de lanzar un _Frotego_ al piso para deshacerse de los restos de poción, todo esto con Malfoy taladrándola con la mirada.

—No te creo—dijo él después de un rato.

—Cree lo que quieras, Malfoy—le contestó ella al terminar de recoger el desastre, y se retiró del cubículo.

Draco la vio alejarse de su cama, aún sin poder creer que Hermione Granger no hubiese avisado a los aurores que estaba despierto. ¿Por qué estaba encubriéndolo? Estaba seguro de que ésa era la razón de que los aurores no hubiesen ido a interrogarlo. Granger definitivamente era pésima mintiendo, era obvio que no había enviado ninguna lechuza.

Draco se recostó en la cama, impresionado por la extraña conducta de Granger. Esa extraña imparcialidad que deseaba demostrarle había sido bastante rara dada su historia pasada con ella. Nunca pensó que lo trataría así dada esa situación, y realmente en el fondo se alegraba de que no lo odiara como parecía hacerlo el grueso del mundo. Pero encubrirlo ante la ley… eso sí que era extraño. No era algo que Hermione Granger, la adoradora de las normas, la exprefecta perfecta, la mejor alumna de Hogwarts, hubiese hecho. Lo intrigaban esos cambios en la bruja, y estaba determinado a preguntarle el porqué de ellos. Sólo debía ser discreto, porque evidentemente, dada la escenita unos minutos atrás, ella nunca admitiría voluntariamente que estaba ayudándole, si es que ésa era su intención.

Fuese o no, Draco Malfoy lo averiguaría, por Merlín que lo haría… y ése sería su nuevo entretenimiento mientras estuviera confinado a esa cama.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que su rutina hospitalaria.

* * *

**N.A.: Les gustó? si es así, déjenme un review! y si no les gustó... también! jajaja, dejen cualquier crítica, comentario, etc :D ahora iré a estudiar jajaja... es justicia! vamos, sus reviews me dan fuerzas tanto para escribir fanfics como para mis actividades académicas... Mis buenas notas dependen de ustedes! JAJAJA... Más manipulación! :p just kidding jajaja... Pronto más! **


	11. Inesperado

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling. Yo sólo los utilizo para fines recreativos.**

**N.A.: ****Hola holaaa! vengo aquí fugazmente a dejarles esta actualización... les cuento que me ha costado un montón terminarla porque he tenido varios exámenes... me llevó toooooda la semana quedar levemente satisfecha con él, y el capítulo 11 está en cero :( espero poder tenerlo para la próxima semana, siempre a estas alturas tengo al menos unas líneas escritas D: en fin, les traigo la continuación de esta pequeña historia, y espero que sea de su agrado este cap... **

**UN MILLÓN DE MILLONES DE GRACIAS a mis queridas reviewers! ME ALEGRA LA SEMANA cada vez que me llega un mail con notificación de review a mi teléfono! les agradezco muchísimo que se tomen el tiempo de comentarme y que sigan mi historia... es un honor, y ahora que estamos cerca de los 100 reviews, en serio no cabe en mí la emoción... agradecimientos para: MiMundoAlReves (doble review! jajaja), laurapsGranger (mi reviewer más ansiosa! jajaja), azu23blood, Serena Princesita Hale, MRS Taisho-Potter, .587, Gardeniel, dennisse20, Javileta, Annie Thompson y luna-maga, de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hace ver sus nombres cada semana con las actualizaciones y sus importantísimas opiniones... muchas me han dado ideas que utilizaré a futuro de una u otra forma... así de importantes son! :D un abrazo, espero poder seguir cumpliéndoles con la misma puntualidad, pero mi carrera me está empezando a poner el asunto cuesta arriba... pero esto es una liberación de estrés que no dejaré! :D **

**Y ahora, sin más preámbulos... el capítulo... espero les guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo X: Inesperado**

Draco prácticamente no habló con Hermione el resto de la jornada, y tampoco la noche siguiente. Después de aquella conversación donde el incómodo tema de los aurores había surgido, la sanadora se había mostrado especialmente evasiva, lo cual levantó más las sospechas en el rubio… eso además del hecho de que presentía que la castaña había cambiado las dosis de sus pociones sedantes, porque se quedaba dormido con increíble facilidad durante las noches, cosa que antes no sucedía.

_Maldita Granger, sé que algo oculta, y lo averiguaré._ Pensó el rubio en uno de sus frecuentes momentos de soledad y aburrimiento durante el día, mientras miraba al techo. Subió su mano al nivel de su cara para mirarse los dedos, y los flexionó. Se sorprendió al ver que estaba poco a poco recuperando la fuerza en ellos, por lo que levantó también una de sus piernas en el aire, flexionando sus rodillas y rotando la articulación de su tobillo, que protestó por el desuso, pero el rubio no hizo caso al leve entumecimiento en sus piernas… una leve sonrisa se extendió por sus labios… ¡por fin podía moverse un poco!

—Veo que has mejorado bastante, Draco—el rubio dejó caer su pierna sobre el colchón, sobresaltado ante la voz de Camellia, quien se acercó a él lentamente y con una sonrisa—La poción revitalizante modificada que Hermione te dio ha surtido efecto muy rápido… veamos… —Camellia se acercó a él, y Draco la miró con recelo. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. La bruja tomó la pierna de Draco, y le pidió que hiciera resistencia a algunas maniobras de flexión y extensión para medir su fuerza muscular, haciendo lo mismo con los brazos. Con el transcurso del examen, lo que había comenzado como una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Camellia progresó a una con todos sus blancos dientes expuestos—Vaya, es increíble… la verdad no se me hubiera ocurrido usar ese tipo de poción en este caso. Son ingredientes poco frecuentes…—murmuró para sí misma—veamos si podemos ponerte de pie, Draco—el muchacho abrió sus ojos de la impresión.

—¿Puedo caminar? —preguntó él, en una de las escasas oportunidades en las que le había dirigido la palabra a la bruja.

—Eso es lo que veremos, Draco… tómate de mi brazo, anda…—Draco hizo lo que se le pedía, emocionado porque por primera vez desde que se despertaba recibía lo que podía ser una buena noticia. Dependiendo de cómo se viera, claro está… esto significaba que el Ministerio no tardaría en apresarlo. —De acuerdo… ahora, baja los pies de la cama y trata de apoyarlos… si lo necesitas, puedes apoyarte en mí, no queremos que te caigas. —nuevamente, Draco siguió las instrucciones de Camellia con obediencia, sintiendo por primera vez en más de una semana la sensación del frío suelo de mármol bajo sus pies, que si bien se tambalearon al principio, aún desacostumbrados al peso, lo sostuvieron. Camellia sonrió extasiada, tomando a Draco por el brazo y la espalda—ahora, intenta dar un paso, vamos… —Draco Malfoy nunca esperó sentirse tan feliz por algo tan banal como caminar, pero por Merlín bendito, ¡lo estaba logrando! Dio pequeños pasos temblorosos, sosteniendo la mayoría de su peso en Camellia, pero luego, poco a poco, pudo sostenerse en pie, tomándose de las paredes de su cubículo periódicamente cuando perdía el equilibrio. Camellia aplaudió, con una sonrisa de lado a lado de su rostro, y al verla, Draco no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque rápidamente borró la expresión de su rostro al darse cuenta… Draco Malfoy nunca se andaba con esas cursilerías. —Debo decir que Hermione es una de las brujas más brillantes que he conocido… ¡La velocidad con la que te ha sanado esa poción es increíble!

—¿Ha sido Granger quien ha buscado esa poción? Si es tan efectiva, ¿por qué no me la ha dado antes? —volvió a hablar el rubio, con algo de fastidio, porque Granger siempre lograba sacar a relucir sus cualidades de sabelotodo. Sin embargo, quizá no era tan lista, dado el hecho de que había tardado en hallar una cura adecuada para él.

—Pues sí, ha sido ella quien la ha sugerido… y no la ha usado antes porque ella la ha preparado… digamos que es una pequeña invención que ha tenido excelentes resultados. —Eso, Draco no se lo esperaba.

—Ha preparado una poción nueva… ¿especialmente para mí? —Draco no pudo ocultar su asombro ante esa revelación. La bruja asintió levemente, con una sonrisa de orgullo por los logros de su pupila.

—Sí, la verdad es que pone mucho empeño en tu caso, ahora que lo pienso… hace algunos días insistió mucho preguntándome sobre ingredientes muy raros, y ha estado leyendo cada vez que llego por la mañana a relevarla. Debe haber sido por eso…—Camellia termina la frase sin dar mucha importancia al hecho de que la bruja hubiese investigado de más… lo achacó al hecho de que sabía que a su compañera le encantaba un buen caso clínico.

Draco, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse extraño al escuchar la confesión de Camellia acerca de Granger… había puesto empeño en buscar una manera de curarlo más rápido… quizás fuese el deber de un sanador para con su paciente, pero no era el deber de Hermione Granger para con Draco Malfoy, y eso lo dejó desconcertado por unos minutos. Luego de dar algunos pasos alrededor de su cubículo con la ayuda de Camellia, el mago logró una anomalía cósmica, pues habló de nuevo. Había hablado más con Camellia ese día que cualquier otro.

—Camellia—y de paso, llamaba a la sanadora por su nombre… algo que podría considerarse una señal del apocalipsis inminente. —¿podría caminar más allá de mi cama? —Draco trató de ser lo más educado y apacible que pudiese… después de todo, estaba pidiendo "un favor", y dentro de todo, la bruja se había portado bien con él… no se merecía que la tratara mal. Nada de lo que le pasaba era su culpa, no tenía por qué descargar sus frustraciones en ella. Draco puso los ojos en blanco por una fracción de segundo. Definitivamente el sentimentalismo de no sentirse inútil y poder movilizarse lo estaba volviendo un blandengue.

Camellia lo miró con recelo ante su petición —No lo creo… tienes prohibido movilizarte fuera de esta sala, el Ministerio ha restringido tus privilegios… y además, acabas de descubrir que puedes caminar… quizás no tengas suficiente fuerza…

—No iré lejos… sólo hasta el pasillo, quizás… dar unas vueltas… prometo no alejarme. Nadie debe enterarse de que salí—él la miró con toda la persuasión de la que fue capaz—y me siento perfectamente. Necesito caminar para despejar mi mente un poco o enloqueceré. —Ante eso último, Camellia miró al rubio con cierta compasión, cosa que no le gustó a Draco, pero estaba dispuesto a que le tuvieran lástima si podía salir de esa condenada cama por un rato. La bruja sopesó la posibilidad unos momentos, y luego suspiró, materializando con su varita un bastón de madera, que le entregó a Draco.

—No puedo dejar la sala sola, de modo que irás por tu cuenta. Sólo tienes permitido salir hasta el pasillo de este piso, te pondré un hechizo rastreador por si acaso se te ocurre ponerte creativo. —Camellia hizo una floritura con su varita, mirándole con severidad, mientras veía el resplandor de luz que salió de la varita enrollarse alrededor del tobillo de Draco.

Si bien estaba acostumbrado a años de desconfianza por parte de todo el Mundo Mágico, Draco no pudo evitar enfadarse por las medidas de seguridad que tomaban con él. Lo estaban tratando como un maldito criminal.

_Eres un criminal, Draco Malfoy. Mataste a Astoria, y quién sabe… quizás a tu madre. _Le recordó su subconsciente.

El rubio suspiró y asintió ante las condiciones de Camellia, tomando el bastón y acostumbrándose a movilizarse con él, antes de salir al pasillo.

—¡Media hora, Draco! — le advirtió Camellia mientras el rubio cruzaba el umbral.

Draco había caminado hasta el largo pasillo con ayuda de su bastón. Pudo observar hileras de sillas pegadas a las paredes, una gran puerta similar a la que había utilizado para salir de su sala, y un elevador de puertas doradas, con figuras de antiguos sanadores talladas en el marco. El pasillo estaba iluminado por antorchas, que le daban un aspecto algo tétrico, ya que no había ventanas alrededor. El rubio comenzó a caminar, acostumbrándose poco a poco a la ya-conocida-pero-olvidada sensación de caminar. Se sintió libre, por primera vez en varios días, a pesar de que la noción de que sólo podía caminar en un pasillo de un lado a otro no podía considerarse una libertad total… pero algo era algo. La verdad, en el fondo de su mente, agradecía a Granger lo que había hecho por él, y aún más en el fondo, admitía con renuencia que estaba feliz de tener a Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo más brillante de su promoción (y probablemente de muchas) de Hogwarts, como medimaga. La verdad, dudaba que hubiese alguien mejor para un caso como el suyo.

Caminar de un lado a otro le ayudaba a pensar. Se sentía frustrado por lo que estaba pasando. Llevaba días teniendo los mismos sueños de Astoria pidiéndole piedad por su vida… no lo comprendía, ¿por qué la había matado? Al principio pensó que podía haber sido víctima de un engaño, que alguien había usado su varita para asesinarla… pero luego de tener esos sueños tan vívidos… esos gritos que simplemente sentía eran reales, no podía negarse a sí mismo la cruda verdad… había asesinado a Astoria Greengrass, y sólo Merlín sabía por qué. Quizás al fin esa parte oscura de sí mismo había surgido. Astoria era una mujer frustrante a veces, tenía maneras de pensar que él ya no compartía, y a veces trataba de imponérsele, haciéndolo enfadar intensamente… pero siempre se contenía… no quería ser como su padre, quien ante cualquier diferencia de opiniones era capaz de matar… pero ahora, quizás había alcanzado su límite. Apreciaba a Astoria, pero quizás habían discutido y él había alcanzado su límite, después de todo, si bien querían recuperar su prestigio como familias sangrepura y mantenerse bajo perfil, Astoria no había aceptado del todo los métodos que Draco había querido implementar. Quizás la parte de Lucius Malfoy que le había sido inculcada había salido de su escondite y se había apoderado de él… era lo único que podía explicar lo ocurrido. Aunque eso no le ayudaba a comprender lo de su madre… su madre. La única que lo comprendía y trataba de apoyarlo ya no estaba con él, y él se sabía incapaz de hacerle daño… Draco se juró a sí mismo encontrar una solución… debía saber qué le había pasado a su madre. Debía hacer todo lo que estuviese en su poder para ello, aunque en su estado actual no fuese demasiado lo que pudiera hacer.

Draco no llevaba más de 10 minutos caminando en el pasillo, reflexionando, cuando una de sus piernas comenzó a entumecerse. Trató de flexionarla para recobrar su circulación, su fuerza… lo que fuera que estaba fallando, pero perdió el equilibrio, y con un gruñido, cayó de bruces en el frío suelo del pasillo. En menos de un segundo, la sensación de libertad que había sentido se transformó en una completa infelicidad, que aumentaba con cada intento que hacía para levantarse y no conseguía lograrlo, pues su pierna entumecida se negaba a responderle.

—Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? —la voz masculina que había hablado provenía de la puerta de la otra sala, y Draco escuchó pasos acercándose a él.

Maldita sea. Esa voz definitivamente había hecho que la sensación de ser un inútil inválido regresara con fuerzas. El hombre que había hablado se acercó a él, y Draco se removió en el piso tratando de levantarse desesperadamente. El muchacho se acercó con mayor rapidez y lo tomó por los hombros, poniéndose frente a frente con el rubio.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy? —El rubio no había querido mirar a quien lo había auxiliado, su orgullo pisoteado no se lo permitía, se sentía increíblemente inútil… y cuando lo vio, ese pequeño orgullo ardió en llamas y se esfumó como cenizas en el viento.

—¿Longbottom? —el rostro del muchacho alto y pecoso lo vio con impresión en sus ojos, y un sentimiento insondable en sus facciones. De todas las personas que podían aparecer para presenciar su desgracia hospitalaria, el destino tenía que depararle sólo a aquéllos cuya vida se había encargado de volver un asco, primero Granger, y ahora ni más ni menos que Neville Longbottom. —No necesito tu ayuda, puedo solo.

El castaño entrecerró un poco los ojos y suspiró, sin soltarlo—No lo parece, Malfoy. Vamos, de pie. —Neville alzó a Draco por los brazos, ayudándole a mantener el equilibrio hasta que el rubio pudo mantenerse en pie con ayuda del bastón. —En el cuartel de aurores no habían dicho que estabas despierto… ¿Ha sido hoy? —preguntó Neville con una mueca que demostró extrañeza al respecto. Draco recordó que Longbottom se había convertido en auror, al igual que Potter y Weasley, se había enterado poco después de salir de Azkaban, durante una de sus _diligencias_ en el Ministerio. Luego, las palabras de Neville resonaron en su cabeza…

—¿No has venido a interrogarme? —preguntó Draco, caucioso. Si lo que suponía era cierto, entonces Granger se había abstenido de avisar a los aurores que había recuperado la conciencia.

—Pues no, no estoy en tu caso… además, como te dije, no ha llegado la lechuza avisando que despertaste, Malfoy—Neville miró a Draco con recelo, nunca habían conversado, siempre se limitaban a un intercambio de insultos… o bueno, más bien una interacción donde él simplemente recibía las ofensas de Malfoy. —¿Acabas de despertar, entonces?

Draco mintió instantáneamente y sin pensarlo—sí, he despertado hoy… hace algunas horas… la sanadora ha estado muy ocupada atendiéndome, de seguro por eso no les ha escrito—era lo menos que podía decir, después de todo, no podía delatar a Granger… podía meterla en problemas, y a decir verdad, no le convenía, después de todo, la bruja había hecho un gran esfuerzo para hacerlo mejorar, y ahora aparentemente estaba encubriéndolo. _Pero, ¿por qué? _Eso era lo que tendría que preguntarle. —entonces ¿qué haces aquí?

El rostro de Neville se contrajó un poco con tristeza, y un leve dejo de resentimiento.

—Vine a visitar a mis padres… como sabrás, son pacientes crónicos aquí, en esta sala. —dijo él en un bajo murmullo señalando la puerta de la otra sala en ese piso. Draco sabía muy bien por qué y a manos de quién se habían convertido en pacientes crónicos los Longbottom, y no pudo culpar al muchacho por mirarlo de esa manera. Había recibido tratos mucho peores por obras de otros que, si bien tenían parentesco con él, no eran culpa suya. —Por cierto… he escuchado en el cuartel que te han torturado. —Draco se tensó y bajó la mirada. —Sabes, lo lamento… nadie se merece ese tipo de cosas, Malfoy… hay otras maneras… estoy en completo desacuerdo con el uso de la maldición _cruciatus_. Es injustificable. —dijo el muchacho, y Draco se sintió impresionado al ver que era sincero.

—Gracias, Longbottom…—y en un inesperado día, donde Draco Malfoy había sido más amable con la gente que en toda su vida, continuó hablando—yo también lamento lo de tus padres… nadie merece pasar por algo como eso. —Neville lo miró con ojos muy abiertos, impresionado por su gesto de solidaridad, el cual a Draco también había asombrado. Quizás todo esto lo estuviese convirtiendo en un idiota, pero qué carajo… él había querido cambiar, ¿no?

—¿Neville? —Ambos hombres voltearon ante una voz femenina conocida, para encontrarse con la cara ahora muy pálida de Hermione Granger. —¿MALFOY? ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? —eso último lo dijo en un chillido tembloroso, Draco supo que se encontraba nerviosa dada la presencia de un auror que podía delatar su falta de información.

—Camellia me ha dejado dar una vuelta para estirar las piernas, Granger, después de todo, acabo de despertar de un largo sueño, necesito hacer algo de ejercicio—le dijo él, mirándola de manera aguda, indicándole que sabía lo que estaba pasando y que le siguiera el juego. Hermione no se encontraba muy convencida, pero mirando de uno al otro, tomó su decisión.

—Lo sé, pero no debías tardar tanto…—recuperó un poco el color en sus mejillas al ver que Neville no parecía sospechar de nada extraño, y se acercó a él para saludarlo.

—Hermione, tenía siglos sin verte, hola—dijo el castaño mirando a su amiga con cariño, siempre le tendría mucho aprecio por haber sido amable con él sin importar nada en sus años de colegio.

—Lamento el alejamiento, Neville… no he estado en contacto con casi nadie… ni siquiera con Ron y Harry—Draco se impresionó al oír esa información… ¿no estaba en contacto con San Potter y la Comadreja? Esa era una noticia que no se esperaba nunca.

—Tranquila, no te preocupes… entiendo que estés ocupada, la vida aquí en San Mungo es muy agitada, he ido y venido desde muy pequeño y sé como son las cosas aquí—dijo él con tristeza—es bueno verte, no se me había ocurrido visitarte cuando vengo a ver a mis padres.

—Sería grandioso que pasaras unos minutos para saber de ti—dijo Hermione, aunque no muy convencida con la idea, pero deseó ser cortés—¿Cómo siguen tus padres, por cierto?

—Como siempre, aún no me reconocen del todo, pero los he notado tranquilos—dijo él con una sonrisa. Hermione pasaba de vez en cuando a la sala de pacientes crónicos, y se encargaba de revisar el progreso de los Longbottom, sin embargo, tenía curiosidad de cómo se comportaban con su hijo. —Bueno, ya debo irme, debo cubrir el turno de la noche en el cuartel, creo que Harry estará allí también.

—Envíale mis saludos—dijo Hermione con una leve sonrisa

—Le avisaré a los del caso de Malfoy que ha despertado. Me ha comentado que están muy ocupados y no lograron enviar la lechuza en el momento. Dijo Neville mientras miraba de soslayo al rubio que había escuchado con interés toda la conversación.

Hermione también lo miró, y él, asegurándose de que Longbottom no lo veía, le guiño un ojo a la bruja castaña.

La sanadora abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, antes de volver en sí y volver a ver a Neville de nuevo—Sí, desde que despertó no hemos parado de examinarle, Camellia debe haberlo dejado salir a ejercitarse un poco, estaba entumecido. Gracias, Neville, esperaremos a los aurores entonces.

—Vendrán pronto, de seguro, quieren cerrar el caso pronto—dijo Neville frunciendo los labios un poco, al igual que Hermione, que no se mostró nada feliz con esa información.

—¿Han encontrado evidencia? —Neville negó con la cabeza—¿Y cómo demonios pretenden cerrar un caso sin evidencia? —Al joven castaño la reacción de su amiga le impresionó.

—No lo sé, Hermione… lo poco que oigo dice que quieren cerrar el caso ya. No quieren que esto arme mucho revuelo… sabes lo desestabilizador que puede ser algo que involucre a los Malfoy… No mucha gente está enterada y quieren que siga así—dijo el auror, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba hablando demasiado en frente del involucrado. —Bueno, ahora sí debo irme, espero que estés bien, Hermione… Malfoy. —terminó con un asentimiento de la cabeza hacia el rubio antes de retirarse y desaparecerse al final del pasillo, dejando a Hermione y Draco solos.

Hermione vio al rubio, quien la miraba a su vez con suspicacia.

—¿Qué fue todo eso, Malfoy? —preguntó ella tras unos segundos de necesidad de romper el hielo.

—Debería preguntarte eso a ti. No avisaste a los aurores, por eso no han venido a interrogarme… me encubriste. —dijo Draco, mirándola de manera extraña. Hermione nunca había visto una expresión como esa en el rostro de Draco Malfoy.

—Yo… no encubrí a nadie—dijo ella, desviando la mirada. Él la miró con incredulidad.

—Camellia me ha dicho que tú le has dicho que los aurores no han venido porque están "muy ocupados"… eso evidentemente no es cierto, porque Longbottom acaba de decirme que no han recibido ninguna lechuza de tu parte. ¿Por qué me has encubierto, Granger?

—Draco, ya ha pasado media hora, cariño, deberías estar en cama—la voz de Camellia interrumpió la conversación. —¡Hermione! Vaya, ya has llegado, iré a terminar los vendajes del chico Matthews y te dejaré la sala entonces… Rudolph está donde su abuela, y por la lechuza que recibí, no está comportándose—dijo frunciendo el ceño. Hermione le sonrió, aún algo nerviosa por el rumbo que había estado tomando su conversación con Malfoy, y se acercó al rubio, tomándole del brazo.

—Claro, Camellia, enseguida entro… yo me encargaré de él—Hermione se acercó aún más al rubio al ver que Camellia entraba en la sala, y murmuró de forma agresiva—No hablemos de esto aquí, más tarde, cuando los demás pacientes estén dormidos, hablaremos. Ahora cállate. —El muchacho la miró sorprendido, y asintió con una sonrisa cómplice.

—¿Quién lo diría? Hermione Granger obstruyendo la justicia… el mundo mágico definitivamente no es el mismo—murmuró Draco cínicamente, haciendo que Hermione entornara sus ojos y lo mirara molesta, a pesar de que ella opinaba también que sí, el Mundo Mágico definitivamente era otro. El rubio comenzó a caminar hacia la sala con ayuda de su bastón, y Hermione se quedó atrás, viéndolo.

—La poción hizo buen efecto—dijo ella por lo bajo, como para sí misma, pero Draco pudo escucharla, y en otro inesperado gesto en ese día extraño, el rubio volteó, y con una expresión insondable en sus ojos grises, pronunció dos palabras increíblemente ajenas a su vocabulario, más aún juntas.

—Gracias, Hermione—y ninguno de los dos sabía con certeza por qué eran esas gracias… si por haberlo encubierto, o por haber hecho ese gran esfuerzo para ayudarle a caminar de nuevo, pero Draco sospechaba que era por los dos. Y especialmente por el hecho de que aún siendo él Draco Malfoy y ella Hermione Granger, ella hubiese hecho tales cosas.

* * *

**N.A.: Qué les ha parecido? qué tal esos avances en la historia? poco a poco! dejen sus reviews, quiero saber qué piensan! un abrazo, y hasta muy pronto!**


	12. Motivos

**DISCLAIMER****: Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling, sólo los uso para fines recreativos.**

**N.A.****: Hola, mis queridas lectoras! espero que estén bien! aquí vengo con una nueva entrega de Sanación... pues sí, logré escribir... Y BASTANTE! Les tengo buenas noticias... he escrito tanto este cap (que es vulgarmente corto) como el capítulo 12 (que es posiblemente el capítulo más largo que he escrito jamás! jajajajaja!) si tengo una cantidad cool de reviews, pues prometo publicarles el 12 el miércoles o jueves a más tardar... no los publico juntos porque sé que es mucha tentación dejar un solo review por ambos caps JAJAJAJA... Just kidding, pueden dejar los que quieran, pero quiero revisar nuevamente el cap 12 antes y por eso no lo publicaré hoy mismo. El 13, sigue crudito, de modo que ese sí tendrá que esperar... **

**En otras noticias... HEMOS REBASADO LOS 100 REVIEWS! Es más, sólo por eso, les prometo con seguridad el cap 12 largo para el miércoles jajajaja... SON LO MÁXIMO! JAMÁS pensé que una historia mía llegase a rebasar los 100 reviews! estoy simplemente extasiada... me alegra muchísimo que les guste!**

**MIL GRACIAS A MIS REVIEWERS DEL CAP ANTERIOR! Louise, Lorena, laurapsGranger (luego comentaremos un poco más de Astoria, sí era una pro-sangrelimpia, pero como nunca se inmiscuyeron en los actos genocidas de la guerra, no quedaban muy en evidencia), AlexiaRiddle (trataré de subirle la frecuencia a las dosis! jajajaja... estoy viendo farmacología y ahora me trauma ese léxico jajaja... pronto más, lo prometo!), MRS Taisho-Potter, Libete, Serena Princesita Hale, azu23blood, Anakina, ZhirruUrie, Annie Thompson, Luna White 29, Astorya, .89, luna-maga (sí me ha ido bien! aunque estoy limitada de tiempo de relajación por culpa de los examencitos tontos que si bien valen poco, quitan muuucho tiempo! jajajaja gracias por preguntar! :D) y Sanguinum Snake... HAN SIDO MUCHOS REVIEWS! GRACIAAAAASSS! :D Estoy emocionadísima!**

**Ahora... el cap! **

**Capítulo XI: Motivos**

Hermione entró a la sala con Draco detrás de ella utilizando su bastón como apoyo. La castaña no le miró después de las palaras que el rubio había pronunciado en el pasillo, aún demasiado confundida por la implicación de esas palabras-y lo que le habían hecho sentir- como para discutir con él.

—Draco, regresa a tu cama, cariño, veo que estirar las piernas te ha hecho bien, te mueves con más fluidez—dijo Camellia, tomando su bolso y aproximándose a Hermione. Draco sólo le respondió con un gruñido—Vaya, estaba de mejor humor hace un rato—murmuró a Hermione—Hermione, cariño… Me iré ahora, disculpa que te deje así, con tanta prisa, pero debo buscar a Rudolph—dijo la bruja con aire severo.

—No te preocupes, Camellia. Sé cómo es todo con el pequeño—la bruja mayor le sonrió, le dio unas cortas indicaciones para sus deberes de ese día en la sala, y con un pequeño gesto de despedida, salió de la habitación.

Draco, por su parte, se acostó en la cama, francamente arrepentido por haber dejado que su bocota le dejara en ridículo frente a Granger… ¡Mira que darle las gracias Y ADEMÁS, llamarla por su nombre! Y ambas cosas en la misma oración… diablos. Es verdad que se sentía feliz por poder caminar, eso era indudable, pero de allí a mostrarse tan ridículo con Hermione Granger… Vaya. Le achacaría todo a la euforia por su capacidad de movilizarse solo. Sí, eso haría. Nadie podía culpar a un enfermo que comenzaba a mejorar por dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

El rubio puso uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos, tapándolos de la luz del atardecer que se filtraba por los ventanales próximos a su cama, y suspiró. La verdad, estaba sumamente agradecido con Granger, y tampoco era que el sentimiento de estupidez que sentía por habérselo dicho fuese por causas racistas, como muchos creerían… la verdad, más tenía que ver con su orgullo herido por el hecho de que personas que lo odiaran lo viesen así de vulnerable, que con cualquier otra cosa. Draco suspiró nuevamente, y sintió un cansancio enorme apoderarse de él. Al parecer esos minutos caminando después de días de no ejercitar sus piernas habían sido una carga física grande para él. Y así, tras unos minutos de suspiros apesadumbrados, el muchacho rubio de ojos grises se quedó dormido.

**oOo0oOo**

Hermione se ocupó de sus deberes de sala durante varias horas, con cuidado de ignorar a Malfoy… no hasta el punto de ser negligente médicamente con él, obviamente, pero la verdad no quería entrar en polémicas ya sabiéndose descubierta.

Sí, había encubierto a Draco Malfoy… no sabía por qué, pero no había llamado a los aurores en todos esos días. Sí, había obstruido la justicia, y la verdad, no se arrepentía ni un poco.

Estaba harta de ver pasar tantas injusticias frente a sus ojos y no poder hacer nada… desde algunas más cercanas, como el hecho de enterarse de que compañeros de colegio como Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas y Dennis Creevey –después de la muerte de su hermano Colin en la guerra- se habían convertido en justicieros clandestinos, hasta aquellas barbaridades que podía leer en El Profeta a diario o que oía de boca de cualquier mago en la calle. Muertes injustificables, crímenes de odio aún a estas alturas… era inaceptable, y después de poder presenciar en un mal momento de su vida las fallas de la justicia bien de cerca, pues había optado por una política de cero tolerancia en su vida, especialmente con sus amigos.

Cuando había decidido convertirse en sanadora por motivos tanto muy personales, como lo eran sus padres, como por su cambio de perspectiva sobre la vida, sus amigos y ella ya habían estado distanciados… además de su relación con Ron que en esos tiempos había estado yendo en picada, y todo había comenzado con el descubrimiento de que el hechizo que Hermione había implementado para desmemoriar a sus padres durante la guerra había tenido un fallo y se había vuelto irreversible hasta ahora. Eso la había cambiado. Se echaba la culpa a sí misma, obviamente, les había hecho daño creyéndose capaz de realizar un hechizo extremadamente complejo siendo apenas una adolescente que no había terminado su educación mágica, y ahora ninguno de los dos la recordaba. Se sentía sola en el mundo, más aún rodeada de la mentalidad extremista de sus amigos, que ella ya no toleraba, y se sentía atrapada en una relación con Ron donde sentía que eran totalmente incompatibles. Estaba harta de juzgar, harta de ver la vida en blanco y negro cuando usualmente ésta está compuesta de cientos de tonos de gris. Ya no tenía el refugio de la sencillez de sus padres muggles para cuando el Mundo Mágico la agobiase con sus ambigüedades morales, o sus actos fuera de toda lógica. Se sintió presa del mundo mágico. Lo único que sabía era que sus padres al menos estaban bien. Lo único de lo que seguía encargándose periódicamente era de monitorearles… sin embargo, no progresaban en lo absoluto. Seguían en la más profunda de las ignorancias frente a la hija bruja que tenían, y ella en su tristeza sólo agradecía que estaban a salvo. Fue en parte por ellos, y en parte por la liberación que le ofrecía su carrera irónicamente esclavizante, que se había convertido en medimaga, y más aún al graduarse, cuando escogió su especialidad medimágica en Daños Provocados por Hechizos, y lo hizo pensando en encontrar una manera de ayudar a sus padres… pero aún consultando los más extensos libros, preguntando a especialistas… no lograba hallar una cura. Así que volcó su concentración y sus esfuerzos en ayudar anónima e imparcialmente a las víctimas de injusticias del mundo mágico… los muchos heridos por imperdonables que pasaban por su sala, así como por maldiciones mucho peores... y entre esas injusticias, estaba la de Draco Malfoy. Ella lo sentía, algo no andaba bien en todo lo sucedido con él, y su persona no podía dejarlo pasar… no cuando ese tipo de asuntos habían dado un vuelco tan importante a su vida.

Quería retrasar lo más posible el interrogatorio de Malfoy, pensando en que quizás él podría esclarecer las dudas respecto a su caso, pero el muy necio, como siempre, se negaba a cooperar… aun cuando esto lo hiciera inconscientemente. Tenía amnesia… algo horrible debía haber pasado para que su cerebro lo reprimiera… había matado a alguien, y no era cualquier desconocida, era su pareja, y había sido torturado en múltiples ocasiones… tantas, al parecer, que Hermione no comprendía como no lo habían llevado a la locura. Aunque probablemente la locura que lo había alcanzado era esa pérdida de memoria. Camellia le había contado que el rubio se había visto desconsolado, perdido, al saberse culpable del asesinato de Astoria Greengrass, y quizás, de la muerte de su madre. Algo no encajaba… definitivamente algo no estaba bien. Por eso lo había encubierto. Sólo pretendía hacerlo unos días, ya estaba a punto de llamar a los aurores… la presión de las preguntas de Camellia y del mismo Malfoy estaban enloqueciéndola, y ella no hacía ese tipo de cosas, por lo que estaba desmoronándose bajo la presión de todo… pero la suerte no la había favorecido, y había enviado a Neville Longbottom a descubrirla. El buen Neville al menos seguía siendo excepcionalmente ingenuo, y no había demostrado sospechas ante la situación… el propio Malfoy lo había engañado, encubriéndola esta vez a ella. Eran ahora cómplices en una situación ilegal, y tenían que organizar su historia de una vez, antes de que los aurores se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba. Definitivamente Neville no tenía madera de auror… cualquier otro hubiese olido la conducta sospechosa a kilómetros, pero él ni se había inmutado… las presiones de su abuela de entrenarse para esa carrera y seguir el legado de sus padres, en lugar de sus deseos de especializarse en herbología, lo habían llevado a un camino donde definitivamente no tenía demasiado futuro… aunque honestamente, eso les convenía a Malfoy y a ella en ese momento.

Al menos Malfoy, ante todas las locuras realizadas por ella, se había mostrado agradecido… genuinamente agradecido. Había podido verlo en sus ojos, cuando la había mirado y le había dado las gracias… pudo ver en sus inexpresivos ojos una honestidad en lo más profundo de su ser. Era increíble, pero a veces podía ver destellos de otro Draco Malfoy… de hecho, no se había comportado como lo hubiese supuesto. No estaba siendo un racista, clasista, elitista, idiota y ofensivo como solía serlo… se había comportado terco, algo descortés de vez en cuando, y bastante huraño, pero eran cosas que podían esperarse de quien ve su mundo desmoronarse a su alrededor… ella podía entenderlo, después de todo, se había sentido así algunas veces. Estaba muy, muy sorprendida por la conducta medianamente civilizada de Malfoy durante su estadía en el hospital, y honestamente esperaba que ésta no cambiase. Realmente lo que menos necesitaba era lidiar con un problema más.

Hermione fue sacada de sus pensamientos, cuando una lechuza entró por la ventana de la sala. No era de las lechuzas del hospital, y ante una inspección más cuidadosa, pudo distinguir una medalla con la insignia del Ministerio en el pecho del animal. La bruja se acercó al ave, tomando de su pico una carta con lacre también del Ministerio, y se apresuró a abrirla.

_Señorita Granger,_

_Le informamos que estamos enterados del despertar del Señor Draco Malfoy._

_Se programará la visita de un grupo de aurores mañana a las 9 AM para realizar un interrogatorio exhaustivo al sospechoso. Se agradece informarle al individuo y asegurar que se encuentre en óptimas condiciones para el procedimiento._

_John Dawlish_

_Oficina de Aurores_

_Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido_

Hermione suspiró. No parecía que sospecharan nada. Era una lástima que el interrogatorio fuese después de su cambio de guardia… hubiese deseado quedarse y al menos ver desde lejos el interrogatorio, pero Camellia seguramente se extrañaría por ello. Lo mejor sería dejar las cosas fluir y preguntarle a Malfoy acerca de ello luego, si es que el rubio cooperaba con ella… ahora que cierta complicidad se había establecido entre ellos a raíz de que ella lo encubriese por unos días, quizás estaba suponiendo un avance demasiado grande en su confianza. Quizás esperaba demasiado al respecto, y él simplemente le contestaría que no era de su incumbencia lo que hubiese hablado él con los aurores… Hermione suspiró de nuevo, y decidió que no podía saber de qué manera la veía Draco Malfoy si le huía toda la noche. Le había prometido una explicación, después de todo.

La bruja miró hacia la cama más próxima a los ventanales, y vio al rubio aún dormido, al acercarse un poco más, poniéndose al pie de su cama, percibió su respiración acompasada que levantaba su pecho levemente, su piel pálida, aunque no marmórea como a su ingreso, y sus pestañas casi blancas, que caían sobre sus mejillas algo más delgadas y angulosas que aquellas que recordaba de cuando habían estado en el colegio.

Draco Malfoy siempre había representado para ella un enigma, la verdad. Nunca había entendido como un niño de once años, la edad a la que lo había conocido, podía guardar tanto odio en su interior. Desde el primer momento en que, en la escalinata próxima al Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, se acercó a Harry y le había ofrecido su amistad altaneramente y el moreno lo había rechazado, ella pudo ver la profunda hostilidad del rubio ante cualquier rechazo de su estatus como mago superior. Luego, tras la primera vez que la había llamado sangresucia, sintió un horrible desprecio hacia él… después de todo, ¿qué era la sangre cuando ella había siempre demostrado ser una bruja brillante? Fue por eso que, después de tres años de abusos e insultos, había golpeado a Draco Malfoy… y se había sentido muy bien. Le demostró que sí, podía ser una sangresucia, pero podría siempre derrotarlo tanto en habilidades mágicas como en una buena pelea estilo muggle… y eso pareció impactarle, porque el nivel de sus insultos había disminuido un poco en los años siguientes… y luego, vino el gran cambio personal de Malfoy… su iniciación como mortífago, cuya primera misión sería matar a Albus Dumbledore. Ella no había sabido de su misión hasta después de que Harry le contó que Snape había sido quien la concretara, pero en retrospectiva, pudo ver un Draco Malfoy preocupado, asustado… que temía por su vida de no cumplir su misión. Lo había notado muy extraño todo ese año… sus insultos se habían reducido prácticamente a cero… no hablaba ni siquiera con sus amigos, y siempre se hallaba sumamente nervioso. Y ella, curiosa como era, lo había tenido bajo observación, siguiendo las teorías rebuscadas de Harry que siempre le ponían como el villano del asunto, y esa vez había sido así, al menos hasta el momento donde él había sido incapaz de asesinar a Dumbledore. Allí, siendo brutalmente honesta, había sentido en el fondo de su ser un poco de lástima por él aunque sus mejores amigos se hubiesen negado a darle siquiera el beneficio de la duda al rubio. A juzgar por la historia de Harry, Malfoy había estado bajo mucha presión… tenía miedo, y había cedido en el último momento. Era bastante triste, la verdad.

Y luego, había venido la guerra, y entre la barbarie y todo lo que pasaba, había ido a parar en la Mansión Malfoy… habían sido llevados por los carroñeros, y habían llamado a Draco específicamente para identificarlos frente a los mortífagos. Ella había temido por su vida esa noche como nunca antes… estaban indefensos ante la persona que más les odiaba en el mundo… los delataría y morirían… morirían. Pero no había sido así. Draco Malfoy, por una razón que hasta el día de hoy no entendía, se había presentado ante ellos, pálido, ojeroso y desaliñado como nunca antes lo había visto, y negó reconocerlos aún bajo la presión de sus padres, a pesar de que era evidente que eran ellos… luego los demás habían procedido a identificarlos… pero el rubio no había querido hacerlo… y eso significaba algo, ¿no? Quizás había malinterpretado las cosas… quizás se había agarrado de la pequeña esperanza de tener un aliado inesperado… no lo sabía… aún no sabía por qué Draco Malfoy no los había entregado sin piedad. Pero eso no importaba, porque…

—Ujum…—un aclaramiento de garganta interrumpió sus recuerdos.

_Mierda_….

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, porque durante toda su reflexión, se lo había quedado viendo fijamente. No había disimulado en lo absoluto, había estado casi soñando despierta. No sabía cuánto llevaba allí parada, ni mucho menos cuánto tiempo llevaba él viéndola, pero Malfoy, el objeto de sus pensamientos, se hallaba despierto y mirándola con una de sus rubias cejas arqueada sarcásticamente.

—¿Pensabas algo que valiera la pena decirme, Granger? ¿O sólo me admirabas mientras duermo porque te parezco bonito? —preguntó él con cinismo.

_Doble mierda. _

* * *

**N.A.: Dejen su review! recuerden... pronto el 12! :D**


	13. Cambios

**DISCLAIMER****: La saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de JK Rowling, yo sólo los uso para fines recreativos.**

**N.A.****: Hola, hola! :D lo prometido es deuda! estoy en mi break de estudio, y decidí tomarme unos minutos para publicar el capítulo 12, que hasta ahora ha sido mi favorito de los que he escrito. Es el más largo, y el 13 que ya estoy escribiendo va por el mismo camino... ya estoy aprendiendo a escribir cosas largas, poco a poco! aunque espero que sean de calidad y no pura cantidad jajaja... espero que les guste!**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por sus reviews! me han escrito muchos para haber publicado este lunes! son geniales! agradecimientos a: Libete, Cleoru Misumi, azu23blood, Nurf, Silvis (por eso lo he escrito... la medicina me apasiona, e incluir el Dramione que es mi vicio con la otra parte de mi vida, que son mis estudios, pues es más de lo que puedo pedir jajaja), AlexiaRiddle (sobredosis esta semana! jaja), Annie Thompson y MRS Taisho-Potter... espero que les guste y no dejen de enviarme sus opiniones! :D **

**Sin más que agregar... el capítulo :)**

**Capítulo XII: Cambios**

Draco despertó aturdido. Se había quedado dormido prácticamente al tocar su almohada después de sus intentos de caminata. Aún estaba abrumado por el hecho de haber descubierto que la sabelotodo santurrona perfecta de Hermione Granger lo hubiese encubierto ante el Ministerio. A él, un exconvicto de Azkaban, ahora acusado de asesinato, que siempre la había tratado como mierda por ser hija de muggles. A él. A Draco Malfoy. Y más abrumador y confuso aún era verla al pie de su cama mirándolo como una tonta.

Su cara lo hizo sonreír, la verdad. Estaba pensativa… no se movía ni siquiera, su boca de labios carnosos y rosados estaba levemente abierta, y sus ojos color miel estaban fijos en él, pero a la vez, algo desenfocados… se hallaba en otro mundo. Tanto así, que ni siquiera se percataba del movimiento del rubio frente a ella. Esperó unos segundos, y aún Granger seguía inmóvil… le dio risa hasta el instante en que juró ver algo de lástima en su rostro,y la ira lo invadió, haciendo que de su boca brotara de la manera más ácida posible, lo primero que vino a su cabeza.

—¿Pensabas algo que valiera la pena decirme, Granger? ¿O sólo me admirabas mientras duermo porque te parezco bonito?

Silencio. Ojos color miel abiertos como platos. Un sonrojo que subió a las mejillas de la sanadora. Draco tuvo que contener la risa, aunque su ira no había mermado. ¿Quién se creía ella para mirarle con lástima?

—¿Y bien, Granger? —Hermione no podía hablar. Se preguntaba si honestamente podía hacer el ridículo más veces ese día, o si ya había alcanzado el límite de lo humanamente posible. Primero, casi había quedado descubierta ante Neville como la cómplice de un acusado de homicidio. Luego, dicho acusado de homicidio se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba, de hecho, encubriéndole. Y por último esto… que el susodicho presunto homicida la hubiese encontrado mirándolo como una idiota, mientras pensaba en él de la manera más compasiva e imbécil, sin tener pruebas que dijeran que Draco Malfoy no había cometido ningún crimen y que siquiera hicieran aceptable el hecho de que no lo odiara o quisiera que lo enviaran a Azkaban a podrirse aún después de todos sus antecedentes.

—Yo… bueno… venía a darte tus pociones…—dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, tratando en vano de sonar convincente.

—Juraría que mis pociones no me tocan hasta dentro de una hora… y además, para darme las pociones no es necesario que me observes hasta abrirme hoyos con los ojos, Granger—respondió él con sarcasmo.

—Pues… —Hermione frunció el ceño, pensando en algo que decir… vio el reloj, y en efecto, aún no era la hora de los medicamentos de Malfoy, y evidentemente no se justificaba su duelo de miradas individual con él. —vengo a tomarte los signos vitales… sabes que siempre debe hacerse, pero estás de mal humor, así que mejor me voy.

—¿Estás muy mentirosa últimamente, o es mi imaginación? ¿Qué pasó con los principios Gryffindor? —Hermione frunció el ceño aún más, y se dio la vuelta para irse. Draco habló y trató de detenerla—Oye, no trates de echarme a mí la culpa como excusa para huir. No estoy de mal humor—era mentira, sí se había malhumorado al último minuto, pero no podía dejarla ir, no cuando necesitaba una explicación de los motivos de la castaña tanto como necesitaba respirar—No puedes esperar que después de darme una oportunidad como ésta en bandeja de plata para molestarte, yo no la tome. Puede que esté convaleciente, Granger, pero sigo siendo yo.

Dos cosas increíbles en un día. Draco Malfoy dando gracias llamándola por su nombre, y Draco Malfoy _casi_ disculpándose y pidiéndole que se quedara… ella sabía que era porque quería interrogarla, pero aún así no era algo que pudiese pasar por alto. Después de todo, él era un déspota que no _pedía_… sólo _ordenaba._

Hermione se dio la vuelta y lo miró, y esta vez, sus ojos almendrados color miel estaban serios y llenos de duda antes de hablar, hesitando un poco.

—La verdad, no sé por qué lo hice, Malfoy. —el rubio también adoptó una actitud seria pero curiosa al ver que hablaría sobre lo que les interesaba— No en realidad… sólo sé que hay algo que no encaja y no puedo dejarlo pasar por alto. No está en mi naturaleza.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que hay algo que no encaja? —preguntó él. Esa frase de Granger lo había llenado de dudas.

—Cuando los aurores te interroguen podemos hablar más al respecto… de momento sólo puedo decirte que lo que me dijeron al principio cuando llegaste y lo que me comentaron cuando vinieron a acusarte son cosas enfocadas desde perspectivas muy diferentes… y siento que hay algo que estamos pasando por alto. —dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Maté a Astoria… mi madre está muerta. No sé qué otra perspectiva podríamos darle—farfulló él, lleno de rencor.

—Las pruebas que tiene el Ministerio no son claras…

—¡Mi varita mató a Astoria! ¿qué más pruebas necesitas? —respondió Draco alzando un poco la voz.

—¡Y tú fuiste torturado! —dijo ella, casi gritando.

—Quizás alguien tuvo la consideración de defender a Astoria de mí—contestó él, cínico.

—¿Acaso tenías motivos para matarla? Nunca asesinaste a nadie… ni siquiera cuando tu vida fue amenazada. ¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo ahora?

Draco rio. Fue algo que Hermione definitivamente no se esperaba. El rubio estalló en carcajadas… una risa amarga. Luego, poco a poco se detuvo y la miró, sus ojos grises de un tono metálico… frío acero puro.

—Tú no me conoces, Granger. He vivido toda mi existencia caminando sobre una delgada línea en mi subconsciente… no sabes lo cerca que estuve tantas veces de matar. No sabes. No importa si lo hubiese hecho por miedo a perder mi vida, o la de mi familia… siempre estuvo allí… un lado oscuro tentándome. Deseé tu muerte tantas veces, Granger… sólo por ser una sangresucia. Alguien que piense así es capaz de cualquier cosa… quizás Astoria me hizo cruzar esa línea.

—Pero nunca lo hiciste, Malfoy… nunca tomaste la determinación. —El rostro de Hermione demostraba una profunda angustia, aunque trataba de mantenerse bajo control. Sentía que no debía seguir hablando… sentía que sus emociones se hallaban a flor de piel— Nunca estuvo en ti del todo el instinto de matar. Por eso se apiadaron de ti durante tus juicios… eras joven y estabas confundido… por eso…

—¿Por qué me defiendes, Granger? —Draco la interrumpió, y miró a la castaña de forma escrutadora, intentando comprenderla. La ira, la impotencia, la confusión… un mar de sentimientos lo atenazaban— Sí, quizás en ese momento era un chiquillo, pero ya no lo soy… soy un hombre, y debo ser responsable de lo que hago. En mi vida todos han tenido siempre la culpa de lo que hago… todos menos yo. Yo soy el único que queda sin culpas… pues esta vez me toca enfrentarlo solo, y vienes tú a querer defenderme… ¿Por qué, Granger? ¿Por qué, maldita sea, quieres creer que puedes hacer algo por mí?

—¡Porque sé que no eres malo, Draco! —dijo ella sin contenerse. Sus palabras habían tomado el camino directo desde su subconsciente a su boca sin pasar por las áreas de asociación de su corteza cerebral… de haberlo hecho, habrían sido al menos un poco procesadas y no tan viscerales como habían sonado.

A esas palabras siguieron segundos de silencio. Ante la frase vociferada por Hermione, los pacientes dormidos que no estaban totalmente sedados, que eran una minoría, se removieron en sueños ante el ruido molesto, pero continuaron soñando… por su parte, Draco miraba a Hermione fijamente, incrédulo. Lo había llamado por su nombre, como él lo había hecho con ella ese mismo día… y más increíble aún… le había dicho que no era malo. Que _ella _creía que no era malo. Los ojos grises de Draco, que habían estado exageradamente abiertos por la sorpresa ante aquellas palabras, se llenaron repentinamente de furia.

—¿Qué _tú sabes_ que no soy malo? Oh, claro… como la jueza celestial Hermione Granger cree que merezco una oportunidad, ¡pues démosle el beneficio de la duda a semejante criminal! Pero si esto hubiese sido hace unos años, ¿hubieses acaso dudado en enviarme a Azkaban? Antes no dudabas en condenarme de villano, Granger… pero, ¿ahora resulta que _sabes que no soy malo_? —la incredulidad impregnaba cada palabra del rubio, haciendo que Hermione se llenara también de furia. _¿Quién entiende a este estúpido hurón? ¡Primero me da las gracias y ahora esto!_ Era parte de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la castaña, quien se acercó lentamente al lado derecho de la cama de Malfoy, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, y apuntándolo con un dedo en su pecho.

—Yo no soy la misma niña del colegio, Malfoy. Para tu información, tú no eres el único que ha cambiado… sí, puede ser que no te conozca más allá de lo que me diste a ver a través de tus insultos y tus comentarios y actitudes elitistas y estúpidas… pero siempre he sido una persona observadora, y aún siendo una chiquilla cegada por perspectivas del mundo en blanco y negro, pude ver que eres así porque es lo que te inculcaron. Y yo, he aprendido a no juzgar a quienes no conozco del todo… porque si bien es mucho más fácil ver la vida en blanco y negro y tachar a la gente como "buena" o "mala" sin detenerse a poner todas sus características en la balanza, algunos a quienes sí pensé conocer me han decepcionado profundamente en varias ocasiones haciendo cosas que creí imposibles en ellos… así que, ¿por qué no darte a ti el beneficio de la duda? —Draco se había quedado en silencio durante esa respuesta de parte de la castaña, que había sido dicha rápido y casi sin interrupciones para respirar, lo cual la había dejado jadeando. —Además, no sé por qué te quejas… hace unas horas incluso me diste las gracias por encubrirte—dijo ella, alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa de lado, algo sarcástica.

—¡Eso fue antes de que te pararas frente a mi cama a mirarme con lástima como si fuera el horrendo cachorro de dragón que nadie quiere! —dijo él, gritando. Y ante eso, tras unos segundos de silencio, ambos comenzaron a reír. Esta vez, la risa era cómplice… sentían que algo había cambiado… era de esas risas que siguen a un festival de lágrimas o a una enorme discusión… de esas que simplemente liberan la tensión porque la conversación alcanzó otro tono… cuando hay cosas que tácitamente quedan resueltas. Además, pensar en un horrendo dragoncito albino de ojos grises fue algo ante lo que ni Hermione ni Draco pudieron evitar sonreír.

—¿Sa… Sanadora? ¿qué es todo ese ruido..? —la voz adormilada de Drancy Dorkins rompió el hechizo risueño en el que ambos se hallaban sumidos… poco a poco las risas cesaron, y ambos se miraron a los ojos.

—Tranquilo, Drancy… uno de los pacientes quiere hacerse el gracioso, ya voy contigo—le contestó Hermione al hombre, sin romper contacto visual con el rubio, quien le miraba con una de sus características muecas sarcásticas. —el deber llama, Malfoy—le susurró ella.

—No eres muy buena sanadora, mira que andarte riendo de tus pacientes…—contestó él también en voz baja. Una expresión extraña cruzó el rostro de la castaña antes de contestarle al rubio.

—No es algo frecuente… no suelo involucrarme con mis pacientes—dijo ella mientras se movía hacia la mesita junto a la cama del rubio, dándole la espalda, mientras comenzaba a preparar sus pociones medicinales de esa noche. Preparó una de las vías que iban a su brazo, y comenzó a pasarle una de las pociones por los tubos que se adentraban por la aguja hacia sus venas. Habían hablado un buen rato, y ya era hora de sus medicinas. La castaña acercó uno de los frascos a la boca del rubio, que aún la miraba, y bebió sin protestar la medicina. —y Malfoy… no te tengo lástima. No te miré con lástima, puedo apostártelo. Sólo pensaba que todos deberíamos tener a alguien que nos defienda… y si yo puedo hacerlo por ti, que no tienes a nadie más, pues con gusto lo haré. Ahora… duerme. Callado te ves más bonito—dijo ella, y el rubio supuso que lo que le había pasado por vía intravenosa era una de esas potentes pociones para dormir que utilizaba con él ahora, porque se sintió caer en una nube de adormilamiento instantánea.

—Así que te parezco bonito mientras duermo, ¿eh, Granger? —farfulló el rubio. La poción se estaba apoderando rápidamente de su sistema nervioso, haciéndolo hablar tonterías… por eso, nunca supo si fue su imaginación o la realidad, pero juró escuchar a Granger hablar en voz baja justo antes de dormirse de nuevo.

_—No digas tonterías, Malfoy… siempre luces bonito._

**_oOo0oOo_**

_—¡Te dije que no salieras, Astoria! ¡Maldita sea, todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Mi madre está muerta, y es TU CULPA!_

_—¡No, Draco! ¡Detente! —Astoria lo veía desde el suelo, donde se hallaba sentada apoyada en sus manos, y retrocedía gradualmente a medida que él se sentía a sí mismo acercarse lentamente a ella— ¡Por favor, no me mates… te lo suplico! —su cabello rubio estaba desarreglado, su cara de hermosas facciones estaba desfigurada por el pánico, y sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas— ¡Detente, por favor! ¡NO LO HAGAS!_

Draco despertó con un sobresalto. Estaba sudando frío, jadeaba, estaba muy alterado. Poco era lo que recordaba con claridad, pero sabía que era ese sueño otra vez… ese sueño que podía representar una pista sobre lo que había pasado… y muy a su pesar, y aparentemente de Granger también, incluso su subconsciente estaba gritándole que era culpable, aunque el muy maldito se negara a entregarle la información completa.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que era de día. Granger seguramente no estaría en los alrededores. Su suposición fue confirmada cuando la sanadora Camellia se acercó a él al verlo despierto. Su cara denotaba preocupación.

—Buenos días, Draco, querido…estás muy pálido… ¿te sientes mal? ¿tienes hambre? —la bruja lo tocó, sintiendo su piel fría y húmeda. Draco trató de evitar el contacto. Aún se hallaba alterado por su sueño.

—Creo que solo tengo hambre…—respondió él a las preguntas de la bruja, intentando que se alejara de su cama. Ella, con algo de recelo, lo hizo, y tras preguntarle qué le apetecía, apareció una bandeja con comida en ella. _Horrible comida de hospital._ El rubio comenzó a comer, aunque su apetito se había desvanecido con esa pesadilla. La bruja, tras dudar unos momentos, se mostró satisfecha con él. Dándose la vuelta, se dispuso a retirarse de su cubículo, pero se detuvo, recordando algo.

—Oh, Hermione me ha dicho que ha recibido al fin una lechuza de los aurores… vendrán en el transcurso de la mañana a interrogarte… al parecer al fin han logrado programar una visita.—Draco no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros. Así que él había sido el único que había descubierto a Granger… vaya… saberse verdaderamente cómplice de la bruja era algo nuevo. Ahora le tocaba lidiar con las cosas como le había dicho. Le agradecía haberle retrasado la visita durante unos días… la verdad, hasta hoy no se hubiese sentido capaz de enfrentar a las autoridades, pero ahora, con la mente un poco más clara, decidió extraer de los aurores tanta información como pudiera… posiblemente más de la que ellos podrían obtener de él.

**oOo0oOo**

Draco se hallaba de pie junto a la ventana apoyado en su bastón, viendo hacia el callejón muggle donde se encontraba el edificio abandonado que alojaba a San Mungo cuando escuchó voces desconocidas en la entrada de la sala, y supo que los aurores habían llegado. Suspiró y se mentalizó. No debía revelar más de lo necesario. No debía echarse la soga al cuello… debía tratar de obtener información de los aurores y no al revés… después de todo, él no tenía demasiado que decir… además, si lo llevaban preso de inmediato por irse de bocazas por ahí, el esfuerzo de Granger por "protegerlo" habría sido en vano. Después de todo, ella decía que algo no encajaba y que los aurores habían cambiado la información… así que él se encargaría de descubrir qué ocultaban.

Draco volteó hacia la puerta para ver a dos hombres acercarse a él atravesando la sala. Uno de ellos era un hombre alto, ataviado de túnicas negras y que al quitarse su gorro, reveló un cabello gris, opaco. El rostro severo del hombre estaba surcado de arrugas, y tenía la boca torcida en un gesto algo amargo. El otro hombre, más joven, vestido de igual manera que su compañero, era rubio, algo regordete y de mejillas rosadas. Ambos hombres se aproximaron a él y le dirigieron una leve inclinación de cabeza, que Draco retornó con desgana.

—Señor Malfoy, somos Dawlish y Standpont, representantes del cuartel de aurores y encargados de su caso… tenemos al fin el gusto de verlo despierto—comentó el auror más viejo con un cierto dejo de sarcasmo en su voz que no pasó desapercibido para Draco.

—Yo también me alegro de haber despertado… después de todo, me encantaría saber qué ha sucedido en mi casa y por qué estoy siendo acusado de homicidio. —contestó el muchacho Malfoy con igual sarcasmo en su voz, mirando despectivamente a los aurores de arriba a abajo y con descaro.

—La sanadora Holmes nos ha comentado que parece tener un conveniente episodio de amnesia, señor Malfoy—Dawlish entrecerró los ojos, pero de resto, su voz y expresión no demostraban sentimiento alguno. El auror más joven sólo observaba la escena, y Draco asumió de inmediato que el joven debía estar seguramente en la escuela de aurores, o debía estar realizando sus primeras misiones… después de todo, ese silencio de parte del muchacho y su ávida mirada de interés lo delataban. Draco dirigió sus ojos nuevamente a Dawlish y le obsequió una de sus miradas más gélidas.

—¿Conveniente? —dijo el rubio entre dientes.

—Pues sí… nos han reportado que no recuerda nada de lo sucedido durante el incidente… ni siquiera haber realizado la maldición asesina contra su novia, la señorita Astoria Greengrass… ¿me equivoco?

—No, no se equivoca, señor Dawlish—respondió Draco imperturbable—Me he despertado sin recuerdos de lo ocurrido… esperaba que ustedes pudieran ayudarme a recordar.

—Vaya, vaya… parece que seguirá con este típico jueguito tan típico de ustedes los Malfoy… fingir demencia cuando la cosa se pone difícil. —los ojos azules de John Dawlish se entrecerraron con desprecio, y Draco, apretando los puños, tuvo que poner todo de sí para contener la furia que nació en él al verse juzgado una vez más por el peso de su maldito apellido y los crímenes de su padre.

—Pues debo decir que lamento que crea eso de mí sólo porque mi padre haya sido conocido por ese tipo de artimañas… sé que eso siempre mermará mi credibilidad, pero si lo que desea es información al respecto de lo ocurrido esa noche, le aseguro que no encontrará nada… puede someterme a cualquier prueba, al veritaserum si quiere, pero no hallará nada.

—Vaya, parece que los _cruciatus _que le lanzaron lo dejaron más valiente de lo que solía ser… recuerdo su juicio, señor Malfoy… cuando lloró y rogó que no lo mataran… se arrastró como un gusano. Lástima que el Wizengamot se apiadó de usted… yo en su lugar lo hubiese condenado al mismo destino que su padre. —El auror rubio miraba con ojos enormes toda la escena. Nunca había visto a su jefe tan molesto… había escuchado que en sus tiempos durante la Primera Guerra Mágica había tenido algunos encontronazos con el mayor de los Malfoy, pero no sabía que pudiese llenarse de rabia de esa manera.

—Qué poco profesional de su parte sacar a colación asuntos del pasado como esos, señor Dawlish—le dijo Draco entre dientes, regocijándose en sus adentros por haber obtenido al menos un dato sobre su crimen… el auror acababa de confirmarle que ellos también creían que había sido torturado… algo era algo—mi pasado o el de mi padre no tienen nada que ver aquí. Dígame, mi madre… ¿cómo ha muerto? —ésa era una pregunta que se moría por hacer hacía días… su madre… ¿podría ser que su madre hubiese muerto a manos de él mismo? El sueño que había tenido esa mañana indicaba que estaba furioso por la muerte de su madre, evidentemente, pero había arrojado a Astoria como culpable…

—Su madre ha muerto por la maldición asesina, ¿cómo más? Ustedes los mortífagos prefieren ese método… siempre ha sido así. —contestó Dawlish con indiferencia.

—Yo no maté a mi madre, no sería capaz de hacerlo… nunca—contestó Draco entre dientes. —¿qué pruebas tiene de que lo hice, eh?

—no hemos hallado la varita que la llevó a cabo… pero eras el único armado allí, así que….

—¿Y Astoria? ¿Dónde está la varita de Astoria? ¿La han analizado? —si Astoria había matado a su madre como lo suponía… entonces eso le daría una respuesta sobre por qué la habría matado… al menos tendría eso… pero viviría sabiendo que era un monstruo, como siempre había temido.

—Pues claro que la hemos analizado… la muchacha conjuró algunos _Protegos_, pero no más que eso. ¿Insinúa que ella mató a su madre? La varita de Narcissa Malfoy también mostró hechizos _Protego_, y algunos _Expelliarmus_… por lo que todo apunta a usted, señor Malfoy… no intente poner culpas sobre quienes no están para defenderse, y menos cuando la evidencia…

—¿Qué evidencia? No tienen NADA para probar que tuve algo que ver con la muerte de mi madre. _NADA_, ¿o sí? —Draco no pudo contenerse. Si quedaba descartado que Astoria fuese culpable, entonces, ¿quién lo había hecho? ¿Podía ser acaso posible que fuese su culpa? No. Nunca admitiría que la posibilidad siquiera pudiese pasar por su mente.

—Quizás no lo tengamos ahora, pero seguiremos investigando… y estoy seguro de que lo encontraremos. Ustedes los Malfoy son una cuerda de rastreros. Algo deben de estar escondiendo. —dijo Dawlish entre dientes, antes de ver la hora y mirar a Standpont—vámonos… este inútil no nos dará nada hoy…—Dawlish miró nuevamente a Malfoy, quien no dejó de sostenerle la mirada, retándole a continuar por donde iba con los insultos a su familia. Juraba por sus padres que si continuaba, le partiría la cara y le metería la varita por el culo. _Maldito arrogante._ —Señor Malfoy… volveremos en unos días, cuando decida salir de su olvido autoinducido para cooperar. Esperamos que se sienta mejor pronto, así podremos meterlo en prisión preventiva en Azkaban—Dawlish sonrió de manera algo macabra, y Draco pudo ver a Standpont tragar grueso mientras se retiraba, inclinando su cabeza como despedida. Draco esta vez no devolvió el gesto… sólo se quedó allí, de pie donde lo habían encontrado, mirando a Dawlish hasta que salió de la sala.

Camellia de inmediato se acercó al rubio.

—¿Estás bien, Draco? He visto cómo te han tratado… entiendo que seas un criminal y todo eso, pero… se nota que está algo ensañado contigo… con Hermione y conmigo no se ha portado así…

—Sí, se ha portado como un imbécil, pero no ha sido nada—Draco hizo un ademán restándole importancia al asunto, ya con la rabia evaporándose. Le quedaba nuevamente ese sentimiento extraño en su estómago por la incertidumbre respecto a la muerte de su madre. —se han marchado… no soy útil si no estoy cantando como un pajarito y entregándome a las autoridades… es evidente que esperaban una confesión o una sarta de mentiras para encubrirme, no un criminal amnésico.

—Has hecho bien al no alterarte… hubiese empeorado mucho la situación. —he visto situaciones similares… probablemente buscaba alterarte para que lo agredieras y así poder llevarte a prisión por ello mientras encontraban pruebas para condenarte a Azkaban de por vida o algo—dijo Camellia, con sus ojos marrones muy abiertos y mirando con nerviosismo al rubio. _Vaya, no había pensado en que esa podía ser la razón para sus insultos…._ La verdad, gracias a Merlín que lo había ayudado a contenerse… todo su plan de investigar más sobre el caso hubiese sido arruinado si se hubiese dejado llevar por su ira como era común en él hacía unos años. Solía ser tan volátil… pero ahora después de años de sufrir las consecuencias de esa volatilidad, se había dado cuenta de que no valía la pena ser impulsivo… era preferible apegarse a lo calculador de su parte Slytherin y pensarlo dos veces antes de cometer una locura.

Draco sintió un entumecimiento doloroso en sus piernas… al parecer llevaba demasiado tiempo de pie, aún no recuperaba del todo sus fuerzas, así que se excusó con Camellia, quien le dijo que le administraría una poción luego, y retornó a su cama, acostándose viendo al techo y suspirando. Había superado con éxito la primera visita de los aurores, sólo necesitaba hacer encajar la información que obtenía ocasionalmente en esos extraños sueños con lo poco que había extraído de los aurores… así resolvería toda esta mierda de una vez por todas… y a decir verdad, no le vendría mal la ayuda de Granger y su cerebrito maquinador…. Ella de seguro ya tendría sus teorías y le ayudaría a esclarecerlas, como buena sabelotodo que era.

**oOo0oOo**

Honestamente, Hermione no pudo dormir ese día. La ansiedad por saber cómo iría el interrogatorio de Malfoy la estaba carcomiendo, de modo que no consiguió dormir más de un par de horas seguidas.

Durmió en plazos de una o dos horas hasta las dos de la tarde más o menos, hasta darse por vencida en su intento por descansar antes del trabajo, así que resolvió prepararse algo de comer y distraerse estudiando un poco.

Hermione salió de su habitación y tomó un baño rápido, y salió con el cabello húmedo y revuelto de la ducha, envolviéndose en una bata de baño mullida y cómoda, y se dirigió a la cocina. Sus reservas de víveres estaban algo bajas, debía hacer algunas compras si no quería quedarse con nada pronto. Tomó algo de atún, algunos vegetales, y se preparó una ensalada, que colocó en un bol y comió en el sofá, mientras encendía su poco utilizada televisión. Vio varios programas sin prestar demasiada atención, distrayéndose con Crookshanks cuando el viejo gato se deslizaba entre sus piernas y se asentaba a su lado tras cansarse de estar de pie. La bruja estaba agotada, pero estaba perfectamente consciente de que aunque lo intentara, no lograría dormir. No sabía desde cuando le importaba tanto lo que le sucediera a Draco Malfoy… honestamente, le incomodaba lo mucho que estaba –quizás- afectándola. Pero no creía que fuese algo del otro mundo. La curiosidad no tenía nada de malo, y ése siempre había sido un rasgo propio de su persona, pero quizá estaba llegando demasiado lejos… o no. Quizás un poco, pero no tanto. Era normal. Sí. Normal.

Crookshanks observaba atentamente a la bruja como si supiese que se encontraba en medio de un debate interno. El minino cerró los ojos con indiferencia y se dispuso a tomar una siesta. Los humanos eran tan complicados…

Las horas pasaron relativamente rápido, entre comida, quehaceres domésticos y un par de horas de estudio, Hermione se halló vestida y arreglada para trabajar, desapareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de la salita de su casa, y apareciendo en el lobby de San Mungo tras el familiar retortijón característico de la aparición.

La castaña llegó puntual esa tarde.

Encontró a Camellia examinando a un paciente en coma que había sido ingresado días atrás. El hombre había querido embrujarse para dormir mejor y las cosas no habían salido como esperaba. Uno de sus hijos lo había llevado a San Mungo porque el hombre había tomado una siesta que se les hacía anormalmente larga… de 26 horas, para ser exactos.

Hermione y Camellia habían tratado de despertarle por todos los medios pero sus avances habían sido inexistentes. El hospital le traía a Hermione nuevos retos a diario, ese paciente comatoso para el que no hallaban una cura era uno de los muchos casos que mantenían su mente trabajando… pero, como su subconsciente insistía en recalcar, ninguno hacía trabajar a su mente tanto como el de Draco Malfoy.

La bruja no había podido esperar ni un segundo más de lo necesario para ir a San Mungo y enterarse de los pormenores del interrogatorio de Malfoy. Camellia la vio llegar presurosa a la sala y esperó a que la castaña le saludara como siempre, pero la chica se hallaba tan dispersa que pasó de largo junto a ella, antes de detenerse y voltear hacia su colega como si hubiese tardado varios segundos en procesar el hecho de que la sanadora mayor estaba allí a unos metros.

—Buenos días, Camellia—dijo la castaña aún con aire ausente—Disculpa, no te he visto…

—Buen día, Hermione—Camellia frunció el ceño levemente con preocupación—¿te encuentras bien, cariño? Estás algo pálida, y pareces… distraída.

—Oh, solo me ha faltado dormir un poco más, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño—contestó la castaña, evadiendo la mirada de su colega, quien la miró severamente.

—Pues deberías llevarte algunas pociones relajantes… podrían ayudarte con eso. Necesitas descansar. Mañana te traeré algo de comer, querida—dijo Camellia con el mejor de sus tonos maternales.

Ambas sanadoras discutieron los últimos sucesos de la sala, avances de pacientes y deberes para la jornada antes de que la mayor de ellas se marchara con prisa a buscar a su hijo.

Hermione no esperó a que Camellia hubiese salido por el umbral cuando se halló a sí misma caminando hacia la cama al final de la sala para ver a Malfoy y hacerle su segundo interrogatorio del día…

Todo para encontrarlo dormido.

—Maldita sea, se ha acostumbrado a dormir… estúpido hurón perezoso—refunfuñó Hermione con mal humor.

Mal humor que fue en aumento cuando anocheció, llegó la madrugada y el amanecer, y el muy idiota seguía sin despertar… Camellia le había comentado que el rubio había presentado dolor en las piernas tras estar de pie, y le había administrado analgésicos… los cuales muy probablemente habían tenido efecto somnífero.

Hermione maldijo de mil maneras al universo por jugar con sus niveles de ansiedad y curiosidad (que bordeaba en el cotilleo) y continuó trabajando armándose de paciencia y serenidad.

Eso, hasta las 6 de la mañana cuando una lechuza le trajo su suscripción a El Profeta, la cual había renovado unos días antes en busca de datos que pudiesen ser relevantes para su pequeño experimento policial con Malfoy…

Leyó la primera plana del periódico mágico y palideció… al fin se hablaba del suceso de la Mansión Malfoy en él.

Y fue minutos más tarde cuando comenzaron a llegar los vociferadores, y se desató el caos.

* * *

**N.A.: Les gustó? espero que sí! y si no, también déjenme su review! :D nos vemos muuuy pronto!**


	14. Correo

**DISCLAIMER****: La saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de JK Rowling.**

**N.A.:**** Hola! aquí de vuelta con una nueva entrega de esta pequeña historia... me alegraron mucho sus comentarios y espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo! No olviden dejarme sus opiniones al respecto :) **

**Agradecimientos por los reviews del capítulo anterior: Silvis, AshokaMalfoy9, AlexiaRiddle, LaurapsGranger, selene lizt, Javileta, evibaldwin, Libete, Annie Thompson, MRS-Taisho Potter, Sanguinum Snake y Cleoru Misumi... sin olvidar por supuesto a quienes me han agregado a sus alertas y favoritos! MIL GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!**

**Ahora, no más espera... los quiero a todos! jajaja :)**

**Capítulo XIII: Correo**

Una lechuza que se posó en el respaldo de la cama del rubio poco después de las 6 de la mañana trajo la primera de muchas cartas indeseadas.

Hermione ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia del ave en el momento… no terminaba de salir de su asombro al leer el titular de la primera plana del periódico.

_"Masacre en la Mansión Malfoy: Exmortífago vuelve a sus andanzas.", por Rita Skeeter._

—Obviamente no podía ser otra que la arpía de Skeeter—farfulló Hermione, leyendo el artículo con creciente rabia. Un párrafo particularmente amarillista llamó su atención de inmediato.

_Según nuestras fuentes del Ministerio de Magia, Draco Malfoy, un conocido exmortífago, habría huido del país hace varios años tras presuntamente cometer múltiples asesinatos que no pudieron esclarecerse. Su inesperado retorno trajo consigo nuevamente una estela sangrienta… esta vez en forma de su novia, la reputada dama de sociedad Astoria Greengrass, y su madre, Narcissa Malfoy. Los Greengrass se han mostrado iracundos ante la muerte de su hija más pequeña, quien creen puede haber estado bajo el maleficio Imperius durante su relación con el hijo de los Malfoy, pues, según aclaran, "su hija jamás se juntaría con tal escoria". La muerte de Narcissa Malfoy fue también una sorpresa, aunque evidentemente esclarecedora… sin duda se ha tratado de un homicidio con objetos financieros, pues la mujer era aún la sola poseedora de la herencia de la familia hasta el día de su muerte, cuando Draco Malfoy pasaría a tenerla en sus manos. Nos ha mostrado con este crimen la frialdad de la sangre que corre por sus venas, sin duda haciendo creíble el hecho de que se piensa que las dos mujeres murieron durante un forcejeo con el muchacho, quien se dirigía al pueblo de Wiltshire en busca de hijos de muggles para sacrificar en nombre del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Quién sabe… quizás se trate de antigua magia negra para resucitarle… sólo esperaremos a que nuestras competentes autoridades hagan lo necesario para mantenerlo lejos de todos, mientras tanto es competencia de los sanadores de San Mungo –donde se halla internado- que se le mantenga bajo control._

—Maldita mentirosa—gruñó Hermione, arrugando el periódico y tirándolo al cesto de basura cercano a la cama del rubio. Esa mujer simplemente no tenía límites, destruía al protagonista de cualquier posible historia jugosa que se le cruzase por el camino.

—¿Qué sucede, Granger? ¿Por qué haces tanto ruido? —era la voz adormilada de Draco, quien acababa de levantarse. Hermione le miró sobresaltada.

—¿Ahora es que despiertas? Has dormido más de 12 horas, Malfoy—el rubio pareció sorprendido.

—Vaya, esa sanadora no bromeaba cuando dijo que el analgésico podía hacerme dormir un buen rato… sin duda era fuerte… podrás imaginar lo ruidosa que eres, lograste despertarme aún estando bajo suficiente sedante como para un hipogrifo—respondió él alzando una ceja y pasando los dedos por su cabello rubio platinado, dejándolo descuidadamente alborotado—¿No me dirás por qué tenías tanto escándalo montado? —La castaña salió del extraño trance en el que había caído al ver los dedos del rubio despeinar su cabello tan suave a la vista, y recordó el artículo del periódico que recién había leído.

—La noticia sobre lo que sucedió en tu casa ha salido en El Profeta… al parecer el Ministerio estaba absteniéndose de publicar nada hasta que despertaras… estás en primera plana.

Draco frunció el ceño—¿Y qué dicen de mí? —Hermione desvió la mirada, arrugando los labios con desdén.

—Rita Skeeter afirma que tenías a Astoria Greengrass bajo un_ Imperius_, que planeabas una masacre mortífaga y que asesinaste a tu madre y tu novia por dinero y… simple odio, respectivamente. En fin, te pintan como un verdadero terrorista—dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Esa sabandija…—murmuró Draco, entornando los ojos. Sintió entonces un picoteo en su cabeza—¡Diablos! ¿Qué hace esta cosa aquí? —gritó, refiriéndose al pequeño mochuelo que se hallaba posado sobre el espaldar de su cama. El ave soltó en su regazo una carta que se hallaba caliente, o al menos eso sintió Draco a través de las mantas.

—Vaya… no me había dado cuenta de que hubiese llegado otra lechuza, sólo vi a la que me trajo el periódico—dijo Hermione, ojeando con curiosidad la carta, pero sin atreverse a preguntarle al rubio sobre su procedencia, aunque no necesitó hacerlo. El rubio tomó la carta, siseando un poco al tocarla y sentir que estaba casi hirviendo.

—Es un vociferador—murmuró, abriendo el sobre rápido antes de que la dichosa misiva explotara por ignorarla. Una voz femenina muy chillona resonó en la sala.

_—¡Maldito asesino! ¡Mortífago, animal! ¡Mereces quemarte en el infierno con tu padre!_

Habiendo terminado de gritar, el trozo de papel se consumió en llamas, dejando sólo sus cenizas sobre el regazo de Draco.

—¿Qué ha sido todo ese alboroto? —preguntó una voz femenina adormilada desde el fondo de la sala, proveniente de una de las pacientes que no estaban bajo sedación profunda.

—No se preocupe, señora Mathison… todo está bien, ha sido la radio. —respondió Hermione. La mujer pareció satisfecha con la rápida respuesta de Hermione, a juzgar por el silencio que siguió, por lo que la castaña retornó su atención al rubio que miraba las cenizas en sus piernas con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos eran fríos y se hallaban algo desenfocados, sumidos en lo que parecía ser rabia.

—M..Malfoy… ¿Estás bien? —susurró Hermione, incómoda. El rubio parpadeó y la rabia en sus ojos pareció ceder con ese parpadeo. Draco la miró y asintió, serio. —¿Quién envió eso?

—No lo sé—contestó él, tomando un pequeño montón de cenizas y frotándolas entre sus dedos, mirando ausente cómo el polvo gris caía sobre la sábana—no conozco esa voz.

—Probablemente se deba al artículo de El Profeta… después de todo mencionan que estás internado en San Mungo—contestó ella. En ese instante, dos lechuzas más entraron a la sala y se posaron en el espaldar de la cama de Draco nuevamente. Esta vez, el rubio miró los sobres y los tomó de inmediato, percibiendo la tibieza del papel de inmediato. Draco miró a Hermione, y ella comprendió que se trataba de otro par de vociferadores. La castaña recordó brevemente aquel episodio cuando había sido víctima del mismo tipo de hostigamiento debido a un artículo de la misma Rita Skeeter sobre sus supuestos líos amorosos con Harry y Viktor Krum... sin embargo, los mensajes que ella había recibido no eran comparables al odio que transmitían las voces de los vociferadores de Malfoy. El rubio abrió los sobres y Hermione tomó esta vez la medida de aplicar un hechizo silenciador alrededor de la cama del rubio, pero no funcionó.

Nuevamente voces resonaron en la sala.

_—¡Engendro, demonio! ¡Asesino, mortífago! _

_—¡Maldito cobarde! ¡Igual que Lucius Malfoy! ¡Bestia salvaje, asesino!_

—Los vociferadores no pueden ocultarse con hechizos silenciadores, Granger… su objetivo es humillar al destinatario, sería muy fácil librarse si pudiese usarse un _Muffliato_. Pensé que lo sabrías—dijo el rubio hoscamente, nuevamente jugando con las cenizas de las nuevas misivas. Hermione frunció el ceño.

—He recibido un par hace varios años, pero estaba en un lugar privado, nunca me preocupé por probar si los hechizos funcionaban… y por si no lo recuerdas, soy hija de muggles… no sé todas las peculiaridades de cada objeto mágico. Mis padres evidentemente no tenían ese método para regañarme—respondió ella, algo avergonzada por no saber algo tan básico como el funcionamiento de los vociferadores.

—Pensé que lo sabías todo—murmuró él irónicamente. —¿Qué haces aquí aún? Si quieres enterarte de lo que trae mi correspondencia, te basta estar del otro lado de la sala. Lo escucharás igual. Déjame solo. —espetó, y la miró de reojo. Hermione casi sintió ese tono como un golpe… después de todos los cambios de actitud entre ellos, y de esa extraña "tregua" a la que habían llegado, él le hablaba como a un animal que quisiera espantar. La castaña entornó los ojos luego de un segundo, superando con rapidez ese breve momento donde se sintió casi… _herida_.

—Quería saber cómo había ido tu interrogatorio. Pensé que quizá podríamos comparar lo que te dijeron los aurores con lo que me han dicho a mí, pero veo que estás indispuesto—contestó Hermione, molesta. Sus mejillas se habían puesto algo coloradas de rabia, y Draco no pudo evitar pensar al verla de reojo que nunca había visto a alguien que se viese tan… bien… sonrojado de esa manera. Y vaya estupidez que era esa. Salió de su momento idiota rápidamente, y contestó de nuevo con un tono frío.

—La verdad, el día ha sido una mierda y no parece mejorar, Granger… un segundo interrogatorio no hará nada para levantarme el ánimo, así que si no te importa, lárgate… hablaremos luego. —dijo él, acostándose de lado en la cama y dándole la espalda.

Hermione sintió el rubor de sus mejillas aumentar con la intensidad de su rabia por la actitud del rubio. Entendía que estuviese alterado por los vociferadores, pero no era culpa de ella… era injusto que la tratara así sin motivo.

—Bien. Puedes irte al infierno, Malfoy. ¿Sabes qué? Cuando estés listo para hablar… NO ME LLAMES. —dijo, dándose la vuelta y marchándose del cubículo de Draco. Ella sabía que había sido una manera bastante infantil de discutir, pero honestamente Draco Malfoy sacaba lo más básico de ella. Últimamente estaba haciéndole comportarse como una completa tonta.

Draco no respondió, sólo se limitó a cruzarse de brazos e ignorarla, aunque no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo interesada que se había mostrado por saber sobre su interrogatorio y ayudarle… la verdad, sentía una cierta incomodidad en el pecho por haberle gritado… ella se había interesado genuinamente por él, como pocos lo habían hecho últimamente, y él la había espantado como a una vil mosca.

Vaya que no acertaba nunca.

Draco sintió de nuevo la soledad de su cubículo al oír los pasos de Hermione alejarse, y entonces lo percibió.

Un olor dulce que flotaba en sus alrededores… muy agradable, como a vainilla y flores dulces… un olor que no había percibido bien porque su fuente había estado a su lado hacía un buen rato, desensibilizándolo. El olor de Hermione Granger, que había quedado como rastro al marcharse. Draco se encontró a sí mismo inhalando profundamente, intentando percibir cuanto pudiese del agradable aroma, imaginando el cabello de Granger, de donde probablemente provenía el olor, cuando se detuvo abruptamente.

_¿Qué mariconadas eran esas?_

El rubio sacudió la cabeza en negación, limpiando sus pensamientos de cosas estúpidas como el olor de Granger, y se dedico a ver el diario que la castaña había dejado sobre su colchón. El titular de Skeeter y fotos de su casa cercada por aurores saltaban a la vista en la primera página… la ira le invadió de nuevo. Maldita Skeeter y su maldito don de volver toda noticia un circo. Lo acusaban de intentar magia negra para revivir al Lord Tenebroso, cuando ni siquiera él tenía una puta idea de lo que había pasado. Ni una miserable pista. No tenía ni siquiera idea de qué podía haber hecho Astoria para haber sido víctima de su instinto homicida… sólo se le ocurría que hubiese matado a su madre, y eso realmente no tenía sentido, y además, los aurores habían dicho que no era el caso… aunque honestamente no confiaba en esos tipos en lo absoluto.

Resolvió olvidarse del asunto del artículo y leer otros sucesos y cosas en el periódico para distraerse. No había mucho que le interesase, leyó las novedades sobre el quidditch, resolvió el crucigrama mágico de ese día, y se ocupó por un buen rato de abstraerse de Skeeter, los aurores y los malditos vociferadores.

Draco levantó la vista de la prensa un momento y se distrajo cuando vio a Granger moviéndose por la sala. La bruja había dejado el ocio de lado y se había metido de lleno en sus tareas, además, sospechaba que estaba ignorándole porque le había pedido que lo dejara solo de una manera poco cortés un rato antes, así que no se había dado cuenta de su mirada dirigida a ella. La muchacha tenía su rebelde melena recogida en un moño al descuido, sin duda hecho con apuro mientras había estado trabajando, pues cuando estaba junto a él, su cabello había estado suelto y alborotado. Tenía el ceño fruncido en concentración, sus ojos marrones brillaban de manera entusiasta, y Draco se preguntó cómo se las arreglaba para seguir tan animada trabajando sabiendo que tenía ya 12 horas despierta como cada noche. Observó su labio inferior que se veía a veces sutilmente apresado entre sus dientes cuando buscaba cosas en los libros para atender a sus otros pacientes, la vio arreglarse la camisa blanca que tenía bajo la túnica verde lima de sanadora, y bajo la cual podía ver la falda color vino hasta la rodilla que cargaba. Vio los músculos de sus torneadas piernas flexionarse y relajarse cuando alternaba el afincar su peso corporal de un pie calzado de zapatillas planas al otro como distracción mientras preparaba un par de pociones, y se dio cuenta de que Hermione Granger se había convertido en una mujer hermosa. Sí, él, Draco Malfoy, quien alguna vez la hubiese llamado sangresucia, pelo de arbusto, dientes de ardilla, estaba observando a Hermione Granger como un hombre que observa apreciativamente a una mujer. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en que dicha mujer le tenía lástima, o algo así había percibido de ella últimamente aunque ella negase que ese fuera el caso… En fin… él no era alguien a quien se le tuviera lástima… si bien su reputación después de la guerra dejaba mucho que desear, no quería ser el objeto de la lástima de nadie. Draco se enfurruñó al pensarlo. Sí, ella quizás sentía lástima por él, pero le había ayudado… quería ayudarle a resolver el misterio… _creía en él_. Y eso era algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía…

Sí, había salido de Azkaban… sí, había querido reformarse… pero nadie creía que fuese capaz o que de verdad quisiera cambiar… Ni siquiera su madre, quien le siguió el juego durante esos años como quien ve a un niño jugar. Astoria mucho menos… ella sólo había estado interesada románticamente en él y en lo que representaba, pero también había seguido el hilo del asunto pensando que algún día dejaría la idea de mejorarse como persona de lado. Ella, después de todo, aunque inteligente y fiel compañera, seguía enfrascada en el hecho de que la pureza de sangre y la élite mágica seguían teniendo importancia en el Mundo Mágico aún después de lo ocurrido en la Segunda Guerra. Tal como su madre, que aunque tratara de mantener un bajo perfil respecto a sus creencias clasistas, intentó siempre devolverle a Draco la gloria de antaño como miembro de la ya inexistente élite sangrelimpia de Inglaterra con su pequeña táctica de juntarlo con los Greengrass.

Nadie creyó que hubiese cambiado, pero ahora se había topado con Hermione Granger, y ella creía en él. _Creía que no era malo_. Y aunque estaban lejos de ser buenos amigos, aunque discutían como perros muchas veces… aunque fuesen tan diferentes… la verdad sentía una especie de conexión con ella, porque quizás no fuesen tan distintos. Probablemente porque se sentían muy cambiados después de la guerra… podía percibir que ella se sentía incomprendida por quienes siempre creyó sus fieles amigos, a juzgar por los pocos comentarios que había soltado en los momentos en que discutieron y las cosas que salían de su subconsciente por sí solas… y era exactamente como se sentía él… se sentía incomprendido, sentía que nadie confiaba en él y en lo que deseaba… él quería cambiar… quería una vida normal de una vez por todas… no quería cometer más errores. Quería tomar el camino correcto.

Nadie creía que fuese capaz, _excepto por ella_.

Draco frunció el ceño. Nunca hubiese imaginado que estaría pensando tales cosas respecto a Hermione Granger… nunca. Pero la tenía de su lado ahora, y no debía alejar a la única persona que quizás le apoyara, aunque con algunas reservas personales, pero le apoyaba. Quizás debería discul….

_Picotazo._

Draco gimió de dolor por lo bajo y miró a la lechuza gris posada sobre su colchón, la cual le miraba con sus enormes ojos dorados. Un sobre estaba firmemente asido por su pata. Draco lo tomó, sintiéndolo tibio, y suspiró.

_Otro más._

**oOo0oOo**

Hermione se encargó de tratar de ignorar a Malfoy con todas sus fuerzas. Como siempre trató, pero aunque no lo miró más durante la siguiente hora después de alejarse de su cubículo, no pudo sacar al rubio de sus pensamientos ni un minuto.

No lo entendía… pensaba que quizás habían establecido una especie de vínculo… era verdad que discutían a menudo, pero habían "hecho las paces" el día anterior, habían discutido y luego reído juntos. Inclusive, mientras le administraba su sedante la noche anterior, había dejado escapar de su imprudente boca un comentario acerca de que Malfoy era lindo –que por suerte no había escuchado porque se había dormido - y aún así, el muy imbécil la trataba como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

No esperaba que de la noche a la mañana se convirtieran en amigos o algo por el estilo... quizás había demasiada basura del pasado entre ellos para eso… pero juraba que el hecho de haberlo encubierto rompiendo todas las jodidas leyes del mundo mágico haría que se mostrase al menos _amable._ Pero ¡no! Draco Malfoy nunca dejaría de tratarla como una idiota, fuese cual fuese el motivo.

Hermione continuó atendiendo a uno de sus pacientes un rato, tratando de racionalizar el comportamiento de Malfoy con el hecho de que quizás todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo lo tenía algo inestable anímicamente, cuando una serie de gritos la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

_—¡Recuerdo verte llorar en la corte, animal rastrero… pidiendo piedad porque supuestamente no eras un asesino, pero lo eres… eres un maldito mortífago asesino, Malfoy… canalla, sabandija!_

Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró. Otro más…otro vociferador iracundo hacia Draco Malfoy.

El paciente que estaba atendiendo miró a Hermione interrogante, preguntándole qué sucedía. Hermione le dijo que era la radio, la misma excusa que había usado antes, y trató de apaciguar al hombre que se había alterado con los gritos mientras terminaba sus vendajes, después de lo cual se alejó de ese cubículo y se dirigió mecánicamente al del rubio.

La sanadora se hallaba a algunos pasos del cubículo de Malfoy, quería saber cómo estaba, preguntarle si necesitaba apoyo, porque de seguro lo necesitaba después de cuatro vociferadores tan llenos de odio y…

—¡Hermione, cariño… ya llegué! He venido temprano, ayer te noté muy cansada, decidí darte un par de horas más de descanso—era Camellia.

_Demonios._

—Camellia… hola. —Hermione se hallaba casi al final de la sala, y se quedó quieta viendo a la sanadora mayor acercarse a ella. La bruja estaba parloteando sobre que estaba muy ojerosa, delgada, que desaparecería y no precisamente por magia, blah blah blah. Hermione la verdad no la escuchaba, pues no sabía con certeza qué la molestaba más… que Camellia hubiese llegado y hubiese interrumpido su intento de charlar con Malfoy, o el hecho de que ella, Hermione Jean Granger, se dirigía a _humillarse_ –porque eso hubiera sido ir a preguntarle cómo se sentía respecto al vociferador- frente a alguien que la había echado de su espacio como a un perro callejero.

Vaya que las cosas estaban mal.

—¿…Hermione? Ve a dormir, estás bastante ausente—Camellia aparentemente llevaba unos cuantos segundos llamándola por su nombre sin obtener respuesta, y la castaña decidió que ése era el momento adecuado para retirarse antes de dejarse a sí misma más en ridículo. Se ocupó de informarle a Camellia sobre la situación de Malfoy con los vociferadores, a lo que la bruja respondió con un fruncimiento de labios y poniendo sus brazos en jarras en desacuerdo, y luego se retiró.

Verdaderamente necesitaba descansar… quizás la falta de sueño y comida sí estuviesen comenzando a enloquecerla… _y tal vez la presencia de Draco Malfoy en su vida tuviese algo que ver también._

**oOo0oOo**

Ese día, Hermione durmió y soñó con sus días en Hogwarts, con sus amigos, pero particularmente soñó con un par de ojos grises a los que en ese tiempo había mirado de una forma diferente a como los veía ahora.

La castaña despertó una hora antes de su hora de trabajar, se duchó, y se sirvió un plato de cereal, el cual se llevó a la cama. Crookshanks la observó con pereza desde su cesta en un rincón de la sala, y ella le sonrió, admirando la capacidad del felino de no dejarse perturbar por nada.

Hermione comió su plato de cereal en la cama, mirando ausentemente hacia la sala a través de la puerta abierta de su habitación, que se hallaba directamente frente a la cama. No pensaba en nada contundente, sólo quería tomarse unos minutos para sí misma, sin pensar en su trabajo ni en sus problemas.

Y a la vez no podía sacarse a Draco Malfoy de la cabeza.

No sabía por qué la estaba afectando tanto esa simple frase de esa mañana.

_—La verdad, el día ha sido una mierda y no parece mejorar, Granger… un segundo interrogatorio no hará nada para levantarme el ánimo, así que si no te importa, lárgate… hablaremos luego._

Vaya. Nunca se había sentido tan rechazada y a la vez sentido tanta compasión por alguien al mismo tiempo. Malfoy definitivamente estaba desestabilizándola emocionalmente.

Draco Malfoy era una especie de prueba que le ponía el universo para ver si realmente había cambiado y no existían en ella prejuicios… en serio sospechaba que todo era una conspiración cósmica para probar que las polarizaciones no son buenas. Si bien tener una posición firme en la vida ante los propios ideales era algo que ella sabía imprescindible… el ver el mundo en blanco y negro le había traído más sufrimientos y decepciones que nada. Por eso el cambio. Y la verdad, si Malfoy era una prueba, ella consideraba que estaba aprobando el examen espectacularmente como acostumbraba, dado el hecho de que estaba dejándose pisotear un poco por Malfoy como una maldita estúpida. Y su subconsciente estaba lleno de ironías hacia sí mismo hoy, definitivamente.

Hermione resolvió olvidar el asunto y dejar fluir las cosas como lo había estado haciendo. Si ella y Malfoy debían llevarse mal, pues así sería… sin embargo, no dejaría pasar el asunto de los aurores. Aún creía que había gato encerrado, y no dejaría de insistir hasta que las cosas se aclararan. Seguía sin saber nada del interrogatorio, todo por las necedades del rubio, y eso volvió a ponerla ansiosa. Suspiró. La castaña comenzó a vestirse y decidió ir al trabajo temprano, y quizá hacer las rondas con Camellia hasta que llegara su hora de irse. Simplemente no podía seguir sola en su casa, tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar estupideces –que mayoritariamente incluían a cierto rubio de ojos grises- y su subconsciente comenzaba a molestarla con sus constantes insultos a su conducta.

Y así, después de vestirse con una camisa y unos pantalones formales, se desapareció hacia San Mungo, rogando a Merlín por fuerzas para recuperar su cordura.

**oOo0oOo**

Cuando Hermione llegó a la sala de Daños por Hechizos, notó una extraña tensión en el ambiente.

Había varios pacientes despiertos, y parecían sumamente nerviosos. Camellia iba de cubículo en cubículo con prisa, y se sorprendió al encontrarse con la sanadora más joven de frente camino a la cama de otro de los pacientes.

—Hermione… ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? Falta una hora para tu turno. —comentó la bruja, mirándola con extrañeza mientras se dirigía aceleradamente hacia el paciente que atendería: un hombre con escamas verde brillante y narinas de las que brotaba humo gris claro.

—Me he despertado antes y como no tenía mucho que hacer en casa, he decidido hacer lo que queda de tu ronda junto a ti. —contestó la castaña, suplicándole con la mirada que no la regañara. Camellia pareció entender, porque suspiró resignada.

—Bueno… la verdad no me vendría mal la ayuda—dijo ella algo renuente—Draco ha recibido vociferadores todo el día, eso sin mencionar las cartas convencionales que han llegado. Han sido 32 lechuzas en total… 13 de ellas vociferadores. En fin… he oído todos los insultos del diccionario amplificados toda la mañana… tengo migraña por ello… pero el problema es que los pacientes están alterados por el griterío. Muchos han entrado en crisis de pánico, y he tenido que sedarlos profundamente a casi todos… —Hermione palidecía cada vez más con lo que decía la bruja. Sin duda el asunto era grave. La castaña asintió y revisó cubículo por cubículo, ayudando en lo que podía. Vio a Malfoy en su cama, acostado de lado. No parecía estar dormido, su respiración era algo irregular, y parecía tenso, por lo que imaginó que no era el mejor momento para hablar.

Camellia y Hermione trabajaron juntas como una máquina bien aceitada y en cuestión de media hora las peticiones de los pacientes despiertos, medicaciones y sedaciones de los pacientes muy ansiosos estaban en orden. Su trabajo, sin embargo, se vio interrumpido al sentir pasos entrar a la sala.

Pasos rápidos, como de alguien corriendo.

Ambas brujas se miraron extrañadas y se asomaron al medio de la sala, donde se hallaba un hombre alto, desgarbado, vestido de pantalones y camisa grises algo gastadas, su mirada estaba algo desenfocada y parecía tener problemas para mantener el equilibrio. El mago miraba de un lado al otro, sosteniendo su varita en la mano derecha, buscando algo.

O a alguien.

—Señor, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo? —fue Camellia la que habló con tono severo y se acercó a él con precaución, algo en ese hombre le daba mala espina, y no se equivocaba. Todo ocurrió muy rápido, el desconocido al sentirse amenazado, no tardó en reaccionar.

—¡_Everte statum_! —gritó, y Camellia salió despedida contra una mesa con varias pociones, dejando un charco multicolor en el suelo de piedra. Ante el alboroto, varios pacientes despertaron, y los que pudieron, se pusieron de pie… incluyendo a Malfoy, que se asomó desde su cubículo al final de la sala. El hombre miró a Hermione, como desafiándola a acercarse, mientras caminaba un poco más hacia el final de la sala. —¿Dónde está Malfoy? —preguntó a Hermione. Los ojos desquiciados del hombre la veían, expectantes. —Malfoy... Malfoy—llamó. Hermione guardó silencio antes de contestar.

—Malfoy… ¿qué necesita con el señor Malfoy? —dijo ella, tratando de mantener la calma. Miró de reojo a Camellia, que estaba aturdida en el suelo. Hermione daba pasos hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse del hombre, que se acercaba lentamente a ella, mirando a sus alrededores de manera amenazante. Algunos pacientes se hallaban nerviosos en sus cubículos, mirando lo que sucedía afuera con precaución. La castaña no sabía qué hacer. El hombre estaba cada vez más cerca de ella, y se acercaban lentamente al final de la sala, donde se hallaba el rubio.

—Malfoy… ese maldito de Malfoy tiene que morirse. Eliminaré a esa escoria de una vez por todas—farfullaba el hombre—ya basta de esa maldita familia, todos llevan magia negra pura en las venas—el hombre levantaba su varita un poco con cada palabra que decía, sus ojos desenfocados continuaban sondeando la sala. Hermione buscaba el momento de detenerlo. Necesitaba desarmarlo. Lentamente movió sus manos a su túnica en busca de su varita, tratando de ser lo más discreta posible. Logró sacarla lentamente y ponerla tras su espalda con disimulo. El hombre pareció no darse cuenta—saber que sigue vivo… ese maldito… mi esposa… Lucius Malfoy me las pagará… lo mataré… lo mata-

—¡_Desmaius_! —Hermione no supo cómo, pero el conjuro había sido pronunciado por Draco Malfoy. Y súbitamente, se dio cuenta de que su varita no se encontraba en sus manos. El rubio había conseguido moverse entre las cortinas de los cubículos sin llamar la atención y se había acercado por detrás, quitándole la varita y lanzando el hechizo en cuestión de un par de segundos… sólo para caer de rodillas con un calambre al hacerlo. —Mierda. Malditas piernas.

—¡Malfoy! ¿qué crees que haces? ¡No puedes usar magia! —dijo Hermione, tras ver que el hombre estaba inconsciente. Se arrodilló junto al rubio, que a esas alturas ya estaba rabiando por la muestra de incompetencia de sus piernas. —Además, aún no puedes caminar bien. No deberías hacer ese tipo de esfuerzos aún—dijo la bruja frunciendo el ceño. Draco simplemente no la miraba.

—Al paso que ibas, nos mataría a todos… lo recuerdo vagamente. Este hombre busca a mi padre desde hace años. Los mortífagos mataron a su esposa y desde entonces está desequilibrado—dijo él entre dientes—me buscaba a mí. Lo justo es que me encargara de él.

—¡Muchas gracias, señor! —esta vez habló la voz de una anciana desde uno de los cubículos. La mujer no estaba nunca muy ubicada en las situaciones, pero al parecer entendía que Malfoy les había defendido—ese loco nos iba a matar a todos. Nos ha salvado, sanadora. —dijo la paciente dulcemente.

Hermione sopesó la situación por unos segundos. La verdad era que no estaba ni siquiera molesta. Estaba sumamente aliviada de que hubiesen podido defenderse del hombre. Necesitaban tenerlo bajo control hasta llamar a las autoridades. La bruja se levantó rápidamente y realizó un hechizo inmovilizante para el hombre. Luego se acercó a la ventana y envió una lechuza al ministerio, solicitando urgentemente la presencia de un auror en el hospital por una situación relacionada al caso Malfoy. Volvió luego junto a Draco, quien intentaba ponerse de pie por sí solo, consiguiéndolo con dificultad.

—¿Cómo es que has podido correr y quitarme mi varita si ni siquiera puedes pararte solo? —comentó ella, ayudándole un poco a volver a su cama. El rubio la miró con desdén.

—Adrenalina, Granger. ¿No te lo enseñaron en la escuela de medimagia? Ni siquiera pensé en mis piernas. Sólo actué. —espetó él.

—Has roto muchas de las reglas de tu condición como sospechoso, Malfoy. —el mago la miró con desgana nuevamente, imaginándose la sarta de reproches que se avecinaban… lo que no imaginó fue lo que dijo ella. —… pero aún rompiendo reglas, has hecho bien. Muchas gracias. Diré que lo he desarmado yo. No creo que sospechen nada.

Draco la miró con ojos muy abiertos, y luego sonrió de lado.

—¿Ya es costumbre encubrirme, no, Granger? —Hermione entornó los ojos.

—No te acostumbres, Malfoy. Lo hago porque hoy hiciste algo bueno. —ella sonrió al final de su respuesta, y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Una sonrisa genuina y casi… _dulce_. Sin embargo, duró poco. Fue reemplazada por una mueca sarcástica más típica del rostro del rubio.

—No lo divulgues… tengo una reputación que cuidar. No quiero que en Azkaban crean que me he convertido en un blandengue… cuando vuelva no sobreviviré ni 10 minutos. —dijo él, acostándose en su cama.

Hermione no respondió nada… para ser honesta, la idea de él en Azkaban nuevamente le incomodaba más de lo que quería admitirse incluso a sí misma.

**oOo0oOo**

La castaña no tardó en ponerse manos a la obra después de alejarse del cubículo de Malfoy. Se encargó de despertar a Camellia y revisar si estaba bien físicamente. Los pocos pacientes que habían sido testigos se calmaron cuando vieron que Malfoy había desarmado al sujeto, y Hermione se encargó de modificar inocentemente su memoria, insertándose a sí misma como la "heroína", y quitando el hecho de que Malfoy había usado magia. Eso sólo en caso de que les interrogaran respecto al hecho.

Hermione envió a Camellia a casa media hora antes de lo que le correspondía, alegando que necesitaba descansar después de ese golpe, y a decir verdad, la sanadora mayor aceptó sin protestar… se sentía bastante aturdida. En una hora más o menos la sala se hallaba tal como lo había estado antes de la irrupción del extraño, salvo por el hecho de que el agresor se hallaba en una de las camas, sedado y con una compresa fría en el golpe que se había dado al desmayarse con el hechizo de Draco.

A eso de las 10 de la mañana, Hermione escuchó pasos en la puerta e inmediatamente se tensó. Pensó que podía ser otro intruso, así que se puso en guardia, pero al voltearse, no vio lo que esperaba.

—¡Kingsley! —el Ministro Shacklebolt en persona se hallaba en su sala. Era muy raro que el ministro y jefe de aurores acudiera a atender sucesos como ése, que constituían una mera perturbación del orden público, pero allí se encontraba el alto mago moreno, con sus extravagantes túnicas púrpuras favoritas.

—Hermione, he recibido tu lechuza. Dime, ¿qué ha sucedido? —dijo él, observando los alrededores. El ambiente parecía tranquilo. Draco, desde su cama, escuchó voces, y cuando Hermione relató con rapidez lo acontecido y escuchó su nombre en la historia, prestó atención… escuchó que relataba a Kingsley desde la llegada de los vociferadores hasta el hecho de que el sospechoso se hallaba ahora dormido en una de las camas… todo eso cambiando el detalle de que el que había desarmado al hombre había sido él, diciendo en su lugar que había sido ella.

—Es muy raro que vinieras personalmente… siempre estás muy ocupado… además, pensé que eran otros aurores los que se encargaban del caso Malfoy… un tal Dawlish, creo. —interrogó ella respetuosamente. Kingsley puso una mueca de desagrado por un momento y habló.

—Tengo que encargarme yo de momento porque Dawlish fue sacado del caso y está en suspensión temporal de sus labores. Nos enteramos de que ayer después del interrogatorio al señor Malfoy ha otorgado información sin autorización a Rita Skeeter para que fuese publicada en El Profeta… información que, además, no es fidedigna. —Draco maldijo a Dawlish por lo bajo al escuchar eso… así que todo era su culpa… no esperaba que el odio del auror hacia su familia llegase a tal nivel.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Y por qué ha hecho eso?

—Siempre ha odiado a los Malfoy…. La verdad olvidé sus conflictos con Lucius Malfoy… esos hombres se detestaban a muerte. Malfoy padre le dio muchos problemas durante la Primera Guerra Mágica. Dawlish alteró la poca información que teníamos del caso para desestabilizar a la población.

—¡Y vaya que la alteró! Skeeter no podía ser más exagerada… parecía que estaba leyendo los tabloides muggles. —resopló la bruja. Kingsley alzó una ceja con una sonrisa cínica.

—Skeeter no cambia. Sabe justo qué hacer para crear caos. Debo encontrar a otro que se encargue del caso pronto.

—Pues hay que hacer algo… no puedo arriesgar a mis pacientes y su bienestar… Sin nombrar a Malfoy. Ha recibido más amenazas de muerte que nadie en Inglaterra en lo que va de día.

—Debemos sacar a Malfoy de aquí y enviarlo a otro hospital, quizás uno rural donde pueda estar menos expuesto… aunque a estas alturas, toda Inglaterra debe estar enterada de lo que hizo… Los Malfoy tienen enemigos en todas partes. —Draco suspiró… así que lo enviarían a otro sitio… querían protegerlo. Se sintió algo molesto por eso… nadie tenía que protegerlo. Él podía defenderse solo. No le importaban esos malditos vociferadores y podían llegar veinte locos más… él se desharía de todos, pensó. Sin embargo, podía ser orgulloso, pero no inconsciente… sabía que su presencia allí ponía en peligro la vida de al menos una decena de personas. Si tenía que irse, lo haría.

—Necesita continuar su tratamiento… debe estar bajo cuidado especializado… un centro rural no servirá… además, como dices, toda Inglaterra sabe lo que _supuestamente_ ha sucedido. Ocurrirá lo mismo.

—Todas nuestras instituciones médicas para protección a testigos están abarrotadas. Hay muchos casos como éste. No tenemos ningún sitio donde se le pueda ofrecer lo que necesita. —respondió Kingsley, algo desesperanzado. —Creo que tendrá que quedarse aquí.

—¡Pero… los pacientes! Ocurrirá lo mismo… están hostigando a Malfoy y a la vez los demás están siendo expuestos… el correo es imposible de controlar… ni una guardia de aurores frente a su cama detendrá a las lechuzas y la cantidad de explosiones de vociferadores, Kingsley… ¡será un caos… podrían matarlo! —respondió Hermione, angustiada. Toda esta situación estaba saliéndose de las manos. Draco escuchó la angustia en su voz y una sensación indescriptible lo invadió al pensar en el hecho de que a ella le importase su seguridad.

—No tenemos opción, Hermione… no hay ningún sitio disponible para resguardar a Malfoy de momento…

—¡Entonces lo internaremos en mi casa! ¡allí estará en completo anonimato! —contestó ella, nerviosa e impulsivamente, en una de esas muestras de pensamientos que salían directo de su cerebro a su boca sin procesar.

Draco pensó que ella no podía decir o hacer nada que lo impresionase más que el hecho de que hubiese roto varias leyes –en varias ocasiones ya- por él… y entonces, dijo _eso_.

Bueno, parecía que Hermione Granger simplemente insistía en probar que estaba equivocado.

* * *

**N.A.: Recuerden dejar reviews y comentarme si les gusta o no por donde va la cosa jajaja... que tengan una feliz semana :) y disculpen mi pobre intento de "artículo periodístico" jajajaja!**


	15. Mudanza

**DISCLAIMER: La saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling.**

**N.A.:**** Hola, queridos! espero que estén bien y hayan tenido un buen fin de semana! Aquí les vengo con otro capítulo recién salido del horno (literalmente! primera vez que termino de escribir e inmediatamente publico!) Estuve estudiando estos días para un examen que tuve hoy, donde menos mal me fue muy bien, y esta semana y la próxima tendre varios finales de pasantías, y estaré algo copada de estudios... así que quizás me atrase un poco. Ni siquiera sé por donde irá la trama del capítulo 15 :( Eso, además del hecho de que me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza escribir un nuevo fic, un triángulo amoroso entre Draco, Hermione y Theo Nott... todo gracias a la influencia de Un Hueco en mi Alma, de josblack que he estado releyendo este último par de días y bueno, me distraje! jajaja... en fin, espero poder cumplirles, pues todos ustedes han sido super increíbles conmigo! 145 reviews ya! nunca hubiese pensado que llegaría a esas cifras :D aprecio muchísimo su apoyo, y espero que continúe gustándoles la historia! **

**Agradecimientos a: Silvis, LaurapsGranger, cimid, luna-maga, Serena Princesita Hale, Lorena, azu23blood, Rose17, ZhirruUrie, MRS Taisho-Potter, Gardeniel, AlexiaRiddle, Cleoru Misumi, Annie Thompson, selene lizt, Luna White 29, evibaldwin, Sanguinum Snake y AshokaMalfoy9, además de todos aquellos que me han agregado a sus alertas y favoritos... mil gracias! :D**

**Capítulo XIV: Mudanza**

Kingsley miró a Hermione extrañado.

—Hermione… sé que quizá esto sea una tontería, pero… estás ofreciéndole tu casa a Draco Malfoy… Juraba que ese chico era su acérrimo enemigo…—dijo él, algo confundido. La castaña parpadeó, aún sin poderse creer lo que había dicho… sin embargo, ya no podía retractarse.

—Ya no somos niños, Kingsley… hemos dejado atrás esas enemistades… debemos dar el ejemplo de convivencia mágica… esos tiempos han quedado en el pasado. Además, soy sanadora. Hice un juramento de hacer lo que estuviese en mis manos para garantizar la seguridad de mis pacientes, y no me refiero sólo a los perjudicados en esta sala por los vociferadores o los ataques… Draco Malfoy es mi paciente, y debo protegerlo y garantizar su bienestar tanto como a los demás, sin importar nada de lo que haya ocurrido entre nosotros en el pasado. —Hermione iba perdiendo los nervios con cada palabra sentida que salía de su boca. Draco, por su parte, aún espiando con atención, seguía sin salir de su asombro.

—Vaya… bueno… es poco ortodoxo, pero supongo que podría hacerse. Eres una persona de confianza… pero me preocupa tu seguridad… no debemos olvidar que enfermo o no, Malfoy es sospechoso de asesinato y es un exconvicto… podríamos arreglar un hospedaje del Ministerio con vigilancia para ambos…

—Kingsley… estaría muchísimo más cómoda en mi casa… y me hace sentir muy mal que sugieras tales cosas… soy una bruja perfectamente capacitada para defenderse de alguien como Malfoy… mucho más siendo un mago sin varita—concluyó ella, y a Draco no le gustó para nada cómo lo comparaban a un animalillo indefenso… a un hipogrifo sin pico o garras, a un basilisco sin colmillos… su autoestima sencillamente estaba demasiado magullada. —Además, podré brindarle el tratamiento que necesita sin problemas… no necesita mi total supervisión, y pondré encantamientos protectores mientras no estoy en casa… de hecho, con sedarlo por las noches será suficiente.

Draco tuvo que aguantar las ganas de correr y estrujar a Hermione por los hombros de pura frustración. Granger estaba refiriéndose a él como un minusválido, un inútil… y hablaba de tratarle como a un animal de granja, o algo por el estilo… lo sedaría para que se mantuviese quieto… ¡JA! ¡Como si Draco Malfoy fuese a amilanarse de esa forma! Además, ¿de cuándo a acá pensaba ella que él la dañaría? No confiaba en él, eso era claro… si estaba aceptándolo en su casa amenazando con ponerlo bajo sedación profunda y hechizos protectores, era porque aún en su condición, pensaba que podría buscar la manera de dañarla, y eso no podía estar más lejos de la verdad, aunque ella fuese una insufrible y estuviese tratándole de esa manera indigna de alguien como él.

—Bueno, Hermione… si tú crees que es prudente y que puedes lidiar con ello… pues trasladaremos a Malfoy mañana en la madrugada. Si no te importa, trataremos de mantener en absoluto secreto el asunto. Lo sacaremos convertido en alguien más con poción multijugos, que te facilitaremos por lechuza. Todo esto por la seguridad de ambos. Luego, cuando inevitablemente se enteren de que Draco Malfoy no está en San Mungo, pues el interés pasará a ubicarle y muy probablemente las agresiones postales cesen por un tiempo. Una vez que nos envíes una lechuza que diga que su condición física es óptima, podremos enjuiciarlo con todas las de la ley—la castaña asentía, prestando toda su atención a Kingsley, que le expuso las condiciones del arreglo, para luego despedirse con cordialidad y acordando que la movilización se llevaría a cabo antes del amanecer, y por último le encomendó informarle al rubio de su situación antes de retirarse presuroso para una reunión.

Fue entonces cuando Hermione cayó en cuenta de lo bizarro de la situación.

Viviría con su enemigo… o al menos con quien había sido su enemigo declarado durante toda su vida escolar. Viviría con él y le cuidaría en su –muy escaso- tiempo libre… todo porque _ella misma_ se había ofrecido a hacerlo.

¡Vaya que el mundo daba vueltas!

Aunque si alguien se lo preguntaba, no se arrepentía de hacerlo. Primero que nada, su sentido de la moral y su código medimágico se lo exigían… no podía dejar de ayudar a quien lo necesitase mientras estuviese en su poder. Si Malfoy necesitaba un lugar donde no fuese hostigado y amenazado de muerte constantemente y ese lugar era su casa, pues que así fuera. Quizás podrían convivir civilizadamente, y de todas formas, no era que Malfoy fuese a estar despierto demasiado tiempo. Necesitaba dormir para que las pociones regenerativas para sus miembros funcionaran, y el hecho de mantenerlo sedado como en el Hospital le sería muy útil para cumplir los estándares de seguridad que Kingsley había sugerido.

Hermione suspiró y decidió informarle al rubio de inmediato acerca de su inminente cambio de morada. Quizás se lo tomaría bien y alegaría que ya era hora de que le otorgasen un hospedaje más exclusivo a esas simplonas camas de hospital… aunque muy honestamente, Hermione no se imaginaba al Malfoy que había encontrado esos días de hospitalización diciendo cosas como las que pronunciaba el Malfoy adolescente en sus peores momentos… y luego estaba el otro posible escenario… aquél donde simplemente la enviaba al diablo diciéndole que sería incapaz de vivir con una sangresucia y que no necesitaba su lástima. Y ahora que lo pensaba, aún con tregua entre ambos o lo que fuese, eso sí le parecía más factible viniendo de Malfoy. Seguramente tomaría el hecho de que le ofreciese hospedaje en su casa como un acto de beneficencia, ya que, como había expresado antes, ella supuestamente le miraba con lástima frecuentemente.

La castaña se acercó a la cama de su paciente de ojos grises, quien había disimulado su pequeña labor de espionaje de unos minutos atrás y se había puesto la cobija hasta los hombros, fingiendo somnolencia.

—Malfoy, ¿estás despierto? —le dijo ella, al ver sus ojos entrecerrados y desenfocados. Sus orbes grises se fijaron en ella, y se abrieron lentamente en una actuación digna de varios premios, fingiendo despertar de un profundo sueño.

—¿Qué diablos pasa, Granger? —farfulló él, en su mejor imitación de sí mismo por las mañanas antes de clases en sus días de Hogwarts. El rubio se incorporó en la cama, pasando sus dedos por las hebras platinadas de su cabello, y miró a Hermione fijamente.

—Pues, ha venido Kingsley… es acerca de las cartas y ataques que has recibido—le dijo ella con seriedad.

—¿Shacklebolt? —dijo él, fingiendo sorpresa. —Vaya, debe ser algo importante si el mismísimo Ministro ha acudido a resolverlo. —continuó el rubio con sarcasmo.

—Pues sí y no… es algo importante, pero Kingsley ha acudido porque no tienen a nadie más que lo haga… Dawlish fue suspendido temporalmente del cuerpo de aurores… él ha sido quien reveló a Skeeter esa información falsa—le explicó Hermione, sin darse cuenta de que el rubio la oía aburrido, dado el hecho de que ya conocía la historia.

—¿Y qué quería el Ministro conmigo? ¿Me llevarán preso de una vez por alterar el orden público? ¿Es que alguien tan popular como yo no puede recibir sus vociferadores en paz? —comentó él, sus niveles de sarcasmo en cifras nunca antes vistas.

—Bueno, queremos evidentemente garantizar la seguridad de los involucrados después del suceso de hoy… ese hombre era potencialmente muy peligroso para todos aquí… inclusive hirió a Camellia… e iba por ti o por quien se le atravesase… de modo que para que no se den más disturbios por parte de gente que te quiere fuera del camino…—Hermione, que hasta ahora había hecho un recuento de los hechos con bastante seguridad, tomó aire, pues ahora venía la parte difícil del asunto— ofrecí mi casa como una especie de "hogar para protección de testigos"… sólo hasta que estés mejor. No hay ningún otro lugar donde se te pueda atender como lo requieres… así que durante el día evaluaré tus progresos en casa y de noche trabajaré acá. —Hermione miraba sus pálidas manos con nerviosismo, retorciéndolas con ansiedad apenas contenida. Temía la reacción del rubio… honestamente no estaba de ánimos para pelear y mucho menos para decepcionarse nuevamente respecto a los cambios en el muchacho Malfoy.

Draco la observó por unos instantes, la rabia que había sentido minutos atrás se disipó ligeramente al verla frente a él, mirando sus manos con nerviosismo y atrapando su labio inferior entre sus dientes. El rubio casi tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos. Debía recordar por qué estaba molesto en primer lugar… y eso hizo.

—¿A tu casa, Granger? ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? —la rabia por sus comentarios subestimándole frente al Ministro salió a flote nuevamente, y la castaña le miró con ojos muy abiertos, y luego suspiró… como si se hubiese esperado esa respuesta.

—Sé que probablemente no quieras vivir entre muggles y con una sangresucia, Malfoy, pero lo he propuesto por tu segurid…

—¿Porque eres una sangresucia, dices? Granger, ese término salió de mi vocabulario hace años, ¿acaso no te has percatado? —por alguna razón, el hecho de que la bruja pensara así de él había multiplicado su enojo unas cuantas miles de veces. —No deseo ser tu caso de caridad, Granger. Y tampoco me agrada ser subestimado. El hecho de que no tenga varita no me hace menos mago, ni tampoco menos peligroso.

Hermione le miró sorprendida, primero por su respuesta acerca de la palabra sangresucia… la cual le daba a entender que al no usar ya ese término, la pureza de sangre había dejado de ser tan importante para él… al menos eso quería creer ella. Luego, una vez terminado su momento de sorpresa, se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

—¿Nos estabas escuchando a Kingsley y a mí hablar? ¿Sabías de lo que vendría a hablar contigo, no? —Hermione le miró con severidad y Draco tuvo la decencia de lucir al menos un poco avergonzado por haber sido descubierto espiando conversaciones ajenas. —Lo que dije fue sólo para convencer a Kingsley de que no eres una amenaza… no pienso que seas menos mago, pero quiero que estés seguro, Malfoy.

—Pues no sólo hiciste ver que no soy una amenaza, también hablaste de mí como un inútil. —contestó él con profunda amargura. Su invalidez –temporal- era un punto álgido para él. Sin embargo, el hecho de que se preocupase por él le hacía sentir un poco menos infeliz por alguna razón en la que no quería pensar.

—No dije que fueses un inútil, Malfoy. Dije esas cosas para que Kingsley no se preocupara… pero sé que no me harás daño, y no porque estés sedado, o sin varita… ¿o sí me lastimarías? Porque si es así, puedes quedarte aquí y llenar la sala en su totalidad de vociferadores. —espetó ella de brazos cruzados y mirándole con una ceja alzada.

Draco, con el ceño muy fruncido, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, a punto de decir algo, pero luego decidiendo no hacerlo. La verdad, no tenía una buena respuesta ante eso, porque ahora que lo veía, esa discusión se le antojaba ridícula y caprichosa de su parte… su ego herido una vez más hablaba por él… además, ella tenía razón en varias cosas. Su seguridad y la de otros corría peligro si se quedaba en San Mungo, y la casa de Hermione Granger le mantendría de incógnito por un buen tiempo… nadie sospecharía que el rubio se estaría quedando en casa de su antigua enemiga de guerra. Y también, discutir por algo tan idiota como lo que ella había dicho era sumamente infantil, más aún escuchando sus razones… la castaña estaba más bien defendiéndole. Porque era verdad… él sería completamente inofensivo para ella, y no tanto por los motivos que la castaña le había brindado al Ministro, sino por el hecho de que él sería incapaz de dañarla, con o sin varita. Y ese hecho era algo que lo perturbaba profundamente.

—Está bien, Granger—dijo él relajando sus facciones y cruzándose de brazos, al tiempo que se recostaba del espaldar de su cama, con sus pensamientos sobre Granger aún rondándole la cabeza. —me quedaré en tu casa. No estoy dispuesto a seguir recibiendo amenazas de muerte o visitas indeseadas por quedarme aquí.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces… sin duda no esperaba que aceptase la propuesta de un momento a otro. Y menos con ese gesto de profunda turbación que contrastaba drásticamente con la calma de su tono de voz.

—Vaya… bueno… está bien, Malfoy… te movilizaremos esta madrugada entonces. Te daremos algo de poción multijugos para que nadie te reconozca al salir… Kingsley la enviará por lechuza esta noche. —contestó ella, aún mirándole. El rubio, sin embargo, no le devolvía la mirada… sólo asintió mientras veía sus manos. Ella esperó unos segundos de incómodo silencio, y al ver que no obtendría ninguna respuesta, se alejó del cubículo, confundida.

Draco Malfoy era definitivamente un enigma.

**oOo0oOo**

Las horas pasaron y Draco preparó un pequeño maletín con sus posesiones, que consistían básicamente de los pijamas de camisa y pantalón color blanco que prestaba el hospital, dado que sus posesiones se hallaban en su casa cercada por los aurores. Hermione recibió la poción multijugos de Kingsley, que convirtió a Draco en uno de los aprendices de aurores del cuartel, un muchacho bajito, castaño y pecoso, nada parecido a Draco. La movilización a casa de Hermione fue asesorada por un auror rubio y pecoso, que Hermione no conocía, y que se había comportado muy amable con ella… aunque con Draco la cosa había sido muy diferente. Había sido muy hosco con el rubio, y parecía querer alejarse de él tan pronto como fuese posible. Draco, por su parte, no pareció inmutarse por ninguno de los comentarios ácidos del auror mientras le preparaban para salir, probablemente porque, después de recibir tantas amenazas en tan poco tiempo, ya poco podía afectarle demasiado. Hermione había acordado finalizar su turno, mientras Draco era movilizado hasta su casa por el auror, quien se encargaría de dejarle allí bajo múltiples hechizos protectores y le practicaría más encantamientos que monitorearan su magia. El auror y el rubio convertido en el aprendiz de auror se movilizaron hacia el lobby del hospital, donde la aparición era posible-cosa que no ocurría en las salas de hospitalización donde, al igual que en Hogwarts, estaba protegido contra ese tipo de hechizos y los individuos no podían practicar la desaparición sin un debido permiso. Desde la gran sala, donde pasaron completamente desapercibidos ante los escasos espectadores a esas horas de la madrugada, Draco Malfoy y el joven auror pecoso desaparecieron hacia la casa de Hermione Granger.

El rubio, aún convertido en el auror bajito y castaño, miró a sus alrededores después de la incómoda sensación de ser halado por su ombligo característica de la desaparición, se sentía algo mareado, pues llevaba un tiempo sin practicar la desaparición, y era normal que se desacostumbrase. Se encontraba en una sala pequeña y acogedora, muy, muy pequeña… su habitación en Malfoy Manor abarcaba probablemente toda la extensión del apartamento. Las paredes eran de un azul grisáceo muy tenue, no tenía pinturas ni decoraciones, salvo por una enorme estantería llena de libros, muy propia de Granger. Podía ver una pequeña cocina a través de una puerta al fondo de la salita, un sofá en medio de la habitación, junto con una mesita baja rectangular sobre la que descansaba un teléfono y un par de libros, y frente a la mesa, vio un televisor mediano. En una esquina, vio una mesa con cuatro sillas, que Draco asumió eran usadas como un pequeño espacio comedor, y al fondo de la sala, del otro lado, junto a una ventana que daba hacia la calle, vio una puerta que se hallaba cerrada, que suponía era la habitación de la bruja. Junto a la puerta, se hallaba una cesta donde reposaba un gato color canela que le miraba con suspicacia, con el pelaje del lomo erizado en muestra de alerta… sin embargo, el minino parecía demasiado viejo para querer gastar energías en ir a investigar a los intrusos. Recordó de sus años en Hogwarts que Granger siempre había cargado con un gato, y a juzgar por la edad que aparentaba el que lo miraba desde un rincón, se trataba del mismo que en esos tiempos… un gato con un nombre bastante extraño, si mal no recordaba.

—La señorita Granger me ha dado algunas instrucciones para que se acomode mientras llega del trabajo, Malfoy—comenzó el auror con desdén. Draco casi se había olvidado de su presencia. El auror lanzó un conjuro al sofá, haciendo que se convirtiese en una cama algo más grande que la que tenía en el hospital, y le hizo sentarse en ella apenas estuvo lista, siguiendo la instrucción médica de que el "prisionero" no podía permanecer demasiado tiempo de pie, pero a su vez conjurando el bastón del rubio, en caso de que necesitase algo y tuviera que caminar. El muchacho prosiguió a conjurar una bandeja con una manzana y cereales, que Draco imaginó era lo que la castaña guardaba en su despensa, pues era diferente a lo que le daban en el hospital. Por último, el auror comenzó a conjurar diversos encantamientos protectores con su varita, sellando las ventanas y puertas a personas diferentes a Hermione Granger. —No puedo quedarme aquí hasta que ella llegue… tengo otros asuntos que atender…pero esto servirá como un período de prueba. Si le da problemas a la sanadora, ella tiene indicado enviarnos una misiva por lechuza inmediatamente, a fin de detenerlo en Azkaban preventivamente hasta su juicio… tendrá que renunciar a su tratamiento de ser así, Malfoy… así que procure comportarse. —Draco puso los ojos en blanco antes de asentir—ésta será su cama, como podrá haberse dado cuenta… la señorita Granger le proporcionará todas sus comidas… tiene prohibido tocar nada, cualquier violación a las reglas servirá como motivo para que la sanadora lo denuncie, ¿está claro? La señorita dijo que llegaría a eso de las 8… tiene unas cuantas horas de soledad, más le vale que no tengamos ninguna queja sobre usted. —Draco, que ya comenzaba a recuperar su apariencia, estirándose y presentando de nuevo su cabello rubio platinado, volvió a asentir hoscamente. Odiaba que un idiota como ése, un novato, de seguro, le tratara de esa forma. Como un niño o un animal, no sabía… sí, era un criminal, pero estaba harto de que lo despreciaran últimamente. Quizás estaba demasiado sensible, pero así se sentía. —Ahora me retiraré, estaremos vigilándolo, Malfoy. —dijo el auror rubio antes de desaparecer.

Draco suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama, que parecía hecha de piedra. El auror sin duda se había esmerado buscando aparecer la cama más incómoda posible. El rubio se sintió incómodo de repente, y recordó que aún tenía puestas las ropas del auror bajito en el que lo habían convertido, que por supuesto le apretaban bastante. Draco prosiguió a ponerse de pie con cuidado y tomó su maletín, que había soltado con descuido en el piso. Tomó la camisa blanca de botones y delgada tela y se la puso luego de quitarse un ridículo chaleco color verde esmeralda que aparentemente era propiedad del hombre en quien le habían transformado. Al ponerse los pantalones del conjunto, Draco se descalzó de los zapatos un par de tallas más pequeños, que le habían dejado los pies adoloridos en cuestión de minutos, y dejó toda la indumentaria en el piso, y miró la bandeja con comida, decidiendo dejarla para más tarde, pues su apetito se había desvanecido, resolviendo acostarse y dormir un rato. Todo el asunto le había agotado en sobremanera, y sólo quería dormir. Además, Granger tardaría algunas horas en llegar y aunque moría de curiosidad por ver qué más había en casa de la castaña, no quería arriesgarse a que le acusaran de romper alguna ridícula regla. Draco se acomodó en el duro colchón, y se arropó con la áspera sábana, también conjurada malintencionadamente por el auror, y cerró los ojos, tratando de dormir, pensando en la ironía que representaba su presencia en la casa de quien alguna vez había sido su enemiga jurada… la representación de todo lo que alguna vez había detestado… y que ahora, por muy difícil que fuese admitirlo, había resultado ser la persona que mejor le había tratado en años de manera honesta y sin intereses ocultos… y eso, a Draco le costó mucho aceptarlo, inclusive ante sí mismo.

**oOo0oOo**

Hermione terminó su turno rápido esa mañana. Explicó la situación de Malfoy a Camellia, pidiéndole por supuesto extrema confidencialidad, tomó las pociones e ingredientes para el tratamiento del rubio y se marchó a casa con prisa.

La castaña decidió caminar y pasar por el automercado, recordando que su despensa estaba algo vacía, y dado que ahora debía ocuparse de alimentar a otra persona, necesitaba abastecerse. Compró un poco de todo, pues no sabía qué sería del agrado de alguien que hubiese tenido todo como él, y luego cuando iba camino a casa con las manos llenas de bolsas, se reprendió a sí misma por tratar de complacer a alguien que básicamente estaba en arresto domiciliario en su casa.

La bruja entró a su edificio y subió en el ascensor hasta el tercer piso, donde vivía. Tomó las llaves de la casa de su bolso, y abrió la puerta. Notó el aura mágica al pasar el umbral, y supuso que era alguno de los encantamientos protectores que había conjurado el auror.

Hermione dejó las bolsas en la cocina, y vio la cama que usaría el rubio en el medio de su sala, la cual ya ocupaba su huésped, el bastón del rubio apoyado en un lado de la cama, así como vio las ropas que le habían prestado tiradas en el piso, con Crookshanks durmiendo convenientemente sobre ellas.

—Te he comprado tu cesta, pero prefieres cualquier montón de ropa sucia, tonto. —murmuró ella. Crookshanks la miró con desgana, como retándola a seguir cuestionando sus maneras, y Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse enternecida por su gruñón compañero, por lo que le acarició la cabeza. Miró al rubio por unos segundos, se hallaba acostado boca arriba, su cabello estaba alborotado y sus ojos cerrados velados por pestañas muy claras que tocaban sus mejillas, sus labios estaban levemente abiertos, dejando salir el aire que respiraba acompasadamente y Hermione se halló hipnotizada simplemente viéndole dormir. Salió de su estupor momentáneo, regañándose a sí misma por distraerse de _esa_ manera, y se dirigió luego a la cocina a guardar las compras en la despensa, deseando que Malfoy despertase para saber su opinión sobre todo el asunto, aunque ni siquiera tenía idea de por qué habría de importarle tanto.

Tras guardar los víveres, limpiar la cocina, enviar lechuzas al Cuartel de Aurores asegurando que todo estaba perfectamente y varias otras actividades para hacer tiempo sin que el rubio despertase, Hermione decidió darse por vencida y acostarse a dormir, después de todo, el hecho de que Malfoy estuviese en su casa no quitaba que tuviese que trabajar por la noche en San Mungo.

La castaña se dirigió a su habitación, su pequeño espacio de paredes color crema y azul, y se dirigió al closet, tomando un pijama de pantalón y camisa rojo y dorado, los queridos colores de su casa de Hogwarts, regalo de Harry y Ron por navidad hacía algunos años. Hermione entró al baño que se hallaba dentro de su habitación, cepilló sus dientes y se cambió de ropa, poniéndose más cómoda. Resolvió poner una alarma cada dos horas para supervisar a Malfoy hasta que acordasen un horario donde ella pudiese descansar lo suficiente. En sus años en la escuela de Medimagia había aprendido a sobrevivir con cinco horas o menos de sueño diario, más bien trataba de dormir más ahora, donde su vida consistía solo en trabajar y dormir. Hermione se asomó por la puerta hacia la sala, viendo al rubio aún dormido y suspiró resignada. Estaba demasiado agotada como para esperar a que despertase, de modo que dejó la puerta abierta para escuchar cualquier movimiento si despertaba, después de todo, ella siempre había tenido el sueño ligero. Se subió a la cama y se arropó hasta el cuello, cerrando los ojos y cayendo de inmediato en un descanso sin sueños.

**oOo0oOo**

Draco abrió los ojos con pereza, viendo un techo diferente al que había estado viendo todos esos días… eso, sin mencionar una cara felina color canela y ojos muy verdes mirándole de cerca y con atención. El rubio se levantó sobresaltado, sin siquiera inmutar al gato que se hallaba sentado con calma junto a él en la almohada que reposaba al lado de su cabeza.

—Me asustaste, gato del demonio…—murmuró él. Crookshanks pareció entender que le insultaban, y estiró sus patas, sacando sus garras de manera amenazadora. Draco le miró atónito, temiendo salir fileteado de casa de Granger—Sólo bromeaba, gato… sólo no me asustes de esa forma. —dijo él, acariciando la cabeza del minino con cautela, y afincándose un poco más al ver que el animal arqueaba el lomo y ronroneaba ante el contacto. La verdad, si bien nunca había tenido mascotas aparte de los pavos reales albinos de su padre, a Draco siempre le habían agradado los animales… consideró comprarse una mascota si alguna vez salía de Azkaban… no tenía compañía ni nadie que le reclamase el tener una mascota, y a decir verdad, se sentía bien dar cariño al gato sin que este le recriminara o le juzgara por sus actos. Y vaya, nuevamente estaba pensando cosas bien tontas. Últimamente estaba actuando muy fuera de personaje.

El rubio miró a su alrededor, el apartamento de Granger estaba silencioso. Supuso que la bruja no habría llegado aún de trabajar… no sabía qué hora era. Miró el librero que se hallaba a unos pasos de su cama y que constituía el elemento dominante en la habitación, y decidió revisar la colección de libros de Granger y leer algo mientras llegaba del trabajo. Draco tomó su bastón y caminó lentamente hacia el librero, revisando título por título, y encontrando uno que llamó su atención.

_Matar un Ruiseñor_, un libro de literatura muggle que siempre le había gustado. Poco después de la guerra, antes de su condena a Azkaban, pasó un par de meses recluído en su casa, y la literatura muggle se había convertido en su obsesión… su manera de pasar el tiempo, y quizás, de molestar un poco a su padre demostrándole que sus creencias racistas eran estúpidas. De hecho, el libro, que tenía un componente racista importante, le recordaba ahora a la discriminación que habían sufrido él y su familia cuando les habían enjuiciado, tratando de echar sobre ellos todo el peso de la ley por sus creencias y en su caso, por su apellido con una larga estela de mortífagos y magos oscuros. Se había sentido impotente, su palabra no valía nada ante nadie, todo por quien había sido su padre, su tía… el mundo estaba lleno de prejuicios, y él estaba cansado… si esta vez era culpable, pues que así fuese… pero que fuera por crímenes cometidos por él, no por otros. Era la única manera de aceptar su culpabilidad en paz.

Draco dejó el libro en su regazo y miró había la cocina, donde unos números provenientes de la pantalla de un aparato muggle indicaban la hora, 10:27 AM… Si mal no recordaba, Granger debía haber llegado hacía algunas horas… no se había siquiera dado cuenta de su regreso. El rubio tomó su bastón con fuerza y caminó por la sala, notando que la puerta junto a la cesta del gato, que antes había estado cerrada, se hallaba abierta de par en par, por lo que se acercó al umbral.

Allí, en la cama, en posición fetal, estaba una pequeña madeja de brazos y piernas envueltas en tela roja y dorada que aparentemente era Hermione Granger. La cobija de la bruja estaba hecha una bola a los pies de la cama, y la muchacha abrazaba con fuerza una almohada contra su cuerpo.

Draco sintió que jamás había visto algo tan tierno en su vida.

¿Tierno? Maldita sea, ¿qué estaba pasándole?

El rubio se acercó a la cama lentamente, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, para ver a la castaña más de cerca… la verdad, no sabía qué era lo que quería detallar, pero se movió contra su voluntad.

Se colocó junto a la cama de Granger, cerca de donde su cabeza reposaba sobre una de las almohadas. Los párpados cerrados de la castaña temblaban de vez en cuando, haciendo que sus pestañas vibrasen contra sus mejillas rosadas. Ahora que la observaba detalladamente, Granger estaba mucho más pálida de lo que la recordaba… en sus años en Hogwarts siempre había tenido una piel con un saludable brillo dorado, como si fuese periódicamente a la playa y el sol le dotase de un tono tostado natural. Ahora, en cambio, podía ver pequeñas venas surcar sus mejillas, como si no hubiese tomado sol en años, y además, estaba bastante delgada, sus mejillas estaban mucho más angulosas. Probablemente perdiera peso por su arduo trabajo sin descanso.

Hermione Granger, allí, durmiendo en la pose más infantil que había visto, no dejaba de ser una mujer hermosa, hecha y derecha. Draco no podía dejar de admirar lo mucho que había madurado, tal como él. Al principio pensó que se encontraría con una prejuiciosa y rencorosa bruja que le trataría mal, y ahora sabía que no podía estar más lejos de eso… Hermione Granger era una mujer llena de sorpresas y secretos… secretos que extrañamente él quería develar.

Draco miró alrededor del cuarto de la castaña, alejando su vista de su rostro, para encontrar un espacio tan genérico como la sala. No esperaba que Granger tuviese una habitación rosa y cursi, pero le parecía raro que no tuviese siquiera fotografías o flores en las mesas. Todo era muy impersonal, aunque no dejaba de ser acogedor… quizá fuesen ideas de él. Después de todo, comparando con Malfoy Manor definitivamente ese pequeño departamento tenía más aire de hogar en un rincón que toda su casa junta.

Una de las piernas de Draco repentinamente comenzó a adormilarse, y el rubio sintió un calambre en sus gemelos, haciéndole encogerse un poco, cayendo de rodillas y gimiendo de dolor en voz baja… sin embargo, el volumen de la exclamación despertó a Hermione, quien se incorporó sobresaltada, buscando la fuente del ruido. Cuando vio una cabeza rubia apoyada al borde de su colchón, Hermione se dio prisa en ponerse de pie y ayudar al joven a levantarse.

—Malfoy, debiste despertarme—le regañó ella, apoyándolo en su hombro para ayudarlo a sentarse en su cama—no has tomado tu poción de hoy.

—Hola a ti también, Granger—farfulló él, malhumorado—esperaba que me dieses la bienvenida a tu humilde morada, pero veo que no eres muy buena anfitriona que se diga. —Hermione alzó una ceja y le vio con mal humor.

—No quería despertarte, he sido una anfitriona perfectamente decente—contestó ella. Malfoy sonrió de lado, y ella terminó de colocarlo, recostado del espaldar de su cama—quédate aquí mientras te consigo una poción.

La bruja salió de la habitación, y Draco la escuchó removiendo algunos recipientes de vidrio, para volver en un par de minutos con la repugnante poción que estaba poco a poco mejorando su condición. El rubio la tomó de un solo trago, y vio a Hermione mientras chequeaba sus signos vitales y reflejos osteotendinosos.

—Estás progresando poco a poco, Malfoy—dijo ella, sonriéndole brevementede una forma muy dulce. Draco no pudo evitar sentir una especie de vacío en su estómago al verla dedicarle ese gesto

—Pues no veo la mejoría… ¿acaso no ves cómo me he caído? —contestó él, ácido, molesto consigo mismo por sentirse tan imbécil por una simple sonrisa de Granger. Probablemente fuese la costumbre de que lo despreciasen tanto últimamente, pero cualquier gesto de amabilidad de su parte le hacía sentir cosas muy extrañas. Sí, probablemente se trataba de una ridícula necesidad de afecto de su parte.

—Sólo el hecho de que tengas el tono muscular suficiente para mantenerte en pie y que aún luego de la fatiga muscular tus reflejos estén perfectos es fantástico. —respondió ella, obviando su tono. La verdad, ya se estaba volviendo inmune a sus respuestas sarcásticas. —Lamento haberme dormido sin darte la bienvenida, pero estaba muy agotada… ¡bienvenido a Chez Hermione! —dijo ella, extendiendo sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, como mostrando su habitación.

—¿Hablas francés, Granger? Vaya, pensé que tus conocimientos llegaban a un fin—dijo el rubio, poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

—Hablo un poco. Y cállate, Malfoy—contestó ella sin afectarse por su ironía—como supondrás, esta es mi habitación… está fuera de límites, aunque esta vez es una excepción dado tu repentino malestar… allí, junto a mi closet se encuentra el único baño con ducha de la casa. Deberás pedirme permiso para pasar a asearte… afuera hay un baño con inodoro y lavamanos que puedes usar… en la sala se encuentran mis libros, que te agradecería no tocaras, y un televisor, que está a tu disposición… imagino que viste la puerta de la cocina, puedes tomar lo que desees si tienes hambre, aunque te prepararé tus tres comidas… no esperes mucho, no soy muy buena cocinera… ah, y supongo que viste a Crookshanks… no es muy activo, así que no molestará si no te cruzas en su camino.

—He tomado un libro para leer de tu biblioteca… espero que no me envenenes por ello… y por el gato no te preocupes, ya hemos tenido un encuentro cercano hace un rato. —contestó el rubio, alzando una ceja. Hermione le miró confundida y rio por lo bajo.

—Bueno, sólo me interesa que no perturbes la paz de mi "humilde morada" como la llamaste, Malfoy… sé que no es a lo que estás acostumbrado, pero…

—Está perfectamente bien—contestó él en un tono de voz extraño, sin mirarla directamente a los ojos—…claro, para ser la casa de una sabelotodo como tú, Granger—dijo él luego, arrastrando las palabras, con su entonación normal… como para disimular esa extraña manera en que había dicho lo primero.

Hermione omitió sus insultos –que en realidad parecían burlas amistosas- y le tomó de un brazo, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie—vamos a llevarte a tu cama, Malfoy… la mía comenzará a oler a serpiente. —comentó ella. El rubio se levantó con cuidado y caminó con ella hasta la sala y hacia la cama, que al contactar con su trasero, hizo salir una queja de los labios del rubio.

—Oye, Granger, ¿tu amigo el auror no podía conjurar una cama más dura? —farfulló él. Hermione sin pensarlo convocó su varita con un hechizo no verbal y cambió el colchón por uno más suave, con sólo una floritura, además de pronunciar un Accio control remoto, para proseguir a entregárselo al rubio, que la miraba anonadado. Ella sólo inclinó la cabeza en forma de reverencia, algo burlona, y se dio la vuelta.

—Para que no digas que soy mala anfitriona, Malfoy… si me disculpas, debo descansar, San Mungo me espera en unas horas y sigo agotada—dijo ella, viéndole de soslayo mientras caminaba a su habitación.

—No lo diré de nuevo… y Granger—ella volteó al oír su nombre—bonitas pijamas—dijo él, con una sonrisa burlona, pícara y sin mala intención, y Hermione no pudo evitar reír suavemente, negando con la cabeza, y pensando que quizás tener como huésped a Draco Malfoy no sería tan terrible después de todo.

* * *

**N.A.: Recuerden dejar review! :) Y por cierto, podrían recomendarme algún buen Dramione ya sea terminado o en progreso, bien escrito, preferiblemente clasificación M o un T más bien maduro, para distraerme estos días? he estado en plan de releer mis fics favoritos y bueno, estoy en busca de algo nuevo! cualquier cosa, en el review :D nos vemos pronto!**


	16. Cotidianidad

**DISCLAIMER: La saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling.**

**N.A.: ****Hola, hola! espero que estén bien! aquí, reportándome un poco antes de tiempo, aprovechando que honestamente no quiero estudiar, y que está recién terminado el capítulo... es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida, irónicamente en la semana donde menos debí haber escrito... en fin. Soy así. Me encanta contradecirme. Este capítulo es un poco más ligero anímicamente hablando, y está dividido en varios días. Cuando vean el divisor oOo0oOo, significa que pasamos a otro día en la historia, aparte del hecho de que están identificados jaja... en cambio, al ver este separador -0-, significa que es una escena diferente dentro del mismo día. Un capítulo lleno de varias situaciones, que darán origen a algunas cosas. Espero que les guste :)**

**Agradecimientos por sus reviews a: Luli, Pansy Pattinson, AlexiaRiddle, Sanguinum Snake, LaurapsGranger, Lily Dangerous Black, azu23blood, luna-maga, Annie Thompson, Cleoru Misumi, MRS Taisho-Potter, Gardeniel, Miss Mantequilla, Serena Princesita Hale, Luna White 29, Mary Redrado, AshokaMalfoy9 y ZhirruUrie, así como a todos los que me han añadido a alertas y favoritos, y a quienes me leen en silencio :D Un millón de gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios. Me fascina leer lo que opinan! **

**Sin más preámbulos...**

**Capítulo XV: Cotidianidad**

Dos semanas y media habían pasado desde su ingreso a San Mungo. Él, en lo personal, sentía como si hubiesen pasado siglos. Milenios. Más aún esos últimos tres días.

Tres días viviendo en casa de Granger.

Sí, nunca se hubiese imaginado que esa oración pudiese siquiera tener algún tipo de cabida en su vida. Él… Draco Malfoy. Viviendo en casa de Hermione Granger… era algo francamente ilógico.

Y no lo decía por los motivos que cualquiera pensaría… no tenía nada que ver con sus anteriores opiniones sobre ella… no, todo eso había quedado en el pasado, él más que nadie lo sabía. Es más, si era completamente sincero consigo mismo, cosa que no quería, la verdad… estaba sintiendo cosas casi _agradables_ por Granger. Agradables, sí, pero bastante perturbadoras. De modo que no pensaría en ello. No, en lo absoluto.

Aunque _tratar_ de no pensar en ello era en parte lo que estaba volviendo los días algo insufrible… eso, y la soledad.

No podía evitarlo… tenía mucho tiempo libre durante las noches, cuando Granger iba a trabajar… le había pedido que dejara de sedarlo tan fuertemente, y la castaña había accedido con la condición de que se comportase… él, evidentemente aprovechó la oportunidad para fastidiarla, diciéndole que quemaría sus libros de sabelotodo en su ausencia, y al verla tan alterada por ello, desmintió su broma. Ella, no muy convencida, decidió ponerlo en período de prueba, y tras un par de días, decidió dejar sus dosis de sedación más bajas.

Sabía que dormir le hacía bien… pero se sentía inútil allí tirado. Había leído tres libros en los últimos tres días, y si bien aún quedaba un gran repertorio para revisar, la verdad era que sentía que su cuerpo se atrofiaría si seguía allí acostado.

Y eso que sólo habían sido tres días…

La castaña había resultado bastante simpática, la verdad… eso, en los momentos en los que interactuaban, pues no hablaban demasiado, ya que ella llegaba del trabajo a dormir, revisar sus progresos y a duras penas preparar comida para ambos –que realmente no era la gran cosa, pero era mejor que la comida de hospital- y Draco sospechaba que de no ser porque él se encontraba allí, muchas veces ella hubiese prescindido de la comida para ella misma… probablemente por eso la notaba tan delgada.

En fin, si bien la compañía de Granger era escasa, sólo tener su presencia en la casa le hacía sentir un poco mejor. El silencio del apartamento lo estaba enloqueciendo… le daba mucho tiempo para pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando, y eso no le gustaba para nada.

No le agradaba en lo absoluto pensar en el hecho de que si bien su vida era mucho menos que perfecta al salir de Azkaban, tenía metas definidas, tenía personas que le apoyaran… pero ahora todo eso se había ido al diablo… y lo peor, era que ni siquiera podía recordar lo que había hecho para joder su vida de esa manera.

A veces trataba de forzar a su mente para que recordase algo de lo sucedido en su casa… pero no conseguía nada. Tampoco había vuelto a tener más sueños… aún quedaban muchos espacios en blanco en su mente como para siquiera hacer conjeturas coherentes… lo poco que sabía por los aurores, por Granger y por sus sueños, no encajaban para nada.

Todo se reducía al hecho de que había perdido a su madre… a la única persona que siempre le había querido sin esperar más de lo normal en él.

Bueno, no mucho más además de continuar su linaje puro –cosa que quizás hubiese logrado de haber continuado junto a Astoria- y últimamente, Draco pensaba que a su madre ni siquiera le importaba demasiado eso… ella sólo quería verle genuinamente feliz, y eso era mucho más de lo que otros le habían dado. Narcissa Malfoy sin duda había aprendido después de la guerra que tener un destino ligado a las decisiones de otros era lo peor, y estaba tratando de dejarlo a él, su único hijo, forjarse su propio futuro ahora que podía hacerlo… pero ahora ya no estaba con él… ya no la tenía a su lado… ya no tenía a nadie.

No contaba con su madre, la sensata y fría Narcissa Malfoy, que sólo mostraba sus flaquezas con su hijo. Sólo a él, el niño a quien había mimado y protegido siempre, a quien le enviaba cartas a diario en Hogwarts para que no se sintiese solo… más solo de lo que siempre había estado en esa gran casa donde había crecido, contando sólo con la compañía de su madre.

Podía parecer triste o patético… pero en su condición de hijo único no era raro… siempre había tenido que jugar solo, en su casa, en sus jardines… nunca tuvo que compartir con nadie, no tuvo amigos hasta ya muy avanzada su niñez, cuando casi era hora de entrar a Hogwarts, y su mundo comprendía sólo aquellos lugares a los que iba con sus padres… con su madre, más que todo, pues su padre siempre había estado entre problema y problema, lo cual entendería luego. Así que… su madre… lo único que le quedaba… lo había perdido también.

Inclusive Astoria se había ido de su lado… sí, quizá por su propia mano, pero también había desaparecido de su vida. Ella, que era su único prospecto de compañía para el resto de su vida… ya no estaría allí, y Draco Malfoy estaba nuevamente solo.

Quizás estaba destinado a la soledad… y más aún ahora que su futuro lo veía venir en Azkaban pudriéndose el resto de sus días… y ahora, en casa de Hermione Granger sin compañía alguna, en la oscura sala con sólo una lámpara iluminándola, veía representada su vida… sola, oscura… incierta. Pero con una pequeña luz iluminándole el camino, una luz llamada…

—_Meow…_

Draco salió de sus ensoñaciones al oír el maullido de Crookshanks, quien se había subido a su cama, donde se hallaba acostado el rubio desde horas de la mañana leyendo un libro, y ahora se restregaba contra su brazo.

—Hola, gato… ¿qué pasa? ¿Quieres jugar? —Crookshanks le miró con una expresión que casi gritaba un "NO" rotundo, y Draco pareció entenderle, pues trató de adivinar qué era lo que necesitaba el gato—¿quieres que te acaricie?

El gato color canela le miró fijamente, y movió la cabeza hacia un lado, de una forma similar a la de una lechuza cuando piensa… y el rubio comprendió que esta vez el minino le contestaba de forma afirmativa. Draco sonrió de lado, alzando una ceja, y acarició la cabeza del gato, que ronroneó de inmediato.

—Que conste que eres el único ser vivo del cual recibo órdenes ahora, gato…—dijo él, y Crookshanks no pareció prestar atención, sumido en las placenteras atenciones del visitante de la casa de su ama. —lo hago sólo porque me caes bien—comentó el rubio, recostándose en su almohada mientras tomaba el libro que había estado leyendo un rato antes, y retomando su lectura al tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza del felino, que se había acostado a su lado, haciéndose un ovillo.

Y fue así, en esa posición, que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

**-0-**

Hermione entró a su apartamento esa mañana, tras haberse aparecido desde San Mungo. Esos últimos tres días habían sido de terror, el número de ingresos de la sala había sido alto esos últimos días, y habían estado copadas de trabajo tanto ella como Camellia.

La castaña atravesó el umbral de la puerta principal y observó que todo estaba justo donde lo había dejado, salvo por el hecho de que la lámpara de una de las mesitas que se hallaban junto a la cama del rubio –que solía ser su sofá- estaba encendida, de modo que caminó hacia ella para apagarla, y al hacerlo se encontró con la que, posiblemente, era la escena más tierna que había visto en su vida.

Draco Malfoy –un nombre que jamás pensó estaría en la escena más tierna de su vida- se hallaba dormido, como le había visto muchas veces en el hospital, pero esta vez se encontraba con un libro en su mano derecha, que parecía haber estado leyendo antes de perecer ante el sueño, y Crookshanks estaba apaciblemente dormido enrollado en su pecho.

Hermione sonrió, sorprendida ante todo el panorama, dado el hecho de que Crookshanks era extremadamente selectivo a la hora de escoger a sus compañías… sólo actuaba así con ella, y en sus tiempos, con Sirius… sin embargo, a Ron, por ejemplo, le había dado bastantes problemas desde sus años en Hogwarts e incluso había empeorado durante su relación, mucho más cuando el pelirrojo había pasado la noche en su casa… o más bien, lo había intentado… pues al ver al pelirrojo durmiendo en la cama junto a ella, sufría terribles ataques de ira y Ron tenía que desaparecerse a mitad de la noche porque o bien Crookshanks le arañaba la cara, o pasaba maullando toda la noche afuera de la puerta de la habitación para que le dejaran entrar, lo cual Ron no soportaba. Hermione terminaba pidiéndole con mucha vergüenza que se marchase, por lo cual Ron discutía, poniéndole constantes ultimátums respecto a su mascota y desencadenando una de sus terribles discusiones. En fin, Crookshanks era un animal difícil, por decirlo ligeramente.

Por eso, verlo tan cómodo compartiendo espacio con Draco Malfoy le sorprendía bastante. Hermione no recordaba que su gato conociese al rubio, aunque probablemente reconociese su olor entre los miles que había olfateado en la atmósfera de Hogwarts… el hecho era que le agradaba, y Hermione se halló inexplicablemente contenta por ello. Primero, porque honestamente lo menos que necesitaba era que su gato también representase una entidad hostil para el rubio… y en segundo lugar, aunque no quisiese admitirlo, necesitaba la aprobación de alguien importante en su vida sobre su decisión de traer a Malfoy a vivir a su casa, y si ese alguien era su mascota, pues que así fuese.

La castaña les observó por unos segundos más, viendo cómo Crookshanks abría perezosamente los ojos, y al comprobar que su dueña estaba en casa sana y salva, volvió a cerrarlos para seguir disfrutando de su nueva y muy cómoda cama. La bruja negó con la cabeza ante el descaro de su mascota, y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer, sin disponerse a perturbar la pequeña escena que honestamente le había alegrado el día.

**oOo0oOo**

Día 4 en casa de Granger.

No mucho había pasado el día anterior, Draco se había despertado a mitad de mañana por el intenso olor a té y tostadas, para encontrar a Granger en la cocina preparando el desayuno. El rubio se había puesto de pie un rato para practicarse su higiene personal, y tomar una manzana verde de la cesta de frutas que Granger conservaba en su cocina siempre llena con una variada gama, la bruja había levantado la vista de los huevos que estaba preparando y él la había saludado con un asentimiento rápido de su cabeza, ella sólo le había sonreído amistosamente.

La bruja le había mirado todo el día de una manera extraña, pero de resto habían conversado amenamente sobre la aburrida jornada, como si fuesen amigos. Eso, francamente, era muy extraño, pero le gustaba. Al menos podía deshacerse de su completa soledad y aislamiento social por un rato y disfrutar de la compañía de Granger, quien había resultado ser una mujer con opiniones muy sensatas. Probablemente sus prejuicios sobre su personalidad de odiosa sabelotodo hubiesen sido muy limitados, o quizás ella realmente había cambiado mucho… eso no lo sabría nunca, pues jamás habían interactuado de la manera que podían hacerlo ahora, conviviendo a diario, pero definitivamente no era una tortura compartir con ella ni mucho menos. Se habían llevado muy bien toda esa mañana, antes de que la bruja durmiese y luego se marchase al trabajo por la tarde.

Todo había marchado tan bien, que inevitablemente Draco tenía que arruinarlo.

La mañana del cuarto día de su estadía en la casa de Hermione Granger, el rubio exmortífago se hallaba sentado contra el espaldar de la cama en la sala de la castaña, con ella sentada junto a él en el borde del colchón mientras el rubio veía un tonto programa en la televisión totalmente abstraido. Estaba haciéndole su evaluación diaria, tomando sus signos vitales. El silencio reinaba esa mañana y pocas palabras habían sido intercambiadas entre ambos desde la entrada de Hermione al apartamento media hora antes. Hermione, sin embargo, rompió el hielo.

—No sabía que te gustase tanto la televisión—comentó ella, tratando de hacer surgir una conversación. El silencio ya estaba haciéndose insoportable. El rubio ni siquiera volteó a mirarla, muy concentrado en los perros caminando en sus patas delanteras que pasaban por la pantalla como para desviar su mirada.

—Es un aparato muggle interesante—respondió él, con una voz sin emoción, algo así como la de un zombie.

—¿No tienes uno en tu casa? Casi todos los magos poseen uno ahora… eso, salvo los de la vieja escuela. Cuando Ron lo descubrió, francamente no podía despegarlo de él —siguió ella, mientras le inyectaba algo de poción en su brazo, a lo que el rubio sólo respondió arrugando su cara en un leve gesto de dolor, tanto ante la inyección como ante el hecho de que siquiera osara compararlo con Ronald Weasley.

—Tengo uno… pero ni siquiera lo instalé, en Malfoy Manor no hay electricidad… y donde vivía en Francia no tenían televisor. Nunca tuve la inquietud de verlo—contestó él, monótono. Hermione, sin embargo, se puso alerta. ¿Francia? Drancy Dorkins, su paciente, había mencionado que Malfoy había estado fuera de su casa durante varios años, y que había regresado justo unos días antes de su ataque… ¿era allí donde había estado? ¿qué había estado haciendo? —y, por cierto, Granger, ¿dónde están San Potter y la Comadreja? Pensé que estar aquí hospedado traería como parte del paquete a esos dos metidos aquí todo el día criticándome—dijo el rubio, esta vez considerando que el tema ameritaba que dejase de ver el televisor por unos segundos, levantando una ceja y fijando sus intimidantes ojos grises en ella. Hermione, por su parte, frunció el ceño.

—Pues, no es que sea de tu incumbencia, Malfoy… pero nos hemos distanciado un poco. Ya no somos niños, no podemos estar siempre juntos como en el colegio. Cada quien tiene sus obligaciones, para tu felicidad—contestó ella con sarcasmo—y no hables así de ellos. Son mis amigos.

—Al fin te has dado cuenta de que separarte de tus apéndices era lo mejor que podías hacer—dijo él, con un histriónico tono de alivio, omitiendo su regaño sobre la manera de referirse a Potter y Weasley, y volviendo a fijar su mirada en la pantalla del televisor, con una extraña sonrisa sarcástica—es más, ahora veo el porqué de tu cambio de actitud—Hermione se crispó al oír eso último.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño y continuando con la administración de medicamentos, pasándole la botellita de poción revitalizadora a Malfoy, quien se la bebió sin chistar, sin siquiera inmutarse.

—Es evidente, ¿no? —comenzó él, arrastrando las palabras y mirándola fijamente. Hermione se sintió bajo intenso escrutinio al ser víctima de la fría mirada gris del rubio—de estar ellos por aquí frecuentando, tú jamás te hubieses ofrecido a darme hospedaje, Granger.

—Harry y Ron nunca me han influenciado de ninguna manera—negó ella, a pesar de saber en el fondo que en parte era cierto. Hermione había dejado de manipular medicamentos y ahora se hallaba sentada con el cuerpo orientado hacia el rubio, dándole toda su atención a la conversación entre ambos—Si he cambiado, como dices, es por mi propia iniciativa.

—No dudo que lo sea, Granger. Últimamente me doy cuenta de que tus iniciativas son muy buenas… el punto es que tenías a ese par digiriendo tus neuronas lentamente y creo que no te dabas cuenta—Draco pasó su mano por su cabello en frustración al ver que Hermione se cerraba a tal posibilidad, negando con la cabeza—Bueno, pues yo creo que alejarte de ellos sí ha tenido qué ver. Cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, para ser honesto, no entendía cómo alguien tan inteligente como tú podía rebajarse a estar con semejante par de subnormales, Granger. —Hermione le miró extrañada ante el hecho de que le considerase demasiado buena como para estar con Harry y Ron, por lo cual Draco trató de añadir algo para disimular—Aunque claro, en esos tiempos justificaba tus malas compañías con el hecho de que una sangresucia no podría "costearse" algo mejor. —Hermione alzó una ceja, algo dolida por escuchar esas palabras de sus labios nuevamente. Quizás Malfoy aún pensase así de ella, y ella no podía evitar decepcionarse un poco ante esa idea.

—Vaya, gracias… al menos pensabas que era inteligente—farfulló ella con ironía, continuando su labor de mezclar pociones.

—No pienso de esa forma ya, Granger… es evidente que si te has separado de ellos es porque te has dado cuenta de que puedes tener algo mejor—comentó él, aún observándola. Se había dado cuenta por la tensión que había adquirido el cuerpo de la bruja que la había ofendido con las palabras mágicas. _Sangresucia_… un vocablo sin un significado aparente que podía causar tanto daño, y que él solía usar a destajo ante quien se le cruzase. Especialmente ella.

—No hay nadie mejor que Harry y Ron, Malfoy. Son los amigos más fieles que alguien podría tener—contestó ella, su enojo aumentando exponencialmente con cada palabra.

—¡No pueden ser amigos de verdad si no te dejan pensar y hacer lo que quieres! —dijo el rubio, alzando la voz, tensando los músculos de su mandíbula al terminar la frase y mirando a Hermione de una forma tan intensa, que la castaña sintió un estremecimiento subir por su espalda lentamente.

—¿A qué amigos te refieres, a los tuyos? ¡Pues no he visto que ninguno fuese al hospital a verte, o que nadie se mostrase preocupado por ti! Nunca cambiaría a Harry y Ron por "amigos" como los tuyos. Sí, quizás Harry y Ron se entrometían un poco en mi vida, pero lo hacían porque deseaban lo mejor para mí, y quizá no seguían mis órdenes o alababan mis opiniones como tus _amigos_, pero al menos sé que ellos aún están allí para mí. ¿Y tú, Malfoy, a quién tienes? _¡A nadie!_ —chilló Hermione, y Draco empalideció al escuchar eso, al ver a la castaña mirarle con odio, tal como lo hacia en sus tiempos en Hogwarts. —Piensa en eso antes de juzgar mis amistades. —dijo ella, antes de ponerse de pie y guardar en un maletín todos sus implementos médicos—tu poción para dormir está en la mesita, tómatela cuando sientas que la necesitas. —farfulló Hermione, retirándose a su habitación, no sin antes notar la palidez en la faz del rubio, y se sintió algo avergonzada al comprobar que el rubio había dejado de mirarla y ahora observaba sus manos con una mirada llena de dolor. Quizás había ido demasiado lejos, pero ya no era momento de retractarse, después de todo, lo que había dicho era verdad, y él había comenzado toda la discusión...

Hermione se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, aún algo ofendida por los comentarios del rubio, y cerró la puerta con fuerza, pensando a la vez en lo que ella le había echado a él en cara… cosas que probablemente no debía mencionar, y ahora estaban rondando el aire, palabras pesadas y malintencionadas que nunca debieron pronunciarse. La castaña sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza empezar a formarse, y decidió tomarse sus horas de descanso para enfriar las cosas entre ella y Malfoy, después de todo, lo que menos deseaba era romper el extraño ambiente de cordialidad que se había formado entre ellos, y que ambos se habían encargado de pisotear esa mañana.

El rubio, por su parte, seguía aún observando sus manos, encogido sobre sí mismo en su cama. Se acostó de lado, y pensó en lo que había dicho Granger.

_¿Y tú, Malfoy, a quién tienes? ¡A nadie!_

Pues sí, ella tenía razón… él no tenía a nadie. Nunca lo había tenido. Su madre había sido la única que siempre había tratado de estar allí para él, pero era porque era su madre… pero nadie jamás se había preocupado por él sin ningún motivo ulterior. Las palabras de ella habían dado justo en el punto donde más le dolía… se sentía herido, como un perro apaleado, porque era evidente para todos que él, Draco Malfoy, jamás merecería que nadie le brindara sus atenciones sinceras ni su amistad. Mucho menos ella, que tenía ya muchas personas que la querían desde siempre. Ella se merecía el cariño de todos porque siempre había sido una buena chica… y ahora era una excelente mujer. Él, en cambio, siempre había sido un truhan, un simple patán que siempre pensó que obtendría de gratis todo en la vida… que se merecía la adoración de todos sólo por la pureza de su sangre, por el dinero de su familia, y por el miedo que podía propagar en la gente el hecho de que el Señor Tenebroso estuviese del mismo lado que ellos… y ahora, después de haber pasado por tanto, se daba cuenta que su maldita sangre era solo eso… sangre… sangre que no lo hacía mejor que nadie… que su dinero no podía comprar la felicidad, y que estar del lado oscuro sólo lo había llevado a convertir su vida en una mierda. Ahora nadie lo vería jamás como nada diferente a un criminal… _ella_ nunca lo vería como nada digno de sus atenciones… digno de nada.

Draco tomó su almohada y después de retorcerla entre sus manos por unos segundos, la arrojó al otro extremo de la habitación con un gruñido, ganándose un siseo amenazante de parte de Crookshanks, que casi había sido víctima de aplastamiento por el ofensivo objeto.

—Grandioso… ahora el gato también me odia—murmuró, y tirándose en su cama con rabia, tomó la poción para dormir de su mesita y la bebió de un trago, sintiendo instantáneamente los efectos, y con un último par de parpadeos, se sintió caer en un abismo, en el mundo de los sueños, donde esperaba no encontrarse a Granger y su mirada llena de odio nuevamente.

**oOo0oOo**

Día 6 en casa de Granger, y poco más del día 2 sin dirigirle más palabras que aquellas que hablaran sobre su condición física.

Draco se sentía francamente miserable. La bruja no le miraba si no era estrictamente para propósitos médicos, solía desviar su mirada cuando él trataba de encontrar sus ojos. Para ser sinceros, deseaba disculparse con ella por llamarla sangresucia… había estado fuera de lugar mencionar el término, sabiendo que ella seguía siendo bastante sensible a él, y quizás decirle que no volvería a mencionar a sus amigos en esa forma, pero el momento no había surgido, además del hecho de que su orgullo se lo impedía. Ya lo de disculparse por hablar mal de Potter y Weasley sería algo humillante. Él no estaba acostumbrado a pedir disculpas a nadie, nunca. Sus padres no lo habían educado para ello, y nunca había sido una práctica propia de él… pero cuando se trataba de Granger, era inevitable sentir que perdería lo que fuera que tuviese con ella si no se disculpaba… se sentiría absolutamente estúpido, pero sabía que la única manera de que las cosas entre él y Granger volviesen a estar mejor era disculpándose con ella… y eso haría… Tan pronto como tuviera los cojones de hacerlo.

Hermione, por su parte, no podía dejar de pensar en el asunto, encontrándose en el trabajo a punto de regresar a casa. No se sentía muy bien consigo misma tampoco. Se sentía culpable por lo que había dicho, porque si bien Malfoy no tenía derecho a criticar sus elecciones en cuanto a amistad, ella tampoco tenía ningún derecho de decirle cosas como las que le había dicho, mucho menos considerando el hecho de que había perdido a su familia en circunstancias bastante dudosas recientemente, y aunque no lo demostrase abiertamente, Hermione sabía que se hallaba bastante afligido por el fallecimiento de su madre, como lo estaría cualquier persona.

Así que resolvió disculparse con él… pero, ¿cuándo? Sí, quizás debía hacerlo, pero su orgullo seguía allí y no se lo permitía tan fácilmente. Siempre se hallaba esperando el momento oportuno… un momento donde no se viese tan forzado… quería hacerle saber que había hecho mal en decir lo que había dicho, pero a la vez haciéndole entender que él también había errado hablando de esa manera de Harry y Ron. Pero ya llevaba casi dos días tratando y no lo conseguía… cuando se acercaba a él para su revisión rutinaria diaria, las palabras simplemente se atascaban en su garganta. Lo peor era que sabía que mientras más tiempo pasara, las cosas se volverían cada vez más incómodas entre ambos, y quizás… irrecuperables.

La castaña recibió a Camellia en la sala con una sonrisa algo fingida. No quería ir a casa aún a tener que enfrentar a Malfoy ignorándola todo el día… la hacía sentir enormemente mal… como la peor persona del mundo. Su colega había notado el repentino cambio de humor en ella, y la había interrogado al respecto múltiples veces. Hermione, sin embargo, no había soltado nada de información. Sentía que quizás estaba siendo algo infantil por todo el asunto… debería simplemente comportarse como una mujer de su edad y disculparse cuando le correspondía, pero no siempre las cosas eran tan fáciles.

Hermione se marchó de San Mungo un poco más tarde de lo que acostumbraba, todo por hacer tiempo para no tener que ir aún a casa. Sin embargo, se reprendió a sí misma por su cobardía y estupidez. Debía actuar acorde a sus principios y disculparse.

No podía pensar en nada excepto en el rubio y en cómo mostrarle su arrepentimiento mientras caminaba por las calles del Londres muggle camino a su apartamento –otra técnica para retrasar su llegada a casa-, ya corría el mes de noviembre, y el frío de fin de año estaba comenzando a arreciar, motivo por el que últimamente optaba por aparecerse en su casa… sin embargo, necesitaba despejar su mente y caminar era la mejor forma de lograrlo. Hermione se abrazó a sí misma, y se maldijo internamente por no haber traído un abrigo más mullido, habiéndose conformado con un sencillo suéter de lana tejido por la señora Weasley, de color vinotinto. La castaña apuró el paso a través de las calles repletas de muggles tomando sus desayunos en diversos locales y dirigiéndose a sus trabajos, cuando algo captó su atención tras la vitrina de un pequeño supermercado muggle.

Hermione se detuvo y miró a través del vidrio, admirando los huacales repletos de manzanas verdes que inevitablemente le recordaron a Draco Malfoy.

Había notado su predilección por ellas unos días atrás, pues con su pequeña compra el primer día de su llegada, se había abastecido de manzanas rojas, verdes y amarillas, eso además de una amplia variedad de frutas. Ella amaba comer fruta cuando pudiese, y se encargó de comprar casi el doble de lo que solía comprar, pensando que Malfoy podría compartir ese gusto por la fruta con ella. Y lo hacía… había visto mermar su reserva esos últimos días considerablemente, pero las manzanas verdes se habían terminado antes que todas las demás frutas. Al principio no le dio importancia, pero ahora que lo recordaba, durante sus años en Hogwarts había visto al rubio en más de una ocasión disfrutar de una manzana verde como postre, en el desayuno, o simplemente como bocadillo entre comidas. Y el hecho de que se hubiese dado cuenta de ese ridículo detalle en alguien a quien solía odiar era algo en lo que no quería ahondar.

La castaña decidió entrar a la tienda y ver qué podía comprar, quizás un par de manzanas verdes pudieran mejorar el humor amargo del rubio.

**-0—**

Hermione entró a su apartamento un rato después, con media docena de manzanas verdes en una bolsa de papel. Draco se encontraba en el sofá con Crookshanks acostado en su regazo mientras él le acariciaba el lomo y veía la televisión. El gato ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la cabeza para revisar quién había llegado.

El rubio miró de soslayo a la bruja, que se dirigió a la cocina en silencio. Aparentemente se disponía a seguir ignorándole. Esperaría a que le examinara, y quizá buscaría la oportunidad para hacer las paces.

—¿Cómo has pasado la noche, Malfoy? —el mago casi brincó al escuchar su voz. No se esperaba que le hablase hasta comenzar su examen. La voz de Hermione había salido algo ronca, como la de quien lleva un buen rato sin emitir palabra.

—Bien… bien, Granger. —contestó él, a secas. Hermione suspiró. Al parecer, el rubio seguía sin querer dirigirle más palabras de las necesarias. La castaña caminó hacia él, hasta hallarse a unos pasos de su cama.

—¿Te has sentido bien? ¿Has hecho tus ejercicios? —preguntó ella, refiriéndose a los estiramientos que le había recomendado que realizara allí, en su lecho, cuando se levantase. Draco sólo asintió con rigidez, su espalda estaba muy recta, no sabía cómo actuar ante las preguntas de Granger… no sabía si las hacía por educación, o porque tal vez, estaba dispuesta a retomar su… bueno, no sabía qué era lo que había entre ellos… pero quizá estaba dispuesta a hacer las paces. Hermione bajó los hombros al ver la escueta respuesta del rubio. Sintió una sensación de vacío en el estómago al percatarse de que muy probablemente Draco Malfoy no quisiera tener nada que ver con ella, por lo que recurrió a su última medida desesperada.

—Te he traído algo—murmuró ella. Draco creyó haber escuchado mal.

—¿Qué has dicho? —cuestionó él, esta vez mirándola a los ojos y frunciendo el ceño, casi creía haber entendido que Granger le había…

—Que te he traído algo—repitió ella, esta vez fuerte y claro, y acercándose a la cama de él hasta estar justo en frente, le extendió la bolsa de papel que traía en sus manos. El rubio la observó con sus ojos grises llenos de duda, como si fuese un objeto totalmente ajeno a ese planeta.

—No es un artículo de Sortilegios Weasley, ¿verdad? —preguntó él, con algo de recelo. Probablemente se tratara de una especie de broma. Draco no sabía si confirmar sus sospechas o descartarlas al ver que la castaña sonreía levemente y sus ojos marrones brillaban con cierta picardía.

—Bueno, no… aunque a veces te lo mereces. Pero esta vez te prometo que no es una jugarreta. —dijo ella, y Draco tomó la bolsa. Al comprobar que estaba algo pesada, su curiosidad aumentó exponencialmente. Abrió la bolsa y sus ojos grises se iluminaron, tanto por lo que había adentro, como por lo que representaba, sin embargo, mantuvo su rostro imperturbable.

Manzanas verdes.

—¿Cómo…?—Draco fijó sus ojos grises en ella, que parecía ahora una niña pequeña e insegura, evaluando su reacción, que hasta ahora no daba demasiado para interpretar. La castaña tenía las manos anudadas, retorciéndose con nerviosismo. Su labio inferior estaba siendo vulgarmente maltratado por sus dientes, y su mirada se fijaba alternativamente en él y en el piso.

Draco honestamente no podía declarar haber visto algo más hermoso que ella en ese momento.

Casi sacudió su cabeza para librar sus pensamientos de tales mariconadas, para luego ver que ella aún le miraba expectante.

—¿Cómo has sabido que son mis favoritas? —dijo él, al principio serio.

—Bueno… he visto que te has comido todas las que traje el otro día, y… he recordado que en Hogwarts solías comerlas a menudo. —contestó ella, por lo bajo. Draco sintió algo muy cálido treparse por su pecho al saber que ella se había fijado en el maldito tipo de manzanas que comía… y que siquiera recordase haberlo visto en el colegio con una le hizo sentir, por lo menos, un poco importante.

—Vaya… sí… —dijo con elocuencia, considerando el hecho de que las palabras se habían esfumado de su cabeza y lo poco que pensaba eran cosas de las que ella no podía enterarse. Oh, no.

—Bueno… disfrútalas—dijo ella, algo incómoda. El rubio, si bien admitía estar algo agradado por el regalo, no mostró mayor reacción, por lo que Hermione finalmente concluyó que él jamás la perdonaría por lo que había dicho, por lo que decidió retirarse.

—Espera, Granger…—la voz del rubio la detuvo en seco. Hermione se tensó por completo, el tono de voz de Malfoy no revelaba nada—yo… ¿quieres ver televisión conmigo un rato? Puedes… puedes comer una manzana de las que me trajiste si quieres. —dijo él con voz suave.

Hermione se volteó lentamente hacia él para encontrarlo brindándole una sonrisa de lado, típica de él, excepto que no había sarcasmo o malicia en ella. Era una sonrisa sincera.

—Claro—respondió ella, sonriendo, y sentándose junto a él contra el respaldo de la cama, y tomando una manzana de la bolsa al igual que el rubio. La castaña tomó su varita y murmuró un Frotego para lavar ambas frutas, y ambos se sumieron en una película algo tonta que pasaban en la televisión… sin embargo, la trama sin sentido del largometraje era lo que menos les importaba, estaban simplemente felices porque sabían que con ese sencillo intercambio de palabras y manzanas, habían hecho tácitamente las paces.

**oOo0oOo**

Día 9 en casa de Granger.

Draco se había sentido mucho mejor esos días. La poción revitalizante estaba haciendo su magia en él, y para su alegría y la de Granger, ya podía mantenerse de pie por largos lapsos de tiempo, aunque con ayuda de su bastón, pues su estabilidad aún no estaba del todo recuperada. El rubio se había adaptado a moverse por la casa solo, le gustaba mirar por las ventanas en las tardes y ver a los muggles pasar frente al edificio como forma de distracción, y aunque no se lo admitiría a la castaña ni de broma, hacía algo de ejercicio por las noches siguiendo las rutinas de un programa de televisión muggle que había encontrado en medio de su aburrimiento mientras Granger no estaba en casa… después de todo, quería mantenerse en forma, pues ahora que se podía detener y verse en el espejo por tiempo más considerable, se daba cuenta de que estaba, en su opinión, francamente demacrado y flacuchento. Había perdido algo de peso, pues al estar más de dos semanas completas encamado y tras estar adaptado a una rigurosa rutina de ejercicios, su cuerpo estaba reclamando el dinamismo al que estaba acostumbrado, y había perdido algo de masa muscular.

En cuanto a él y Granger… pues debía admitir que estaban llevándose bastante bien. Habían conversado bastante esos últimos días, después de su implícita reconciliación. Estaban bastante cómodos juntos, a veces pasaban un rato viendo televisión juntos, o leyendo en la sala juntos… y Draco debía admitir que pocas veces había disfrutado tanto la compañía de alguien. Ni siquiera necesitaban hablar… estaban a veces cómodamente en silencio, y se sentía…_ bien_. De hecho… nunca se había sentido así de cómodo con nadie, ni siquiera con Astoria. Ella, si bien había sido buena compañía la mayoría del tiempo, solía discutir sobre temas bastante desagradables con él, como la pureza de sangre, la supremacía clasista de los sangrelimpia, y otras cosas que a él habían dejado de parecerle relevantes… y a veces, ella le resultaba simplemente _vacía_.

Granger, en cambio… con ella discutía con gusto… debatían sobre sus puntos de vista, sobre cosas relevantes en el mundo… sentía que era su igual intelectualmente… por algo había sido su fiera competencia académica en Hogwarts. Y ahora, era lo más parecido que tenía a… _una amiga_, quizás.

Un ruido de llaves despertó al rubio de su ensoñación, indicando que Granger había llegado de trabajar. Draco había salido de la ducha un rato antes. Ahora que podía estar de pie sin problemas no necesitaba bañarse con Granger en casa en caso de algún accidente. El rubio estaba secando su cabello con una toalla mullida proporcionada por su anfitriona cuando la vio entrar por la puerta. Hoy, a decir verdad, no la veía en muy buen estado. Estaba más ojerosa de lo normal y su piel se hallaba muy pálida, pero sus mejillas se veían algo rojas. Se preguntaba si quizás había corrido hasta el apartamento, porque además estaba jadeando un poco.

—Hola, Malfoy—dijo ella al entrar por completo a la casa, su voz se oía algo amortiguada, y su pecho subía y bajaba con agitación. Parecía que iba a volver a hablar, pero un acceso de tos la atrapó de súbito. Draco la miró extrañado, estaba enferma… no la había visto salir la tarde anterior, había dormido casi todo el tiempo que ella había estado allí, probablemente hubiese estado enferma en ese entonces y había empeorado durante la noche en San Mungo. La castaña terminó de toser y carraspeó un poco, dirigiéndose a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Draco se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella, mientras ella bebía agua. Ahora que la veía de cerca, lucía mucho peor. Sus ojos lagrimeaban y estaban enrojecidos, sus labios estaban pálidos, pero ese sonrojo febril en su cara la dejaba con algo de insalubre color, y ahora que la veía mejor, sus manos tiritaban un poco. —¿Tienes hambre? Prepararé algo para desayunar.

—Estás enferma, Granger. —dijo él, estableciendo lo obvio. Ella le miró con una ceja alzada, y se dirigió al refrigerador, tomando algunos huevos.

—Lo sé… pero no es nada—la tos volvió a atacarla, y la hizo doblarse sobre sí misma, tapando su boca con su antebrazo. Draco la vio con incredulidad, lucía muy enferma y ella decía que no era nada…—Ya me he tomado mi poción antibiótica en el hospital, he mejorado un poco de como estaba esta mañana… en un rato me sentiré mejor—Hermione pasó junto al rubio, que seguía mirándola sin emitir sonido y comenzó a sacar algunos sartenes de la despensa de la cocina.

—Granger, necesitas descansar. Llevas muchas horas despierta trabajando—dijo él con tono severo.

—No puedo descansar aún, más tarde dormiré… debo preparar algo para comer y limpiar la cocina… y luego…

—Ve a dormir, Granger… Merlín sabe que si no lo haces voluntariamente, te arrastraré a tu habitación. —Hermione detuvo su retahíla al escuchar el tono serio del rubio, que la miraba con ojos grises severos. La castaña pasó las manos por su cabello alborotado, como decidiendo si hacer caso, y cuando vio que la mirada de Malfoy se hacía penetrante e imperativa, suspiró resignada y se dirigió a su habitación, tosiendo un poco más.

—Morirás de hambre, entonces. No tengo nada preparado. —ella pretendía quizás sobornarle con comida para que la dejara en paz, pero Draco evidentemente no cedió. El rubio se sintió algo incómodo con lo que estaba haciendo… con lo que estaba _sintiendo_. Una oleada de repentina ira se apoderó de él.

—Pues de momento lo que prepararas no lo comería, evidentemente lo contaminarías—espetó él, malhumorado. Hermione le miró sobresaltada, y él desvió la mirada, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Draco Malfoy y sus humores bordeaban en la bipolaridad. Por un momento ella había pensado que estaba preocupado por ella, pero resultaba que le repugnaba su estado, y él… —Duerme, Granger… de lo contrario no tendrás fuerzas para defenderte en caso de que intente escapar… mago sin varita o no, cada día estoy más cerca de ser lo que era—dijo él. La bruja se tensó por un momento y volteó a verlo, el rubio, descalzo y en su típica pijama de hospital, la veía desde la cocina, apoyado en su bastón con una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa burlona, que daba a entender que sólo bromeaba. Hermione le sonrió levemente, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Draco la escuchó rebuscar en el closet, encerrarse en el baño un par de minutos, y emerger con una dormilona azul pálido hasta sus rodillas, de una tela vaporosa y delgada y un suéter mullido de color gris. Draco pudo observarla arreglar sus sábanas y sacudir su almohada, poniéndose contra la luz de la ventana, que le dejó ver brevemente la silueta delgada y curvilínea de su cuerpo bajo la tela de su dormilona, y acto seguido, la castaña se acostó en la cama, se arropó hasta el cuello y en pocos minutos se quedo dormida.

_Vaya_. No podía creerlo, en serio le preocupaba...

Nunca se había sentido así por nadie. Al verla entrar por la puerta en tan mal estado, sintió un desagradable peso en su estómago, se había sentido realmente angustiado ante el prospecto de que algo le hubiese pasado, y al verla presionándose a sí misma a seguir con sus labores diarias a pesar de estar enferma, no había podido evitarlo.. había querido protegerla.

Joder. Se sentía sumamente fuera de personaje. Él era Draco Malfoy… Draco Malfoy no actuaba de esa manera. Podía haber cambiado, pero de allí a parecer que le habían hecho un cambio de cerebro con algún idiota enamorado, había mucho trecho.

_Mierda. MIERDA. _

¿_Idiota enamorado_, había dicho? ¿Qué carajo le estaba pasando ahora pasando por la cabeza? Parecía un verdadero imbécil, tenía la cabeza llena de mariconadas últimamente… una cosa era estar agradecido con Granger por todo lo que había hecho por él… otra cosa muy diferente era comenzar a pensar que estaba _enamorado_ de ella… eso era ir demasiado lejos.

El rubio se sentó en el borde de su cama y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas. Parecía que iba a enloquecer. Últimamente pensaba mucho en ella, a decir verdad, pero no le había dado más importancia de la que ameritaba, después de todo podía deberse a que era la única persona conocida con la que había tenido contacto últimamente… pero además de eso, estaban esos pensamientos fantasmas que aparecían de improvisto en su cabeza cuando la observaba de vez en cuando… como que era una mujer hermosa, por ejemplo… ¿pero quién coño podía culparlo por pensar cosas así después de todo? Él era un hombre, maldita sea… un hombre con ojos, que podía simplemente admirar lo que se paseaba frente a él… Granger no era ningún adefesio, así que estaba en todo su derecho a pensar cosas así… pero considerando lo que antes había pensado de ella, se añadía el factor contradictorio a la ecuación… sentía que sus emociones estaban siempre mezcladas, que tenía la mente hecha un nido de lechuza por ella… un momento pensaba que la odiaba por ser tan sabihonda y perfecta como siempre… y al otro, le encantaba que fuese tan sabihonda y perfecta, y hermosa, y buena… y…

Carajo. ¡Semejante cabrón en el que se había convertido! Sí, quizás pudiese admitir que se sentía, tal vez, un poco atraído por Granger… quizás deslumbrado fuese la palabra. Ella era una mujer bella, inteligente, sí… y además, parecía ser la única que creía en él en el mundo, y quizás eso estaba influenciándole… por supuesto. No tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que jamás había tenido conversaciones tan estimulantes como las que tenía con ella, o que se sentía indecentemente cómodo a su lado, o de que quizás había estado pensando en ella de formas que le harían lanzarle un Avada Kedavra si se enterase, aunque los pensamientos malsanos sólo durasen algunos intensos segundos… No, se estaba volviendo loco si eso era lo que le pasaba. Sí, estaba atraído por Granger, pero se trataba de algo temporal, un trance del que eventualmente despertaría.

Quizás si se lo repetía lo suficiente, comenzaría a creérselo.

Draco pateó su bastón al otro lado de la sala con rabia, logrando que éste chocara contra la pared con un ruido sordo. Granger pareció sobresaltarse, pues tosió por un momento tras escuchar el ruido para luego sumir la habitación en un silencio sepulcral.

Los tosidos de la castaña le recordaron a Draco una fugaz idea que había tenido al ver que ella iba a preparar comida para ambos… quizás podría prepararle algo de comer para que se sintiese mejor, y aunque hacer eso tenía implicaciones que no quería analizar, se puso de pie con cuidado, apoyándose en lo que conseguía en su camino, y tomó su bastón del piso. El rubio caminó hasta la cocina y rebuscó en las despensas, pensando en cosas que había escuchado que hacían bien a los enfermos… cuando era pequeño, su madre siempre hacía que los elfos domésticos le prepararan sopa de pollo, pero él no sabía prepararla, ni de cerca. Abrió algunos de los estantes y las palabras "SOPA" y "POLLO" llamaron su atención al instante y no pudo creer su suerte. Tomó un pequeño contenedor cilíndrico con pequeñas figuras de niños asiáticos dibujadas, y leyó lo que decía. Parecía estar lleno de cosas sólidas, de modo que Draco no entendía por qué el recipiente clamaba contener sopa. Volteó el recipiente y encontró unas concisas instrucciones:

_SOPA RAMEN, SABOR POLLO TERIYAKI_

_-Añadir agua_

_-Calentar en microondas_

_-Agregar polvos saborizantes_

_-Mezclar_

_-¡Disfrutar!_

Bueno, no parecía demasiado difícil… el rubio desprendió la tapa del recipiente, y observó lo que parecía ser pasta cruda compactada, y algunos cubitos de algo que supuso era pollo. No lucía demasiado provocativo, pero asumía que los muggles que lo habían inventado debían tener sus maneras. Tomó un vaso de agua y llenó el recipiente hasta tres cuartos de su capacidad, hasta cubrir todo lo que contenía, y buscó el microondas. Sabía lo que era, lo había visto en alguna oportunidad, pero nunca había usado uno, había observado a los muggles usarlo en la televisión, apretaban algunos botones y eso era todo… parecía sencillo. Estaba acostumbrado a preparar complicadas pociones… dudaba fuertemente que esa sopa con tales instrucciones le fuese a dar algún problema. El rubio introdujo el recipiente en el aparato, y cerró la compuerta, presionando algunos botones con números, y al ver que la pantalla titilaba señalando un tiempo, esperó a que empezara a calentar, en vano. Miraba al microondas con odio, pues el inútil aparato se negaba a funcionar. Tuvo la urgente necesidad de lanzarlo contra la pared, pero se contuvo. De seguro a Granger no le agradaría eso. Examinó el aparato con rabia, buscando lo que necesitaba hacer para que sirviera, cuando vio el brillante botón verde con la palabra "START" marcada, y casi sintió el impulso de golpear su cabeza contra el muro por su estupidez. Malditos aparatos muggles, eran tan fáciles de usar que él había obviado lo evidente. Presionó el botón, y vio como el plato comenzó a dar vueltas, y pasó el tiempo… de pronto, el agua de la comida comenzó a salir a borbotones del contenedor, derramándose dentro del aparato, y el rubio entró en pánico. Eso evidentemente no estaba bien. El rubio buscó en el aparato algún botón que lo detuviera, y al ver el gran botón rojo que decía "STOP", lo presionó, abriendo a su vez la compuerta y siendo atropellado por una gran nube de vapor. Evidentemente se había pasado con el tiempo de cocción… sin embargo, parecía estar bien, la pasta estaba blanda, y los cubitos habían aumentado su tamaño, si bien la cantidad de agua que había añadido se había reducido a la mitad. El rubio tomó el recipiente, casi quemándose letalmente, y continuó leyendo las instrucciones. Polvo saborizante, buscó un pequeño sobre que había estado adherido al recipiente, lo abrió y vertió en el contenedor, haciendo que la comida adquiriese un tono más rojizo y un agradable olor a pollo agridulce. Draco tomó una cucharilla, revolvió el recipiente, y tomó una toalla de cocina para envolver el tarro de sopa y evitar quemarse, disponiéndose a llevárselo a Granger. El rubio caminó a la habitación de la sanadora, viéndola recostada boca arriba en el colchón, durmiendo plácidamente. Se acercó al borde de su cama, y la llamó.

—Granger—susurró—eh, Granger… despierta—la castaña despertó algo sobresaltada, mirándole como si no le reconociera por unos segundos, para luego frotarse los ojos con una mano, de una manera que a Draco le pareció sumamente tierna.

—Malfoy, ¿qué sucede, te sientes mal? —dijo ella, mirándole fijamente esta vez.

—No, sólo… pensé que algo de sopa de pollo te haría bien, y.. te he preparado algo. —dijo él, extendiéndole el recipiente envuelto en la toalla de cocina, con un orgullo hacia sí mismo apenas disimulado.

Hermione miró de él a la sopa un par de veces, conteniendo el impulso de soltar una carcajada. No sabía si había entendido mal, pero Draco Malfoy le había dicho que le había preparado sopa.

Quizás estaba soñando todavía.

—¿Es en serio? —dijo ella, aún anonadada, tosiendo levemente. Él pareció enfadarse por su pregunta, pues retiró su brazo extendido y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

—Si no te gusta, puedo comerla yo—masculló él con mal humor, Hermione sintió una cálida sensación apoderarse de ella al darse cuenta de que lo que estaba sucediendo era real, y que Draco Malfoy estaba teniendo un gesto de gentileza con ella. Un gesto que ni en un millón de años rechazaría.

—Por supuesto que sí la quiero… ven, siéntate—dijo ella, palmeando el espacio junto a ella en el colchón. Draco se acercó lentamente, con ojos muy abiertos y el corazón acelerado, entregándole la sopa y sentándose, tratando de borrar la sugerente imagen que había surgido en su cabeza cuando la había visto invitarle a compartir su cama, por muy inocente que fuese dicha invitación.

La castaña miró la sopa, parecía haberse derramado, pues el contenedor estaba bastante pegajoso por fuera, y al probarlo pudo comprobar que había hecho la receta con muy poca agua, y el polvo saborizante artificial se había concentrado mucho, haciéndola arrugar un poco el rostro debido al fuerte sabor de la mezcla. Además, la pasta estaba sobrecocinada, muy blanda, así como el pollo.

El rubio la miró expectante ante su reacción, casi como un niño, y ella simplemente no tuvo el corazón de decirle que era la peor sopa ramen que había comido en su vida.

—Está deliciosa, Draco… Gracias—dijo ella con amabilidad, sin siquiera pensar en el hecho de que inconscientemente le había llamado por su nombre, tratando de comer la terrible sopa rápido para no prolongar su sufrimiento… aunque sufriría mil veces comiendo tal desastre si podía disfrutar de un gesto tan sincero como el que él le había dado, y ver nuevamente la sonrisa que el rubio le regaló al saber aprobada su prueba culinaria, además de la ridícula felicidad que, sin saberlo, ella le había causado llamándolo "Draco".

**-0—**

Draco la vio salir por la puerta varias horas después, hacia San Mungo. Aún se sentía un poco mal, pero no podía faltar a su trabajo. El descanso y la poción habían surtido sus efectos, y a él le gustaba pensar que su sopa también había sido de ayuda.

Estaba terriblemente confundido. Esa pequeña revelación de unas horas atrás sobre su pequeña atracción hacia Granger lo tenía sintiéndose mal… o bueno, no tan mal. A decir verdad era bastante liberador admitirlo. Al menos ante sí mismo. Ni de broma se lo diría a Granger… después de todo, estaba seguro de que se trataba de un episodio de locura temporal nada más.

El rubio decidió ducharse, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas y no había nada mejor para ello que dejar correr el agua tibia por sus hombros. Siempre había estado acostumbrado a las bañeras en su casa y en Hogwarts, pero desde que estaba en casa de Granger había adoptado su hora de ducharse como un momento personal de relajación. Draco tomó su bastón y buscó entre sus cosas un pijama, calzoncillos y su toalla, todo blanco, proporcionado por San Mungo y la amabilidad de Granger. Odiaba esa ropa, no estaba en lo absoluto entre las cosas que él usaría. Desde que estaba convaleciente no había visto más que ropa blanca entre sus pertenencías y el asunto comenzaba a alterarle. En fin, gajes de ser un criminal…

Se dirigió a la habitación de Granger con su toalla, donde se hallaba el baño con ducha, y prosiguió a desvestirse. Se miró al espejo y masculló una maldición, lucía horrible, su cabello estaba muy largo, su piel terriblemente pálida –aunque la castaña insistía en que con su tratamiento había recuperado considerablemente el color de su piel, por lo que no podía imaginar el estado en el que había llegado a San Mungo- y podía ver su Marca Tenebrosa en el antebrazo izquierdo resaltada grotescamente contra la palidez de su piel. Abrió el agua de la ducha, adaptando la temperatura, y dejó su bastón junto a la puerta de ella, y se metió, dejando fluir el agua sobre su cabeza. Sentía la tibieza del agua sobre sus hombros, relajando sus músculos y corriendo por su espalda, cayendo al piso de la ducha. Fue enjabonándose, relajándose, quedándose un rato dejando al agua llevarse todo el jabón y shampoo de su cuerpo. Necesitaba calmarse y no pensar en Granger…en Hermione Granger y en su cabello fragante a vainilla, en su piel pálida y suave, en sus ojos marrones brillantes y bondadosos, en sus torneadas piernas que exhibía con las faldas que solía usar para trabajar… en su curvilíneo cuerpo, que había a duras penas podido apreciar el día anterior al trasluz de su dormilona…

Mierda. Si seguía así, iba a tener que cambiar drásticamente la temperatura del agua. Su jodida mente simplemente no quería librarse de Granger y si así lo quería, pues la invitaba cordialmente a irse al mismísimo infierno.

Draco se enjuagó rápido los restos de jabón y tomó su toalla con rabia, secándose el cabello y el cuerpo, y envolviéndose con ella la cintura, para salir del baño, por la habitación de Granger y hacia la sala.

Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse a la mismísima bruja que invadía sus pensamientos entrando por la puerta principal de la casa y viéndole desde allí, directamente y con los ojos muy abiertos.

—M..Malfoy… ¿qu… qué estás haciendo? —dijo ella, tartamudeando como una tonta, anonadada ante lo que se había encontrado. Un Draco Malfoy casi completamente desnudo, cumpliendo sus partes privadas con una toalla precariamente asegurada a sus caderas, con el cabello húmedo y la piel brillante. Olía a jabón intensamente, y Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse simplemente hipnotizada por toda la imagen que ofrecía. Ya lo había visto desnudo el día de su examen físico inicial, el día de su ingreso… pero en ese momento no sabía quién era… había sido completamente diferente. No había sido Draco Malfoy para ella… ahora, en cambio, no podía evitar mirar su cuerpo fibroso y bien formado, su piel pálida y suave, de otra manera muy diferente. Una manera que hacía que sus mejillas se pusieran muy coloradas y que su boca se abriese en un grito ahogado de sorpresa. Súbitamente, recordó lo que estaba haciendo y se dio la vuelta, privándose de la hermosa visión del cuerpo de Draco Malfoy. Y oh, cómo estaba retorciéndose su subconsciente, regañándola por privarle de tal placer. —¿qué esperas? ¡Vístete!

Draco se había quedado petrificado, en parte por la sorpresa, en parte maravillado al ver el tono rosado brillante que habían tomado las mejillas de la castaña en cuestión de segundos… y no era el brillo rosado febril que había visto el día anterior… era un sonrojo que denotaba vergüenza, pudor, y eso en conjunto con la manera en que sus labios se habían entreabierto mientras le veía… le hacían entender quizás que lo que había visto le había gustado… sin embargo, al escuchar su orden, había salido de su trance y se había apresurado con su bastón hacía su cama, donde había dejado su ropa, poniéndosela con prisa y hablándole mientras lo hacía.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Granger? Te fuiste hace apenas veinte minutos—farfulló él mientras se abrochaba la camisa de su pijama blanco, poco a poco—Ya estoy decente, Granger. Puedes voltear. —ella hizo exactamente eso, lentamente e insegura, avergonzada por comportarse como una idiota que jamás hubiese visto a un hombre desnudo.

—Supongo que esto es parte de vivir con un hombre. Son accidentes que pasan—comentó ella, tratando de mirar a cualquier sitio excepto a los ojos del rubio. Él, por su parte, estaba pasándola de lo lindo viéndola a ella tan avergonzada por algo tan tonto… eso, y por el hecho de que sabía que estaba tan incómoda porque le había gustado verle… y eso le subía bastante el autoestima. —Y bueno… llegué y Camellia me dijo que había conseguido a un sustituto por hoy para mí… dado el hecho de que estoy enferma. Me cubrirá esta noche, para que descanse… mañana regresaré al trabajo. —explicó ella, caminando hacia su habitación, donde dejó su túnica verde lima de sanadora y la bufanda que tenía puesta, así como sus guantes, botas y abrigo, dejándola descalsa y sólo con una camisa de botones color ocre y un pantalón negro. —Así que… somos tú y yo hoy, Malfoy… Creo que utilizaré mi único día libre en un buen tiempo para desperdiciar mi vida viendo algo de televisión basura… —dijo ella, caminando hacia la sala y sentándose en la cama del rubio, tomando el control remoto y encendiendo el aparato, sintonizando un documental sobre los lobos. Draco la observó en silencio antes de hablar.

—¿No se supone que deberías descansar? —la castaña le miró de soslayo, regresando luego su mirada a la pantalla del televisor.

—Pues sí, pero… tampoco me siento tan mal… además, técnicamente esta es mi hora de mayor actividad, probablemente duerma por la madrugada y hasta la tarde de mañana. —contestó ella. El rubio asintió. La verdad, no lucía tan mal como el día anterior, sólo algo pálida, pero se veía algo más enérgica. Se sentó junto a ella y vio la televisión en silencio por un rato.

—¿No tienes muchos días libres, no? —comentó él, sin retirar la mirada del televisor, ella respondió, también sin mirarlo.

—No… este es mi primer día libre desde que comencé mi especialización hace año y medio. —el rubio se sintió sorprendido.

—¿No estás cansada?

—Por supuesto… pero me gusta trabajar. La verdad no me gusta demasiado estar en casa. —la castaña se removió levemente en su lugar, incómoda. Pasó una mano por su cabello alborotado, intentando peinarlo en vano.

—¿Por qué? —él la miró de soslayo. Ella no desvió sus ojos ni un centímetro de la pantalla.

—Mi casa es muy aburrida. Me siento sola estando aquí. —contestó ella con sencillez algo fingida, y el rubio se sorprendió por su honestidad.

—¿No sales con Potter y Weasley a menudo?

—No, Malfoy… te dije que nos habíamos distanciado—dijo ella, estoicamente.

—Draco.

—¿Cómo dices? —esta vez, ella lo miró, extrañada. Él la miraba con una intensidad algo extraña.

—Llámame Draco. Ayer me llamaste Draco… —dijo él, sintiéndose algo ridículo. Estuvo a punto de responderle con una grosería al ver que su gesto de extrañeza no cambiaba, cuando ella sonrió.

—Sólo si tú me llamas Hermione. —él abrió mucho los ojos, y asintió después de unos momentos. Se sumieron en un silencio incómodo unos segundos, y luego Draco volvió a hablar.

—¿No sales con nadie, entonces… estás sola siempre, trabajo-casa-trabajo-casa?

—Sí, me apasiona lo que hago… últimamente no he tenido necesidad de nada más—los aullidos de los lobos provenientes de la televisión llenaron el silencio después de las palabras de la castaña. Draco se limitó a procesar sus palabras.

—Siempre pensé que estarías con tus amigos como fuese, siempre. Eran inseparables, ustedes tres… de hecho, llegué a pensar que te casarías con Weasley—comentó él, con un tono burlón en lo último de la frase. Hermione le miró con un gesto algo incómodo.

—Salí con Ron por dos años. Tuvimos que separarnos, había demasiados conflictos de opinión—dijo ella, escuetamente. Si tan solo Draco supiera que él y su condena habían sido motivo de discusión varias veces….

—Vaya… No lo sabía. Me sorprende, en serio, que no estén juntos aún. Weasley siempre estuvo loco por ti. —dijo él con algo de mal humor.

—ése no era realmente el problema. Yo cambié mi forma de ver las cosas después de la guerra, y Ron siempre ha sido algo extremista… simplemente el amor infantil no pudo con esas cosas—contestó ella, con un leve dejo de amargura en su voz. —quizás estés por soltarme un "lo sabía", pero… Ron puede volverse algo insoportable—Draco rio con sarcasmo, y ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo—eso no quita que los quiera a él y a Harry como los hermanos que nunca tuve. Vivimos muchas cosas en Hogwarts juntos… cosas que nadie podría repetir. —él la miró con sorna, le provocaba algo de envidia saber que ella al menos tendría siempre a Potter y Weasley, sin importar lo que sucediese… él, en cambio, no tenía a nadie. Pensó que la castaña había terminado de hablar, pero continuó relatando por un par de horas sus aventuras en Hogwarts con Potter y Weasley, además de todos sus amigos Gryffindors. Lucía muy feliz al hablar de aquellos momentos, y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír. Introducía opiniones esporádicamente en la conversación, y añadía sus propias anécdotas con los Slytherins… las agradables, al menos, que constituían básicamente sus primeros años en el colegio, antes de que las cosas se enturbiaran. Antes de que su futuro terminara de una forma muy diferente a como lo había imaginado. Hablaron por un par de horas, hasta el anochecer, cenaron, y luego regresaron a ver televisión recostados en el respaldar de la cama del rubio, donde vieron películas hasta altas horas de la madrugada, hablando de a ratos como viejos amigos de cosas superfluas, así como de sus pensamientos, sus opiniones, sus vidas. Algo insólito… bizarro, tal vez, considerando los personajes involucrados.

—¿Sabes? Harry me contó una vez que encontró en Hogwarts un espejo que mostraba tus más profundos deseos reflejados—comentó ella con voz somnolienta, se acercaba el amanecer, y seguían sentados en la cama, con la luz azulada de la televisión delineando sus rasgos. Draco, que estaba acostado de lado, viendo la pantalla del televisor, levantó la cabeza. —me dijo que al verse en él, lo reflejaba junto a sus padres. Es algo un poco triste. Oye, Draco… ¿qué crees que reflejaría si te vieras en él?

—No lo sé, Hermione. —contestó él, burlón, al ver que ella apenas podía mantenerse despierta. La castaña le miró con el ceño fruncido, y volvió a mirar el televisor ausentemente.

—Yo creo que ahora, me vería con mis padres también… los extraño mucho, quisiera que me recordaran—murmuró ella con tristeza, sus ojos parpadeaban mucho, tratando de no cerrarse. Ella le había contado lo que había pasado con sus padres… la esperanza que tenía de que ellos la recordasen, que el Obliviate que les había lanzado pudiese revertirse. Ahora Draco se sentía mucho más cercano a ella… extrañaban a sus padres, él había perdido a los suyos, habían fallecido… y los de Hermione estaban vivos, pero no le recordaban… era como si ella nunca hubiese existido. Debía ser muy duro para ella pensar eso.

—Yo… quizás vería algo que nunca pensé que desearía. —comentó él, más para sí mismo que para ella. La bruja luchaba contra el sueño que la atenazaba, y Draco continuó hablando en voz baja. —Desearía con todas mis fuerzas tener una familia. —confesó él, reprendiéndose a sí mismo de inmediato por decir tales cosas en voz alta. Sin embargo, se alivió al comprobar que Hermione estaba profundamente dormida, muy probablemente no hubiese escuchado su revelación. El rubio decidió que ya era suficiente cursilería por un día, y acurrucándose dándole la espalda a la castaña, que dormía sentada contra el espaldar, se quedó dormido minutos después.

**-0—**

Hermione despertó cuando un rayo de sol que se colaba entre las cortinas de la sala le dio justo en los ojos. La castaña se incorporó en la cama y se estiró, viendo en el reloj del microondas de la cocina que eran las 4 de la tarde. Había dormido lo que más o menos acostumbraba, y se sentía revitalizada. Su enfermedad había cedido.

La bruja sintió movimiento junto a ella y se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de quién se encontraba a su lado.

_Mierda, dormí con Malfoy… Joder._

Bueno, no era para tanto, se habían quedado dormidos, no había pasado nada, dos amigos que dormían juntos luego de una noche de películas y conversación era algo de todos los días, ¿no?

Sí, eso era. No pasaba nada.

El rubio no pareció inmutarse por lo que pasaba junto a él, Hermione se puso de pie y comenzó a prepararse para su trabajo, dirigiéndose a su habitación a tomar una ducha rápida y arreglarse.

La castaña salió media hora después de sus aposentos, vestida para trabajar, y tomando su bolso y su túnica verde lima, salió a la sala. Draco continuaba dormido, se hallaba acostado sobre su lado derecho, con su mano izquierda apoyada sobre el espacio que ella había ocupado, su cabello estaba alborotado y lucía… en paz.

Nunca hubiese pensado que diría eso de alguien como Draco Malfoy, pero… sí.

Hermione le echó una última mirada al muchacho que dormía en su sala, y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola y dirigiéndose a su trabajo.

Se había sentido terriblemente cómoda hablando con Draco la noche anterior. Hacía mucho tiempo que no podía hablar con nadie sin ser juzgada bajo su condición de supuesta heroína de guerra, bajo ciertos preceptos morales… se había sentido _libre_ estando con él… algo muy irónico, considerando que no debería estar trabando amistad con alguien que posiblemente fuese culpable de un homicidio y pronto fuese condenado a Azkaban de por vida.

La bruja se apareció en San Mungo para su nueva jornada, y un pensamiento rondó su cabeza por unos momentos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo había disfrutado de un día libre en su hogar… había tenido algo de lo que disfrutar… y ese algo seguiría allí por la mañana cuando regresara del trabajo.

Era increíble que ese "algo" fuese la compañía de Draco Malfoy, pero… Hermione se había dado cuenta de que por primera vez, en verdad _ansiaba volver a casa_.

* * *

**N.A.: No olviden decirme qué opinan! Demasiado largo? algo cursi? No sé, ni yo estaba segura con este cap... nos vemos pronto, y deséenme suerte en mi semana de exámenes de la muerte para la cual no estudié casi jajaja... abrazos!**


	17. Hipocresía

**DISCLAIMER: La saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling.**

**N.A.: ****Hola, cariños míos! Disculpen la tardanza! esta semana no hubo actualización debido al efecto "Pediatría"... estoy rotando por dicha especialidad y francamente es la pasantía más esclavizante. Tengo examen todos los días, y detesto la materia, de modo que me las estoy viendo negras... por suerte sólo es lunes, martes y miércoles... sin embargo, el viernes tuve un examen meeeegaaa importante y enfoqué todo mi cerebro a él... por otro lado, he de admitir que estoy pasando por una racha de falta de inspiración... tengo muchas ideas para capítulos de más adelante e incluso para la próxima historia que planeo escribir, pero estos que vienen antes de esos que tengo planeados son un espacio en blanco para mí. En fin, espero que les guste y que haya valido la espera. **

**En otras noticias... HEMOS SOBREPASADO LOS 200 REVIEWS! Wow! No saben lo feliz que me siento al ver que este fic ha tenido tal recepción... de verdad su apoyo me hace infinitamente feliz, y les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta historia y de dejarme sus opiniones. **

**Agradecimientos por los reviews del capítulo anterior a: Silvis, MiMundoAlReves, Lou-Asuka, Luli, MRS Taisho-Potter, LaurapsGranger (el drama se viene! jajaja, me encanta el drama), Gardeniel, Lorena, azu23blood, una reviewer Guest :D, AlexiaRiddle (buenos momentos, me alegro haberte hecho recordar! :D), pixie honey, luna-maga, Rose17, Imenet Granger, Miss Mantequilla, AshokaMalfoy9, Sanguinum Snake, this girl believes in nargles (cool username! jajaja!), Annie Thompson, Serena Princesita Hale y Cleoru Misumi... así como a todos los que me han agregado a alertas y favoritosm y a los que leen desde las sombras... miles de gracias por su apoyo :) **

**Espero que lo disfruten :D**

* * *

**Capítulo XVI: Hipocresía**

Un mes.

Un mes desde su ingreso a San Mungo… desde que su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados.

Un mes desde que su madre había muerto.

Un mes desde el fatídico momento en que había apuntado su varita hacia Astoria Greengrass y había acabado no sólo con la vida de ella, sino con la suya propia. Había firmado su sentencia de por vida en Azkaban, estaba seguro de ello.

Un mes desde que Hermione Granger había aparecido en su vida… y ahora no podía sentirse más confundido.

Con cada día viviendo en su casa, comenzaba a desear cosas cada vez más imposibles dado lo que le esperaba en su futuro, y no podía dejar de reprenderse a sí mismo por ello.

Hermione era una mujer increíble, hermosa… no podía dejar de pensarlo. Su mente estaba muy clara en el hecho de que le atraía. Era imposible negarlo ya. Por muy increíble que le hubiese parecido a su "yo" adolescente, Draco Lucius Malfoy se sentía atraído por ella, por la sabelotodo Hermione Granger… de eso no había dudas. No podía verla sonreír sin padecer de un extraño retortijón en sus entrañas… no podía evitar los pensamientos inadecuados que rondaban su consciencia cuando veía siquiera un centímetro de su tersa piel descubierta… maldita sea, la deseaba tanto… lo peor del caso era que eso no le incordiaba como pudiese esperarse. No, lo había aceptado luego de días de autoflagelarse por ello… no quería admitir que estuviese tan extremadamente atraído por ella… pero al hacerlo, realmente se había sentido liberado… además, que le gustase una mujer bonita no era nada del otro mundo… él era un hombre, no podía evitarlo. Mucho menos cuando dicha mujer le había tratado como nadie en años lo había hecho, pero no tenía que pasar nada más allá de esa simple atracción… después de todo, si bien habían decidido ser "amigos"… tenían muchas cosas entre ellos.

El gravísimo problema se presentó en ese preciso instante, un par de días antes, cuando mientras veía a Hermione preparar la cena, se imaginó a sí mismo viviendo con ella en otras circunstancias, donde cocinaba para él luego de que ambos llegasen de trabajar, y pudiesen sentarse a comer juntos sin preocupaciones, hablar de lo que fuese, como ya lo hacían, durante horas… compartir las cosas interesantes de sus jornadas, antes de acostarse a dormir juntos… y hacer eso todos y cada uno de los días por el resto de sus vidas.

Y fue allí, pensando esa sarta de mariconadas indignas de un Malfoy, donde Hermione volteó a mirarlo desde la cocina, enfrentando su mirada gris con la suya castaña, y le sonrió de una manera tan dulce que su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho, pero hacía también que una ansiedad terrible lo invadiera. Él, un asesino, un criminal… no la merecía. No merecía nada de lo que ella hiciera por él… porque era perfecta, era demasiado para él, maldita sea, aunque ella clamase que había cambiado, aunque ella le dijese que confiaba en que él no era un ser malo. Pero ella nunca lo querría… nunca sentiría por él nada similar a lo que él sentía por ella… y en ese momento, sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco.

_¿Lo que sentía él por ella? ¿y qué era eso? _

Llevaba dos días con ese par de preguntas rondándole la cabeza, la observaba taciturno todo el día… no hablaba, no quería que ella siquiera sospechase de su conflicto interno. Ella era Hermione Granger, por Merlín… aquélla que había molestado tanto cuando niña… aquélla a quien había insultado hasta destruirla, aunque él nunca hubiese visto sus lágrimas en persona. Sabía que la había dañado en el pasado… recordaba verlo en sus ojos cada vez que la llamaba sangresucia, que la ofendía por su procedencia… y su antiguo "yo" se había regocijado con sus ojos vidriosos, con su mirada llena de desprecio, porque pensaba que era lo que se merecía… pero ahora se sentía miserable de sólo pensar en que alguien le hiciera daño… sentía que haría lo que fuese por protegerla, así como ella había estado protegiéndolo a él… Hermione detectaba sus cambios de humor como si le conociera de siempre… cuando notó sus silencios reflexivos… sus evasivas ante sus acercamientos… ella simplemente comenzó a mirarle con preocupación, preguntándole si había estado ejercitándose adecuadamente, o si notaba que su progreso físico estaba deteniéndose… aparentemente, según ella, ésas eran las únicas razones por las que Draco podía sentirse mal… sin embargo, sus avances físicos los últimos días habían sido impresionantes. Podía caminar, podía defenderse bastante bien sin su bastón, y entre las saludables comidas que la castaña le preparaba y su pequeño régimen de ejercicios, estaba poniéndose en forma lentamente, sin embargo, le preocupaba mostrarse demasiado saludable ante ella ahora.

Pensaba que era irónico, en realidad… un par de semanas atrás, el hecho de estar encamado le había hecho sentir inútil. Odiaba sentirse minusválido y débil. Detestaba su súbita indefensión… pero ahora, desde que empezaba a ver notables progresos, y que cada día su salud se restauraba más y se sentía más independiente, no podía evitar pensar que el estar saludable simplemente le llevaría un paso más cerca de Azkaban…

_Y un paso más lejos de ella._

Podía parecer loco, desquiciado, tal vez… pero había momentos donde su mente desesperada deseaba fervientemente enfermar de nuevo. No quería perderla, maldita sea… y si lo único que evitaba que se lo llevaran los aurores lejos de ella era fingir incapacidad, así lo haría. Se haría el inútil, pretendería no percibir mejoras… actuaría frente a ella… lo que fuese con tal de que no lo alejaran de la única persona que le quedaba…

Y fue el momento en el que prefirió seguir siendo visto como un ser débil, enfermo e indefenso, como todo lo que odiaba… _todo para no alejarse de ella_… que se dio cuenta de que estaba total y jodidamente enamorado de Hermione Granger.

_A la mierda._

—¿Draco, estás bien? —ella había llegado a la casa, encontrándolo en el sofá mirando al techo con los ojos desenfocados, pero muy abiertos, como si viese algo muy interesante en la lámpara que se hallaba justo sobre su cabeza. El rubio, tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no se había percatado de su entrada a la casa, y al oír su voz se había sobresaltado. Draco sintió su corazón latir desbocado, tanto por la súbita revelación que había sufrido, como por el hecho de que ella estaba allí de repente, y en serio temía el hecho de que de alguna forma ella supiese lo que había estado pensando… sin embargo, sus ojos llenos de preocupación al verle tan alterado le hicieron tratar de tranquilizarse… debía dejar de actuar como un marica de una y por todas. Ella no sabía, _ni sabría nunca_, nada de lo que estaba sucediéndole. Por Merlín que no.

Ella continuaba mirándolo, expectante, esperando una respuesta a su interrogante, y los ojos grises de él miraban a cualquier punto de la sala salvo a ella. Parecía abstraído, y sus ojos color acero perforaban la sábana, evadiendo sus ojos. El rubio no contestó nada, y el silencio se prolongó. Hermione tocó su frente y su cuello con delicadeza, y Draco se sintió enrojecer como un chiquillo idiota al sentir sus suaves manos contra su piel.

—No pareces estar enfermo, pensé que podrías tener fiebre, te ves algo mal…—murmuró ella, y Draco frunció el ceño, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por su estupidez.

—Estoy bien, _Granger_, ahora déjame, quiero ver televisión en paz. —farfulló él, fingiendo dificultad para moverse, quizás siendo algo exagerado. Ella lo miró, algo herida ante el uso de su apellido de nuevo y su actitud hosca.

—No pagues tu mal humor conmigo, ¿quieres? ¿qué te pasa ahora? —dijo ella, alejándose un poco de él y tomando un libro de su biblioteca, observando a Crookshanks acercarse a ellos, interesado por la interacción. El rubio la vio con desdén, sin otorgarle respuesta, y Hermione resopló antes de sentarse en una pequeña silla de su mesita de comedor, y resolvió ignorarlo mientras comenzaba a leer un capítulo de uno de sus libros de medimagia sobre encantamientos desmemoriantes. Draco Malfoy podía ser insufrible muchas veces… estaba cansada de sus cambios repentinos de humor, y que casi siempre la pagara con ella. No tenía reparos en ser grosero con ella apenas se sintiese mal, y eso la frustraba sobremanera. Casi bordeaba la bipolaridad, y se preguntaba si no sería prudente enviarlo a consultarse con un medimago psiquiatra de San Mungo. Merlín sabía que a veces hacían maravillas.

Draco, al ver que ella no haría más intentos de acercarse a él, suspiró aliviado, desviando su atención a la televisión que ahora se hallaba casi perennemente encendida, fuese porque estaba viendo algún programa, o porque simplemente el ruido de la televisión lo ayudaba a no sentirse solo cuando Hermione no estaba en casa.

El apartamento se sumió en un incómodo silencio por casi una hora, donde la castaña y el rubio se ignoraron –sin demasiado éxito- y se sumieron en sus actividades.

Hermione estaba concentrada leyendo, intentando batallar el sueño que se apoderaba de ella, haciendo que las palabras se juntasen y perdiesen sentido, haciéndola leer y releer varias veces, cuando un picoteo en su ventana la hizo espabilar. La castaña volteó de forma refleja hacia Draco, quien en algún momento se había quedado dormido. Ella suspiró y esta vez dirigió su mirada a la ventana, donde otro picoteo resonó, y divisó una pequeña lechuza marrón oscuro con el medallón distintivo del Ministerio de Magia colgado al cuello. Hermione se preocupó de inmediato, pensando que podía ser algo malo relacionado con Draco… ¿quizás habían demostrado su culpabilidad? ¿Quizá vendrían a llevárselo a Azkaban pronto?

Inexplicablemente, esas líneas de pensamiento crearon una súbita angustia en el pecho de Hermione. La castaña sintió su corazón retorcerse ante la perspectiva de que el rubio de verdad hubiese sido el culpable… deseaba pensar que no era así… necesitaba pensar que no era cierto. _No podían llevárselo_…

La bruja tomó el sobre con ansiedad, y con manos temblorosas desprendió el lacre que lo sellaba, extrayendo su contenido, expectante. Desdobló el pergamino que se hallaba dentro, y leyó.

_Querida Hermione,_

_Espero que estés bien, tengo noticias grandes que quisiera darte en persona, pasaré por tu casa esta tarde si no estás demasiado ocupada. Ron me comentó que estás en casa por las mañanas y parte de las tardes. Espero no ser demasiado inoportuno si aparezco a la hora del almuerzo, perdona que no te avise antes, pero ha sido algo inesperado._

_Nos vemos pronto,_

_Cariños,_

_Harry_

Hermione dejó salir un profundo suspiró entre sus dientes, con una sensación de vacío que se estableció en su estómago repentinamente. La castaña garabateó una respuesta afirmativa al pelinegro y envió la lechuza, sintiéndose mejor ahora que el alivio al ver que la misiva provenía de Harry la había embargado, y fue remplazado rápidamente por curiosidad. ¿Qué sería tan importante para Harry como para tener que hablar con ella en persona tan repentinamente? ¿Habría pasado algo malo? No parecía que fuese el caso, normalmente para mensajes urgentes se utilizaban encantamientos _Patronus_… de haber sido ese el caso, el ciervo de Harry se hubiese presentado ante ella para transmitirle su recado.

En fin, realmente no le quedaba más que esperar a que el pelinegro se presentase para saber de qué se trataba todo ese asunto.

Crookshanks maulló de repente, como preguntándole sobre qué trataba la carta, y Hermione se limitó a agacharse, tomando al gato en brazos y abrazándolo contra su cuerpo, provocando en el felino una notable expresión de mal humor por el exceso de cariños. Hermione rio, conociendo a la perfección los sutiles gestos de su mascota.

—Eres imposible, gato gruñón. —dijo ella, sonriendo—Harry vendrá a visitarnos hoy. Hace tiempo que no lo veo—añadió con melancolía.

De verdad llevaba bastante tiempo sin ver a sus amigos… exceptuando su encuentro fortuito con Ron varias semanas atrás, habían pasado meses desde su última reunión con Harry, Ron y Ginny. El pelinegro y la pelirroja continuaban su relación tras un tiempo separados posterior a la guerra, donde algunos meses les habían ayudado a sanar las heridas causadas por la distancia impuesta por Harry durante la batalla. La última vez que se habían reunido los había notado muy felices, e incluso había entendido que Harry tenía intenciones de proponerle a Ginny matrimonio, por lo que había logrado extraer de una críptica conversación entre él y Ron. Los dos muchachos estaban más unidos que nunca, se notaba que el asunto de ser cuñados se les daba bien, les agradaba ese nuevo posible vínculo… lo más cercano posible a convertirse en hermanos de sangre. Inclusive después de su ruptura con Ron, ambos habían tratado de continuar las cosas como en los viejos tiempos, si bien la incomodidad entre el pelirrojo y la castaña estaba siempre presente… uno de los motivos que la habían llevado a tomar la decisión de alejarse de ellos por completo… era momento de avanzar y pasar la página, empezando una nueva etapa de su vida donde el centro de todo fuese su carrera. No había querido dejar a sus amigos de lado tan drásticamente como lo había hecho… pero las contundentes diferencias de criterios estaban destruyéndolos y no le habían dejado otra opción… en su opinión, ese espacio que se habían tomado había sido lo mejor para todos… algo que quizás permitiría que más adelante retomasen su amistad. Quizás ese momento había llegado, quizá Harry fuese a visitarla para revivir los viejos tiempos… quizás al fin le había propuesto matrimonio a Ginny… no lo sabía, pero de algo sí estaba segura… no rechazaría la oportunidad de recuperar a sus mejores amigos esta vez, porque la presencia de Draco en su vida le había hecho descubrir algo: lo completamente sola que se encontraba.

Esa terrible angustia que había sentido ante la perspectiva de no tener a Draco Malfoy en su hogar, de no poder hablar con él, ver televisión con él en silencio y sin preocupaciones, le había hecho ver la enorme soledad que representaba su vida… y si bien el rubio había tomado un rol de compañero importante en su vida diaria, una vez que estuviese libre y se marchase –o que ni Merlín quisiese, fuese culpable y enviado a a Azkaban- volvería a estar sola… no tendría a nadie… por eso debía recuperar a las personas que se habían encargado de hacer de sus últimos años de niñez y toda su adolescencia la época más increíble de su vida.

Esos últimos pensamientos, súbitamente, le recordaron un punto muy importante.

_Mierda, Harry no sabía que Draco estaba en su casa… _

La castaña entró en pánico momentáneamente al divisar el reloj del microondas en la cocina y comprobar que era casi hora de almorzar, la hora tentativa en la que Harry la visitaría.

Un nerviosismo inexplicable se apoderó de ella ante el panorama que la esperaba… deseaba con todas sus fuerzas recomenzar su relación con Harry y Ron con el pie derecho, pero ocurriría todo lo contrario teniendo a Draco de refugiado en su casa… sería vista como una traidora por sus amigos, que tantos problemas habían tenido con ella por defender a gente como Draco Malfoy. Y precisamente tenía que ser él… el exmortífago que se había encargado de hacerle la vida imposible a los tres durante todos sus años en Hogwarts, y que tanto el pelinegro como el pelirrojo odiaron a muerte hasta el final. Especialmente Ron.

Lo peor del caso era que ellos ni siquiera sabían que la razón de su alejamiento había sido la intensa molestia por esa inmadurez que demostraban ambos, al no querer aceptar que las personas cambian, y más después de una guerra de la magnitud de la que habían vivido… quizás no todos, pero tenía para ejemplo a Draco Lucius Malfoy, una persona que alguna vez creyó un cretino de comportamiento nefasto e irremediable, y que había conseguido mutar y convertirse en alguien… _decente_. Más que decente, de hecho. Alguien de cuya compañía disfrutaba más de lo que se sentía cómoda admitiendo, y eso sería inaceptable para sus mejores amigos… amigos que, al enterarse de sus motivos para aislarse de la vida social, la mirarían con incredulidad y alegarían que estaba loca.

Quizás había sido una bajeza de su parte distanciarse sin brindarles siquiera una explicación, pero sabía que no la entenderían y que terminaría peor el asunto… simplemente dejó morir el problema y prefirió irse por la vía cobarde, nada digna de una Gryffindor… no quiso pelear más, no quiso gastar energías en defender un punto de vista que sabía perdido… y ahora tenía que buscar enmendar su error al dejarlos ir tan lejos de su vida, recuperándolos y retomando las cosas donde las habían dejado… con ciertas modificaciones, claro.

Draco se removió contra la almohada aún con los ojos cerrados de una manera que a Hermione le recordó a un gato, llamando la atención de la castaña y manteniéndola con la mirada fija en él por unos segundos. A veces sentía que se trataba de una alucinación o de un suceso simplemente surrealista el hecho de que precisamente él estuviese en su casa, viviendo con ella… y para colmo, que se llevaran tan bien.

Eso la hizo despertar de su ensimismamiento. Sí, quizá Harry fuese a alterarse porque Draco estuviese en su casa, pero era su decisión, y hasta ahora no había sentido que fuese un error… al contrario, sentía que la presencia del rubio la había hecho reflexionar y reconsiderar el valor de la compañía de sus amigos, y era por eso que con un suspiro se acomodó nuevamente en su silla de comedor y retornó a la lectura de su libro… ahora estaba lista para recibir a Harry.

**oOo0oOo**

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta con insistencia lo despertó. El rubio abrió sus ojos grises y parpadeó confundido, frunciendo el ceño. Hermione no solía recibir visitas, y el hecho de que alguien estuviese afuera podría significar algo muy malo para él… quizá vendrían a buscarlo para llevarlo a Azkaban… quizá sabían de alguna extraña manera que estaba mejor de salud, aunque estuviese pretendiendo lo contrario… quizás…

El ruido de los nudillos de alguien contra la puerta de madera se hizo más fuerte, y Draco terminó de espabilar, mirando a sus alrededores buscando a la castaña, preguntándose a qué se debía su tardanza para abrir la puerta. Sus ojos, tras escudriñar lo que podía ver de su habitación desde la sala, notaron que no se encontraba en su cama. ¿Habría salido?

Se puso de pie, y lo que se encontró a un par de metros, en una esquina, en la mesa donde había estado leyendo, le robó el aliento de la forma más cursi. Allí estaba ella, dormida sobre el libro de medimagia que había estado revisando, sin inmutarse por el ruido. El rubio consideró por unos segundos el hecho de despertarla… parecía muy cansada y lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era perturbar su sueño, sin embargo, la insistencia de los toquidos de la puerta le hicieron tomar una decisión, y levantándose de la cama con cuidado y agarrando su bastón que le era innecesario ahora, se acercó a ella.

La castaña estaba sentada, con la cabeza sobre su libro abierto, su espalda subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, tenía puesta una de sus ridículas pijamas grandes y bombachas, esta vez una con dibujos de pequeñas nubes y soles. Los ojos de Hermione estaban cerrados, y de vez en cuando veía sus oscuras pestañas tiritar, sus labios naturalmente rosados estaban entreabiertos, y Draco no pudo evitar pensar en formas de lo más inapropiadas acerca de esos labios, y para completar la -en su opinión- muy sensual imagen de Hermione, estaba su indómito cabello regado sobre la mesa. Sus ondas castañas con reflejos color miel se hallaban cubriendo las páginas del libro, como un halo rodeando su cabeza.

Mierda. Cada día estaba más jodidamente imbécil. Maldita Granger, estaba enloqueciéndolo.

Recordó que debía despertarla, y nerviosamente acercó su mano al hombro de la chica, sacudiéndola de una manera que quizá resultó algo más brusca de lo que deseaba. ¿Desde cuándo se convertía en un imbécil espástico tocando a una chica? ¿Qué tenía, 15 años?

Hermione abrió sus ojos ante la posible agresión detectada por su adormilado cerebro, sobresaltándose y mirando al rubio con ojos exorbitados antes de percatarse de que se trataba de él.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella, aún sin salir por completo de su sopor.

—Están tocando la puerta—contestó Draco escuetamente, tratando de ocultar el ridículo nerviosismo que se apoderaba de él ahora cada vez que ella le dirigía siquiera una mirada, todo por la epifanía que había tenido escasas horas antes. La castaña se restregó los ojos para sacudirse el sueño, y se levantó con lentitud, caminando hacia la puerta. Draco la observó, vio sus bien formadas piernas y glúteos delinearse bajo el pantalón ridículamente ancho que portaba con cada paso, y casi se abofeteó a sí mismo al sentirse como un niñato excitable por cualquier cosa. Refunfuñando, volvió a su cama, sentándose en el borde, esperando a ver quién sería la visita… y cuando Hermione abrió la puerta y vio que al otro lado se hallaba el cara rajada de Potter, su humor se tornó de aún más de perros en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Harry! Disculpa mis fachas, me quedé dormida—dijo la castaña al tiempo que dejaba pasar al pelinegro y lo abrazaba con fuerza, abrazo que él retornó con entusiasmo.

—Hermione, tenía tanto tiempo sin verte… qué importan las pijamas, las he visto lo suficiente en los veranos en la Madriguera—rió él, y Draco no pudo evitar el brote de ira que surgió en su ser ante ese comentario—me sorprende ver que aún las conserves.

—Sabes que me encantan, Harry—contestó ella con una dulce sonrisa que Draco envidió profundamente, pues jamás sería el receptor de una como ésa, estaba seguro. La castaña volvió a abrazar al pelinegro con fuerza, sintiendo todas las emociones acumuladas durante varios meses surgir a la superficie, sus ojos color miel se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría. —Tenía tanto tiempo sin verte, Harry… te extrañé tanto…

Harry cerró sus ojos verdes por un par de segundos mientras abrazaba a la castaña y sonrió, separando a Hermione de su cuerpo para verla a los ojos, limpiando sus lágrimas con los dedos cariñosamente.

—A mí también me alegra mucho verte, Hermione. Y aún más porque tengo algo genial que contarte—dijo él. Hermione se recompuso de inmediato y lo miró expectante. Se notaba que Harry estaba ansioso por decirle sus noticias. El pelinegro tomó aire en preparación para comenzar a hablar y una brillante sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro… sin embargo, un detalle que notó de repente le hizo perder su gesto alegre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Malfoy—farfulló Harry al notarlo sentado en la cama viéndolos, y pudo jurar que los observaba con algo de incomodidad. Sabía que el rubio estaría allí en casa de su amiga, pero lo había olvidado por completo por unos minutos. El ex Slytherin bajó la cabeza sarcásticamente, en una reverencia burlona hacia el pelinegro, muy propia de alguien de su antigua casa de Hogwarts.

—Vaya, San Potter, es un gusto verte—respondió mordazmente, sus ojos grises lo miraban con poco disimulado desprecio. Hermione, por su parte, se encontraba visiblemente incómoda con el asunto, y se apresuró a interponerse entre ambos, deteniendo momentáneamente el duelo de miradas que llevaban a cabo ambos hombres.

—Harry, lamento no haberte dicho que Malfoy se quedaba aquí, yo sólo… yo…—Draco se tensó ante el uso de su apellido por parte de la castaña que trataba de formular alguna frase coherente, pero se le hacía simplemente imposible. Hermione se sentía inexplicablemente culpable, como si hubiese traicionado la confianza de sus amigos de alguna manera, a pesar de que no había hecho nada malo.

—Hermione, tranquilízate—le dijo él con calma, apartando sus ojos verdes de los grises de Draco y recobrando su expresión amistosa, aunque no podía evitar mirar a su amiga de manera un poco reprobatoria—sí debiste decirme que Malfoy estaba aquí, pero… lo sabía de todas formas—ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Te lo han dicho en el cuartel de aurores? No sabía que estuvieses en el caso Malfoy—dijo ella. Harry negó con la cabeza y suspiró, retomando la sonrisa que había portado poco antes.

—Bueno, en parte eso es cierto… no estoy directamente en el caso Malfoy, pero debo estar enterado de todo…—un pequeño suspenso siguió a esas palabras, y Hermione continuó con su vista fija en él, así como la de Draco, que también miraba a Harry con expectativa—… me han nombrado jefe de aurores, Hermione—soltó él finalmente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tanto la mandíbula de la medimaga como la del exmortífago tocaron el suelo simultáneamente. La castaña no tardó en abalanzarse sobre Harry nuevamente y envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo, que hizo a Draco bufar de rabia y celos. Maldito San Potter, colmado de atenciones siempre.

—¡Harry, eso es increíble! ¡Vaya, y tan joven! ¡Eso te haría el jefe de aurores más joven en…!

—…En 200 años, según Kingsley… ¡Lo sé! Aún no puedo creerlo… al principio pensé que no podría cuando me dijeron que sustituyera a Kingsley… pero muchos apoyaron la propuesta increíblemente… es un gran honor…—comentó él, orgulloso, aunque la incredulidad ante su nueva situación de jefe era notable. Draco podía ver que tanto el pelinegro como la castaña estaban extasiados por la noticia, pero a él en lo personal no le causaba ninguna gracia… para empezar, porque Potter no era su amigo ni mucho menos, y alegrarse por él sería una soberana tontería… y por otro lado, sentía como si la vida estuviese poniéndolo constantemente en situaciones donde su destino estuviese en manos de aquéllos a quienes les había hecho la vida imposible en el pasado… esta vez, su caso estaría en manos de Harry Potter… y por lo que podía ver, su odio mutuo no había mermado prácticamente en nada… sólo la madurez que habían adquirido esos años los detenía de apuntarse mutuamente con sus varitas y lanzarse imperdonables entre sí… eso, y el hecho de que por lo menos él no estaba interesado en que Hermione lo detestara… cosa que sucedería si llegaba a hacerle daño a su amiguito cara rajada… sin embargo, estaba seguro de que si la situación se diese al revés y fuese Potter quien lo atacase a él, Hermione no le prestaría la más mínima atención al asunto y buscaría algún argumento imbécil para darle la razón a su amigote Potter.

—Felicidades, Potter…—farfulló el rubio con un tono cargado de sarcasmo y desdén, captando la atención de los dos Gryffindors, que se hallaban entrelazados en otro abrazo. Hermione frunció el ceño un poco, y Harry le miró con los ojos verdes entrecerrados.

—Gracias, Malfoy—murmuró él, alzando una ceja. El rubio le dirigió una sonrisa de lado, retándole, por lo que Hermione, molesta, tomó a Harry del brazo.

—Deberíamos ponernos al día con muchas cosas, Harry… hace mucho que no sé de ustedes como es debido—dijo la castaña, dirigiéndose con el pelinegro hacia su habitación, que era ahora el único lugar donde podrían alejarse de los ojos curiosos de Draco Malfoy. No deseaba exponer a ninguno de los dos a posibles acercamientos o peleas, por lo que era necesario separarlos.

Hermione se sentó en el borde de su cama e invitó a Harry a hacer lo mismo, y luego con un movimiento de varita cerró la puerta e insonorizó la habitación.

Draco, por su parte, miró furioso la escena, dispuesto a acercarse a la puerta para ver si lograba espiar algo de lo que hablaban… seguro esa visita de Potter lo pondría de patitas en Azkaban en cuestión de minutos, pues la muy tonta de Granger no tardaría en pedir perdón por aceptar a un mortífago como él en su casa, rompiendo con todos los preceptos estipulados en la Biblia de la Amistad de San Potter y la Comadreja. A la mierda todo. Se acercó a la puerta, y al ser incapaz de escuchar nada, aguantó el impulso de patear la estructura con rabia, resolviendo acostarse nuevamente y fingir enfermedad como lo venía haciendo, mientras veía algo de televisión, aunque lo último que haría sería prestarle atención… sus pensamientos estarían completamente en Hermione y Potter, y en lo que podrían estar hablando en su habitación.

Crookshanks, que había observado toda la escena con interés, se acercó a Draco, y le maulló, llamando su atención. El gato color canela subió a la cama del rubio y se acurrucó en su regazo, haciendo que Draco levantase una ceja.

—Al menos tú no eres otro adulador más de Potty —dijo el rubio sonriendo, y mientras acariciaba al gato, dejó que su mente se alejara un poco del imbécil cara rajada y de la traidora de Hermione Granger.

**oOo0oOo**

Hermione suspiró aliviada al hallarse en su habitación. Harry la observó unos momentos y la miró con compasión.

—Imagino que debe ser difícil convivir con el fantástico hurón botador… —comentó él, mirando hacia la puerta—¿estás segura de que es prudente dejarlo solo? —Hermione asintió.

—No te preocupes, está solo la mayor parte del tiempo y se comporta de forma decente… dudo mucho que arme alguna escena estando el responsable de su caso en esta casa… no te inquietes—contestó ella. Harry la miró con algo de duda, pero al final cedió.

—Nunca imaginé que fueses a vivir con Draco Malfoy de todas las personas en el mundo… mucho menos que fueses tú la que ofreciese esa opción—comentó él—cuando me enteré, casi me da un infarto. Estuve a punto de correr hasta acá para comprobar que no estuvieses muerta, pero entonces te escribí la carta que te envié esta mañana, y al recibir respuesta me relajé un poco…

—Ahora ves que estoy bien… ¿Ron no lo sabe, verdad? —preguntó ella, súbitamente angustiada… si Harry había estado así de preocupado por la presencia de Draco en su vida, no quería imaginarse la reacción de Ron, que seguro sufriría una conmoción y posteriormente le lanzaría una imperdonable al rubio.

—No, son asuntos que conciernen sólo al Jefe de Aurores y a aquéllos que estén en el caso… Kingsley me encargó que monitoreara la investigación de Malfoy… aparentemente la presencia de Dawlish en el equipo trajo bastante corrupción e ineficiencia intencional por parte de los detectives. —comentó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

—Espero que encuentren pistas… hay algo que no encaja en todo este asunto—murmuró ella. Harry la observó por unos segundos con una expresión neutra antes de responder.

—Tendremos que esperar a que aparezcan más pistas… de momento, todo indica hacia él—comentó— Así que… ¿cómo está el trabajo? —preguntó el pelinegro, cambiando drásticamente de tema. La castaña sonrió al ser traído a colación uno de sus tópicos favoritos, y prosiguió a hablarle sobre su especialidad, sobre sus pacientes, sobre Camellia… en fin, básicamente todo lo que era su vida, que últimamente se había reducido a girar en torno a San Mungo… y más recientemente, por muy extraño que sonase, en torno a Draco Malfoy también. Harry, por su parte, además de ahondar en sus noticias relativas al cuartel de Aurores, le contó sobre Ron a la castaña, disculpándose en su nombre nuevamente por lo ocurrido semanas atrás en el café, cuando ambos habían discutido en uno de sus muy escasos encuentros… Ginny ejercía como abogada del Ministerio, y Harry le comentó con complicidad que este momento de felicidad por su nuevo cargo le había dado el impulso de autoestima que necesitaba para finalmente proponerle matrimonio a la pelirroja… Hermione brincó de emoción, comentándole que cualquier momento era bueno para ello, pues los dos se amaban, y él, muy sonrojado, no acostumbrado a hablar de tales tópicos, asintió con alegría ante el prospecto de que Ginny aceptara su propuesta con gusto como Hermione insinuaba… en fin, hablaron de todo un poco por un par de horas, hasta que Harry miró su reloj y dio un respingo.

—Vaya… que sea el jefe ahora no significa que pueda extender tanto mi hora del almuerzo—murmuró él, hundiendo sus hombros con decepción, y Hermione rió levemente, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros del pelinegro. Él la miró fijamente con sus ojos verdes, sonriéndole—me alegro tanto de poder haberte visitado, Hermione… de verdad gracias por recibirme. —ella lo miró algo apenada antes de bajar la mirada.

—Discúlpenme por distanciarme tanto, es sólo que… mi trabajo es demasiado absorbente, aunque eso no sea excusa para tal magnitud de dejadez…—mintió ella un poco, obviando el hecho de que se había alejado de ellos con toda la intención… todo fuese por recuperar su amistad con Harry y Ron.

—No te preocupes… siempre estaremos pendientes de ti… y hablando de eso, la próxima vez que pase algo de tanta relevancia como el hecho de que ofreciste tu casa a Malfoy… por favor, avísanos—dijo él con reproche—Podríamos haber estado más al tanto, y monitorear al idiota de Malfoy… no confío en él en lo absoluto. —Hermione suspiró con desgana, viendo uno de esos incómodos argumentos que tanto le desagradaban aproximarse a gran velocidad.

—Harry, está desarmado… lleva dos semanas aquí y no ha intentado nada ni una sola vez—respondió ella cansinamente. El pelinegro, sin embargo, tomó aire y la miró como si estuviese hablando con la niña más ingenua que hubiese visto en su vida.

—Hermione, no sabes si está planeando algo, no sabes si todo esto se trata de un complot para que lo sanes y al estar lo suficientemente fuerte, atacarte… es Malfoy… es un traidor desde siempre…—Hermione reprimió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco… por un segundo había sentido que era con Ron con quien hablaba… ese tipo de comentarios extremistas no eran propios de Harry… definitivamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos sin su presencia que siempre intentaba moderar un poco las discusiones, añadiendo algo de sentido común y diplomacia a las cosas, que solía si acaso funcionar con Harry… Ron en ese aspecto era un caso perdido.

—Harry, no deberías preocuparte tanto. —respondió ella, poniéndose de pie y apuntando su varita a la puerta para quitar los hechizos que le había puesto. —Si te soy sincera, Draco ha sido incluso buena compañía. —agregó, abriendo la puerta y saliendo a la sala, aproximándose a la entrada del apartamento, y pasando junto al rubio que miraba televisión, sin dirigirle ni una mirada.

_¿Draco? ¿Había llamado a Malfoy por su nombre? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Buena compañía había dicho? _Harry continuó parado en la habitación de Hermione por un par de segundos antes de reaccionar, caminando hacia la salida y mirando a su amiga con una expresión insondable. La mención del nombre de pila del rubio le había resultado bastante extraña, lo había dicho con tal familiaridad…

Bueno, probablemente no fuese nada… quizás había sido algo de una sola vez, un simple desliz. Harry se acercó a su amiga, que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos junto a la puerta.

—Gracias por venir, Harry—dijo mientras lo abrazaba—Me he alegrado mucho con tu noticia.

El pelinegro sonrió, y volteó un momento hacia donde se encontraba Malfoy, encontrándolo con la vista fija en ambos, cosa que no duró mucho, pues el rubio desvió su mirada al verse descubierto, como un niño capturado haciendo algo indebido.

_Extraño… muy extraño…_

—Espero verte pronto, Hermione, escríbeme…—dijo el pelinegro, saliendo por el umbral—¡Oh, casi lo olvido! —el pelinegro se llevó una mano a la frente, reprendiéndose por su descuido y sacó un sobre de tamaño mediano de su bolsillo., entregándoselo a la castaña—El Ministerio dará una fiesta este fin de semana por mi ascenso a Jefe de Aurores—dijo él con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Hermione sonrió y tomó lo que suponía era la invitación—es algo formal, y me encantaría que estuvieses allí para hacerme compañía en medio de un montón de desconocidos que han invitado los altos funcionarios… en fin… sería divertido que compartiéramos de nuevo… algo así como revivir el Baile de Navidad, como cuando estábamos en Cuarto Año en Hogwarts—dijo el pelinegro, y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante algunos de los mejores recuerdos de esa noche, muchos de ellos con Viktor Krum, ya que la verdad ni Harry ni Ron habían sido compañía muy grata esa noche.

—Claro, Harry, con gusto iré… no me lo perdería por nada. Tendré que pedir un permiso especial en el trabajo, pues es de noche… pero haré lo posible por estar allí—contestó ella con una sonrisa. El pelinegro se mostró satisfecho ante su respuesta y sonrió antes de hablar.

—Por cierto, Ron me dijo que ya que perdió la oportunidad de invitarte al Baile de Navidad como su pareja, aprovecharía esta vez para hacerlo… me pidió que no te lo dijera, pero ya sabes como soy a veces—rió él—Además, estoy seguro de que me lo dijo para que te adelantase la propuesta—dijo él, Hermione por algún motivo dirigió una fugaz mirada de soslayo al rubio que se hallaba en el sofá dándoles la espalda obstinadamente, y en cuyo interior una profunda ira burbujeaba… Hermione y la Comadreja… _juntos_.

Joder.

—En fin, ¿qué dices, irías con él? No tiene con quién más ir… espero que no te incomode por el hecho de que tú y él hayan…—añadió Harry.

—¡Claro que no! Por supuesto que… me encantaría… —respondió ella nerviosa al ver que Harry había notado su extraño silencio, y rogando que no hubiese visto la mirada que había dirigido a Draco por unos segundos. Por unos instantes sintió algo extraño dentro de su pecho ante el prospecto de ir de pareja con Ron, y por algún motivo esa sensación tenía que ver con el rubio… imaginaba que sólo era una incomodidad por el asunto de que Ron fuese su exnovio, como Harry había supuesto automáticamente, aunado al hecho de que hospedaba al peor enemigo del pelirrojo en su casa… en fin, eso era lo que se sentía cómoda aceptando.

—Nos veremos entonces este sábado por la noche, en el Salón de Baile del Ministerio… podemos encontrarnos en La Madriguera, ¿te parece?

—Claro, Harry… te confirmaré vía lechuza mañana, a más tardar el día después…—ambos se despidieron, Harry se marchó, desapareciéndose al final del pasillo, y Hermione cerró la puerta, recostándose contra ella y suspirando. Por algún motivo, si bien la visita de Harry la alegraba muchísimo, había estado en una condición de estrés constante durante la presencia del pelinegro en su casa.

Un silencio tenso se sumió en el apartamento. La castaña se dirigió al medio de la sala, observando al rubio que se hallaba sentado contra el respaldo de su cama de brazos cruzados, viendo la televisión con algo de obstinación. Probablemente seguía de mal humor como esa mañana y la presencia de Harry no había ayudado en lo absoluto.

—¿Quieres algo de comer, Draco? —ofreció ella, acercándose a la cocina. El rubio se tensó ante sus palabras, y se sintió explotar y dejar libre todo lo que sentía en esos momentos, por muy imprudente que fuese.

—¿Así que ahora vuelvo a ser _Draco_? —escupió él con rabia, y Hermione se volteó a mirarlo con rapidez ante el tono de su voz y lo que había dicho.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó ella, confundida—Siempre eres Draco.

—¡No frente a Potter! ¿o me equivoco? —espetó él, en el tono más venenoso que pudo articular.

—¿De qué hablas? —volvió a cuestionar ella, acercándose a él lentamente, mirándolo a los ojos, tan fríos que parecían más un iceberg que cualquier otra cosa en ese momento.

—Para ser la más inteligente de Hogwarts, _Granger_, se te hace bastante fácil parecer una estúpida—dijo él, sintiendo un cierto regocijo al ver su expresión herida ante la forma en que se dirigió a ella.

—No te entiendo—murmuró ella, en parte molesta, en parte confundida y dolida por sus palabras.

—Durante toda la estadía de Potter aquí volví a ser _Malfoy_… el despreciable mortífago Malfoy… ¡el criminal inmundo que no merece nada, que no merece la confianza de _nadie_! ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta? —Hermione pudo observar los ojos de Draco clavarse en los de ella con rabia, pudo ver un dejo de color subir a sus mejillas por la rabia, dejando de lado su marmórea palidez por unos segundos, las venas de su sien estaban brotadas, y los músculos de su cuello estaban tensos como columnas. Estaba verdaderamente furioso.

—Yo… ¡yo nunca dije eso! —balbuceó ella con molestia, no comprendiendo a qué se refería el rubio con eso. Ella no se había comportado de ninguna forma anormal con él, ¿o sí?

—No necesitas decirlo, Granger… me trataste frente a Potter como si mi presencia fuese una molestia… como si fuese una vil basura. Me omitiste durante toda su visita… te avergüenzas de lo que hiciste al traerme a tu casa, ¿no es cierto? —contestó él, aumentando progresivamente el tono de su voz. Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, comprendiendo que se refería a los momentos donde no se atrevió a dirigirle la mirada, o cuando alejó a Harry de él para evitar discusiones, haciendo quedar al rubio como el completo culpable de cualquier conflicto. Sin embargo, no había sido su intención en lo absoluto hacerle ningún desplante… sólo no quería molestar a Harry…

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Te traje a mi casa porque mereces una segunda oportunidad, mereces que se te trate justamente, y yo…

—¡Pues eres una hipócrita, Granger! —espetó él. Hermione le miró con ojos exorbitados, llenos de ira ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿_Hipócrita_? ¿Cómo te atreves? No he sido más que consecuente con lo que creo desde que llegaste a San Mungo… te he tratado como a cualquiera de mis pacientes, te he dado todo lo que hubiese dado por cualquiera de ellos, ¡nunca te he discriminado!

—Pero ahí está el detalle, ¿cierto, Granger? No me tratas como a cualquiera de tus pacientes… tú misma lo dijiste una vez, no sueles compenetrarte con tus pacientes como lo has hecho conmigo… y eso está muy bien hasta que aparecen tus amiguitos… cuando estás frente a Potter eres incapaz de admitir que puedes ser amiga de un exmortífago… Que has pasado más tiempo conmigo que con ellos… te avergüenzas de que la única compañía real que has tenido últimamente sea el vil Draco Malfoy, ¿no es así? Te avergüenzas de juntarte con un criminal como yo.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Yo nunca he dicho eso, ¡nunca he pensado eso!

—Te lo repito, no necesitas decirlo… tus acciones hablan bien alto. Estás dispuesta a pisotearme y renegar de mi existencia, dejando de lado todo lo que piensas, todas tus opiniones, con tal de congraciarte con tus amigos y volver a como eran las cosas antes, ¿no? Eso me demuestra que no has cambiado en lo absoluto, Hermione Granger… sigues siendo una marioneta de Potter y Weasley. —las palabras de Draco se sintieron en ella como dagas asestándole certeras heridas. Quizás ella no se hubiese percatado de que lo hacía, pero era verdad… había ignorado al rubio, lo había tratado como si fuese nadie para ella, todo para no caer en polémicas con Harry… todo para poder recuperar su amistad…

—Draco, ¡sólo quiero dejar de estar sola! ¿qué acaso no lo entiendes? —dijo ella, e incontrolables lágrimas comenzaron a aglomerarse en sus ojos color miel. El rubio, sin embargo, no cedió.

—Y volvemos al asunto, ¿acaso estoy de adorno? ¡No estás sola, maldita sea! ¡Deja de referirte a mí como si no existiera! —espetó sin pensarlo, y las lágrimas en los ojos de la bruja brotaron sin control.

—Tú te irás, de alguna manera u otra te irás, estás en mi vida por obligación, Draco Malfoy… sea cual sea tu destino… aunque seas inocente y no te lleven a Azkaban… tú seguirás tu camino, y yo el mío… somos personas diferentes—murmuró ella, dando a conocer sus pensamientos de unas horas atrás… el miedo a la soledad que la atenazaba últimamente, desde que la compañía de Draco le había recordado lo que era tener a alguien que estuviese allí para ella, y que le había resaltado el hecho de que la presencia del rubio en su vida era algo meramente temporal.

—¿Quién dice que me iré, maldita sea? ¿Te has molestado en preguntarme acaso? ¡No! Siempre creerás que no me importa nadie, que siempre te pensaré como inferior por tu sangre, cuando esa mierda es lo que menos me importa ahora! Aunque no lo creas, no eres la única que puede cambiar, Granger… Yo también lo he hecho, y estoy harto de que nadie me crea capaz de ello. —exclamó él, retomando el color rosado de sus mejillas, pasando sus manos convulsivamente por sus cabellos mientras hablaba, dándoles una apariencia alborotada tan impropia de él, dejándola anonadada, boqueando como un pez. La castaña no tenía una respuesta clara para nada de lo que el rubio había dicho, y ante su silencio, Draco soltó un suspiro y se dio la vuelta en la cama, acostándose y dándole la espalda—Deberías dormir, debes ir a trabajar en un par de horas y tienes que pedir permiso para ir a la fiesta de San Potty. —farfulló él con resentimiento, y Hermione no supo qué hacer más que retirarse hacia su habitación.

Las palabras del rubio la habían afectado bastante, y no podía evitar sentirse sumamente confundida. Muchas emociones extrañas y desconocidas se habían revuelto en su interior, eso sin contar que un terrible dolor de cabeza ahora comenzaba a formarse. La bruja resolvió que lo mejor era seguir el consejo dado de mala gana por el rubio, que si bien había sido dicho con sarcasmo, no estaba en lo absoluto errado… pocas horas le quedaban para irse a trabajar, y no había dormido demasiado, y lo que más necesitaba en ese momento eran energías…

Definitivamente tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar.

* * *

**N.A.: Les gustó? qué les parece la actitud de Hermione? y de Draco? qué sucederá ahora que Harry estará pendiente del caso Malfoy? jajajaja... esto del suspenso no se me da muy bien... en fin, déjenme sus comentarios, me encanta saber qué piensan! espero tenerles una actualización muy pronto, love y'all! :D**


	18. Lágrimas

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling.**

**N.A.: ****Saludos a todos! Aquí vuelvo con otra entrega de este pequeño fanfic... capítulo que lleva escrito toda la semana y que no había sido publicado tanto porque estuve revisándolo 100 veces hasta estar al menos medianamente conforme con lo que había hecho, como por falta de tiempo y motivos de salud. Muy acontecida esta semana... en fin... quizás en vacaciones de navidad me digne a adelantar bastante este fic y quizá a comenzar los que tengo en mi mente (sí, ya son varios! D: jajaja)... estuve leyendo todos los fics de Mad Aristocrat (sí, soy lo peor por no leerlos antes) y después de leer Vendetta (ACTUALIZA, MAD, POR FAVOOOR, ESTOY ORANDO POR ELLOOO) me quedaron las ganas de hacer un fic bien dark, o algo de eso jajajaja... no sé si sea capaz, o si les gustará a las lectoras, pero si estas navidades me sale algo decente, lo publicaré :)**

**Mil gracias a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior, fueron menos de los que suelen dejarme, no sé si fue porque no les gustó el cap, o algo jajaja... en fin, espero que éste les agrade más... Agradecimientos a Lorena, Luli, LaurapsGranger, Cleoru Misumi, luna-maga, this girl believes in nargles, MRS Taisho-Potter, Annie Thompson, selene lizt y AshokaMalfoy9, así como para quienes leen desde las sombras y me han agregado a alertas y favoritos :) muchas gracias por su apoyo!**

**Ahora, sin más prolegómeno... espero les guste :)**

* * *

**Capítulo XVII: Lágrimas**

El trabajo en el hospital comenzaba a agotarla en sobremanera. Y no tanto por la carga horaria, ni por lo que tuviese que hacer allí, tampoco porque hubiese demasiado qué hacer. La cantidad de nuevos ingresos era reducida, la mayoría eran pacientes inconscientes como de costumbre, a los que sólo tenía que administrar medicación. No, estaba agotada por la gran cantidad de estrés a la que la estaba sometiendo una cierta situación, y esa era el hecho de que Draco Malfoy llevaba dos días sin hablarle. No le dirigía en absoluto la palabra.

Sabía que había arruinado las cosas con su conducta el día de la visita de Harry, y si bien ella estaba dolida por sus rudas palabras, en el fondo sabía que Draco tenía la razón. Había sido una idiota por ignorarlo de esa forma cuando él significaba más para ella ahora que un simple paciente.

Era su amigo, ¿no? Así lo consideraba… y él había traído esa palabra a colación… de modo que también la consideraba su amiga. Algo sumamente irónico y de lo que la Hermione Granger adolescente se hubiese reído a carcajadas si alguien se lo hubiese contado… pero sí, era verdad. Tenía una especie de vínculo con Draco Malfoy, un vínculo que había empezado a formarse desde que había aparecido en su sala de San Mungo magullado e inconsciente después de haber sido torturado.

Necesitaba hablarle, necesitaba saber que el rubio no la odiaba, que podía perdonarla… pero para eso necesitaba hablarle, y él se negaba rotundamente a responder a sus intentos de acercamiento.

Hermione suspiró, y continuó preparando un par de pociones destinadas a la medicación de sus pacientes, cuando Camellia entró en la sala. La castaña se sobresaltó al verla y sus ojos brincaron al reloj con rapidez, incrédula ante el hecho de que ya fuese hora de irse. Estaba cansada, pero ese día francamente prefería seguir trabajando… todo para que la indiferencia de Draco no siguiera lastimándola.

—Hermione, cariño—soltó la bruja regordeta, posándose a su lado y tocando su hombro como saludo—¿Cómo estuvo la noche? —Hermione prosiguió a contarle sobre su lenta guardia, y la medimaga mayor sonrió, satisfecha. La sanadora castaña comenzó a caminar para retirarse cuando la voz de Camellia la detuvo—¿Ya has decidido qué ponerte para la fiesta de tu amigo, Hermione? Es pasado mañana, querida—Hermione había pedido permiso para asistir a la fiesta el mismo día que Harry le había hecho su visita, y Camellia le había pedido un día para buscar un remplazo, dándole luz verde al día siguiente para asistir a su evento, extasiada por el hecho de que su joven pupila se tomase una noche libre de sus deberes para una actividad de esparcimiento social. Hermione, sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba no se mostraba muy entusiasmada, sólo entraba en expectativa por el hecho de ver a sus amigos. De resto, la idea de ir a una fiesta le parecía algo ajeno a sus actividades actuales, aunque se reprendió a sí misma, recordando lo mucho que se había divertido aquélla vez en el Baile de Navidad con Viktor, cuánto había bailado, reído… y cómo el muchacho búlgaro la había tomado de la mano, llevado a una de las solitarias escalinatas del castillo, y le había dado su primer beso. Salvo por las actitudes enfurruñadas y aguafiestas de Harry y Ron, esa noche había sido verdaderamente mágica en el sentido muggle y cursi de la palabra. La bruja volvió en sí al darse cuenta de que se había quedado callada y Camellia la miraba extrañada, aunque con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro al ver que un leve sonrojo se había apoderado de las mejillas de Hermione debido a la naturaleza de sus recuerdos con Viktor.

—No, Camellia… aún no he decidido qué usar… creo que deberé comprar algo nuevo, no tengo nada que sirva para este tipo de acontecimiento—murmuró la castaña con algo de vergüenza. No poseía nada en su guardarropa que pudiese considerarse digno de un evento de la magnitud de la fiesta de Harry, de modo que tendría que ir al Callejón Diagon y comprar una túnica de gala. Es más, aprovecharía de hacerlo esa mañana entre el tiempo que le tomase llevar a cabo un asunto pendiente que le estaba mordiendo el subconsciente desde hacía un par de semanas.

—Por favor toma fotos, cariño… ¿irás con alguien especial? —dijo Camellia, tratando de indagar un poco en los motivos de que Hermione se hubiese sonrojado y abstraído momentos antes. La bruja volvió a adquirir un tono rosado en sus mejillas y negó con la cabeza.

—Nadie fuera de lo común, sólo estarán Harry… y Ron, uno de mis mejores amigos—contestó ella en voz baja.

—Oh, el jovencito Weasley, claro… son el trío dinámico, tú, Potter y él, como los llamaban en los periódicos. Es un muchacho muy guapo. ¿Sigues saliendo con él?

Hermione miró a Camellia con la boca algo abierta por unos segundos. La bruja mayor nunca se molestaba en preguntarle sobre su vida privada, pero al parecer era porque sabía más de lo que ella pensaba. Diablos, ¿acaso no podía tener privacidad?

—Bu… bueno, Camellia… las cosas entre Ron y yo terminaron hace un buen tiempo. —contestó ella escuetamente.

—Entiendo, querida… las cosas entre amigos no siempre logran llegar a ser buenas. Es preferible conservar la amistad, ¿no? —Hermione asintió, rígidamente, y tras despedirse con evidente incomodidad, decidió retirarse antes de que su aburrida vida personal fuese mancillada aún más. La castaña se despidió de su compañera, que la miró sonriente, y le deseó suerte con la compra de su vestido. Hermione salió del hospital con su mente puesta en algunos asuntos pendientes que tenía, y se dirigió a un callejón oscuro donde se apareció cerca de Whitehall, en el centro de Londres, donde buscó la conocida cabina de teléfono, y marcando el número 62442 en los botones, fue introducida al Ministerio de Magia. La castaña se dirigió al Departamento de Transportes Mágicos y pidió un número para ser atendida en la Oficina de Trasladores.

Después de una espera de 15 minutos aproximadamente, fue atendida por una amable bruja morena, que recibió su solicitud.

—Deseo solicitar un traslador para un viaje corto a Australia… una hora de duración, de ser posible para hoy mismo—la funcionaria recibió el pedido y le pidió a la medimaga que llenase una serie de formularios donde debía indicar los lugares de partida y llegada, diciéndole que verificaría la disponibilidad de trasladores para hoy. Luego de enviar una serie de memorándums en forma de avioncitos de papel voladores y recibir otros como respuesta, la bruja morena retornó frente a Hermione, y mientras recogía su cabello, le presentó un pequeño tubo de lápiz labial color azul eléctrico, que sería su traslador.

—Señorita Granger, su traslador sale a las 10:45 de la mañana, es decir, en hora y media más o menos… tiene por hora de retorno las 11:45 de la mañana de este mismo día. Le rogamos que no lo pierda, el Ministerio de Magia australiano es algo difícil en cuanto a trámites de transporte internacional…—comentó la bruja con algo de desdén en su tono. Hermione asintió complacida, calculando que tendría el tiempo suficiente para comprar su vestido para la fiesta de Harry en el Callejón Diagon mientras esperaba para partir. La castaña tomó su lápiz de labios, y salió del Ministerio, apareciéndose en los alrededores del Caldero Chorreante, por donde unos minutos después ingresó al Callejón Diagon.

La bruja decidió ir sobre seguro y mirar en la tienda más conocida y reputada, que por supuesto entrase en su presupuesto: Madame Malkin's.

Al entrar a la tienda, tuvo un breve déjà vu de sus años en Hogwarts, cuando se había encontrado a Draco y su madre en la tienda. Recordó claramente al niño rubio y malcriado, quejándose del desempeño de Madame Malkin como modista, y la señora Malfoy clamando que debían cambiar de tienda, dada la escoria que compraba en la Boutique de Madame Malkin…. Todo refiriéndose a ella, Harry y Ron. La castaña suspiró ante esos recuerdos y trató de sacarse a Draco de la cabeza. Cada vez que recordaba la manera en que el rubio la había tratado antes, no podía creer que ese mismo individuo fuese el que la tenía en vilo por ser víctima de su indiferencia ese último par de días… sentía que se hallaba en un mundo surrealista y extraño, en un mundo al revés… pero era así, la opinión de Draco Malfoy le importaba ahora, y fue por eso que decidió que se disculparía con él al llegar a casa. No podía soportarlo más.

—Buenas tardes, señorita, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo? —la voz de la señora Malkin la sacó de su ensimismamiento, y la castaña le solicitó ayuda para encontrar una túnica de gala para un evento ese mismo sábado—Vaya, mi niña, han venido muchas personas buscando ropa para ese evento… es un evento especial, el joven Potter se lo merece… ¡y tan pronto! te ayudaré, vamos. —la castaña asintió ante los comentarios de la bruja mayor, algo azorada y distraída aún, pero dispuesta a finiquitar el asunto del vestido ese mismo día de una vez y por todas.

Hermione pasó casi una hora probándose túnicas, mirando con nerviosismo su reloj tomando en cuenta la hora de partida de su traslador… sin embargo, encontró justo lo que buscaba con tiempo suficiente para que la modista le arreglara los detalles a la túnica que había escogido con un par de hechizos, y la bruja castaña saliera de la tienda con una caja que contenía su vestuario para el sábado con una mueca de satisfacción al saber cumplida una de sus diligencias de ese día.

La bruja encogió el paquete del vestido y lo introdujo en su bolso, esperando con ansias el momento de su partida, y cuando las manecillas de su reloj de muñeca, que había estado mirando compulsivamente por un par de minutos, dieron las 10:30 de la mañana, Hermione se desvaneció en un torbellino y pisó suelo australiano en un par de segundos.

Sydney… uno de sus lugares favoritos de la infancia… cuando iba, se sentía en un ambiente vacacional perpetuo. Las playas, los surfistas, los zoológicos con interesantes animales que no encontraría en ningún otro sitio, y que parecían, algunos, más parte de un bestiario que de la fauna del mundo muggle… un lugar tan distinto a Londres en tantos aspectos… siempre le había encantado… al menos hasta el momento en que se había convertido en el hogar fijo de sus padres, donde hacían vida sin recordarla desde hacía ya 5 años.

Hermione se apareció en el vecindario donde había encubierto a sus padres en esos tiempos de guerra, dotándolos de otra identidad, otro hogar, otra vida… una vida sin ella. Creía que lo había hecho bien… en aquel momento había pensado que su plan había sido brillante… y lo había sido, los había mantenido fuera de peligro por completo, además de mantenerlos libres de angustias a costa suya. Sin embargo, no contaba con un grave error de su parte. Una mala praxis en algún momento de la ejecución del hechizo la había dejado con un artificio modificador de recuerdos que hasta ahora resultaba irreversible, y no podía dejar de castigarse por ello.

En Sydney ya era de noche, y Hermione se acercó a la casa suburbana donde sabía que residían sus padres, sentándose en la acera del frente, y de la misma forma que lo hacía cada mes, y que ella consideraba bastante deprimente, esperó fuera, observando de forma anhelante la casa desde el otro lado de la calle por casi 40 minutos, sin que nadie saliera.

Los señores Robert y Jean Granger, ahora Wendell y Monica Wilkins, llevaban la solitaria vida de una pareja de mediana edad sin hijos, y Hermione no podía evitar sentirse inmensamente culpable. Los veía, durante sus visitas mensuales para monitorearles, a veces estaba a la hora de salir hacia sus trabajos, o cuando tocaba verlos volver por las tardes y cenar juntos… a veces veía a su padre podar el césped en las mañanas domingueras, o pintar la cerca de su bonita casa estilo victoriano… todo, ignorantes ante el hecho de que su hija Hermione vivía en Londres pensándolos constantemente y vigilándolos desde las sombras. A veces, inclusive la bruja se presentaba ante ellos actuando el rol de personal del correo o de cualquier otro servicio, tratando de probar si el verla podía despertar las memorias latentes en sus cerebros, pero nada funcionaba, y cada intento fallido la destruía un poco más.

Esa noche, Hermione decidió probar una vez más su suerte, y se dirigió a la puerta de los señores Wilkins, tocando la puerta. Los había visto a contraluz, por las ventanas, pasar de un lado a otro de la sala, comprobando que estuviesen despiertos. Tras unos segundos de espera, una mujer de 50 años más o menos abrió la puerta de la pintoresca casa, encontrándose de frente con la joven bruja con la que guardaba una semejanza impresionante físicamente, salvo por los ojos verdes que ella portaba, comparados a los castaños de Hermione. Sin embargo, la mujer más vieja no prestó atención a ese detalle.

—Buenas noches, ¿Qué desea, señorita? —preguntó Jean Granger, con un gesto amable pero a la vez suspicaz ante esa desconocida que llamaba a su puerta a esas horas de la noche. Hermione, aunque viese a su madre otras miles de veces, no lograba asimilar el hecho de que la mujer que la había criado hasta sus 17 años ahora no la recordaba, todo por un error de ella misma. —¿Señorita?

—¿Monica? ¿qué sucede, quién está en la puerta? —se oyó una voz masculina gritar, y en segundos, Robert Granger, un hombre alto, delgado, de cabellos rubios oscuros con canas intercaladas, calvicie insipiente y amables ojos castaños se hallaba también en el umbral. Ver a ambos padres tan de cerca nuevamente y que ellos la observaran con desconfianza, sin ningún tipo de reconocimiento en sus ojos, fue más de lo que Hermione pudo soportar.

—Disculpen, me equivoqué de casa—murmuró ella, antes de salir corriendo erráticamente del lugar. La pareja la observó desde el umbral, ambos confundidos ante la extraña actitud de la muchacha, antes de mirarse el uno al otro y cerrar la puerta, volviendo a sus quehaceres.

Hermione corrió por un buen rato, alejándose de la pequeña casa hasta que sus pulmones se rehusaban a funcionar. Las lágrimas en algún momento comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos, impidiéndole distinguir sus alrededores. La bruja castaña se acercó a una banca solitaria, de un momento a otro había llegado a un parque desierto dadas las altas horas de la noche, y no pensando demasiado, se sentó y dejó fluir las lágrimas libremente.

—Mami… papi…—murmuraba entre sollozos la castaña, que no supo cuánto tiempo se mantuvo allí sentada, con la cabeza en sus manos, apoyada en sus rodillas, cuando sintió un tirón en su ombligo y una sensación de estar girando sobre sí misma durante unos segundos, antes de quedarse muy quieta.

La bruja abrió los ojos sobresaltada, encontrándose en el Ministerio de Magia inglés de nuevo. El traslador se había activado, llevándola de vuelta a casa, y ahora se hallaba hecha un desastre en medio del lobby del ministerio con un montón de extraños viéndola.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? —escuchó preguntar a un mago rubio de ojos verdes a un par de pasos de distancia, que había notado el estado de la muchacha, cuyo rostro se hallaba surcado de lágrimas. La castaña se limitó a asentir rápidamente y salir corriendo del lugar, alejándose de las miradas curiosas de los visitantes de la institución. Al salir, se calmó lo suficiente para buscar un callejón lejos de la vista de los muggles donde aparecerse en su casa. La castaña no pudo contener sus lágrimas nuevamente al darse cuenta de que entraría en su hogar, donde no estarían sus padres… donde nunca lo estarían, porque probablemente nunca recuperarían sus recuerdos.

_Nunca la recordarían…_

Con un leve quejido y con las lágrimas aún acumulándose en sus ojos, Hermione abrió su puerta y entró al pequeño apartamento, donde miró de reojo al rubio que estando en el sofá atento a la televisión no se inmutó con su presencia y continuó por ignorar su existencia… tal como sus padres.

Quizás estaba siendo algo melodramática, pero sentía que su mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Sentía la soledad como nunca antes, y la verdad no quería seguir haciendo el ridículo siendo ignorada por Draco, por lo que se retiró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta al descuido y lanzándose a su cama, donde se enrolló en posición fetal y dejó los sollozos salir, cortando con el silencio de la habitación.

**oOo0oOo**

Draco no se sentía nada bien. Llevaba dos días enteros ignorando a la castaña, peleando contra el inevitable impulso de pedirle disculpas por lo que había dicho. Sabía que la había ofendido, pero él tenía razón, maldita sea… estaba cansado de no significar nada para nadie. Estaba harto de ser pisoteado por culpa de su pasado, de no ser tomado en cuenta sin importar todo lo bueno que hiciese. Había recibido innumerables desplantes luego de su participación en la guerra y consideraba que se había endurecido a costa de soportar insultos, pero la indiferencia de Hermione hacia él frente a San Potter había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

El rubio se puso de pie un rato, probando caminar sin bastón. Sus progresos estaban cada vez mejor, pero se negaba rotundamente a demostrarlo frente a la castaña. Había aprendido a simular malos resultados en sus exámenes físicos, fingiendo poca fuerza muscular y reflejos débiles… y si bien Hermione a veces lo miraba con suspicacia esos últimos días, ella no se atrevía a desmentir nada… el rubio no sabía si por el hecho de que no quería hablarle, o porque no quería creer que le estuviese mintiendo.

Draco prosiguió luego a ejercitarse un poco con uno de los programas de ejercicios que encontró en la televisión, y luego tomó una ducha. Al salir se dio cuenta de que era casi mediodía y Hermione no había llegado del hospital. El rubio frunció el ceño mientras se vestía y acostaba nuevamente en la cama, tomando un libro. Estaba preocupado, indudablemente. Dadas sus pocas horas libres, ella no solía llegar tarde nunca. Era siempre puntual para llegar, examinarle y hacer comida para ambos antes de acostarse a dormir para luego ir a trabajar. Era su monótona e infalible rutina. La angustia creció en su pecho al notar que tenía casi tres horas de retraso respecto a la hora a la que normalmente llegaba cuando sintió el ruido de las llaves y de la puerta abrirse.

Draco se tensó, no queriendo demostrar que prestaba atención a lo que ella hiciese como los últimos días. Ella siempre solía saludarle al llegar y los dos últimos días al no obtener ninguna respuesta, suspiraba desanimada. Sin embargo, hoy no la escuchó emitir palabra. Sintió unos segundos de silencio, antes de escuchar un profundo suspiro ahogando un sollozo al que siguieron los pasos acelerados de la castaña hasta su habitación y un sonoro portazo, con el sonido atenuado del llanto de Hermione.

_¿Qué carajo acaba de pasar? ¿Acaso estaba llorando?_ Se preguntó Draco, sopesando la situación.

Su preocupación no había sido de gratis después de todo… algo la había retrasado, y ese algo era lo que la tenía ahora profundamente alterada.

No tomó demasiado tiempo para que el rubio decidiese dejar de lado su orgullo y su plan de imponer la ley del hielo hacia la castaña y tomando su bastón para disimular una cojera, se dirigió a la habitación de Hermione con decisión. No importaba si ella no lo necesitaba precisamente a él para hacerle compañía, no importaba si él no significaba nada para ella más que cualquier otro de sus pacientes como ella le había insinuado… decidió que no le importaba su rechazo si lograba tener la oportunidad de consolarla y estar allí para ella. No importaba si ella no hacía nunca lo mismo por él, con tal de poder hacerlo él por ella. Un gesto nada común en un Malfoy, pero completamente esperable en un hombre enamorado.

Draco tomó el pomo de la puerta y miró a Crookshanks, que había observado la escena de su dueña entrando en lágrimas a la casa con extrañeza. El gato pareció darle su aprobación para entrar de alguna manera, y Draco giró el pomo con delicadeza y el mayor silencio posible. La imagen que se encontró al abrir la puerta le hizo sentir un extraño y desagradable peso en su pecho: Hermione se hallaba encogida en sí misma, hecha un ovillo sobre la cama, con sus cabellos castaños desparramados cubriendo su cara, que tapaba con sus manos como una niña pequeña, y veía su cuerpo removerse en profundos temblores con cada lastimero gemido que emitía. Draco nunca había visto a Hermione Granger llorar de esa manera… jamás la había visto tan vulnerable e indefensa, y no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Maldijo a quien fuese que le había ocasionado tal malestar, queriendo golpearse a sí mismo al recordar que quizá ella había terminado en llanto muchas veces tras escucharlo llamarla _sangresucia_. El rubio se aproximó cojeando a la cama de la medimaga, y aclaró su garganta incómodamente para llamar su atención. La muchacha levantó el rostro, que estaba enrojecido por el llanto, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa de verlo allí, rastros de gruesas lágrimas cubrían sus rosadas mejillas, y su nariz y labios se hallaban muy rojos y algo hinchados, como cerezas. Draco pensó que estaba bellísima, aunque era una belleza con un precio muy alto… su tristeza.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo ella con voz ronca, desviando la mirada del rostro del rubio, tratando de ocultar su rostro enrojecido y limpiando bruscamente las lágrimas de su rostro. Draco la miró fijamente, sin saber qué decir, el silencio inundó la habitación, y la bruja inquirió de nuevo, esta vez con mayor brusquedad— ¿qué quieres?

—Yo… yo… ¿qué te… por qué llegaste tarde? —preguntó él, casi pateándose por su ridículo tartamudeo, no pudiendo evitar la terrible incomodidad que estaba sintiendo tras dos días de ignorar a la mujer que se hallaba frente a él cuando lo menos que había querido en cada momento era no prestarle atención.

—Tenía cosas que hacer… cosas que no te incumben—respondió ella en un tono de voz bajo pero severo, dándole a conocer su descontento ante la clara indiferencia que le había mostrado.

—Me incumbe cuando llegas a casa vuelta un desastre—respondió él, tratando de no alterarse ante el hecho de que no lograba sacarle información, y ella cada vez lo trataba peor—Y te recuerdo, Hermione, que eres mi medimaga tratante, y que dudo que puedas ejercer tus funciones en estas condiciones—comentó él en un tono fingidamente severo, aunque con un extraño dejo de ternura que confundió a la castaña.

—Los medimagos también podemos tener días malos, Malfoy, y no te incumbe lo que haga—contestó ella a secas, sin caer en las provocaciones de Draco, quien al escuchar su tono y el hecho de que le llamaba por su apellido de nuevo, se rindió con molestia, dándose cuenta de que no obtendría nada de ella.

—Cierto… no me incumbe, pues no somos más que una medimaga y su paciente… nada más, ¿cierto? —murmuró él, molesto y dolido, recordando el motivo de la discusión de dos días atrás. El rubio se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, cuando la voz de Hermione, áspera y suave, lo detuvo.

—Fui a ver a mis padres—fueron sus únicas palabras. El rubio recordó la vaga historia que ella le había relatado sobre su plan de desmemoriar a sus padres para evitarles peligros durante la guerra, quedando luego ambos amnésicos por una mala ejecución del hechizo. Debía ser muy duro para ella verlos cuando no la recordaban y saberlo su culpa, y entendió de inmediato el motivo de su angustia. Draco se giró para observarla, ella no lo miraba, mantenía sus ojos fijos en la sábana, la cual arrugaba entre sus dedos con nerviosismo.

—Y… debo asumir que no han progresado en lo absoluto, ¿no? —ella asintió, tensándose un poco y retomando la producción de lágrimas. El rubio suspiró y se acercó un poco a la cama de la castaña, agachándose junto al colchón y tomando el mentón de la bruja con su mano con una gentileza que ella no se esperaba viniendo de él… de hecho, el mismo Draco jamás hubiese pensado que pudiese tener gestos de ese tipo. Hermione, ante la muestra de sutil comprensión del rubio, comenzó a hablar, alentada por el hecho de tenerlo dispuesto a escuchar sus problemas.

—Yo… Draco… no sabes cómo me sentí cuando los vi tan de cerca y ellos no me reconocían… lo he hecho varias veces, pero esta vez… no sé, fue peor… me sentí tan sola, tan abandonada… fue… fue…—la castaña no pudo continuar, pues su garganta se sintió constreñida y seca, y las lágrimas volvieron a hacer aparición. Ella cerró los ojos, evitando la intensa mirada del rubio, hasta que pudo volver a hablar. Él, por su parte, se mantuvo en silencio, esperando a que la bruja continuase—Son mis padres… ellos deberían recordarme… deberían… y es terrible, porque sí, están vivos, pero yo no existo para ellos… es lo mismo que si no los tuviera…

—Entiendo, Hermione—contestó él escuetamente—yo… quizás no esté en la misma situación, pero entiendo en parte lo que sientes…

La castaña lo miró con ojos muy abiertos y brillantes, angustiada.

—Draco, yo… debes pensar que soy muy egoísta y que estoy exagerando… tú perdiste a tus padres… yo… tu madre…—gimoteó ella, y Draco negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole tristemente.

—Sí, Hermione, perdí a mis padres… pero mi pérdida no es más que la tuya. Es el mismo sentimiento… tus padres ya no están allí para ti, pero… debes guardar la esperanza de que siendo una sanadora tan talentosa como lo eres, podrías algún día encontrar una solución y que al menos ellos están sanos y salvos… y mientras tanto, tienes a mucha gente a tu alrededor que se preocupa por ti, que te quiere, que vela por ti… Potter y Weasley, esa sanadora Holmes, tus pacientes, y…—el rubio paró de hablar de repente, algo apenado lo que había estado a punto de decirle. Ya era mucho ese brote de sentimentalismo de su parte, pero confesarle que _él_ en particular siempre quería estar allí para ella… bueno… aunque Hermione parecía haberlo entendido claramente sin que él emitiese las palabras. La bruja lo observó con una mirada algo incómoda, y el silencio embarazoso que siguió a las palabras de Draco fue la señal que necesitó para marcharse y dar por terminada la conversación. El rubio se puso de pie con rapidez, utilizando su bastón como apoyo, dispuesto a marcharse antes de hacer más el ridículo, pero una tibia mano en su antebrazo lo detuvo.

—Quédate—murmuró Hermione a bajo volumen, y Draco volteó lentamente a observarla. Ella tenía la vista fija en la cama, evitando sus ojos color mercurio que la miraban con sorpresa. Él, sin embargo, no se movió para retornar al lado de la bruja. —Por favor… quédate… no quiero estar sola.

Las palabras de Hermione lo hicieron reaccionar, y en silencio y hesitando, se sentó en el borde del colchón mirándola con incomodidad. Ella, apenada, habló de nuevo.

—Puedes acostarte… o sentarte contra el respaldo… yo… no hay problema—murmuró torpemente, y él se recostó contra el respaldo con movimientos poco fluidos, cargados de nerviosismo pobremente contenido. La bruja se sentó junto a él, aún sin mirarlo, sumidos ambos en un silencio cargado de ansiedad, que de nuevo fue roto por la bruja.

—Yo… yo sé que puedo contar contigo—dijo ella, con voz muy áspera, aclarando su garganta con timidez antes de continuar, y esta vez fijando sus ojos color miel en los grises de Draco—te has convertido en un buen amigo para mí, Draco… y lamento haberte tratado mal el otro día… tienes razón, debí darte tu lugar frente a Harry—murmuró, algo cohibida ante la intensidad de la mirada del rubio. —Por favor… discúlpame.

Draco, por respuesta, esperó unos segundos antes de tomarla por los hombros con suavidad y hacerla recostarse contra su pecho, justo en el lugar donde latía con fuerza su corazón. La abrazó levemente, con algo de rigidez al principio antes de dejarse ir y comenzar a acariciar la espalda de la chica levemente, de una forma muy tranquilizante con las yemas de sus dedos. La castaña estuvo en esa posición por un largo rato, arrullada por los latidos del corazón de quien alguna vez había sido su peor enemigo y los movimientos de la mano del rubio contra su espalda… de él, la causa de muchas de sus lágrimas por tantos insultos discriminatorios, aquél que en la guerra había tomado el lado equivocado por obligación, por miedo, como lo hubiesen hecho muchos otros muchachos de su edad en la misma situación… algo que quizás ella misma hubiese hecho si la vida de sus padres hubiese estado en juego… alguien sobre quien emitir juicios no era fácil, pues era un muchacho que ahora, años después de tantas cosas malas entre ambos, estaba brindándole un apoyo que no tenía desde hacía un buen tiempo, donde Harry y Ron habían sido su soporte, su comodín, y que tras tanto alejamiento ahora no estaban allí para ella como antes…

—Draco—dijo ella, al tiempo que levantaba su cabeza del pecho del muchacho. El rubio, que había estado mirando al vacío pensativamente, enfocó sus ojos grises en ella, levantando levemente una ceja para incitarla a que continuase.

—Dime, Hermione—murmuró él. La castaña lo observó unos momentos, detallando sus facciones con detenimiento, su cabello rubio platinado, desarreglado en esos momentos, su piel pálida, sus pómulos altos, su nariz perfilada y sus labios rosados y bien formados, y por último sus ojos grises, que podían mostrar tanto frialdad…hielo… como una increíble calidez, tal como el mercurio fundido que podía ver ahora.

—Gracias—y sin saber por qué lo hacía, Hermione Granger posó su mano izquierda en la mejilla de Draco, acariciando su suave piel por unos segundos, antes de acercar su rostro al de él y unir sus labios en un suave beso.

Draco abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos ante el primer contacto de los labios de Hermione con los suyos, antes de relajarse por la suavidad del beso que le prodigaba la bruja y dejarse llevar. Sintió la mano de la castaña bajar de su mejilla a su cuello con sensual lentitud, y él prosiguió a subir sus manos al cuello de la muchacha, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos la suave piel que allí se hallaba, y subiendo lentamente hasta enredarlas en sus alborotados cabellos. Sintió los labios de Hermione sobre los suyos como una experiencia suprasensorial, algo fuera de todo lo que conocía… era un beso casto, pero que a la vez estaba provocando en él reacciones sin ningún tipo de precedente. La bruja separó sus labios para dejar salir un suspiro, y Draco no perdió la oportunidad para hacer mayor presión con las manos enredadas en su cabello para atraerla hacia sí mismo y profundizar el beso.

Hermione suspiró, su cerebro se hallaba actualmente desconectado, estando sólo presente la parte encargada de controlar sus sentidos… o al menos los relacionados al beso que compartía en ese momento con Draco.

Cuando lo sintió profundizar el beso, introduciendo con delicadeza su lengua en su boca, sintiéndola tocar levemente la suya, se sintió morir, sintió que de haber estado de pie, sus miembros inferiores hubiesen dejado de responderle, y se hubiese caído como una tonta. Nunca había sentido nada similar a lo que sentía en ese instante por un beso…_ nunca_.

La castaña bajó una de sus manos hasta el pecho del rubio, sintiendo bajo su palma el corazón que anteriormente había estado escuchando, y que ahora latía a un ritmo mucho más acelerado, algo que hizo que su propio corazón, que ya de por sí latía desaforado, se pusiera en sobremarcha.

Estuvieron así por segundos, minutos, horas… ninguno de los dos sabía decirlo… ambos sintiendo la suavidad de los labios del otro provocar sensaciones inimaginables y placenteras para los dos, sintiendo sus manos recorrerse mutuamente con delicadeza... Sin embargo, la falta de oxígeno resultó un problema, por lo que terminaron separándose lentamente, con renuencia, no queriendo terminar con el mejor beso de la vida de ambos, aunque quizás luego fuese un problema admitirlo.

El rubio y la castaña estuvieron frente a frente con los ojos cerrados por unos segundos antes de abrirlos y encontrar los orbes del otro. Gris y miel chocaron en un duelo de miradas cargado de intensidad, antes de que Hermione retomara silenciosamente su posición en el pecho del mago de Slytherin, reanudando la auscultación improvisada del corazón desbocado del rubio, que por su parte, miraba a la nada, algo deslumbrado ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, sin querer romper el mágico silencio que los rodeaba.

Ambos tenían la mente funcionando a mil por hora, no pudiendo enfocarse en mucho más que en la sensación de que lo que había sucedido se había sentido increíblemente bien… _increíblemente correcto_…

Y fue con eso en mente que ambos cayeron en el mundo de los sueños un rato después, descansando de ese momento cargado de emociones que luego les daría mucho sobre qué pensar…

* * *

**N.A.: PASÓ LO QUE TANTO PEDÍAN Y ANTICIPABAN! WIIII jajajajaja, era lo que esperaban? La verdad me costó muchísimo sentirme satisfecha con este cap, espero que haya sido de su agrado... no olviden dejarme su opinión, mis queridas lectoras :) muchos saludos a todas y nos vemos muy pronto.**

**A.-**


	19. Argumentos

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling.**

**N.A.:**** Hola! Aquí vengo con otra entrega de esta pequeña historia que se ha prolongado mucho más de lo que tenía pensado! jajajaja... sin embargo, falta menos... Ahora, les informo que estoy de vacaciones, de modo que hasta el 6 de enero trataré de escribir tanto y tan a menudo como pueda. He tenido muchas ideas, y si todo va bien, podré invertir bien este diciembre en plasmarlas en fics decentes! **

**Muchas gracias por sus grandiosos reviews del capítulo anterior a Silvis, MRS Taisho-Potter, Gardeniel, Cleoru Misumi, selene lizt, this girl believes in nargles, azu23blood, Annie Thompson, Rose17, DarkMoOn1021, AlexiaRiddle, LaurapsGranger, Lorena, luna-maga, Luli, Lou-Asuka y Kisara Masen (gracias por tus reviews en capítulos anteriores también! :D), así como a quienes hayan puesto la historia en alertas o favoritos, y a quienes leen desde las sombras! :) Traté de responder a todos sus reviews, disculpen si se me pasó alguien! a los que no están registrados no pude contestarles, pero si quieren alguna respuesta a cualquier pregunta, pueden dejarme un mail por PM o lo que sea, y obviamente les contestaré jajajaja... **

**Sin más preámbulos, espero les guste:**

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII: Argumentos**

Una serie de esporádicos gruñidos la despertaron. Abrió los ojos levemente desubicada, aún escuchando los quejidos que la habían traído a la vigilia. Miró hacia la puerta de la habitación, hacia la sala, buscando el origen de los sonidos, cuando en pocos segundos se dio cuenta de que estos provenían del rubio que dormía en esos momentos a su lado.

Hermione sintió un leve dejo de incomodidad al pensar en el hecho de que había dormido nuevamente con Draco, sintiéndose sumamente imprudente y fuera de lugar… sus sentimientos de culpabilidad, sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos por una nueva serie de extraños quejidos ahogados de parte de Draco. Hermione detalló la cara del rubio, que se hallaba deformada por un gesto de infinita preocupación, de dolor… sus ojos se hallaban cerrados con fuerza, su ceño arrugado y farfullaba de vez en cuando palabras ininteligibles, y la bruja supuso de inmediato que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Lo había visto alguna vez en el Hospital en condiciones similares, algo que el orgulloso Slytherin había dejado de lado con facilidad, sin dejarla armar alboroto por ello… sin embargo, ahora se preguntaba… ¿era algo frecuente? ¿Con qué soñaba?

—No… N… No... —Hermione le escuchaba murmurar, y resolvió despertarlo y terminar con tal tortura. La castaña lo tomó del hombro con incomodidad, sacudiéndolo levemente.

—Draco… Despierta…—el rubio, sin embargo, no despertó… si acaso, pareció luchar contra su agarre, sacudiéndose un poco, y Hermione recurrió a sacudirlo con más fuerza, hasta que los ojos grises del susodicho se abrieron con brusquedad, y una de sus manos se aferró con fuerza al brazo de la castaña, a aquél que estaba posado en su hombro. Draco miró a Hermione sin verla realmente, como si no estuviese totalmente despierto, sin reconocerla, con un gesto algo violento, que junto con la incontrolada fuerza con la que tomaba su brazo, marcándolo, hizo que la castaña le temiera por un par de segundos… el muchacho, sin embargo, tras unos momentos de tensa quietud, parpadeó un par de veces, quitando el dejo de inconsciencia de sus ojos grises, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

— ¿Her… mione? —murmuró él, frunciendo el ceño y parpadeando lentamente con confusión evidente en sus facciones, aflojando el agarre sobre su brazo, y mirándola interrogante con sus ojos grises, que despejaban poco a poco el desconcierto que los nublaba.

—Estabas teniendo una pesadilla, Draco—respondió ella, algo incómoda, acomodándose en la cama, sentada contra el respaldo al tiempo que él hacía lo mismo, sentándose con las piernas estiradas y una de sus manos revolviendo sus cabellos. El rubio frunció aún más el ceño y sus labios se torcieron en una mueca de disgusto. — ¿Te pasa mucho?

Draco desvió la mirada por un momento, claramente tratando de ocultar algo. Hermione se puso en alerta de inmediato y trató de captar su atención de nuevo.

—Draco… ¿estás bien? ¿Qué soñabas? —preguntó ella, tratando de indagar en el asunto hasta lo que fuese posible… no sabía que el Slytherin fuese víctima de constantes pesadillas, y ahora que eran amigos, no podía evitar la preocupación que había surgido en ella al verlo tan angustiado. Draco titubeó, considerando si responder o no, antes de suspirar y hablar.

—Desde que desperté he estado teniendo estos… sueños—Draco miró a Hermione por un momento. Su rostro no denotaba mayor cosa, pero sus ojos grises se hallaban turbulentos, como un cielo tormentoso—Y lo que me preocupa es que… creo que no son sueños—Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, sin comprender.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó ella, aún sentada del otro lado de la cama, girándose un poco y acomodándose con las piernas cruzadas para verlo más de frente. Draco pausó unos segundos, pensando antes de responder.

—Son… memorias. De lo que sucedió. —Hermione abrió muchos los ojos en sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Sabías algo y no me lo contaste? ¡Esto podría ayudar mucho a la investigación de tu caso, podrían ayudarte…!

—Dudo que pueda ayudarme… puedo ver a Astoria antes de morir, Hermione… y me ruega por su vida_… a mí._ —contestó él, entre angustiado y molesto. Temía la reacción de Hermione, temía decepcionarla, temía que justo cuando ella estaba mostrando sentir por él… simplemente todo se arruinase, pero la verdad, le dijo todo porque se dio cuenta de que sería mucho peor que se enterase por terceros. La castaña ahogo una exclamación y se llevó una mano al pecho en sobresalto.

—Draco… no creo que sea… no tiene por qué ser más que un sueño… —Hermione lo miraba nerviosa, tratando de mantener la calma sin éxito alguno.

—Soy culpable, Hermione… es hora de que lo acepte. —Contestó él con rudeza—Yo apunté a Astoria con mi varita y la maté… estoy seguro de ello. Lo que vi en sueños… es real. Lo sentí real, como un recuerdo. —las manos de Draco estaban empuñadas, sus nudillos habían adquirido gradualmente un tono blanquecino, expresando su creciente frustración.

Hermione, sin embargo, no se dejó convencer tan fácilmente, negando con la cabeza mientras lo escuchaba.

—No es algo confiable, Draco… yo no creo que hayas sido tú… hay gato encerrado, lo sé—contestó ella con desesperación, y el rubio a su vez comenzó a tensarse, cuadrando sus hombros y sentándose más derecho en la cama, volteando su torso hacia la castaña.

— ¡Basta, Hermione! Deja de defenderme, maldita sea… No necesito que me defiendas cuando ya no hay nada que hacer por mí—espetó él—Mis sueños, según tú, tenían algún tipo de validez a mi favor, pero ahora que son en mi contra, ¿son poco confiables? Esta parcialización es ridícula, y lo sabes.

La castaña lo miró con incomodidad, aún negando levemente con la cabeza.

—Hasta que no tengamos pruebas verdaderas, no podemos decir que eres culpable. —Draco frunció el ceño y resopló, pasando una de sus pálidas manos por sus cabellos rubios, desarreglándolos aún más. El Slytherin se acercó levemente a Hermione, mirándola con algo de frustración ante la evidente negación por su obvio estado de culpabilidad, dispuesto a seguir discutiendo. Ella, sin embargo, continuó hablando. —Yo seguiré esperando hasta ese momento, seguiré apoyándote, y creeré en ti hasta el final, por Merlín que lo haré…—esas últimas palabras por parte de la castaña, la manera en que las había dicho, con sus ojos color miel, teñidos de tonos ambarinos por la gran fogosidad con la que estaba hablando, hicieron que la ira de Draco, todas sus inseguridades y frustraciones, se disolvieran como volutas de humo en el aire. Su mirada se suavizó al observar a su medimaga, a la mujer que se había convertido en el centro de su vida en tan poco tiempo, que ahora respiraba profundo tratando de recuperar el aliento luego de su apasionado discurso, y se dio cuenta de que Hermione sentía por él… quizá no había expresado en palabras concretas sus sentimientos, pero él sabía que había algo… empezando por el importante hecho de que _creía en él_… en Draco Lucius Malfoy, quien había sido alguna vez su enemigo, su rival… quien había sido un personaje del mal ante sus ojos… ¡y ella creía en él, por Salazar!

Draco se mantuvo en silencio, tragándose todos los argumentos que se agolpaban en su garganta. Observó a Hermione, recordando de golpe lo que habían compartido la noche anterior, aquel beso que ella inesperadamente le había regalado… el beso más dulce e inocente que había recibido en su vida, y a la vez… un beso que lo había dejado observando el techo por un buen rato, insomne y con más deseos reprimidos que cualquier otro beso más "adulto" que hubiese experimentado en el pasado. La bruja lo miraba extrañada ante su repentino silencio. Sus ojos ambarinos, brillantes de emoción, lo observaban expectantes, esperando su próximo argumento mientras su mente trabajaba una manera de rebatirlo… Y a su vez, los pensamientos de Draco sobre los sucesos de la noche anterior parecieron transmitirse por telepatía a la castaña, en parte dada la súbita intensidad en sus ojos grises… una intensidad _distinta_, que le había recordado el asunto que quizá había estado reprimiendo para ahorrarse la incomodidad de pensar en ello. Hermione no pudo evitar removerse ante su penetrante mirada, sintiéndose extraña al recordar que había sido _ella_ la que lo había besado. Había sido _ella_ la que se había acercado a él, en contra de todo lo que pensaba y era. Había sido _ella_ la que había dado el primer paso hacia algo que ni siquiera sabía definir. Algo que la había confundido y mantenido despierta por un buen rato antes de caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo… en los brazos de Draco Malfoy.

Y ni siquiera pudo continuar devanándose los sesos, porque toda su línea de pensamientos fue interrumpida por el tacto de una mano fría en su nuca, que la hizo enfocar sus ojos castaños en los grises que se hallaban frente a ella, que se acercaban poco a poco y la miraban con ardor… ojos que removieron sus entrañas, que la llenaron de incertidumbre, hasta que el tiempo se detuvo y sintió el roce de los labios de Draco sobre los suyos nuevamente.

Hermione sintió como su corazón daba una especie de patada contra su parrilla costal al sentir los suaves labios del rubio contra los propios. Sintió que quería escaparse de su pecho… que explotaría de un momento a otro por la intensidad de sus latidos. Las manos de Draco la tomaron de las mejillas, y ella no podía moverse aún de la impresión. Podía percibir los dedos de Draco enredarse en su cabello, y contrario a la experiencia de la noche anterior, pudo sentir cómo el beso se volvía cada vez más demandante, más agresivo. Hermione pudo sentir sus brazos moverse contra su voluntad, subiendo por el pecho del rubio. No podía controlarse… se sentía moverse, acercándose a él, sintió su pecho pegarse al de él, sintió sus manos enredarse en las hebras platinadas del muchacho… se sintió respondiendo con ferocidad al beso que le prodigaba Draco, sentía cientos de emociones entrelazadas, indistinguibles una de otra, pero todas intensas. Se escuchó gemir levemente al sentir la lengua del Slytherin introducirse entre sus labios, profundizando aún más el beso, y cuando sintió los dientes de Draco rozar su labio inferior, soltar su boca y luego comenzar a moverse por el contorno de su mandíbula, rozar la parte más alta de la piel de su cuello, pegar su cuerpo más al de él… tantas sensaciones que el calor en su cuerpo se volvió insoportable, y súbitamente quiso más, quiso… quiso…

_¿Qué carajo estoy haciendo? _

La pregunta retumbó en su cabeza por un par de segundos antes de que la castaña abriese los ojos de súbito y posando sus manos en los hombros de Draco, lo empujase, separando sus cuerpos. Hermione tomó distancia y miró fijamente a Draco, sobresaltada ante lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Draco, aún desorientado por el rápido cambio de circunstancias. Un minuto había estado besando a Hermione como no había besado a nadie jamás, y al otro… ella lo miraba como si de su cabeza estuviese brotando un cultivo de bubotubérculos. No tenía sentido alguno. —¿He ido demasiado rápido? —cuestionó extrañado. Ella negó con la cabeza desviando la mirada, acomodándose a una distancia prudencial de él, retorciendo sus manos compulsivamente y mordiendo su labio inferior con violencia, ambos gestos que él había identificado como la máxima expresión de ansiedad en la castaña.

—Yo… esto… esto está mal—murmuró ella, y la expresión de Draco mutó de confusión a franca incredulidad.

—¿Mal? —fue lo único que pudo emitir, antes de organizar sus ideas y pronunciar otro par de palabras—¿Mal, cómo?

Hermione lo miró, incómoda. Ni siquiera ella podía entender por completo por qué su subconsciente la había sacado de tal experiencia tan placentera, pero se forzó a sí misma a responder, logrando, sin embargo, el argumento menos convincente que podía utilizar alguien.

—Yo… está mal porque… porque sí. Porque no está bien. —la castaña casi llevó su palma a su frente, avergonzada por la baja capacidad intelectual que estaba demostrando, aunque internamente se justificaba con el hecho de que muy probablemente todo se debía a que parte de sus neuronas habían explotado de la excitación por ese beso… cosa que no le diría a Draco Malfoy…

_Nunca._

—Porque… no está bien—La expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de Draco al repetir su ridícula respuesta mutó a una de ira en cuestión de segundos… y luego, se desató el infierno—¿Estás jodiéndome, Granger? —espetó él, y Hermione pudo notar cómo las venas de su cuello se brotaban y su rostro adquiría una tonalidad rosada que su piel como el alabastro jamás tendría en condiciones normales.

—Yo… Draco… yo no… esto no debería haber pasado—contestó ella, tomando un poco más de confianza. Tenía que hacer esto. No sabía ni siquiera por qué había besado a Draco la noche anterior, no podía permitir que pensase cosas que no eran… estaba contra su moral, contra sus principios, y tenía que enfrentarlo como la Gryffindor valiente que se suponía que era.

—Tú me besaste, Hermione, ¿qué pretendes diciéndome esto ahora? —respondió él, y ella se encogió sobre sí misma ante su tono.

—Tú eres mi paciente, Draco… yo no puedo… yo… —Hermione sintió que caían en el mismo argumento de aquel día hace poco, cuando él le rebatía el hecho de que ella sólo lo considerase un paciente más, y veía venir la misma pelea de nuevo.

—¿Sólo tu paciente? ¿Y por qué coño me besaste entonces? —respondió él, notando cómo cada vez se acaloraba más, y como las venas de su sien comenzaban a brotarse también.

—Draco, estoy confundida, yo no quise que pensaras otra cosa de esto, no sé… yo sólo…—no pudo seguir, no tenía respuesta ante sus reproches porque ni siquiera ella sabía el porqué de sus acciones. Su mente estaba todo menos clara, y no podía seguir discutiendo de esa forma.

—¿Tú sólo qué? ¿Estás jugando conmigo, Granger? Te advierto que con Draco Malfoy no se juega, joder—le respondió él, sintiendo su ego magullado salir a flote a hablar. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Sólo veía a Hermione siendo la misma indecisa de siempre, sacando a la luz sus respuestas moralistas sin sentido, y no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo... no cuando sus sentimientos y su orgullo estaban en juego. No cuando estaba haciéndolo quedar como un estúpido otra vez.

—¡No estoy jugando contigo, Draco! Yo sólo… estoy confundida… Tú y yo… nosotros no…—Hermione paró de divagar unos segundos, tomando aire, preguntándose cómo demonios había surgido esta conversación que ni en sus mayores momentos de locura se habría imaginado— no estoy dispuesta a meterme en algo para lo que no estoy preparada, no sé lo que estoy haciendo… no puedo relacionarme de esa manera con uno de mis pacientes, con alguien que no siente nada por mí, que no…

—¿Qué no siente nada por ti? Maldita sea, Hermione, ¿Te estás escuchando? Pensé que eras más inteligente, pero aparentemente has escogido el día de hoy para dejar salir el lado renegado de tu cerebro—Draco suspiró entre dientes al ver que la expresión de confusión -y algo ofendida- que se había instalado en su cara al comenzar esa frase no cambiaba en lo absoluto— ¿acaso debo dibujártelo para que lo entiendas? Creo que hemos dejado bien claro ya que eres más que mi sanadora, y que yo soy más que un simple paciente… ¡Me importas! Como más que una amiga, por si no lo has deducido aún y francamente no estoy dispuesto a graficártelo y que me dejes en ridículo aún más de lo que ya lo estás haciendo—Hermione lo miró con sorpresa, aún llena de dudas claras en su expresión, lo cual le hizo saber a Draco que no obtendría respuestas en ese preciso instante, dado el hecho de que la medimaga aún se encontraba boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. El rubio suspiró con resignación y resolvió alejarse y evitar más conflictos de momento, porque al paso que iban, terminaría lanzándose un _Avada_ a sí mismo para terminar con semejante humillación. Recordó fingir su cojera mientras se paraba de la cama y tomaba su bastón, dirigiéndose poco a poco a la sala, sintiendo los ojos de Hermione clavados en su espalda. Draco se dio la vuelta desde el umbral, y miró a la bruja, que se hallaba sentada con las rodillas abrazadas contra su pecho, luciendo como una niña… pero no era una niña, era una mujer que no estaba asumiendo nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, y al recordar eso, sintió la molestia burbujear en su pecho nuevamente.

—Cuando decidas madurar y quieras darme una maldita explicación decente, háblame. Hasta entonces, abstente de dirigirme la palabra, Granger. Estoy cansado de que me tomes por tonto y de que a pesar de que digas lo contrario, nunca cambies tu imagen de mí. Estoy cansado de pensar que siempre seré "_ese_ Malfoy" para ti, que en el fondo nunca consideres que he cambiado. —La castaña lució afligida ante eso, como si quisiese hablar, pero Draco la interrumpió antes— Háblame cuando puedas ser una verdadera Gryffindor y demostrar la jodida valentía de la que tanto se pavonean. Hasta entonces, piensa bien las cosas, pero te aviso que no soy paciente. —y con eso, Draco dio un portazo y se alojó en la sala, en su acostumbrada cama, sintiéndose impotente por no poder salir y alejarse de ella. Se sintió ridículo al haberle dicho tales cosas y no poder tener siquiera un espacio propio donde refugiarse en su rabia. Estaba atrapado en la puta casa de Hermione Granger, y por Merlín que su sólo nombre estaba volviéndolo loco en más de un sentido, ni hablar del hecho de que toda la jodida sala oliera a vainilla, como ella. Ni hablar de eso.

Draco tomó un libro, tratando de concentrarse en algo más que en ella y sus excusas, sintiéndose como el imbécil más grande del mundo por creer que ella lo tomaría en cuenta como algo más que el mismo exmortífago de siempre, que lo querría como él la quería a ella… ¿Por qué sino diría que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal? Había sido un soberano estúpido.

Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar y ver cómo Granger pisoteaba su ego una y otra vez, sin contar a la parte ridícula y cursi que se había formado en él muy a su pesar…. Parte que se vería seriamente injuriada con la probable charla que tendría próximamente con Hermione, una vez que ella aclarase un poco sus jodidas ideas.

Vaya que se había vuelto un idiota.

**oOo0oOo**

Hermione seguía mirando la puerta recientemente azotada por Draco con incredulidad.

_¿Qué había sido eso?_ Ésa era la nueva pregunta que revoloteaba en su cabeza sin parar, preguntándose si en realidad Draco Malfoy le había dicho algo cercano a que la quería. Cerró los ojos, dejando salir un profundo suspiro. Hermione vio el reloj, dándose cuenta de que le quedaba apenas una hora para irse a trabajar, por lo que se dispuso a ducharse y arreglarse. Estaba agotada, aún habiendo dormido tanto, y aún considerando que era el mayor descanso que había obtenido en meses, no queriendo ahondar en el hecho de que sospechaba que la presencia de Draco había tenido mucho que ver.

Sin embargo, estaba el gran punto álgido de la conversación, que había contribuido casi en su totalidad a su actual estado de fatiga. _Ella_ lo había besado la noche anterior, y él se había molestado porque ahora ella tenía el cinismo de rechazarlo, o al menos eso era lo que ella había comprendido de su argumento. La verdad, no sabía el porqué de muchas cosas… no entendía, en primer lugar, por qué lo había besado la noche anterior. Pensó que quizá la tristeza por la visita a sus padres la había sobrepasado, y en su vulnerabilidad, lo había utilizado como consuelo. Hermione se estremeció al pensar en que ella pudiese ser tan vil como para utilizarlo de esa forma… no… no creía que ese fuera el motivo.

Luego, podía simplemente admitir que Draco le atraía de alguna manera… lo cual no era una opción demasiado descabellada. La verdad, era algo que no había considerado seriamente hasta esa mañana. Más bien, era algo que se había estado negando a sí misma por un buen tiempo.

Hermione se desvistió e introdujo en la ducha, suspirando hondo.

Desde el momento en que había llegado a su sala en San Mungo, había despertado en ella una curiosidad… _anormal_, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Quizá por el turbio pasado entre ellos, quizá por todo lo que él había padecido durante la guerra… todo eso lo había convertido en un personaje enigmático para ella, sin contar las circunstancias en las que había llegado a sus manos. Eso fue evolucionando a una obsesión insana por conocer los motivos de su llegada a San Mungo, obsesión que se mantenía hasta el sol de hoy… y con la convivencia con él, vino la amistad, la complicidad y muchas otras cosas que compartía con pocas personas… y ahora, se había condenado a sí misma a otra situación incómoda más, en el momento en el que sus labios y los de Draco Malfoy se habían fundido en el que, y se sonrojaba al pensarlo, sin duda había sido el mejor beso de toda su joven vida… y ahora, la posibilidad de que Draco correspondiera a sus insipientes sentimientos por él, que se admitiría que tenía, le provocaba un agradable retortijón en el estómago, pero ¿podía creerle? Una cosa era que cambiase sus ideas, pero de ahí a gustar de una sangresucia que solía detestar, había un trecho muy largo.

La bruja sintió el agua tibia recorrer su cuerpo, la espuma del jabón que caía ya hasta el drenaje, y se dispuso a salir de su corta ducha para arreglarse. Tomó una toalla, se secó y salió del baño envuelta en ella, enrollando su cabello en otra toalla esponjada.

Observó al salir del baño su cama, que se hallaba revuelta en ambos lados como nunca la había visto, evidenciando la presencia del rubio en ella durante toda la mañana mientras dormían. Se sintió enrojecer un poco al pensar que había compartido la cama con él, aún cuando en el momento en que lo había propuesto, había sido bajo la más inocente de las intenciones, sin embargo, ahora entendía por qué él había asumido que ella tenía otras intenciones hacia él. Se asombraba a veces de la ingenuidad que aún mantenía, sobre todo en lo que concernía a relaciones interpersonales, y más entre miembros del sexo opuesto.

Hermione tomó de su armario ropa abrigada, al ver por la ventana que algo de nieve empezaba a caer, y se vistió, notando que le quedaban 20 minutos para su hora de entrada al trabajo. Viéndose en el espejo de la cómoda de su habitación, casi no se reconoció. Tenía una expresión diferente, que delataba las turbulentas emociones que estaban desatándose en su fuero interno. Necesitaba tiempo lejos de Draco para pensar bien las cosas, necesitaba tranquilizarse y poner en frío sus ideas. Tomó su bolso y su túnica verde lima del pequeño perchero que se hallaba en una de las esquinas de su habitación, y se acercó a la puerta, asiendo el pomo con indecisión y armándose de valor para salir y enfrentar al rubio. Abrió la puerta con lentitud, sintiendo de inmediato a Crookshanks enrollarse entre sus piernas enfundadas de botas de caña alta y medias de nylon, y observó por un par de segundos a Draco, quien sentado contra el respaldo de su cama, leía un libro sin siquiera inmutarse por la presencia de la sanadora en la sala. Hermione suspiró, recordando que él no le dirigiría la palabra hasta que ella aclarase las cosas, pero sintió una súbita inquietud embargarla al pensar en pasar de nuevo tiempo sin hablarle.

—Draco, me voy a trabajar—comentó ella con el tono más despreocupado posible, haciendo ver como si no hubiese sucedido nada en lo absoluto. Pensó que el Slytherin la ignoraría como lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores, pero para su sorpresa, la cabeza de cabellos platinados volteó, encarándola con una mirada inescrutable, y habló.

—Que te vaya bien—fue lo único que dijo antes de dirigir su atención de vuelta al libro, y Hermione no supo si el hecho de que le hablara de esa forma suponía para ella un alivio porque no la ignorara, o que él había estado mintiendo anteriormente, y en realidad significaba tan poca cosa para él, que no le valía la pena siquiera ignorarla.

Francamente, en esos momentos, se sentía tan mal que la segunda opción le parecía la más obvia.

—Draco, yo…—el rubio ni siquiera pareció notar que ella hablaba, sin embargo, la bruja continuó, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de decir algo… lo que fuese para evitar ese incómodo ambiente—…yo necesito pensar muchas cosas, yo… espero que lo comprendas… disculpa lo que hice.

Él no volteó a verla, pero una leve tensión que notó en su cuello y hombros, y el hecho de que parecía ya no estar siquiera mirando el libro en su regazo, le dio a entender que la había escuchado, y que probablemente no le gustaba demasiado su comentario.

Al notar que el silencio en la sala se prolongaba y que no recibiría ninguna respuesta, Hermione decidió marcharse, quizá las horas de la noche en San Mungo le ayudarían a aclarar un poco las cosas.

**oOo0oOo**

Hermione tuvo unas horas muy ajetreadas cuando llegó a San Mungo. Ingresó varios pacientes en malas condiciones, al parecer víctimas de grupos justicieros, inclusive llegó a sus manos un muchacho joven de los que llamaban a veces "neomortífagos", chicos que se unían muy jóvenes a la causa de la limpieza de la sangre y que desgraciadamente eran usados a menudo por los mortífagos mayores, los reales, como vasallos que hicieran el trabajo sucio, lo cual le traía múltiples chicos en esas condiciones a su sala. La castaña se sorprendía al ver cómo había tantas personas que de tantas maneras diferentes eran afectadas en los tiempos posteriores a la guerra. Nuevos bandos se creaban, y cada vez había más víctimas, incluyendo muchachos como ése, que ni siquiera habían entrado a Hogwarts cuando la batalla con Voldemort en el colegio se había desatado. La lucha continuaba, y Hermione presenciaba lo más feo de ella desde la primera fila.

La bruja ni siquiera tuvo tiempo como creyó de pensar en su situación con Draco. Apenas si pudo comer esa noche en un momento libre entre ingresos, y al lograr estabilizar a los pacientes nuevos, se dedicó a revisar a sus pacientes de estadías más largas los cuales estaban, en su mayoría, listos para ser dados de alta.

El amanecer llegó rápido, claramente las grandes cantidades de trabajo le habían distraído del flujo del tiempo.

Hermione se hallaba revisando algunas historias en su escritorio como hacía ya varias horas, cuando los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por su ventana. Era invierno, por lo que estaba amaneciendo un poco más tarde de lo normal, lo cual hizo que la bruja se diese cuenta de que su hora de ir a casa estaba cerca, lo que le creo una renovada sensación de inseguridad en el pecho, todo porque ni siquiera le había dedicado un minuto de toda su noche a su actual situación con el rubio, y él de seguro le estaría esperando para exigirle respuestas… después de todo, había dicho que no era paciente.

—Buenos días—retumbó una suave voz femenina, haciendo eco en las paredes de la sala. Hermione se puso de pie de inmediato y buscó la fuente de la voz, extrañada, pues la hora de visitas no comenzaba hasta dentro de media hora. La medimaga se acercó a la entrada de la sala, de donde provenía el suave llamado, y pudo ver a una chica rubia, menuda, muy delgada y de ojos marrones de pie en el umbral de la puerta. La muchacha, que ella calculaba se hallaba en el rango de los 13 ó 14 años, miraba tímidamente los alrededores, buscando alguien que la atendiese. Hermione se aproximó con premura, y la chica se aproximó al ver sus túnicas verde lima de sanadora, identificándola como la figura de autoridad de la sala.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó la castaña a la muchacha, que bajó la mirada tímidamente. Lucía algo nerviosa, a decir verdad, y eso aunado al hecho de que se encontrase allí tan temprano, despertó la curiosidad en Hermione. Además, al acercarse, pudo notar algunos detalles que habían escapado a su inspección lejana de la chica. Ahora, de cerca, podía ver que su ropa lucía sucia, como si llevase mucho tiempo con ella puesta, y tenía algunos cortes leves en las piernas desnudas que no cubría su falda hasta las rodillas. —¿Necesitas asistencia médica? —preguntó ella, al ver el estado de descuido de la muchacha, que quizá estaba en condiciones de indigencia en esos momentos dado el estado de sus ropas. La joven, al escuchar su pregunta, negó con la cabeza rápidamente, descartando la sugerencia de inmediato, respirando hondo para calmar sus nervios antes de hablar.

—Mi nombre es Emily, y me han informado que mi abuelo está internado en esta sala, sanadora—respondió la chica, algo ansiosa. Hermione la miró con extrañeza, pensando que ningún nuevo ingreso podría ser el abuelo de la muchacha, dado que todos eran gente relativamente joven, de modo que decidió indagar.

—¿Puedes decirme el nombre de tu abuelo? Si no está aquí, tendrás que preguntar en recepción de nuevo—dijo ella, instando a la chica a acercarse a su escritorio.

—Mi abuelo se llama Drancy Dorkins, sanadora. Fue atacado en Wiltshire, hace un mes más o menos…—contestó ella, algo angustiada y pálida. Probablemente pensó lo peor al notar el desconcierto de Hermione. La Sanadora, al oír el nombre del abuelo de la muchacha, recordó. Drancy, uno de los pacientes que estaba a punto de dar de alta. Aquél que había sido atacado en el poblado de Draco, justo el día después… súbitamente, la identidad de la chica fue clara para ella, la nieta de Drancy, la que estaba desaparecida y que los tenía a él y a su esposa –que había sido dada de alta la semana anterior y lo visitaba a diario- tan preocupados… estaba allí.

—Así que eres su nieta—comentó la castaña con dulzura y entusiasmo. —Drancy me habló sobre ti, estaba muy preocupado—la muchacha pareció recuperar el color en su rostro al verla tan animada—Veamos si está durmiendo, ha estado sedado porque su brazo le ha dolido un poco estos días, pero ya la poción crecehuesos hizo todo el efecto que necesitaba hacer. El dolor es residual, cuando la poción ya ha hecho efecto siempre pasa.

—Gracias a Merlín… ¿qué le ocurrió? Yo… me he sentido muy mal por no haber podido estar aquí para él, pero… las circunstancias no me lo permitieron—la mirada de la jovencita pareció teñirse de algo que Hermione identificó de inmediato como miedo, y como siempre, dada su indomable curiosidad, decidió quizás indagar un poco más sobre eso luego. Llevó a la muchacha al cubículo de Drancy, hallándolo con su vista fija en la edición de ese día de El Profeta.

—Drancy, tienes visitas—dijo Hermione, apoyando una mano en el hombro de la muchacha, cuyos ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas al ver a su abuelo, mientras se ubicaban al pie de la cama del paciente. El hombre, asumiendo que se trataba de su esposa, no levantó la vista al hablar.

—Juliette, has venido temprano, recién me he….—al levantar la vista y ver a la chica a los pies de su cama, a su nieta, soltó el periódico, paralizándose al instante con incredulidad claramente marcada en su rostro—¿Emily? ¿Eres tú, mi niña? —la muchacha asintió, aún paralizada, las lágrimas ya habían comenzado a fluir por sus mejillas y una sonrisa se había apoderado de sus labios. Drancy abrió sus brazos, a los cuales la jovencita corrió con rapidez, dejándose envolver en un cariñoso abrazo. Ambos estuvieron así por un buen rato, y Hermione se sintió incómoda observándoles, ambos lloraban de alegría por su reencuentro, por lo que ella decidió darles la privacidad que merecían en ese momento.

Estuvo haciendo papeleo en su escritorio por una hora a la espera de la llegada de Camellia, que estaba retrasada. No era demasiado, pero lo estaba. Probablemente por algún contratiempo con Rudolph, pensó, ese niño daba muestras de ser un rebelde sin causa, sin duda alguna. Hermione sonrió, pensando en lo mucho que quizá le gustaría algún día tener la posibilidad de tener hijos como Camellia, que compaginaba su carrera y su vida familiar, si bien con dificultades, pero lo hacía. Ella, sin embargo, no había tenido vida personal en lo absoluto los últimos años, tanto en sus tiempos de estudiante de pregrado de medimagia, como ahora, como Sanadora especializándose. Aunque últimamente, Draco le hubiese dado siquiera un esbozo de vida a su hogar, y se había convertido en la poca vida personal que consideraba tener… se había convertido en el único motivo en esos últimos tiempos para que ella desease regresar a casa a hacer algo distinto a trabajar…

—Sanadora—la voz de Emily la sacó de sus pensamientos, la miraba con timidez, tomando el borde de su arrugada y polvorienta camisa con nerviosismo. Hermione le sonrió con gentileza, y la alentó a acercarse a su escritorio. La joven bruja sacó su varita e hizo aparecer un pequeño ramillete de flores blancas, margaritas, según noto Hermione, y se las tendió, haciendo que la Sanadora las mirará con sorpresa—Esto es un pequeño agradecimiento por haber cuidado tan bien de mi abuelo. Me ha contado sobre lo que le sucedió y el estado en el que llegó aquí… de verdad gracias.

Hermione sonrió y tomó las flores, enternecida por el gesto, sintiendo la profunda gratificación que estas situaciones le traían como medimaga.

—Ha sido un gusto atender a tu abuelo, es un gran hombre, muy valiente y buen paciente. Además, es mi deber hacer todo lo posible para que se recupere, pero gran parte la ha puesto él… es un hombre con mucha fortaleza, por eso se ha recuperado tan bien. —comentó ella, y Emily sonrió con orgullo. —Me alegra mucho que hayas podido venir a verlo, Emily… me habló mucho de ti desde su llegada… estuvo muy preocupado por tu paradero… también tu abuela. Tuve el placer de conocerla estos días… ambos han estado muy angustiados por no saber nada de ti. —La muchacha rubia bajó la mirada con tristeza, mordiéndose el labio con preocupación. Hermione vio el destello fugaz de las lágrimas comenzar a acumularse en sus ojos, por lo que la bruja se incomodó, sintiendo que había dicho algo indebido. —Siento incomodarte, Emily, no es mi intención, yo sólo….

—No, no… no es su culpa, Sanadora… todo fue mi culpa—dijo ella, su voz entrecortada por los leves espasmos de su garganta del llanto contenido—Yo hui como una tonta, pensando que podría ayudarles con su problema… escuché a mis abuelos hablar un par de noches antes de lo que sucedió, mi abuelo estaba metido en problemas con mortífagos por un trato de negocios… le jugaron sucio, y creyeron que se involucraba con criminales… me asusté y creí que podría buscar a alguien que me ayudase… y hui… hablé con algunos aurores al día siguiente pero como soy una chiquilla, nadie quiso escucharme… así que regresé al pueblo al día siguiente, y…—Emily, que había estado llorando de forma algo contenida, rompió en un llanto desesperado y profundo. Hermione apoyó su mano en el hombro de la chica, que temblaba con cada sollozo, con cada hipido que emitía, al tiempo que hacía aparecer con su varita un pañuelo blanco para secar sus lágrimas.

—Lo importante es que ya está bien, Emily… lo encontraron justo a tiempo, y luchó por recuperarse. Atraparán a quienes le hicieron daño—la consoló la bruja, hasta que un par de minutos después, la chica recuperó el aliento y dejó de estremecerse con hipidos contenidos. Emily le sonrió con tristeza.

—A veces no entiendo cómo puede haber gente que haga tanto daño…—murmuró ella, y Hermione, asintiendo, sonrió melancólicamente.

—Yo me pregunto lo mismo todos los días, Emily—la muchacha se secó la cara, y al recomponerse, volvió a hablar.

—Creo que debería ir a casa a arreglarme… que haya estado vagando por ahí no me da el derecho de lucir frente a mis abuelos como una persona sin hogar… mi abuela moriría si me viera así—comentó con una risa suave, entrecerrando sus ojos brillantes y enrojecidos por las lágrimas. Hermione le correspondió el gesto y asintió, tomando esa frase como despedida. La muchacha inclinó la cabeza mientras se alejaba un poco—Gracias por todo, Sanadora… Granger—leyó en su túnica, donde tenía una placa dorada grabada con su nombre. Hermione sonrió con complacencia y volvió a su trabajo mientras sentía los pasos de Emily Dorkins dirigirse a la puerta. Sin embargo, segundos después, los pasos se detuvieron, haciendo que Hermione levantara la vista para fijarse en la muchacha que se había quedado a medio camino, mirándola con duda, como si no decidiese si preguntarle algo o no.

—¿Necesitas algo más, Emily? —inquirió Hermione con su sonrisa servicial. Emily continuó mirándola con timidez y algo de angustia contenida en sus facciones, apoyando su peso alternativamente en un pie y luego en otro para aliviar su ansiedad. Luego de unos segundos, la joven bruja suspiró y volvió a acercarse a su escritorio.

—Yo… ¿Draco Malfoy está bien? —la pregunta no podría haber tomado más desprevenida a Hermione, quien miró a la muchacha con duda claramente expresada en sus ojos. La jovencita, al ver la expresión en el rostro de Hermione, pareció sentirse intimidada. La sanadora, sin embargo, se recuperó del impacto inicial y habló.

—Draco Malfoy ya no está en esta sala, Emily… ¿por qué lo preguntas? —cuestionó ella, necesitando saber el por qué de la pregunta de la muchacha.

—M… Mi abuelo me dijo que había estado aquí unos días, y pensé que…—titubeó unos instantes—…No está muerto, ¿cierto? Mi abuelo me dijo que se lo habían llevado hace un par de semanas, y no pude evitar pensar que…—la chica dejó la idea en el aire, pero Hermione sabía con claridad a qué se refería, pero no lograba comprender aún el camino que había tomado la conversación.

—No, Emily, no murió… no obstante, no puedo revelarte más. Como sanadora, debo resguardar la privacidad de mis pacientes—contestó Hermione, de manera apaciguadora pero firme. La chica rubia pareció aliviada, suspirando al saber eso, y sonriendo con tristeza.

—Menos mal… pensé lo peor… nunca pensé ver a alguien soportar tantos _cruciatus_ uno tras otro…—en el momento en que pronunció esas palabras, Hermione no pudo contener el impulso de tomar con fuerza el brazo de la muchacha, aún impactada por lo que había creído escuchar… ¿Qué nunca había **visto** tantos _cruciatus_ juntos? ¿Eso quería decir que…?

Emily pareció darse cuenta de que había hablado de más pues palideció de súbito, y esa mirada llena de miedo se apoderó de su rostro de nuevo, y no sólo porque Hermione parecía haberla aprisionado con su mano alrededor de su antebrazo, la sanadora la miraba con ojos exorbitados, escrutando su cara en busca de señales de que la jovencita estuviese mintiendo… parecía estar recordando algo que la alteraba sobremanera.

—¿Dices que… _viste_… a Malfoy recibir esos _cruciatus_? —Emily temblaba, temblaba horrorizada ante el prospecto de que Hermione, que había pasado a estar visiblemente alterada, fuese a hacerle daño.

—Lo siento… por favor, déjeme ir, Sanadora, yo no he hecho nada, lo juro…—la chica había comenzado a llorar de nuevo y se había sentado en el piso, tratando de encogerse sobre sí misma, aún con el brazo tomado por la sanadora, y Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba intimidando a una chiquilla, todo por el impulso avasallante de conseguir una pista, que había centelleado como un oasis en medio del desierto…

—Emily… Emily…—llamó la castaña, tratando de atraer la atención de la niña rubia, que aún se hallaba sentada en el suelo llorando, murmurando cosas ininteligibles—Emily, lo siento… no quise asustarte, por favor…—la chica levantó la mirada con precaución, fijando sus ojos marrones en los miel de la sanadora, que la observaban con avidez y preocupación. Los sollozos de la chica se aplacaron un poco ante algunas caricias de Hermione en su espalda, aún sin soltar su brazo, pero aflojando un poco el agarre—Emily… necesito que me digas, ¿por qué has dicho que lo viste? ¿Estuviste allí acaso? —podía parecer una pregunta obvia, pero no quería dar nada por sentado… podría estar en presencia de la única testigo de lo ocurrido en la Mansión Malfoy aquel día un mes atrás… podría estar ante la única testigo que libraría a Draco de Azkaban…

—Yo… Yo… —el llanto se apoderaba de la muchacha, que no lograba articular palabras lógicas, por lo que Hermione decidió recurrir a otra táctica.

—Haremos algo… yo te haré preguntas, y tú contestarás con "sí" o "no", puedes asentir o negar con la cabeza si lo deseas, ¿de acuerdo? —al ver que la jovencita asentía, prosiguió—¿Estuviste allí el día del ataque a la Mansión Malfoy? —Emily asintió—¿Adentro de la Mansión? —ella negó con la cabeza—¿Viste todo desde fuera entonces? —asintió nuevamente—Bien… me dices que Draco fue torturado… Con _Crucios_, ¿cierto? —ella asintió, llorando nuevamente con renovadas fuerzas. Hermione acarició su espalda de manera apaciguadora, y continuó, ávida de respuestas—¿Había más de tres personas en la casa? —Emily titubeó, llorando aún más desgarradoramente—Dime, Emily… ¿Había otras personas en la casa además de los Malfoy? —La muchacha asintió lentamente, con miedo, antes de enrollarse en posición fetal, con las manos cubriendo su rostro y la cabeza enterrada entre sus rodillas—Emily, perdóname por hacerte esto, pero es muy importante… dime, ¿Viste a Draco Malfoy apuntar su varita a la muchacha rubia más joven que estaba allí? —Emily asintió, llorando pesadamente, y Hermione sintió un peso en su corazón al verlo. _Draco había matado a Astoria… _—Emily… ¿viste a quienes estaban allí además de los Malfoy? ¿Podrías reconocerlos? —la rubia asintió, llorando desconsolada, y Hermione decidió que era suficiente, no podía seguir haciéndola revivir el momento cuando ella no tenía ninguna potestad de hacer nada, sólo la interrogaba para saciar su propia curiosidad. La castaña abrazó a Emily, acariciando su lacio y rubio cabello rítmicamente, esperando a que se calmara—Emily, debes ir a la oficina de aurores y contarles esto, las autoridades deben saberlo—el comentario pareció alterar profundamente a la chica, que se puso de pie de inmediato, mirándola con terror absoluto en sus ojos marrones.

—N… No puedo… No puedo decir nada… si se enteran de que los he delatado, me matarán…—un sollozo siguió a esa frase—matarán a mis abuelos, los matarán…—Hermione la miró con preocupación, sopesando la situación.

—Sé que es riesgoso, pero debes contarlo… Draco Malfoy necesita testigos de lo que sucedió para tener un juicio justo… el cuerpo de aurores te protegerá… mis amigos trabajan allí, son excelentes en su trabajo, jamás dejarían que te pasara nada, Emily… debes hacer lo correcto…—le dijo la castaña, con el tono más suave y persuasivo que pudo lograr, pero Emily no cedió en lo absoluto, más bien se alteró más.

—¡No lo entiende, Sanadora! ¡Nos matarán! ¡Ellos me vieron, saben que los vi, me están buscando, y me matarán si los delato! Por eso tuve que huir, por eso… por eso… me estaban persiguiendo, ellos saben lo que vi… yo no… yo no puedo…—la muchacha estaba cada vez más histérica, al borde de un ataque de ansiedad, y Hermione se puso de pie al verla dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, poniendo distancia entre ambas. Trató de tomarla nuevamente del brazo, pero la joven fue más rápida, librándose del agarre y saliendo con rapidez, corriendo, de la sala. Hermione la observó marcharse, y se quedó pasmada, viendo la puerta por donde la única testigo del crimen de Malfoy Manor había escapado.

Algunos pacientes se habían despertado con el griterío, y Drancy estaba especialmente extrañado, pues le había parecido escuchar la voz de su nieta gritar. Hermione inventó alguna excusa barata para distraerle, y al llegar Camellia, se marchó de inmediato y sin muchas explicaciones a su casa, tomando a duras penas sus cosas y las flores que Emily le había regalado.

Hermione caminó hasta su apartamento sin fijarse demasiado en sus alrededores, aún dispersa por lo que acababa de vivir… el mundo había puesto en su cara el testigo que tanto había pedido, y había estado más cerca de lo que pensaba… la nieta de su paciente Drancy… ahora bien sospechaba que ambos crímenes podrían estar relacionados, mucho más por la relación de Emily en el asunto…

Llegó minutos después a la puerta de su hogar, atravesando el umbral y fijando su mirada en Draco, quien en esos momentos dormía, tenía la televisión encendida y un libro a su lado, abierto. Quizá lo leía antes de caer rendido. Apagó la televisión, puso sus flores en agua en un florero en la sala, y se quedó observándolo un par de segundos al pie de su cama, escrutando sus facciones llenas de paz por el sueño en el que se hallaba sumido, y súbitamente recordó las pesadillas de las que le había contado… así que era cierto… había matado a Astoria… sus pesadillas eran, de hecho, memorias que había tenido reprimidas… y él lo sabía. Lo sabía, y no había querido contarle.

Se sintió algo traicionada al saber que había tenido ese conocimiento y no le había informado antes, pero también se renovaron sus ansias de conocimiento.

¿Quiénes habían estado en la Mansión Malfoy esa noche? ¿Quiénes habían torturado a Draco? Tenía que saberlo… tenía que encontrar la manera de que Emily Dorkins testificara. Informaría a Harry al día siguiente en la fiesta, le encargaría que buscaran a Emily, después de todo, era la única testigo…

Aunque Draco fuese culpable, aunque tuviese que ir a Azkaban, lo menos que podía hacer después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos era hacer todo lo posible por garantizarle un juicio justo, con testigos oculares… por Merlín que lo haría…

Movería cielo y tierra de ser necesario.

* * *

**N.A.: Como verán, retomamos el tema del crimen de la Mansión Malfoy, que habíamos dejado un poco abandonado... qué les parece lo que ha pasado? Hermione no les cayó un poco mal en este cap? a mí sí jajajaja... No dejen de escribirme sus comentarios al respecto! Pronto más :)**

**-.A**


	20. Cobardía

**DISCLAIMER:**** Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JK Rowling. Yo sólo los uso para mi esparcimiento :)**

**N.A.****: HOLAAAAA A TODOOOS! Me matarán, lo sé! primero que todo lamento mi hiper prolongada ausencia, para ahora volver con un capítulo super corto... he estado corta tanto de tiempo como de inspiración, y las ganas de escribir se fueron para no volver hasta esta semana! Poco a poco han venido ideas, y aunque este capítulo es un poco de relleno, los últimos de la historia, que espero no decepcionen, se vienen pronto.**

**MIL GRACIAS a quienes dejaron review desde diciembre, me enviaron sus hermosos buenos deseos, y espero que hayan pasado unos excelentes días festivos y un gran comienzo del 2013... **

**Agradecimientos por los reviews a: hatshe w, MiMundoAlRevés, Paola-Twilight-Potter, AlexiaRiddle, Lorena, LaurapsGranger, Serena Princesita Hale, Cleoru Misumi, Javileta, Gardeniel, Lilith Evans Black, azu23blood, selene lizt, Annie Thompson, MRS Taisho-Potter, Liz Tonks, luna-maga y a todos los que añadieron la historia a alertas y favoritos! :)**

**Espero que disfruten este cap... cortísimo! :(**

* * *

**Capítulo XIX: Cobardía**

Nada más despertarse, Draco notó la extraña conducta de Hermione.

Por la hora que observó en uno de los aparatos de la cocina, supo que ella había llegado de trabajar un par de horas antes. Notó una delgada vasija con una flor blanca en la sala que no había estado allí antes, y sintió una punzada desagradable en el estómago al pensar que podría haber sido un regalo de algún hombre del hospital, alguien que al igual que él había visto algo encantador en Hermione Granger y había cometido la estupidez de demostrárselo con un gesto de sentimentalismo. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de tales pensamientos imbéciles, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por caer tan bajo como para ponerse celoso, sabiendo que Hermione estaba ignorándole de una forma tan humillante mientras recibía con gratitud las atenciones de otros por allí. La observó con discreción desde el sofá preparar algo de comer para ambos, preguntándose si la castaña había pensado en lo absoluto en lo que habían discutido. No obstante, no duró demasiado pensando en aquello cuando se dio cuenta del lenguaje corporal anormal de Hermione.

La castaña no dejaba de lanzarle miradas de soslayo que el encontraba francamente extrañas. Draco no lograba identificar con certeza la expresión en los ojos ambarinos de Hermione.

Parecía ignorarle, pero a la vez lucía inquieta, alterada.

Se preguntaba si su molestia tendría que ver con las discusiones acerca de sus pesadillas, o si habría sucedido en el trabajo para perturbarla, y deseaba saberlo… aunque para eso, tendría que hablarle.

Había dicho que hasta no tener una respuesta de su parte, no le dirigiría la palabra a la castaña, y así sería… o al menos, esperaría un poco antes de sucumbir como un idiota ante la incomodidad de verla actuando tan extraño.

La conducta anormal de Hermione continuó durante la mañana. Comió en silencio en la mesa junto a Draco, habiéndole entregado su plato al rubio sin emitir palabra, ni viéndolo de ninguna forma. Luego, un rato después de que la castaña lavase los platos y organizara la cocina, fue el momento de su revisión médica diaria.

La bruja tomó sus signos vitales, apuntándolos en su registro diario, le practicó su examen neurológico con manos frías y temblorosas, sin hablar o establecer contacto visual en lo absoluto.

A Draco todo este asunto le daba mala espina respecto a todo lo que habían hablado.

Probablemente Hermione no quería seguir humillándole como él se había molestado en recalcarle. Quizá ya estaba decidida respecto a su opinión hacia él, pero no tenía el valor para aclarar las cosas de una vez y por todas… algo probable, dado que se había dado cuenta de que en asuntos personales, Hermione Granger no poseía nada cercano a la llamada valentía Gryffindor que demostraba en otras situaciones. Un profundo suspiro escapó de entre sus labios y la bruja castaña lo observó brevemente con nerviosismo, quizá pensando que él finalmente le exigiría directamente una respuesta, y guardando su equipo médico con rapidez, se dirigió a su habitación a descansar antes de su nueva jornada, cerrando la puerta con discreción, evadiendo efectivamente cualquier incómodo intento de conversación y sumiendo al pequeño departamento en un tenso silencio.

Crookshanks maulló de manera lastimera, aunque con gesto orgulloso, a los pies de la cama de Draco. El rubio no se había percatado de la presencia del minino, y al parecer Hermione tampoco. Extendió sus pálidos dedos palmeando la superficie del colchón, dando permiso al gato color canela para subirse a la cama, y él, por su parte, observó a Draco con algo de rencor por haber sido ignorado tanto por él como por su dueña.

—No me mires así, no es mi culpa que tu ama sea tan complicada… no ha querido hablarnos a ninguno de los dos—Crookshanks torció a cabeza, y pareció amargar aún más su gesto ante el comentario—Es una indecisa y lo sabes, gato. No tiene idea de lo que quiere… o quizá sí que tiene una idea bien clara, y no me incluye en lo absoluto—farfulló con amargura. Crookshanks bufó, como si no le interesaran en lo más mínimo los problemas de los estúpidos humanos a su alrededor, y se acurrucó contra el muslo de Draco buscando su calor. El rubio acarició ausentemente el lomo del gato, que se erizó levemente ante el placentero contacto, antes de relajarse y caer plácidamente dormido.

Draco simplemente observó la televisión apagada frente a él y viendo su reflejo acostado en la cama, con Crookshanks a su lado, se sintió patético. Se sintió fuera de personaje, lejos de todo lo que alguna vez había sido. Lejos de lo que alguna vez Draco Malfoy había representado. La guerra lo había cambiado… de eso no había duda. Voldemort había destruido su vida, sus esperanzas, sus aspiraciones… y aún así, había encontrado la manera de surgir de entre el desprecio de la población mágica. Había encontrado un lugar donde sentirse nuevamente alguien en la sociedad tras tantas humillaciones. Ni siquiera el hecho de estar envuelto en la posibilidad de una condena de asesinato lo había destruido por completo, pero ahora… Hermione Granger había destruido lo poco que quedaba de él y de su orgullo haciéndole caer en sus malditas redes, para luego dejarlo como un jodido pez fuera del agua, atrapado y ahogándose en medio de la infelicidad, de la incertidumbre e indecisión… todo por una mujer. Todo por _ella_.

Esperaría por su respuesta. Esperaría por el golpe que supondría el rotundo "_no_" que estaba seguro que la castaña pronunciaría, y luego se iría. Huiría. Buscaría una salida. Incluso si esa salida fuese entregarse a la justicia, aceptando su destino en las tenebrosas celdas de Azkaban… al menos allí estaría lejos de ella. Al menos así trataría de olvidarla.

_Trataría._

**oOo0oOo**

Hermione tuvo fuertes dificultades para dormir.

Necesitaba descansar. Se hallaba agotada, física y mentalmente. Su trabajo había sido duro, y las revelaciones de Emily Dorkins la habían dejado profundamente afectada.

La idea de Draco Malfoy como un asesino confirmado la hacía estremecerse… ¿En qué se había metido el rubio? ¿Quiénes habían estado en su casa esa noche? ¿Por qué había sido torturado?

Después de mucho reflexionarlo, Hermione llegó a la conclusión de que quizá Draco nunca había dejado el lado oscuro del todo… quizá había mantenido un bajo perfil, pero había estado llevando negocios de dudosa reputación a espaldas de la ley, desde otro país… y quizá algún problema interno llevó a toda la bizarra situación en su casa… no era de extrañarse si se hablaba de mortífagos.

Excepto que algo le decía que las cosas no eran tan sencillas como parecían… especialmente en lo concerniente a Draco. Sus ojos no mostraban mentiras cuando le hablaba. No mentía al decir que no lo recordaba, y ella no sabía cómo ni cuándo decirle que tenía testigos de lo que había hecho. Que había testigos que afirmaban que él en realidad no había cambiado como decía… Sus ojos grises habían reflejado sinceridad absoluta durante sus momentos juntos, pero las cosas no eran como ella las había pensado… y ella francamente no quería sentirse más dividida y traicionada de lo que ya se sentía. No sería capaz de soportarlo.

Hermione se halló en un estado de angustia durante sus fallidas horas de descanso. Conseguía conciliar un tentativo sueño, que terminaba en un abrupto despertar lleno de angustia, pues se veía a ella misma frente a Draco esa noche en su casa. Del lado receptor de la maldición asesina, recibiendo el mismo destino que Astoria Greengrass… todo a manos del hombre que se había hecho forzosamente un espacio en su corazón, por mucho que quisiera negarse a sí misma las implicaciones de ello.

La hora de trabajar llegó sin que Hermione descansase en lo absoluto. Trabajaría el turno de esa noche, y tendría la siguiente noche libre para la fiesta de Harry, aunque no estuviese de ánimos para celebrar en lo absoluto. Tenía que hablar con Draco, y ahora no se trataba sólo de los problemas _sentimentales_ que se hallaban como un enorme elefante en la habitación el cual ambos trataban de ignorar… ahora tenía también el testimonio de Emily Dorkins como algo en lo que pensar… además del hecho de que necesitaba conseguir una forma de pedirle a Harry que buscara a la chica sin arruinar su gran día al pelinegro.

Tomó una revitalizante ducha fresca que la sacó de su estado de adormilamiento y le ayudó a aclarar su mente, se vistió con lentitud inusual en su eficiente persona, y salió de su habitación hacia la sala.

En el espeso silencio de la habitación pudo escuchar la acompasada respiración de Draco. Dormía acurrucado junto a Crookshanks, quien había abierto con pereza sus penetrantes ojos ambarinos, mirándola con aire ofendido. La castaña le sonrió con indulgencia y le hizo un gesto de despedida, que el gato ignoró con presteza, volviendo a dormirse mientras Hermione salía silenciosamente a trabajar por la puerta, preguntándose si con su gesto, inclusive Crookshanks estaba recriminándola por evadirse de la realidad como lo estaba haciendo.

**oOo0oOo**

Drancy Dorkins fue dado de alta la mañana de esa jornada. El viejo hombre comentó muy confundido que Emily estaba escondiéndose desde la noche anterior, aunque había estado enviando misivas a su mujer vía lechuza, para aclararle que no se preocupase y que se encontraba a salvo. Era obvio para Hermione que el motivo del comportamiento escurridizo de la chica era no ser encontrada por los aurores, para no ser obligada a testificar y la castaña resolvió comentarle sobre el asunto a Harry esa misma noche, a pesar de que esto aguara bastante el ambiente. La noche había sido lenta, y Hermione había tenido bastante tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que necesitaba hacer respecto a Draco en todos los aspectos.

Nunca podría siquiera crear la esperanza de algo con Draco. Algo sin nombre, de momento. No estaba lista para entrar en esos pantanosos terrenos… una amistad ya era lo suficientemente difícil de llevar. Y tenía que decírselo pronto… tenía que decírselo ya.

Draco no merecía más desplantes, mucho menos de su parte. Debía terminar con esa extraña situación entre ambos de una vez, además de aclarar varios asuntos concernientes a su situación frente a las autoridades.

Tenía miedo de confirmarle al rubio lo que Emily le había revelado… porque si bien él fingía serenidad al contarle de sus pesadillas, diciendo saber que eran recuerdos y no simples sueños, Hermione presentía que saberse verdaderamente culpable lo destruiría… más de lo que la había lastimado a ella. Había perdido casi toda esperanza de mantener a Draco fuera de Azkaban. Si había matado a alguien, tendría su debido castigo, pero no podía evitar sentir un penetrante vacío en sus entrañas al pensar que sería juzgado y apresado sin miramientos dada su condición de exmortífago.

Por eso necesitaba hablar con Harry apenas tuviese oportunidad. Tenía que hacerle saber que tenían testigos para el caso de Draco, a fin de que las cosas se dieran con la mayor justicia posible, aunque terminase con las mismas consecuencias nefastas.

Hermione dejó atrás San Mungo esa nublada y fría mañana de viernes sintiéndose tan gris como las pesadas nubes que cubrían el cielo. Su rizado cabello volaba con la brisa helada, y su aliento se mostraba como nubes de vapor frente a sí mientras caminaba hacia su departamento.

Sus pasos eran lentos, pesados. No quería llegar y tener que enfrentar al rubio. No quería decirle todas las cosas que debía. No quería hablar de sus sentimientos. No quería decirle que tendría que ir a Azkaban después de todo.

_No quería separarse de él. _

Sacó de su mente ese doloroso pensamiento y arribó frente a su edificio, subiendo con rapidez las escaleras y entrando a su apartamento en cuestión de un minuto.

La televisión estaba encendida al entrar, sintonizando un documental acerca del espacio, que parecía tener la completa atención de Draco. El rubio no dio más señal de reconocimiento ante su llegada que una leve tensión en sus hombros, que Hermione notó con tristeza. La castaña se deshizo de su bufanda y chaqueta, colgándolas en un perchero junto a la puerta y dirigiéndose a la cocina. El rubio la observó con cuidado. No lo miró en todo el recorrido, y a su parecer, lucía incómoda.

—Buenos días, Draco—la escuchó decir desde la cocina en un tono de voz algo más bajo y ronco del que solía utilizar. No podía ver su rostro, pues estaba de espaldas buscando platos para servir la habitual comida mañanera para ambos. Los ruidos de la vajilla rozándose entre sí llenaron el aire, creando lo que sería el ambiente de calma que precedería a la tormenta. La castaña se disponía a hablar con Draco de una vez y por todas, decir todo lo que estaba guardándose de un solo golpe, como arrancar una bandita.

Tomó aire, sintió las palabras subir y atorarse en su garganta cuando vio la pequeña lechuza posada en el alfeizar de su ventana, tocando el vidrio con su pico.

Hermione suspiró, entre frustrada y aliviada por haber sido interrumpida en el momento más crucial de ese día, y se acercó a la ventana, observando a Pigwidgeon gorjeando alegremente, contento de haber entregado la misiva con éxito. La bruja tomó la diminuta patita del ave, desatando el pergamino que contenía algunas palabras de Ron.

_Hermione, _

_Imagino que a esta hora ya habrás vuelto del Hospital. Espero que esto te llegue al primer intento… Pig tiende a distraerse cuando los destinatarios no están en casa, ya ha perdido varias de las cartas urgentes que el Cuartel de Aurores me hace enviar y me he metido en muchos problemas…_

_En fin, estoy divagando… sólo quería decirte que desde que Harry me comentó de su fiesta, no he podido sacarme de la cabeza que debo compensarte todo lo que pasó en cuarto año en Hogwarts, durante el único baile formal que tuvimos e invitarte como la gente decente… Harry me contó que te dijo que yo le he dicho que… oh, bueno, estoy complicándome… yo sólo quería… _—aquí, Hermione pudo observar múltiples manchones de tinta y palabras tachadas con gruesas y torpes líneas—…_decirte que pasaré por ti esta noche a eso de las 7, me encantaría ir contigo, si es que no tienes problema o no tienes ya una pareja… Sólo respóndeme un Sí o No en este mismo pergamino, y sabré que debo pasar por ti. Creo que pasaremos una gran noche, Hermione… por los viejos tiempos._

_Nos vemos,_

_Ron_

Hermione observó el pergamino con cierta ternura y a la vez, una extraña sensación de desazón. Harry le había comentado que Ron deseaba llevarla como su pareja… eso no le causaba ningún tipo de molestia, de no ser por la ligera sensación de que la tónica de la carta -dada por el evidente nerviosismo y los fútiles intentos de aparentar seguridad- no era por completo la de un amigo invitando a su amiga a un baile.

La castaña se negó a la posibilidad de inmediato. Las cosas entre ella y Ron habían terminado, él lo sabía, había quedado bien claro y su amistad seguía igual que siempre. No tenía por qué preocuparse, y la verdad no se sentía con ganas de añadir más conflictos a su lista, de modo que tomó la pluma más cercana y garabateó un descuidado "_Sí_" al final del pergamino, atándolo a la patita de Pig, quien tras recibir un par de caricias en su emplumada cabecita, salió volando por la ventana hacia su amo pelirrojo.

Draco, por su parte, había observado toda la escena con curiosidad… Hermione leyendo la carta primero con una sonrisa, luego con un leve sonrojo y después con un repentino gesto de preocupación. Las mujeres sí que podían sentir una amplia gama de emociones en cuestión de segundos…

Vio como Hermione tomaba el misterioso pergamino, garabateaba algo muy conciso en él, y lo ataba a la pata de una diminuta y ridícula lechuza que se le hacía vagamente familiar, aunque no lograba ubicarla. Luego, tras la partida de la lechuza, la exGryffindor se mantuvo de pie, estática junto a la ventana, observando el camino que había tomado el pequeño mensajero emplumado en completo silencio. Pareció titubear un momento, e incluso creyó verla voltear hacia él por un par de micras de segundo, pero tras un cortísimo momento de incertidumbre, se dirigió a preparar con premura un simplón par de sándwiches, de los cuales uno fue dejado sobre la mesita de comedor junto a la cama de Draco acompañado de un vaso de jugo de naranja, y el otro fue tomado por la castaña y llevado a su habitación, donde sería ingerido en privado.

Draco miró fijamente por unos segundos la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Hermione y suspiró. Era evidente que las cosas iban de mal en peor y que no mejorarían en lo absoluto. La incertidumbre estaba matándole, ya no soportaba ser tratado como una víctima cuando la verdad era que él era el victimario en todo el asunto.

Tendría que buscar una manera de huir, una forma de alejarse de Hermione Granger, y de las malditas cosas que le hacía sentir… y tendría que hacerlo pronto.

**oOo0oOo**

_Cobarde_.

Era la única palabra que su mente le repetía una y otra vez mientras se dedicaba a comer con desgana el insípido sándwich que había preparado.

_Cobarde._

Tomó un sorbo de jugo de naranja y dejó de lado el resto de su sándwich en su mesa de noche, sintiendo su estómago cerrarse ante los comentarios de su traidor subconsciente. Con la interrupción de la carta de Ron, había perdido todo el valor que había acumulado para hablar con Draco, y había vuelto a evadir la penetrante mirada del rubio, que la había seguido por todo su trayecto en la cocina.

_Cobarde._

Sí, quizá no era digna de haber pertenecido a la casa de Godric Gryffindor dada su actitud en los últimos tiempos… ahora que lo pensaba, pues sí, era una vil cobarde, en especial a lo relacionado con sentimientos… _sus_ sentimientos por Draco Malfoy, para ser exactos.

No quería hacerle daño, eso era todo. Sentía su inquisidora mirada a sus espaldas unos minutos antes en la sala, y supo que el rubio estaba exigiéndole una respuesta silenciosamente. Dijo ser impaciente, y Hermione imaginaba que en la mente del rubio, un par de días eran más que suficiente para que ella le brindase una respuesta concreta de una vez y por todas, fuese cual fuese.

Pero no tenía respuesta alguna más que una negación que lo lastimaría, y además no era sólo eso… no.

¿Cómo podía ella encontrar el valor de decirle a Draco que iría a Azkaban, luego de haberle asegurado que ella creía en su inocencia? Tendría que quitarle su única esperanza de libertad… aunque mientras más lo pensaba, se daba cuenta de que era mejor que fuese ella la que se lo adelantara, y no el cuartel de aurores cuando viniesen a llevárselo detenido.

Hermione suspiró y se acurrucó en su cama, sintiéndose abatida, profundamente agotada y deprimida.

Observó el reloj junto a su cama, con la mirada borrosa y desenfocada por el sueño que comenzaba a llevársela, y tomó nota mental del hecho de que aún era temprano en la mañana y podría dormir un buen rato antes de tener que comenzar a prepararse para que Ron pasase por ella al anochecer para ir a la fiesta de Harry.

La castaña cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en un profundo sueño, deseando que la tierra de Morfeo le trajese serenidad y la suficiente fuerza para afrontar a Draco, y a los cientos de personas en la fiesta que tendrían que verla usando una máscara de aparente tranquilidad, cuando su mente tumultuosa estaba llena de todo menos eso.

_¿Cuándo se había vuelto su vida tan complicad_a? Se preguntó mentalmente, y en los últimos segundos de vigilia, su subconsciente le susurró dos simples palabras en respuesta…

_Draco Malfoy._

* * *

**N.A.: Como dije, relleno muy corto, pero se viene la resolución de la historia, y eso sí me anima un poco más para escribirlo... no tienen idea de lo mucho que me costó escribir este, para al final publicar este cap que sigue pareciéndome mediocre... pero que sino, jamás hubiese actualizado! :( Igual espero que me dejen su opinión en un review... se aceptan tomatazos por mi tardanza y este cap que odio un poco. Prometo traerles un nuevo cap pronto! Les deseo con antelación un feliz día del amor y la amistad mañana... PRONTO SE VIENE ACTUALIZACIÓN DE MUÉRDAGO Y MORTÍFAGOS! :D Demasiada felicidad! jajaja...**

**Un abrazo!**

**A.-**


	21. Celebraciones

**DISCLAIMER: La saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de la exclusiva propiedad de JK Rowling :)**

**N.A.: Hola a todos! he vuelto, esta vez con EL CAPÍTULO MÁS LARGO JAMÁS ESCRITO POR MÍ, compensando por la pequeñez del capítulo anterior... espero que este cap les guste más, porque estoy segura de que el anterior fue un poco decepcionante.. mis sinceras disculpas!**

**Esta vez por lo menos no tardé tanto como la anterior en actualizar, y espero que les guste de verdad... quería terminarlo antes de comenzar mi estudio dominguero, de lo contrario olvídense de actualizaciones hasta por lo menos la próxima semana. Estoy terriblemente ocupada con la universidad :(**

**MIL GRACIAS a quienes dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior y siguen apoyándome a pesar de mi tardanza! jeje: Love and Dead, LaurapsGranger, luna-maga, azu23blood, AlexiaRiddle, Lily Dangerous Black, MiMundoAlReves, Tann, MRS Taisho-Potter, Astarthea y Cleoru Misumi! Así como a todos aquellos que agregaron esta historia a sus alertas y favoritos... un abrazo, espero les guste! **

**Pronto el siguiente... la historia se acerca a su fin!**

* * *

**Capítulo XX: Celebraciones**

Hermione despertó con un sobresalto. El ruido de Crookshanks arañando su puerta la había sacado de su profundo sueño que había sido, de por sí, intranquilo.

Vagas imágenes de aurores, rayos de luz esmeralda y Draco Malfoy flotaban en su mente, y sacudiendo la cabeza para desperezarse, miró su reloj despertador.

**5:36 PM**.

_Demonios._

Tenía que arreglarse ya si es que quería estar lista para cuando Ron llegase a buscarla para la fiesta.

Hermione bajó de la cama, mirándose en el espejo de su cómoda, reparando en el demacrado aspecto que portaba, y pensando que probablemente ningún maquillaje o hechizo le haría disimular su aspecto trasnochado y preocupado.

La castaña abrió la puerta un poco para dejar pasar a su gato que la miró con aire ofendido, y observó brevemente la sala en penumbras, donde el brillo de la pantalla del televisor evocaba extrañas sombras en conjunto con los mortecinos rayos solares del atardecer. Draco estaba dormido, según lo que podía divisar, y con un sentimiento de extraño pesar en su estómago al siquiera pensar en el rubio, cerró la puerta y entró al baño con prisa, abriendo la ducha con agua tan caliente como pudo soportar.

La habitación no tardó en llenarse de vapor, y Hermione encontró reconfortante el ardor del agua caliente sobre su piel. Sentía sus terminaciones nerviosas protestar ante el exagerado estímulo, pero ese pequeño castigo autoimpuesto la hacía sentir internamente mejor.

Usó algunos geles de baño que reservaba para ocasiones especiales –que no eran demasiadas, así que los recipientes estaban casi nuevos- y se exfolió con una esponja y los jabones aromáticos, tratando de buscar la muy elusiva serenidad que necesitaba. Tomó su champú con aroma a vainilla y lavo su cabello con esmero, regocijándose en la sensación de la espuma corriendo por su cuerpo al enjuagarlo. Luego de unos minutos extra bajo la regadera, simplemente disfrutando del calor del agua sobre su piel, salió de la ducha y se secó entre el vapor nublando todo el cuarto de baño. Pasó una mano para eliminar el vaho del espejo, observando su reflejo. Su piel estaba levemente roja por la combinación de agua caliente y la exfoliación con la esponja, y su cabello estaba ondulado, alborotado, por lo que prosiguió a peinarlo y desenredarlo con cuidado.

Mientras se peinaba, continuó observándose en el espejo y se dio cuenta de que por momentos no se reconocía… y no en el sentido físico del asunto. Hermione Granger no actuaba de esa manera tan cobarde, tan inmadura. Ella siempre había sido la voz de la razón entre sus amigos, y su inexperiencia en el área de las relaciones interpersonales fuera de su amistad con Harry y Ron no era excusa para comportarse como una niñata irresponsable. Tenía información acerca de Draco que cambiaría su vida, y no la había revelado porque temía su reacción. ¿En qué clase de persona la convertía eso? No en una muy íntegra, si le preguntaban. Hermione frunció el ceño al observarse en el espejo, y con determinación, resolvió hablar con Draco de una vez y por todas. Esta vez, de verdad.

Hermione salió con la firme intención de hacer eso mismo, cuando el acusador brillo de los números del reloj despertador le indicó que sólo le quedaban quince minutos para terminar de arreglarse, ya que, con todos sus defectos, Ronald solía ser bastante puntual en lo que a ocasiones sociales se refería, en especial porque anteriormente solía juntarse con Harry para prepararse para ellas, y el pelinegro era del tipo de gente que se hallaba en el sitio con 10 minutos de antelación.

Maldijo al mundo por ponerle tantos obstáculos ante sus objetivos, y su subconsciente comentó insidiosamente si quizá no era ella la que estaba constantemente poniéndose obstáculos, por más valiente que quisiese aparentar ser ante sí misma, pensamiento que Hermione ignoró por completo mientras se dirigía a su armario.

Allí, revolvió algunas bolsas en el suelo y encontró lo que buscaba: el paquete con el vestido que había adquirido un par de días antes en Madame Malkin's, y que no había vuelto a revisar desde entonces.

Se observó en el espejo de su cómoda, y tras aplicarse un par de pociones que había guardado para alguna ocasión como ésta y apuntando su varita al cabello, observó las hebras castañas ondularse con un antinatural orden, dándole forma a sus rizos y dejándolos caer en hermosos bucles. Se maravilló por unos momentos ante el verdadero poder de la magia y suspirando, abrió su cajón de ropa interior. Sus conjuntos de uso diario de simplones colores pastel fueron dejados a un lado, y de una esquina extrajo uno de los pocos que había comprado alguna vez, cuando pensó que quizá ella y Ron tuviesen alguna oportunidad de llegar más lejos, aunque la verdad, las pocas veces que Ron y ella habían estado ligeros de ropas, nunca había llevado ese pequeño conjunto de encajes y seda azul marino. De todas formas, nunca lo había utilizado para su propósito original, ya que ella y Ron simplemente no tenían esa… química, al menos eso pensaba ella. Ron, la verdad, había parecido bien dispuesto en todo momento.

Se sonrojó al pensar en aquellos momentos, mientras se ponía con rapidez las braguitas de encaje, y el sujetador que atrapó sus pechos con la más perfecta de las precisiones, resaltando sus curvas de manera provocadora, sin llegar a ser vulgar.

Hermione se observó por un par de segundos en el espejo, y admitió con toda la humildad posible que lucía… _bien_. La ropa interior la hacía lucir femenina, sutil, sensual, y recordó el motivo por el que la había comprado en un comienzo, como una travesura con Ginny, estando ambas recién salidas de Hogwarts y tratando de ser jóvenes y olvidar las tragedias que habían vivido.

Ginny, más experimentada en el campo de lucir sus encantos femeninos, había arrastrado a Hermione de compras a un pequeño local en el Callejón Diagon que ella nunca había notado. Las brujas, aparentemente, compraban su ropa interior en ese sitio, que ofrecía una amplia variedad de estilos, desde "medieval" –como lo llamaba Ginny- para las brujas más chapadas a la antigua, hasta modelitos que parecían sacados de catálogos de lencería muggle. Hermione, reacia a salir de su encasillamiento con la ropa interior minimalista, se había negado a siquiera ver los modelos, alegando que "nadie iba a verlos igual". Ginny la había mirado con una sonrisa condescendiente, y con un tono que por segundos le recordó espeluznantemente a la Sra. Weasley en sus momentos más maternales, le dio un pequeño consejo que aplicaría esa noche para la fiesta de Harry.

_—Hermione, no importa que nadie vaya a verla, lo que interesa es que si usas algo lindo debajo, te sentirás sexy aunque uses un saco de patatas como vestido._

Y era cierto.

La fiesta de Harry ameritaba utilizar todo su equipo fomentador de autoconfianza. Se imaginaba a sí misma en la fiesta, y la sensación de incomodidad, de estar en el lugar equivocado, la invadió sin siquiera haber llegado al sitio, por lo que necesitaba por lo menos sentirse algo mejor consigo misma, y permitirse algo de vanidad esa noche no le haría daño.

Fue hacia la bolsa con el vestido y lo extrajo con cuidado. Una túnica de gala que rozaba el suelo, de una tela sedosa y suave, con mucho vuelo, del mismo color que su ropa interior, azul marino, como el cielo nocturno. Casi negro.

Se había enamorado del atuendo en Madame Malkin's como pocas veces le sucedía con la ropa. Decidió darse un gusto por una vez y gastar algunos galeones de más y llevarse la única túnica que de verdad le había gustado.

Se puso el vestido, sintiendo la delicada tela rozar sus muslos al subir, metió los brazos por los sencillos tirantes y con su varita cerró la cremallera a sus espaldas. Sintió la prenda ajustarse a la perfección a sus curvas, delineando su figura sutilmente Tomó, por último, el par de zapatos que había adquirido junto a la túnica, de color negro, muy altos. Sorprendente modernos para haber sido adquiridos en el Mundo Mágico, se observó en el espejo, y finiquitó su proceso de preparación con algunos toques de sutil maquillaje aplicados con un par de conjuros enseñados por Ginny, que otorgaron color a sus a veces demasiado pálidos labios, engrosaron sus largas pestañas y resaltaron sus grandes ojos almendrados.

Con un vistazo final, consideró que no había más en su poder que pudiese hacer, no conocía demasiado de magia glamourizante, y dado que faltaba poco menos de diez minutos para las 7, Hermione salió de la habitación.

Lo primero que vio fue que las luces de la sala, que antes habían estado apagadas, alumbraban ahora la estancia, lo cual significaba que Draco estaba despierto.

Y lo vio allí, sentado en la mesa del comedor con una manzana en una mano y un libro en la otra, aunque ambos objetos habían quedado temporalmente olvidados.

Draco había sentido los ruidos que indicaban que Hermione había estado preparándose para la gran celebración a la majestuosidad de San Potty, la ducha, las puertas del armario y otras cosas. Eso sin contar los breves segundos donde dada la insistencia de Crookshanks, ella había abierto la puerta de su habitación para dejarle pasar, y había sentido su mirada escrutadora sobre él, que había pretendido dormir.

Se preguntaba vagamente cómo sería ella en una fiesta, dado el hecho de que en el tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con ella a diario, observaba que su vida giraba en torno al trabajo y nada más. No la había visto tener contacto con ninguna amistad en todo ese tiempo, salvo por la visita sorpresa de San Potter.

¿Es que acaso Hermione Granger sabía divertirse?

Sólo recordaba haberla visto festejar de verdad en el Baile de Navidad en cuarto año, con el troglodita de Krum. Siempre recordaría cómo la transformación de la comelibros Hermione Granger había sido la comidilla del castillo durante semanas, además de su supuesto romance con el famoso jugador búlgaro y campeón de Durmstrang…

También recordaba sexto año, aunque vagamente, dado que había tenido su mente puesta en otras cosas, que había asistido a la fiesta dada por el Profesor Slughorn para los miembros de su exclusivo club, fiesta cerca de la cual le habían atrapado y sacado casi a empujones, aunque protegido por Snape… no sabía cómo se había desenvuelto Granger allí, pero al menos había asistido, y si mal no recordaba, con el idiota de Cormac MacLaggen.

—Vaya que Hermione tiene mal gusto con los hombres, ¿eh? Krum, MacLaggen, la Comadreja… Probablemente por eso no me considera, soy demasiado bueno—murmuró en un momento de engreimiento que hacía muchos años no tenía, y que sospechaba ahora era un mecanismo de defensa.

Suspiró y poniéndose de pie, resolvió tomar un bocadillo, y tomando su bastón para disimular una cojera en caso de emergencia, se dirigió con paso firme y fluido hacia la cesta de frutas que Hermione se había encargado de reabastecer poco a poco con el pasar de los días.

Tomó una manzana verde y comprobó al morderla que estaba jugosa y fresca, y miró con algo de aburrimiento un libro de pociones que había estado ojeando horas atrás para matar tiempo, tomándolo con la mano libre y leyendo por encima uno de los capítulos, cuando el sonido del pestillo lo había sacado de su concentración, y se encontró con una imagen que jamás pensó encontrar.

No imaginaba que Hermione pudiese atraerle más que en ese momento. Quizá era comparable a la entrada triunfal que había hecho hacía años al Gran Comedor para el Baile de Navidad, cuando se notaba que se sentía como una princesa, como la protagonista de ese cuento muggle… ese donde la muchacha perdía un zapato… donde pasaba de ser una chica corriente a ser una mujer, una princesa… sin embargo, en ese momento Granger había sido una chiquilla. Una chiquilla linda, pero una chiquilla al fin y al cabo.

En cambio ahora, su sola visión le había hecho casi atragantarse con un bocado de manzana y perder el agarre de su libro, lo cual lo hubiese hecho lucir francamente ridículo, de no ser porque había recuperado la compostura casi instantáneamente, negándose a que ella supiese lo afectado que estaba.

Hermione lucía bellísima. Hermosa. Era una mujer en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Lucía delicada, femenina, refinada y sensual, todo al mismo tiempo, abrumando sus sentidos.

Draco podía sentir el delicioso aroma a vainilla y algo floral proveniente de ella, observó su cabello castaño, brillante y de apariencia suave moverse y tocar con las puntas sus hombros desnudos en la más seductora de las maneras, pudo ver su reluciente piel pálida en contraste al profundo azul de su sedoso vestido que se amoldaba a la perfección a cada curva de su cuerpo. El sutil escote que dejaba ver lo justo de sus pechos redondeados, su abdomen plano acariciado con cada movimiento por la sedosa tela azul, la manera en que el borde inferior del vestido cubría levemente los zapatos oscuros, que cubrían sus pálidos pies…

Joder, estaba preciosa, no podía dejar de verla.

Debía parecer un idiota, porque la bruja lo observaba extrañada, por lo que Draco se reprendió y retomó una actitud indolente más normal en él, a pesar de que ante la descarga sensorial de olores y visiones, se hallaba por primera vez en semanas con una dolorosa erección que no tardó en ocultar con el libro que estaba leyendo.

_Mierda._ Pensó, mientras actuaba como si los contenidos del libro que había posado en su regazo fuesen lo más interesante de la sala, y no la diosa que había aparecido por la puerta.

Hermione continuó observando al rubio por unos segundos, quien después de haberla mirado de arriba abajo con descaro y sin emitir opinión, había regresado sin problemas a la lectura de su libro.

_De seguro me veo ridícula_, pensó.

Hermione sintió toda la autoconfianza que había construido a partir de fragancias agradables y ropas bonitas desmoronarse en cuestión de segundos, y observando a Draco con una expresión cuya vulnerabilidad le era imposible contener, le habló por segunda vez ese día.

—¿Hay algo mal con mi vestido? ¿Me veo muy mal?—preguntó con voz ronca por el desuso, además de por el bajo volumen que había utilizado.

Draco levantó la mirada y abrió mucho los ojos, viéndola fijamente al tiempo que se preguntaba si Hermione no se había visto en un espejo en todo el tiempo que había estado allí encerrada. Sin embargo, en lugar de la retahíla de halagos que pasaron por su mente como primera reacción a esa absurda pregunta de parte de la castaña, respondió con otra pregunta.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —fue lo que salió de su boca, y Hermione bajó la mirada, sintiéndose cada vez peor.

—Me has observado como si fuese un adefesio…—murmuró ella, aunque Draco pudo escucharla claramente. —Sé que no estoy hecha para usar este tipo de cosas, que no estoy acostumbrada a ir a fiestas, pero…

—Basta—la cortó él, y Hermione le miró sorprendida. El rubio guardó silencio por un par de segundos, antes de hablar de nuevo—Estás hermosa. Siempre lo estás, pero hoy luces… sublime. —Hermione no pudo evitar que un rubor incandescente subiera hasta sus mejillas.

—Gr…Gracias—murmuró, bajando la cabeza y sintiéndose como una flor que se abre ante el sol por primera vez. Las palabras de Draco habían hecho que su corazón amenazara con salirse de su pecho, sentía toda la sangre de su cuerpo ser bombeada hacia sus mejillas.

Draco, por su parte, experimentaba algo similar. Veía a la "princesa" que había visto en cuarto año nuevamente, y se sintió terriblemente enternecido –y excitado de una extraña manera, aunque sospechaba que cualquier cosa acerca de ella le excitaría en ese momento- al ver el fuerte rubor que trepaba por su piel, desde sus pechos semidescubiertos hasta sus mejillas y a la punta sus orejas. El saber que sus palabras habían afectado tanto a la bruja le hacía sentir enormemente complacido, y sintió una extraña esperanza surgir en su pecho.

Hermione trató de recuperar la compostura antes de arder en llamas espontáneamente, lo cual sospechaba sería el próximo paso si dejaba que su sangre hirviente siguiese expandiéndose, cuando recordó algo que la hizo volver en sí tan rápido como un balde de agua fría.

—Oye, Draco…—el rubio levantó nuevamente la mirada de su libro, haciéndose el desentendido—yo… necesito hablarte desde hace un par de días… quería que habláramos de varias cos…

El sonido de varios golpes a la puerta interrumpió a Hermione.

_Ron había llegado. _

**oOo0oOo**

Ron había esperado algunas cosas cuando se había aparecido frente a la puerta del departamento de Hermione.

Se esperaba el absurdo nerviosismo que lo embargó, pues se hallaba nuevamente en una situación donde sería la pareja de Hermione. Tres años habían pasado desde su ruptura, y aunque lo habían intentado, las cosas no habían vuelto a ser lo mismo. Había intentado enmendar las cosas en montones de ocasiones los primeros meses, pero sus trabajos siempre terminaban interponiéndose, ya no tenían la misma interacción de antes, y se sentía terriblemente frustrado. Por eso, esta era su oportunidad de arreglar las cosas. Se arregló con nerviosismo la corbata rojo vino de su túnica de gala negra y llamó a la puerta del apartamento de Hermione.

Se esperaba que, al abrir la puerta, encontraría a Hermione luciendo simplemente hermosa. Siempre había sido una niña bonita, aunque en su indiferencia infantil no lo hubiese notado hasta muy tarde en la adolescencia… además, quizá Hermione no hubiese sido la chica más… arreglada en aquellos tiempos. Definitivamente después de su baile de navidad de cuarto año, la apariencia y actitud de Hermione había dado un drástico giro, si bien él no se había dado cuenta hasta más tarde. Desde ese entonces, la sencilla y natural belleza de Hermione no dejaba de deslumbrarlo nunca, y esta vez, al recibirlo en su hogar con ese hermoso vestido azul medianoche, no era la excepción.

—Hola, Ron—dijo ella, con un tono algo afectado. Lucía preciosa, sus ojos brillaban de manera extraña, y sus mejillas lucían coloradas, por lo que el pelirrojo recordó que Hermione solía sentirse algo incómoda en estas situaciones sociales que requerían de arreglos personales excesivos.

—Estás preciosa, Hermione—comentó él sin dejar de mirarla, lo cual hizo que la bruja se sonrojase aún más de ser posible.

—Gracias, Ron—murmuró tímidamente con una pequeña sonrisa—Pasa, por favor. Tomaré mi varita y mi bolso y podemos irnos—comentó la castaña apartándose del umbral y dejándolo pasar a la sala, dirigiéndose a su habitación a tomar sus pertenencias mientras Ron se dirigía directamente al sofá que ahora no existía.

Porque lo que definitivamente no esperaba en lo absoluto era la presencia de Draco Malfoy en esa casa, acomodándose en una cama que sustituía el sofá que solía estar en la sala de Hermione.

—¿QUÉ HACE ÉSTE AQUÍ? —fue lo que salió de la boca del pelirrojo instantáneamente al reconocer a la figura pálida y rubia que se disponía a encender el televisor, fingiendo indiferencia.

Draco, sin embargo, estaba que ardía de rabia.

Había escuchado al idiota de Weasley halagar a Hermione antes de entrar, y aunque sabía cierto su cumplido, no podía evitar percibir que el tono que la comadreja había usado para dirigirse a ella era dolorosamente similar al que él mismo había utilizado minutos antes.

Un tono que nadie con sentimientos exclusivamente amistosos utilizaría.

El muy maldito estaba en plan seductor, no había duda, y Hermione iba directo a sus redes.

Hermione, ante el súbito grito de Ron, se dirigió corriendo a la sala, casi tropezando con sus altos tacones oscuros. La castaña había palidecido de súbito, recordando que Ron no estaba enterado de su actual "compañero de casa", pues Harry había prometido no comentarle nada.

—Ron…—balbuceó ella, acercándose al menor de los varones Weasley y tomándolo del brazo para calmarlo. Estaba muy enrojecido, casi del color de su corbata, sus orejas parecían dolorosamente calientes, si se hubiese atrevido a tocarlas, y sus cejas formaban una pronunciada arruga por el fuerte fruncimiento.

—Déjalo, Granger, tal parece que no ha madurado ni un poco—comentó Draco con indolencia, sin siquiera mirar la escena y pasando los canales con el control remoto.

—¿Qué significa esto, Hermione? ¿Qué hace este… este… _criminal_ en tu casa? —espetó Ron con rabia, conteniéndose a duras penas para lanzarse sobre Draco y dejar salir toda su agresividad.

—Ronald, déjame explicarte… Está aquí por petición del Ministro, él necesita…

—¡Los mortífagos no tienen derecho a necesitar nada, Hermione! Es un maldito delincuente… ¿por qué crees que le pasó lo que le pasó? —Hermione palideció nuevamente, recordando lo que había estado por decirle a Draco… los crímenes que se le había visto cometer—¿Cómo es que no estaba enterado de esto, Hermione? Has estado con un ex Mortífago en tu casa todo este tiempo, sin protección… ¿Acaso estás loca?

Draco observaba la escena conteniendo apenas su rabia por la falta de reacción de Hermione hasta ese momento. Miraba al pelirrojo enrojecer progresivamente, veía las venas brotadas en el cuello de la comadreja, y se lo imaginaba súbitamente caer al piso echando espuma por la boca de la rabia.

Casi sonrió por un momento ante la idea… se sentía bien saber que aún tenía tal efecto sobre algunas personas. Weasley sobre todo.

—Ronald—murmuró Hermione, aunque su expresión había mutado a una de molestia de un momento a otro—Basta. No te dije nada porque sabía que reaccionarías de esta manera. Malfoy está aquí porque es mi trabajo cuidarle y protegerle. —Ron abrió la boca para protestar ante eso último, antes de que Hermione levantase la mano, pidiéndole silencio con una mirada severa. —Además, soy una bruja perfectamente capacitada para defenderme, ¿o acaso lo dudas? El Ministerio monitorea la seguridad de mi casa, y la conducta de Draco Malfoy ha sido intachable en su estadía aquí, así que te agradecería, Ron, que te calmaras y no arruinaras nuestra noche desde tan temprano. Hoy es un día para celebrar que Harry ha logrado uno de sus sueños, así que no quiero que nada lo arruine, ¿está claro?

Draco observó en silencio y aguantando una sonrisa la manera en que Hermione reprendía a su némesis de la escuela. Le recordó vagamente a aquella vez en el Gran Comedor cuando el pelirrojo había recibido un vociferador de su madre respecto a un auto, por allá en segundo año. La expresión de la Comadreja en ese instante y la de hacía años eran exactamente la misma.

—Ahora… ya tengo mi bolso. Vámonos de una vez…—suspiró Hermione, gesticulando hacia la puerta con la cabeza. Ron la miró con culpabilidad y tomó su mano, llevándosela a los labios en un gesto que Hermione jamás le había visto hacer, besándola con suavidad sin separar sus ojos de los de ella.

—Lo siento, Hermione… sólo me preocupé por tu seguridad, es todo… me tomó desprevenido todo esto, y… sabes cómo me siento al respecto—murmuró él. Draco lo observó con ojos entornados, furioso. La comadreja estaba tratando por todos los medios de congraciarse con ella, era evidente que mentía. ¿Acaso Hermione no se daba cuenta?

Aparentemente no, pues la castaña sonrió indulgentemente, como una madre que perdona a su hijo una travesura, y asintió con lentitud.

—Por favor, sólo quiero relajarme un poco esta noche y disfrutar de la gran ocasión de Harry, y verlos a todos… sólo quiero paz, Ron—dijo ella en voz baja.

—Ya verás que nos divertiremos, Hermione. —dijo el pelirrojo, inclinándose con rapidez y soltándole un beso en la mejilla a la castaña, que la dejó petrificada en su sitio. Draco maldijo a Ron por lo bajo en todos los idiomas que conocía y en los que no también, y les dio la espalda, enfocándose de nuevo en la televisión, sintiéndose tremendamente miserable de súbito.

Hermione sintió los suaves labios de Ron en su mejilla, y por un momento la invadió una extraña sensación de calidez y familiaridad, que rápidamente fue remplazada por incomodidad, y… ¿culpa?

Observó de reojo a Draco, quien les daba la espalda en ese momento, y suspiró pesadamente, gesto que Ron tomó como una buena señal, como un suspiro de anhelo, cuando en realidad era lo contrario... Ron sintió que su plan iba sobre ruedas, quizá tuviese una oportunidad…

—Vámonos, no queremos llegar tarde para el discurso de Harry—dijo Ron, sin soltar la mano de Hermione, quien lo siguió tentativamente.

—Espera, debo revisar algo en la historia de Draco—el pelirrojo la miró interrogante y con el ceño fruncido ante el uso del nombre de pila del rubio, y con una mirada cargada de odio hacia el susodicho, se retiró a esperarla en el pasillo del edificio.

Hermione dio unos pasos hasta la cama del rubio, donde éste seguía inmerso en la televisión, aunque sus sentidos estaban puestos en la conversación de los dos ex Gryffindor.

—Lamento esto, Draco—murmuró ella, fingiendo revisar la hoja de signos vitales del rubio, en un tono fuera del umbral auditivo de Ron—Hablaremos cuando vuelva… tengo que decirte varias cosas—dijo ella con pesar.

Draco la miró de reojo, asintiendo, y la vio marcharse y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

El tono de Hermione al decir esa última frase se lo había dicho todo… no tenía ni una mísera oportunidad con ella… nunca lo aceptaría. Al fin daría el golpe de gracia, y el pensamiento le atenazó de angustia el corazón.

No quería sufrir más, no quería sentir el rechazo…

Tenía que salir de allí. Tenía que marcharse.

Se entregaría al Ministerio, era la única forma. Pediría que lo buscasen esa misma noche, confesaría sus crímenes y los aurores estarían allí apresándolo en menos de lo que cantaba un Augurey.

No quería ver a Hermione Granger más. No quería que la única persona que había amado le dijese que lo suyo era un imposible porque él era un despreciable criminal que no valía su tiempo.

Se levantó de la cama con prisa, dejando de lado su ahora inútil bastón, tomó del librero de la castaña una caja con pergaminos, y prosiguió a escribir una carta.

Una carta con sus crímenes puestos a tinta, para el Ministerio.

**oOo0oOo**

En un par de minutos, Ron y Hermione hicieron su aparición en el Ministerio de Magia y se dirigieron por uno de los múltiples ascensores hacia el salón de fiestas de la institución. Pretendían ir a La Madriguera y encontrarse con los demás allí, pero los hermanos Weasley llegarían algo más tarde desde sus respectivos hogares, así que habían ido ellos solos.

Cuando llegaron, Hermione pudo apreciar a una enorme multitud de personas estrafalariamente vestidas. Hacía muchos años que no se hallaba entre tantos magos a la vez. Su trabajo en San Mungo la mantenía en contacto con un número muy limitado de personas.

Las personas, al ver al par de héroes de guerra y mejores amigos del festejado, se acercaron por multitudes a saludarles. Hermione, desacostumbrada a tanta atención, lucía sumamente azorada, Ron, sin embargo, parecía muy cómodo con los halagos y atenciones que le prodigaban.

Ella, por su parte, sólo deseaba encontrar a alguien conocido y alejarse de tales atenciones. Tras tanto tiempo de aislamiento social se sentía algo sobrecogida ante tantas miradas puestas sobre ella. Estaba acostumbrada a pasar desapercibida, y la verdad deseaba que las cosas se mantuviesen así.

Ron al parecer, tras algunos minutos, sintió que su autoestima estaba lo suficientemente bien alimentada, pues se excusó simpáticamente con quienes había estado hablando y tomando la mano de la castaña se abrió paso entre la gente para ubicarse junto a ella en una mesa donde Hermione pudo divisar sus nombres escritos en pequeñas tarjetas junto a varios platos.

—Sé que no te gustan estos alborotos, mejor sentémonos aquí—dijo el pelirrojo, retirando la silla y abriéndole espacio para que se sentase y Hermione sonrió agradecida por su gesto de amabilidad al buscar su comodidad. La castaña observó desde su asiento los otros nombres colocados alrededor de la mesa redonda y se sintió complacida al ver que estaba sentada junto a Ginny, que a su vez se encontraba junto a Harry, además de nombres muy conocidos escritos en fina caligrafía: Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, George, Bill y Fleur Weasley. No cabía en sí de la emoción por ver a sus mejores amigos nuevamente.

—¿Tus padres no vendrán, Ron? —preguntó Hermione al ver que los señores Weasley no estaban sentados en esa misma mesa.

—No, desgraciadamente no pueden… no consiguieron trasladores para hoy, están acompañando a Charlie una temporada en Rumania y el Ministerio de Magia de allá no es demasiado indulgente cuando se trata de transportes mágicos de último minuto—comentó él encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya veo… es una lástima—añadió ella con tristeza al pensar en que Molly y Arthur pasarían de ver a su hijo adoptivo y próximo yerno en el día del mayor logro de su vida… después de derrotar a Voldemort, claro—¿Ya han llegado los demás de esta mesa? —preguntó Hermione, ávida por ver más gente conocida.

—Harry debería estar aquí, es el festejado… además, su discurso es en pocos minutos—respondió Ron—de los demás no sé nada… mis hermanos no se alistaron en La Madriguera, evidentemente… así que no los he visto.

—Estoy muy contenta de poder verlos a todos, Ron… me han hecho mucha falta…—suspiró la bruja con sinceridad, sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo genuinamente feliz, y reprendiéndose a sí misma por haber siquiera considerado algo terrible el asistir a esa reunión.

—Y nosotros nos alegramos de verte a ti… eres muy importante para nosotros, Hermione…—el pelirrojo la miró de repente con mucha intensidad, y se volteó en su silla, encarándola, haciendo que Hermione se sintiese ligeramente incómoda—eres muy importante en nuestras vidas… en MI vida, y quiero aprovechar de decirt..

—¡Hermione! ¡Ron! —interrumpió una voz, y los aludidos giraron sus rostros, uno algo molesto por la interrupción y la otra con sorpresa, y enfocaron sus miradas en una sonriente Luna Lovegood, que llegaba en ese momento del brazo de Neville. La pálida rubia lucía radiante, sin dejar de lado su característica excentricidad. Llevaba una túnica azul cielo hasta la rodilla, con pequeñas hadas bordadas en el reborde de la falda y zapatillas bajas plateadas. Lucía un chal de tela brillante y plateada, y una tiara incrustada de piezas metálicas que parecían pegadas al azar, muy probablemente hecha por ella misma. Lo que daba el toque más insano a su atuendo era su peinado, hecho al descuido con su varita insertada en el moño de hebras doradas en el tope de su cabeza. Neville sonreía con dulzura a su lado, llevando una túnica de gala color ocre a cuadros escoceses, probablemente escogida por su abuela. La rubia, al estar a una distancia adecuada, se lanzó sobre Hermione tomándola en un abrazo fuerte. —¡Me alegra tanto verte! debo decirte... Estás rodeada de Pinklewursts… infestada, diría yo… debo asegurarme de darte el repelente, suelen atacar al personal de salud en San Mungo…si te viese más a menudo hubiese solucionado el problema más rápido—los grandes y algo saltones ojos azules de Luna la miraron con reproche por su descuido al dejarse infestar por Pinklewursts, una de las imaginarias criaturas de las que sólo Luna y su padre habrían escuchado hablar alguna vez…—me asegurare de publicar un artículo en El Quisquilloso con remedios caseros para el problema. Los Pinklewursts son muy molestos y dañin…

—Luna, Luna…—la detuvo Hermione con una sonrisa—me aseguraré de visitarte en tu casa, podrás darme el repelente entonces—comentó con indulgencia, alejándose de la rubia y envolviendo en un abrazo esta vez a Neville, quien se sonrojó profundamente ante la demostración de afecto.

—H…Hermione, es un placer verte de nuevo—dijo el pecoso auror, sonriendo de manera atontada, feliz de ver a su amiga. La castaña recordó su último encuentro con él en San Mungo, donde casi le había descubierto ocultando información al Ministerio, y se sonrojó un poco. Neville, también recordando, preguntó en voz baja—¿Cómo está Malfoy? —la pregunta captó la atención de Ron, que había estado saludando a Luna a su lado, y Hermione respondió con el mayor disimulo posible, no dejando entrever que la mención del rubio la turbaba de una manera que no se sentía demasiado dispuesta a analizar.

—Está bien… recuperándose. Pronto lo llevaré al Ministerio. —contestó, lo más escuetamente posible, y Neville asintió complacido.

Ron parecía de muy mal humor por el tema que había surgido, y tomó a Neville del hombro, comentándole en voz baja sobre una misión que realizarían ambos próximamente, retirándose un poco de la mesa donde quedaron las dos mujeres.

Luna se sentó junto a Hermione en la silla correspondiente a Ron y preguntó a Hermione con su característica voz soñadora acerca de su vida, lo cual en general constituyó una charla corta sobre San Mungo. Luna escuchó atentamente, con sus azules ojos fijos en ella mientras relataba su día a día en San Mungo, sin entrar en muchos detalles. La rubia tomó repentinamente su mano, mirando por un segundo hacia donde Ron y Neville aún discutían sobre trabajo, y luego volvió a fijar sus orbes en ella. Hermione la miró extrañada, removiéndose por un momento en su asiento al ver que la muchacha se mantenía en un tenso silencio, viendo en ella algo que sólo Luna Lovegood podía ver, hasta que su suave voz por fin hizo acto de presencia.

—Estás cambiada—susurró ella, y a Hermione le costó un poco escucharla dado el murmullo de la multitud y la suave música de fondo, aunque tras un par de segundos comprendió la frase dicha.

—¿Cambiada? ¿A qué te refieres, Luna? —preguntó, mirándola nerviosamente. Luna siempre había sido muy perceptiva en lo que a sentimientos se refería, y Hermione podía imaginar que con todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida, debía ser una gran madeja de emociones, perfectos para que Luna Lovegood se divirtiera un buen rato analizándolas.

—Cambiada. Sólo cambiada. Hace casi un año que no te veo, y debo decir que en ese momento te noté… _vacía_. —dijo ella, con un leve dejo de inquietud.

—¿Vacía? —cuestionó la castaña, aún sin gustarle el rumbo de la conversación—Estoy igual que siempre, Luna… no tienes por qué preocuparte—Hermione sonrió y aferró la pálida mano de Luna, enderezándose en su silla dispuesta a terminar la conversación, pero la voz de la chica la detuvo.

—Oh no, no estoy preocupada en lo absoluto en este momento—comentó la rubia con una enigmática sonrisa—estoy feliz de que tengas de nuevo un motivo para vivir como antes… como se debe.

Hermione quiso responder a eso, quiso saber a qué se refería, pero la voz de Ron la detuvo.

—¡Hermione, Luna, el discurso de Harry va a empezar, acerquémonos al escenario! —dijo él, tomando a la castaña nuevamente de la mano, y Hermione miró a Luna nuevamente mientras se ponía de pie, y fue receptora una vez más de una dulce sonrisa, de aquéllas que te indican que quien las porta sabe algo que tú no.

**oOo0oOo**

Un podio había sido puesto en un pequeño escenario al final del salón de fiestas, junto a la mesa de comida. Muchos de los invitados se agruparon frente a la estructura, a la espera de la salida de Harry Potter, y Hermione estaba entre la multitud, casi al frente esperando a su querido amigo.

Lo vio emerger de detrás de las cortinas, con Ginny tras de él. Cuando se acercaron al podio, la bella pelirroja ataviada de una túnica verde esmeralda muy ajustada y con su lacio cabello suelto hasta los hombros le dio un suave beso en los labios, arreglando su corbata, asegurándose de que estuviese perfecto para su gran momento antes de dejarlo solo y retirarse hacia la multitud, donde pronto divisó a sus amigos y hermano, y corrió para abrazarles mientras Harry comenzaba.

—Buenas noches a todos—comenzó Harry apenadp, logrando que el salón quedase en silencio de inmediato. Lucía algo incómodo siendo el centro de atención, y Hermione se sintió identificada con él en ese sentido, aunque a diferencia de ella, Harry se había ganado a pulso dichas atenciones desde el momento en el que había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina cuando era un bebé—Agradezco a todos su presencia en esta importante noche en mi vida—Harry se sonrojó levemente—No soy muy bueno para los discursos, pero sólo quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han confiado en mí durante estos años, y que me llevaron a ser quien soy… a lograr las cosas que he logrado—dirigió sus ojos verde a sus amigos, que se hallaban frente al escenario, a Ginny, que no podía contener sus lágrimas de emoción— Agradezco a personajes ejemplares en mi vida, que han moldeado mis acciones, mi manera de ver la vida… agradezco el gran honor de que el Cuartel de Aurores confíe en mí para nombrarme su jefe, y aún más como sucesor del gran Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt—Harry dirigió su mirada al susodicho, que se hallaba de pie a un lado del escenario, sonriendo con orgullo. —Y por último, agradezco al maravilloso equipo de aurores de nuestro Ministerio de Magia, que trabajan incansablemente por asegurarnos que la justicia se cumpla… Muchas gracias por estar a mi lado, no los decepcionaré ¡Espero disfruten esta noche tanto como yo planeo hacerlo! —el público rio, y Harry hizo una reverencia para retirarse, dando inicio a un ensordecedor aplauso.

Hermione aplaudía con fuerza, sintiendo sus mejillas adoloridas por la enorme sonrisa que le dedicaba a su mejor amigo, quien bajó del escenario y fue acercándose a ellos, siendo detenido un par de veces por algunos invitados que deseaban saludarle y felicitarle.

Al acercarse, Ginny abrazó a su novio con ansiedad, plantándole un beso en la boca que hizo sonrojarse a más de uno, incluido el niño que vivió.

El grupo de amigos rio ante el entusiasmo de la pareja, y Ron se abstuvo de enviarlos a "buscarse una habitación" ya que recordó con incomodidad que uno de los miembros de la parejita era su hermanita pequeña.

Pronto cada uno de los miembros del grupo abrazó y felicitó a Harry, llegando éste por último a Hermione. La castaña le abrazó con entusiasmo, felicitándole nuevamente por un logro de tal calibre.

—Espero poder hacer bien mi trabajo, sólo quiero que las cosas funcionen bien. Es necesario—comentó el pelinegro a su amiga, quien al escuchar esa frase no pudo más que recordar a Draco, Emily Dorkins y el hecho de que debería haber informado a Harry antes sobre el asunto.

—Descuida, Harry… estoy segura de que harás un trabajo maravilloso. Este trabajo está hecho para ti—le contestó ella, y el pelinegro sonrió, sonrojándose levemente ante el halago. La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque ésta se atenuó al pensar en lo que debía decirle. —Harry, sé que hoy es tu noche, pero debo hablarte sobre algo relacionado con trabajo… es urgente—murmuró ella, y a Harry le costó algo de trabajo entenderla, aunque al hacerlo su mirada se tornó seria de súbito.

—¿Es sobre Malfoy? ¿Ha sucedido algo malo? —preguntó él, y Hermione pudo notar que cambiaba a "modalidad trabajo" en cuestión de segundos.

—No precisamente, es sólo que…—la castaña se vio interrumpida por la voz de Ronald, quien se había acercado a la comida y desde la mesa de bocadillos les instaba a aproximarse a probar los manjares del buffet.

—¡Oigan, muchachos! ¡Estos pasteles de manzana están increíbles, tienen que probarlos! —vociferó el pelirrojo, entrando en una faceta de su personalidad que jamás maduraría: el glotón sin remedio. Ambos ex Gryffindors miraron a su amigo recordando con nostalgia actitudes similares en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, sonriendo levemente y asegurándole que irían pronto, antes de retomar una actitud más seria, así como el tema de conversación que tenían antes de la interrupción.

—Entonces, ¿ha sucedido algo con Malfoy? ¿debo planificar una movilización? —inquirió el auror, y Hermione negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No, en lo absoluto… de hecho, tengo información sobre el caso Malfoy que podría ayudar a la investigación—dijo ella. Los ojos de Harry mostraron su impresión por un par de segundos, antes de preguntarle,

—¿Qué tipo de información?

—Recibí en San Mungo a quien podría ser la única testigo ocular de lo sucedido… es nieta de uno de mis pacientes—Hermione describió a la chica y relató lo que Emily le había contado sin entrar en demasiados detalles, y Harry escuchó con atención, de vez en cuando saludando con desinterés apenas disimulado a algunos invitados.

—Recuerdo el caso del señor Dorkins... ¿Y dices que está desaparecida desde el día en que habló contigo? —preguntó Harry, tomando nota mental de todo lo dicho por Hermione.

—Sí, está muy asustada. Cree que la matarán si habla con las autoridades.

—¿Quiénes la matarán? —inquirió con claro interés Harry, y Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—He ahí la cuestión… hay terceros involucrados, no pertenecientes a la familia Malfoy, y no sabemos quiénes son. Sólo esa chica podría ayudar a encontrarlos—respondió ella. Harry asintió, y esgrimiendo su varita hizo aparecer un pergamino y pluma donde escribió un par de cosas, y que luego convirtió en un avioncito de papel que salió volando de la estancia.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—He enviado a una división de mis aurores a buscar a la tal Emily Dorkins. Espero que pronto puedan encontrarla… la necesitaremos para el juicio de Malfoy, que me imagino será pronto… lo vi bastante mejor cuando estuve en tu casa—Hermione bajó un poco la mirada y asintió, dándose cuenta de que la sentencia de Draco estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba dados los sucesos recientes—Quizá el hecho de que haya testigos oculares a quienes podamos extraer algún recuerdo nos ayude a que el juicio sea justo, aunque dado su antecedente familiar, el Wizengamot podría ensañarse—comentó él. Hermione pareció perturbada ante la idea, pero se recuperó rápidamente y abrazó a Harry.

—Gracias, Harry, sabía que tú lo verías de esa forma… espero que las cosas sean tan justas como sea posible—dijo ella, quizá demasiado entusiasmada, demasiado anhelante, algo que hizo que Harry mirase a su amiga de una forma extraña, quizá algo suspicaz, algo que logró que la castaña tratase de cerrar el tema—entonces… ¿qué tal si probamos esos pasteles de manzana?

Harry observó a Hermione, y ella se removió ante su serio escrutinio, antes de que el pelinegro cerrase sus ojos verdes y suspirase, sonriendo y asintiendo antes de dirigirse a la mesa de bocadillos, dejando a Hermione confundida por ese extraño momento segundos antes donde por segunda vez esa noche sintió que los demás sabían algo que ella ignoraba.

**oOo0oOo**

El grupo de amigos trató de no separarse durante la mayoría de las horas de la fiesta. Se mantuvieron en su mesa sentados conversando de a ratos, riendo y poniéndose al día en los últimos sucesos, especialmente al ver llegar a los hermanos George y Bill Weasley, y a la esposa de este último, Fleur. Pudo enterarse de muchas cosas que se había perdido en la vida de estos últimos, como el hecho de que George estaba comprometido con Angelina Johnson, la jugadora de Quidditch del equipo de Gryffindor con quien había compartido una duradera amistad en el colegio, así como de que Fleur y Bill habían tenido a su primera hija un par de meses atrás, la pequeña Victoire Weasley que ahora se hallaba bajo el cuidado de su abuela materna por esa noche, dándole a la pareja una noche libre de angustias. Fleur había parecido sumamente halagada por un comentario de Hermione de que jamás hubiese adivinado que la francesa hubiese dado a luz, dada su típica delgadez.

Luego Hermione fue bombardeada de preguntas, desde temas como su trabajo en el hospital, su gato Crookshanks y las indiscretas preguntas sobre su vida sentimental hechas por Fleur y a veces Ginny. La castaña, apartando el hecho de que no tenía demasiado qué contar en varios de esos temas, se sentía extasiada al estar en tan agradable compañía.

Pudo observar en su delicado reloj de pulsera que se acercaba la medianoche, y se impresionó al ver lo rápido que las horas habían pasado, como cada vez que se divertía con sus seres queridos.

Ron, que se sentaba junto a ella en ese momento observando a los demás en la mesa charlar, la vio echar un vistazo al reloj por el rabillo del ojo, y sonrió un poco.

—¿Acaso está muy aburrida la conversación? —le susurró en tono de broma. Ella se sobresaltó por un momento antes de notar que el pelirrojo sólo quería fastidiarla.

—Al contrario, pensaba que el tiempo pasa muy rápido cuando uno se divierte—respondió ella con una sonrisa. Ron la observó por unos instantes antes de tomar una silenciosa decisión, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su mano a la castaña, que lo miró interrogante.

—¿Me concedes esta pieza, Hermione? Después de todo, esto es un baile, y no hemos hecho más que hablar en toda la noche—susurró él, y Hermione simplemente no pudo negarse. Le gustaba bailar, aunque muchos lo creyesen fuera de su personalidad. Disfrutaba dejándose llevar un poco aunque fuese por unos minutos en ese tipo de circunstancias.

Hermione tomó la mano de Ron y caminó tras él aprovechando que los demás de la mesa estaban inmersos en sus propios asuntos, dirigiéndose a la pista de baile. Sin embargo no era ése el destino del pelirrojo, quien súbitamente cambió de rumbo hacia una de las puertas laterales del salón de fiesta, que colindaba con uno de los pasillos circundantes al área. La castaña lo miró interrogante, y Ron se sonrojó levemente antes de explicarse.

—No soy muy bueno bailando, como sabrás—Hermione sonrió con indulgencia y asintió—Por eso es mejor que bailemos acá… no quiero que nadie me vea hacer el ridículo—comentó él con una risita tonta, tomando a Hermione delicadamente por la cintura, asegurando su otra mano con la de ella. Hermione rio suavemente y negó con la cabeza.

—Ronald, no harás el ridículo en lo absoluto, no debes preocuparte, sólo debemos disfrutar de la música—comentó ella mientras se movía con suavidad al compás de la música. El pasillo donde se encontraban estaba sutilmente iluminado por varios candelabros llenos de velas, Hermione podía ver algunos retratos de antiguos Ministros colgados en las paredes como únicos espectadores curiosos ante su baile. Ron se movía con suavidad, aunque perdía algunas veces el ritmo de la música, por lo que Hermione debía redirigir sus pasos para evitar ser pisada por el pelirrojo.

—Me alegra mucho que vinieras esta noche, Hermione—murmuró él suavemente, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. La castaña lo miró a los ojos, sin detener sus pasos.

—A mí también me alegra haber podido venir… los extrañaba mucho… a todos—dijo con sinceridad. Ron apretó levemente su agarre en la cintura de ella, y soltó un suspiro nervioso.

—Pensé que con tu trabajo y esas cosas no podrías venir, que no querrías, y de verdad quería enmendar mi conducta de la última vez que nos vimos

—Sabes que eso está disculpado, Ron… sólo no me gusta verte tan alterado y ofensivo… no todo es blanco y negro, no como antes creíamos—aclaró ella. Ron frunció el ceño por un par de segundos antes de relajar su expresión nuevamente y dirigir sus orbes azules a los ambarinos de ella.

—He extrañado mucho tu forma de hablar, Hermione, he extrañado tu forma de ser, de cuidarnos… me entristece mucho saberte distante de nuestras vidas.

—Lamento que parezca que no quiero estar con ustedes, Ronald… pero quizá necesitaba ese tiempo para reflexionar… las cosas cambiaron después de la guerra y debía adaptarme, necesitaba ese tiempo para mí—respondió ella.

—No quisiera que volvieses a alejarte de nosotros así… eres muy importante para todos… para mí. —hizo énfasis en esa última palabra, y Hermione sonrió.

—Gracias, Ronald… tú también eres muy importante para mí. Todos ustedes lo son, y prometo no desplazarlos nuevamente.

—Tú me haces bien, Hermione… fui tan feliz mientras estuviste a mi lado… —Hermione notó un cambio repentino en el tono de la conversación, y sintió su espalda tensarse ligeramente de forma involuntaria—Los años que estuviste conmigo fueron los mejores de mi vida, y lamento que las cosas no funcionaran…

Sacar ese tema después de tantos años era algo extraño, aunque Hermione optó por pensar que quizá ella y Ron nunca habían cerrado ese capítulo de sus vidas, nunca habían hablado a fondo de sus motivos, quizá esta noche juntos lo llenaba de nostalgia, quizás…

—…Por eso creo que nos merecemos otra oportunidad.

_Espera… ¿qué?_

—R… Ron… ¿de qué estás...?

—Te quiero de vuelta, Hermione, te necesito, y quise darte tu espacio, pero sé que ninguno de los dos sentirá algo como lo que sentimos durante ese tiempo juntos, sé que jamás encontraré a alguien tan perfecto para mí como lo eres tú, y… te quiero conmigo, quiero que lo intentemos de nuevo, quiero…—Hermione permanecía viendo a Ron fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber bien qué hacer. Ron, por su parte, tomó ese silencio como una oportunidad, como una silenciosa invitación a seguir, y sin más acercó su rostro al de Hermione, rozando levemente sus labios con los de ella.

Hermione sintió a Ron besarla, sin comprender aún cómo las cosas habían dado ese giro tan repentino. Sintió los labios suaves de Ron amoldarse a los de ella, una sensación táctil agradable, conocida…

_Y nada más._

Su mente le recordaba dolorosamente la intensidad de lo que había sentido días atrás al besar a Draco Malfoy. Un conjunto de sensaciones que hacían palidecer completamente a lo que Ron le estaba prodigando.

Ron le proponía volver con él, y quizá la Hermione de unos meses atrás, aquélla resignada a su monótona vida habría aceptado eso como la única opción viable, pero otro camino se había abierto recientemente ante sus ojos, y ahora se mostraba en grandes y escandalosas letras brillantes en su subconsciente, llamando su atención.

_**Draco Malfoy.**_

Draco sentía por ella, y ella por él… de eso ahora no había duda, por más que intentase negárselo a sí misma, pero… ¿estaba dispuesta a perder lo más intenso que alguna vez había experimentado sólo por estar fuera de sus parámetros de vida? Quizá Ron fuese lo más cómodo, lo más adecuado, pero no sentía nada estando con él, y ese beso lo demostraba.

Hermione empujó a Ron por los hombros, tomando una decisión en cuestión de segundos…

Quizá Draco fuese culpable, quizá no pudiesen estar juntos, quizá las cosas fuesen un imposible entre ambos, pero no podía dejar que ese sentimiento que ahora saltaba danzando ante sus ojos se perdiese sin que siquiera su receptor lo supiera… Lo quería… quería a Draco Malfoy por quien era, por su manera de pensar, y decidió convenientemente por una vez dejar de lado sus acciones, en contra de sus principios. Le quería, y debía decírselo. Debía luchar por él y por su justicia, debía asegurarle un juicio justo, y había dado el primer paso hablando esa noche con Harry. Y esa conversación con su mejor amigo y Jefe de Aurores lo había llegado un paso más cerca a su juicio, a que fuese llevado de una vez y por todas a Azkaban… y ella debía tomar los últimos momentos que podría tener con él y sincerarse por una vez en su vida.

—Ron, esto no puede ser…—murmuró ella, y el pelirrojo la miró interrogante. Hermione suspiró, fijando sus ojos ambarinos en los azules de él, tomando sus manos entre las suyas—Tú y yo no funcionamos de esta manera… sólo somos amigos, te quiero como no tienes idea, pero llevar nuestra relación más allá de la amistad no funcionó en lo absoluto la primera vez… dudo que lo haga de nuevo.

—Pero Hermione, yo creí que…—la castaña acalló su comentario con sus dedos sobre sus labios, y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Ronald…tendrás que aceptar que las cosas deben seguir como están—el sonido de campanadas del reloj mágico del lobby del Ministerio anunció que la medianoche había llegado, y se sintió como Cenicienta por un par de segundos. Debía marcharse, debía hacer lo que su corazón estaba indicándole con tanta fuerza. —Debo irme… dile a todos que me disculpen, pero debo arreglar algunas cosas—dijo con prisas, antes de darle al pelirrojo un beso en la mejilla y alejarse corriendo del salón, dispuesta a aclarar las cosas con un cierto ex Slytherin de una vez y por todas, dejando a Ron Weasley boquiabierto y confundido, con una expresión más que alicaída en el rostro, además de a las decenas de retratos de antiguos Ministros, que habían contemplado la escena de rechazo hacia el pelirrojo, y ahora comentaban en susurros entre sí como si de una obra de teatro se tratase.

**oOo0oOo**

Hermione corrió por el Ministerio, tomando ascensores, saliendo de la institución y alejándose por un callejón donde entre las sombras se desapareció con una floritura de varita.

Un tirón en su ombligo después, se encontraba jadeante frente a la puerta de su departamento, inspirando profundamente y reuniendo valor para lo que tendría que decir… cómo tendría que sincerarse de una vez y por todas.

Tomó sus llaves de su pequeño bolso y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un extraño silencio.

La sala estaba vacía, el televisor apagado y Crookshanks dormía en un rincón, en su pequeña cesta.

Hermione buscó a Draco por la estancia, por la cocina, sin hallar nada, y durante su pequeña inspección del lugar detectó un elemento que no había estado allí antes de su partida.

Un pergamino enrollado en el suelo, justo debajo de la ventana.

La castaña se aproximó al objeto, desenrollándolo con rapidez, y sintió su respiración hacerse entrecortada, dificultosa, a medida que avanzaba en su lectura.

_Cuartel de Aurores,_

_Por la presente pido el derecho a realizar una confesión relativa a los hechos ocurridos en la Mansión Malfoy, donde he sido acusado de asesinato por imperdonable hacia Astoria Greengrass. Requiero la presencia de aurores en la residencia de la Sanadora Hermione Granger, donde me hallo recluido, a fin de ser trasladado al Ministerio para mi interrogación y confesión oficial, de ser posible a la brevedad._

_Agradezco pronta respuesta,_

_Sin más que agregar,_

_Draco L. Malfoy_

Hermione dejó escapar un sollozo ahogado al terminar de leer, observando nuevamente la sala vacía, indicando que efectivamente Draco no estaba allí.

Los aurores se lo habían llevado… ¿Acaso había llegado tarde?

La castaña sintió lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos y pudo percibirse a sí misma caer al suelo de rodillas. Sus miembros inferiores perdían poco a poco la fuerza, sintiendo el peso de la desesperanza abalanzarse sobre ella. La carta resbaló de entre sus dedos, y Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el suelo, envolviéndola con sus brazos y llorando con renovadas fuerzas, con frustración, con decepción…

Draco se había entregado… Y ella ni siquiera había tenido el valor de decirle nada. Sobre sus sentimientos, ni siquiera sobre Emily Dorkins…

Había sido una cobarde y ahora su tiempo se había acabado… no tendría otra oportunidad… Draco estaría preso, sería competencia de la justicia desde ese momento, y ella no tendría ningún derecho sobre él… no habría nada que hacer.

—Granger, ¿qué se supone que haces en el suelo? —la voz que retumbó en el silencio del apartamento hizo que Hermione levantase la cabeza del suelo, dirigiendo su mirada a la alta figura que se perfilaba en el umbral de su habitación.

Era Draco.

Hermione lo miraba con ojos ampliamente abiertos, llenos de lágrimas, sus mejillas estaban arreboladas, su nariz enrojecida, y su cabello alborotado. Draco la observaba interrogante, con una pijama limpia y pasándose una toalla por el cabello húmedo con una mano mientras con la otra se apoyaba en su bastón para aproximarse a ella.

_Había estado duchándose. En su habitación… por eso no lo había visto al entrar._

—¿Estás llorando? —preguntó él, con un leve dejo de preocupación que trató a duras penas de ocultar. La castaña le miraba con incredulidad, como si no cupiese en su cabeza el hecho de que Draco seguía allí, frente a ella.

No se había ido… Draco seguía con ella. No se lo habían llevado.

El rubio estaba de pie frente a ella, mirándola con clara incomodidad, y Hermione se puso lentamente de pie frente a él, quedando un poco más alineada con el rostro de Draco dado el hecho de que aún llevaba puestos sus tacones. Él la observó expectante por unos segundos antes de hablar.

—¿Acaso Weasley sigue siendo tan mala compañía que te ha traído en este estado? Me lo imaginaba, pero no pensé que fuese tan grave—comentó en tono burlón, pero ella no dijo nada. Sólo lo miró fijamente con sus ojos acuosos.

Y luego, se abalanzó sobre él, tomando entre sus manos el pálido rostro de él y uniendo los labios de Draco con los suyos.

Los ojos grises de Draco se abrieron con sorpresa ante la repentina muestra de afecto de la castaña, antes de relajarse y responder con furia al desesperado beso que Hermione estaba prodigándole.

Se besaron hasta que a ambos les faltó el aire y tuvieron que separarse, jadeantes, mirándose fijamente, él tomándola suavemente por la cintura, y ella apoyando sus manos en los hombros masculinos.

—No es que me queje ni nada, pero… ¿A qué se ha debido eso? —murmuró Draco, aún tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Pensé… pensé que te habías ido—respondió ella con simpleza. El rubio sonrió de lado con sarcasmo.

—Es evidente que no me he ido a ningún lado… ¿por qué has pensado eso?

Hermione simplemente le señaló el pergamino que se hallaba en el suelo, donde pedía al Ministerio que le apresasen y llevasen a confesar, y Draco lució levemente culpable por un segundo antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Tuve un impulso—respondió simplemente.

—¿Y vienen por ti ahora? ¿Por qué lo has hecho? —preguntó ella, llenándose nuevamente de angustia ante la posibilidad de que los aurores viniesen en camino. Draco notó el pánico que la invadía, y una enorme confusión lo invadió.

—¿Acaso importa? —le preguntó él con el ceño fruncido, y por qué no, con una pequeña esperanza en su pecho de que ella sintiese algo por él. Hermione alzó una ceja y sonrió con sarcasmo de una forma muy parecida a la que él utilizaba muchas veces.

—Creo que el evidente histerismo ante el prospecto de que te hubieses ido quiere decir que sí… me importa, Draco—la última parte de la oración salió como un susurro de entre sus labios, y la expresión de ambos se tornó más seria.

Draco la observó, escrutando su rostro en busca de alguna señal de que estuviese mintiéndole, encontrando sólo honestidad en sus brillantes ojos ámbar. La mirada metálica del rubio se clavó en la suya, suspirando.

—Intenté enviar la carta… traté de convocar lechuzas con magia no verbal, pero el apartamento bloquea todo tipo de magia por mi parte, aunque no involucre una varita. Traté de abrir las ventanas y usar alguna de las lechuzas que se posaban afuera de vez en cuando, pero nada, el Ministerio bloqueó toda salida para mí… incluso traté de enviar la carta con Crookshanks, pero no fue demasiado colaborador—farfulló, mientras le mostraba su mano derecha, que ahora portaba algunos arañazos enrojecidos, prueba de que el gato se había enfadado al sentirse utilizado. Hermione rio por lo bajo, y Draco sonrió un poco—no hace falta decir que me frustré, decidí mandar todo a la mierda y seguir esperando.

Hermione de pronto lució algo herida.

—¿Tan desesperado estabas por salir de aquí que estabas dispuesto a entregarte a la justicia por tu cuenta? —murmuró ella. Draco desvió la mirada con culpabilidad y luego enfocó sus grises ojos en los de ella nuevamente.

—Siempre dije que afrontaría las consecuencias de mis actos… pero sí, la verdad estaba desesperado esta noche—respondió él. —No quería estar aquí cuando volvieras para decirme que tú no…—su voz se cortó y él volvió a bajar la mirada, avergonzado por mostrarse vulnerable ante ella una vez más.

Hermione comprendió de súbito lo que quería decirle, y fue lo que necesitaba para tomar la iniciativa que hacía días debería haber tomado. Su indecisión y cobardía habían estado a punto de costarle el hombre que se había hecho un lugar en su corazón de una manera increíblemente inesperada… aquél que había ocupado su mente desde su llegada a San Mungo.

Casi le había costado el hombre al que tanto quería, ahora se daba cuenta de ello. Esa visceral reacción ante la ausencia de Draco en su vida, ante la posibilidad de no verlo una vez más ni decirle lo que sentía, era más que suficiente prueba de que sentía cosas fuertes por él, y si esa noche podía ser la última que tendrían juntos, pues la aprovecharía.

Hermione apretó su agarre sobre la suave tela del pijama de Draco, sintiendo los firmes hombros del rubio bajo sus dedos.

—Pensé que te había perdido, Draco—susurró, y él la miró expectante, sintiendo una esperanza crecer más y más en su interior—no quería que te fueras sin que supieras lo mucho que significas para mí… no quería que te fueras sin que supieras… —Hermione murmuraba las palabras contra los labios de Draco, cerrando poco a poco sus ojos al igual que él, sintiendo el suave golpe del aliento de él contra sus rosados labios, hinchados e hipersensibles por el beso que habían compartido poco antes.

—¿Significa esto que...? — Draco la miraba, pidiéndole respuestas, y la castaña sólo le devolvió una fija mirada afirmativa. Sus labios poco a poco anularon la distancia y volvieron a encontrarse, y esta vez el contacto significó para ambos una señal de partida, el inicio de una frenética búsqueda del uno por el otro. Draco se sintió ser empujado hacia un lado de la sala, sin saber exactamente a dónde se dirigía y dejando caer su bastón olvidado en el camino. Caminó con Hermione enredada en su cuello, pasando sus propias manos por la cintura y la espalda de la ex Gryffindor, que continuaba besándolo apasionadamente sin detenerse un segundo. Logró recostarla contra una pared, donde la acorraló y continuó besándola. Hermione jadeaba en los breves momentos en los que los labios del rubio se separaban de los de ella, y él aprovechaba esos segundos para profundizar su beso, para acariciar la lengua de ella con la suya.

Draco tanteó con las manos, sintiendo la sedosa tela de la túnica de gala de Hermione rodeando las piernas femeninas, y empuñó una parte de la amplia falda, subiéndola con desesperación y amontonándola a la altura de sus caderas, exasperado por la cobertura que brindaban a esa suave piel que rogaba por ser vista por sus metálicos ojos. Hermione jadeó sonoramente al sentirle acariciar toda la longitud de sus muslos, y ahogó un grito de sorpresa al sentir a Draco levantarla, apoyándola contra la pared y llevándola a su nivel, haciendo que instintivamente ella rodease las caderas de él con sus piernas y sintiese ambos torsos adherirse el uno al otro. Hermione de repente sonrió contra los labios de Draco, soltando una pequeña risita. Él se separó extrañado, alzando una ceja, preguntándole en silencio qué era tan gracioso.

—Sabía que fingías. Sabía que estabas mintiendo—dijo ella, mirándolo con una risita contenida en los ojos, negando suavemente con la cabeza. Él la miró sin comprender.

—¿Mentir? —fue lo único que logró pronunciar, y ella asintió.

—Para esto no necesitas bastón, ¿no? —Draco sintió un rubor ridículo subir por sus mejillas, luciendo avergonzado al ser descubierto en su farsa—Descuida… hace tiempo que me he dado cuenta. Soy medimaga por una razón, pero decidí ignorarlo… la verdad…—la bruja volvió a rozar sus labios con los de él—…no quería que te fueras.

Draco cortó las distancias y volvió a besarla, sonriendo en su beso, separándola de la pared sobre la que se apoyaban y llevándola a cuestas, enrollada en sus caderas, hasta la habitación de la medimaga donde aun besándola la apoyo sobre el colchón y sobre las mullidas almohadas.

Draco acariciaba toda la longitud de las piernas de Hermione al tiempo que separaba sus labios de los de ella, trazando un camino de besos por la comisura de los labios de ella, su mentón, hasta llegar a su níveo cuello donde plantaba húmedos y lentos besos, aspirando a su vez el aroma de su piel.

—Hueles delicioso, Hermione… —susurró él en su oído antes de tomar el lóbulo de la oreja de la bruja entre sus dientes, mordiéndolo con suavidad. Hermione soltó el aire que tenía en los pulmones, sintiendo toda su sangre abandonar su cerebro y repartirse por su cuerpo, hipersensibilizando cada segmento de su piel y permitiéndole sentir magnificado cada contacto con la de Draco.

El rubio continuó besando su cuello, mordisqueando la suave piel de vez en cuando, y aprovechó el placentero arqueamiento de la espalda de Hermione para alcanzar la cremallera de su vestido, bajándola con torturadora lentitud.

La ex Gryffindor sintió las manos de Draco introducirse bajo la sedosa tela y acariciar su espalda desnuda, delineando el borde de su sostén oscuro. Sentía su piel arder bajo las yemas de sus dedos, necesitaba sentir su piel ella también, por lo que bajó sus manos de donde se habían enredado en los platinados cabellos y levantó un poco la camisa de algodón de su pijama, sintiendo por primera vez sin fines médicos la suave piel de su abdomen, delgado pero fibroso. Draco jadeó al sentir sus dedos provocarle cosquillas en el vientre, tensando sus músculos expectantes por más contacto. Hermione levanto ligeramente su torso de la cama y mordió con suavidad el mentón de Draco, percibiendo su masculina fragancia y haciendo que él gimiera por lo bajo. El rubio tomó los tirantes del vestido de la castaña y los bajó por sus brazos, descubriendo sus hombros, su pecho cubierto por la sensual ropa interior azul oscuro, contrastando con su nívea y cremosa piel. Bajó el vestido revelando luego su plano abdomen, sus tersas piernas, finalmente apartando la prenda que si bien había lucido muy bonita puesta, en su opinión era más útil alejada del perfecto cuerpo de la castaña que por ningún motivo merecía ser ocultado a sus ojos. El rubio extendió su pálida pierna, tomando su delicado pie entre sus manos y se deshizo de sus zapatos de tacón alto, guiñándole un ojo al hacerlo y arrancándole una risita a Hermione, antes de repetir la acción con el otro pie.

Hermione sintió el aire frío de la habitación golpear su piel descubierta, y por un momento recobró consciencia sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Draco la miraba, agitado. Había sentido una leve tensión y se había detenido. Ella trató de cubrirse en vano con sus brazos, privando a la vista del rubio de las áreas revestidas por la oscura ropa interior. Draco observó el rubor que cubría su pecho, cuello y mejillas, y besó con suavidad los labios de Hermione antes de acercarse a su oído y susurrarle, con voz ronca y seductora.

—No tienes por qué cubrirte… eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto—Hermione pareció relajarse un poco, y él tomó sus brazos alejándolos de su cuerpo, subiéndolos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la muchacha, enmarcando su revuelto cabello con aroma a vainilla y su ruborizado rostro. Las manos de Draco ascendieron por ambos brazos por un momento, tomando las manos de Hermione en las suyas y apretándolas de manera que ella sintiese que él estaba allí con ella y que podía confiar en él sin duda alguna.

La castaña sonrió con timidez, agradeciéndole tal cumplido y apretó sus manos de vuelta, soltándolo y dirigiéndose al borde de su camisa, de la cual se deshizo con rapidez. Hermione acarició el pecho desnudo de Draco, su suave y pálida piel se erizó ante el contacto y él murmuró apreciativamente ante sus toques, al tiempo que acariciaba por sobre el brassiere uno de los suaves y redondos pechos de Hermione.

Compartieron un beso profundo, Hermione se aferró a la espalda de Draco y acarició sus hombros, su cuello, hasta enredar sus dedos en el suave cabello rubio.

Hermione separó las rodillas un poco de forma casi involuntaria, invitando tácitamente a Draco a colocarse entre ellas, a acercarse más, y el rubio naturalmente se acomodó en el espacio entre ellas. La pelvis de Draco chocó por un momento con la de ella, haciéndola suspirar, haciéndola anhelar un contacto aún desconocido para ella, y poniéndola en una breve encrucijada de la cual salió en cuestión de segundos.

Hermione sintió a Draco pasar su mano por debajo de su espalda y desabrochar su brassiere, dejando libres sus pechos, que Draco observó con apreciación. Los acarició con suavidad, primero en la periferia, luego bordeando la rosada areola que coronaba cada uno, apretándolos suavemente con sus manos antes de finalmente tomar uno con la boca, succionando con firmeza el pico rosado y acariciando a su gemelo con la otra mano tal como había hecho con el otro.

Hermione se sentía arder en llamas, su piel quemaba, más aún donde contactaba la de él. Las atenciones prodigadas por su boca a sus pechos iban directamente a su centro, haciéndola humedecerse a la expectativa de unirse con Draco.

Quería que él le hiciera el amor, lo necesitaba… sentía que era lo correcto, que era su oportunidad de estar con él como no había estado nunca antes con alguien. Lo sentía simplemente perfecto.

Hermione gimió ante el mar de sensaciones, acariciando los cabellos de Draco mientras en continuaba acariciando con su lengua sus pechos. Besó la parte baja de ellos, para luego ascender poco a poco hasta unir sus labios con los de ella. Hermione adhirió su cuerpo al de él, arqueando su espalda para sentir sus pechos desnudos contactar con su torso. Sintió a Draco acariciar sus muslos hasta llegar a sus caderas y delinear el contorno de su última prenda de ropa con los dedos, provocándole escalofríos a la bruja. Ella arqueó la espalda, soltando un leve gemido al sentir sus dedos rozar esa parte íntima, previamente oculta a cualquier hombre, y él sintió su excitación crecer. Hermione se sonrojó al sentirlo bajar la prenda de encaje por sus muslos con lentitud, arrancando su última cobertura ante sus ojos. La muchacha juntó sus rodillas con pudor y el rubio simplemente negó con la cabeza, levantándose levemente de la cama e instándola a dejarle su espacio de nuevo. Ella aceptó con reticencias, temblando levemente, y Draco la exhortó a calmarse, susurrándole palabras dulces al oído, ante lo que Hermione pareció derretirse.

La castaña pasó sus manos por la espalda del rubio con delicadeza, rodeando luego el torso del hombre para acariciar su abdomen, descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar al reborde de su pantalón. Draco tomó aire precipitadamente al sentirla descender un poco más, acariciando tentativamente el bulto que se había formado en sus pantalones, conteniendo la erguida masculinidad de él, henchida de deseo por ella. Rozó con sus dedos esa parte de él, sintiéndose profundamente femenina al saberse causante de su excitación, sintiéndose poderosa al saber que su simple toque le provocaba tal placer, pues el rubio en esos momentos se hallaba sumido en el goce de su tacto sobre su miembro, con los ojos cerrados, sus pestañas rubias tiritando levemente. Draco gemía por lo bajo, y cuando sitió que Hermione introducía su mano dentro del pantalón con inseguridad y lo tomaba por debajo de la ropa, tuvo que contar hasta diez para evitar terminar con ese momento mucho antes de tiempo. Jadeaba por momentos, aún incrédulo ante el hecho de que él y Hermione de verdad estuviesen a punto de hacer el amor como secretamente había fantaseado con demasiada frecuencia los últimos tiempos. Draco se sintió desesperado por sentir la piel de ella sin barrera alguna entre ambos y en cuestión de segundos se deshizo de sus pantalones y ropa interior, dejándolos a ambos desnudos.

Hermione observaba el cuerpo de Draco con deleite. Lo había visto desnudo antes, durante sus primeros exámenes médicos, pero antes había sido su paciente… casi un muñeco asexuado para ella. Ahora, sin embargo, en estas circunstancias en las que se convertiría en su amante, vio en su cuerpo una obra de arte, fibrosa, pálida y sensual hasta en el más simple de sus movimientos.

Draco volvió a su posición entre los muslos de Hermione, sintiendo su virilidad rozar el húmedo centro de la castaña. Ambos gimieron, mirándose a los ojos con una expresión seria y a la vez plagada de deseo en sus rostros, antes de que Hermione asintiera, acercando su boca al oído de Draco.

—Hazlo—susurró de una manera que Draco encontró absolutamente sexual y femenina, antes de empujar suavemente con sus caderas e ingresar en ella poco a poco.

Hermione sintió una molestia creciente en su pelvis, hasta llegar a percibir un dolor lacerante que la hizo gemir de dolor por lo bajo, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Draco, quien al encontrar la resistencia que marcaba la inocencia de Hermione, besó su hombro y embistió con sus caderas hasta adentrarse en ella por completo.

Los ojos de Hermione produjeron algunas lágrimas de dolor, dolor que Draco trató de aplacar lo mejor que pudo mientras esperaba inmóvil a que la molestia pasara, acariciando los muslos de Hermione rítmicamente, susurrándole palabras que tenían como objeto relajarla y tranquilizarla. La castaña, luego de unos momentos, sintió el dolor desaparecer y ser reemplazado por un ansia primitiva que descubrió se calmaba sólo al mover sus caderas, sintiendo a Draco rozar el interior de ella.

Poco a poco el rubio comenzó sus acometidas, a un ritmo lento y tortuoso al principio, disfrutando del agónico placer que eso le proporcionaba. Guiaba su ritmo en base a los gemidos y suspiros esporádicos de Hermione, que clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de él en momentos particularmente placenteros.

Ambos se movían al unísono en un baile primitivo, antiguo, buscando llegar a la cúspide del placer entre besos, mordiscos y arañazos inclusive. Sentían el delicioso placer del clímax aproximarse, al tiempo que los movimientos de ambos se hacían más frenéticos, más desesperados. Draco tomó el muslo de Hermione, alzándolo por sobre su cadera, profundizando su unión, maximizando el contacto de sus cuerpos, jadeando de placer, sintiendo el calor despedido por sus cuerpos invadir la habitación.

Hermione sentía un extraño nudo formarse en su vientre, un ansia de compleción que necesitaba satisfacer. Se aferró a la espalda de Draco, y con su otra mano aferró las sábanas de su cama, gimiendo con desesperación por alcanzar el zenit del placer, que Draco, tomando uno de sus pechos en su boca y tocando con sus dedos el punto más sensible de su centro, la hizo alcanzar.

Hermione sintió su cuerpo tensarse, invadido por olas y olas de irrefrenable placer, una y otra vez, sintiendo a Draco dentro de sí moverse con vehemencia, buscando su propia culminación. El rubio se aferró a ella con fuerza, moviéndose frenéticamente hasta alcanzar él también el pico de placer que tanto ansiaba.

Los dos amantes cayeron vueltos un ovillo sobre las sábanas, cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor, sintiéndose plenamente satisfechos. Draco separó su cuerpo del de ella, tomándola con suavidad de la cintura y recostando la cabeza castaña en su pecho, acariciando su espalda con ternura mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y normalizar los latidos de su desbocado corazón, aún sin poder creer que ella correspondiese a sus sentimientos… de él, un criminal, un ex Slytherin, ex Mortífago… Merlín estaba definitivamente de su lado.

Hermione, por su parte, se sentía simplemente plena, satisfecha… sabía que había muchas cosas por decir, que aún había muchas cosas por resolver y conversar… pero mientras tanto, en ese momento con Draco, nada podía arruinar su humor. Se sentía amada, completa, y por un momento podía olvidar que quizá el momento de separarse de quien ahora sabía el hombre para ella podría estar más cercano de lo que esperaba.

* * *

**N.A.: Ejem... estoy medio roja en este momento, porque es mi primer lemon jajajaja... me da penita escribir cosas así... espero que no haya estado maloso, etc etc... espero que les gustara el cap que agarró 30 pgs de word! el más largo que he escrito jamás jajajaj... un abrazo, espero me dejen sus reviews con todas sus opiniones, críticas constructivas, tomatazos y demás! jajaja... nos vemos muy pronto!**

**A.-**


	22. Últimas veces

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling.**

**N/A: Hola! He vuelto! lamento nuevamente mi tardanza, pero como siempre, la inspiración en los momentos de más tiempo libre se me ha ido... y vuelve justo hoy cuando debería estar estudiando. Este capítulo que les traigo es una última transición... podría decirse que es el principio del fin :) después de esto, calculo que nos quedan 2 capítulos más epílogo, que trataré de escribir tan pronto como pueda, dado que ya los tengo diagramados jajaja... es un avance! sólo necesito dejar fluir las palabras en Word... jajaja... en fin, este capítulo es mucho más corto que el anterior... sin embargo, espero que les guste! (Mis capítulos en esta historia normalmente tenían títulos de una sola palabra pero no pude encontrar una que me combinara bien, así que este tiene 2! jajaja)**

**Agradecimientos a mis reviewers: minako marie, ZhirruUrie, AlexiaRiddle, luli, Sab30, Lorena, LaurapsGranger, Fefi29, Conniesc97, azu23blood, pansy pattinson, luna-maga, Lyla Dniz, Cleoru Misumi, this girl believes in nargles, Annie Thompson, Selene lizt, Serena Princesita Hale, MRS Taisho-Potter y Miss Mantequilla, así como a quienes le dieron follow y favoritearon la historia :D **

**MIL GRACIAS por su feedback respecto al lemon, me daba cosita que no estuviese a la altura, me alegra muchísimo que les haya gustado... probablemente siga escribiéndolos entonces! mwahahaha... por ahí les tengo una historia reservada para cuando termine esta que va por ahí por esa temática, así que es importante saber qué tal estoy en ese campo jajaja... un beso a todas! Las quiero! espero que este cap les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo XXI: Últimas veces**

Hicieron el amor varias veces más durante la madrugada.

Alternaban ritmos frenéticos, compensando toda la tensión y atracción acumulada en una sola consumación con otros ritmos más lentos, disfrutándose con calma, como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo.

Hermione, sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar en los momentos posteriores a sus uniones que eso estaba lejos de ser cierto… que su tiempo juntos podría estar cerca de terminar.

El amanecer llegó con ambos abrazados. Draco apoyaba su cabeza en los pechos de Hermione, adormilado mientras ella acariciaba sus rubios cabellos. Draco se sentía inmensamente relajado. Libre como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo, sin preocupaciones en su mente… sólo consciente del tacto de los dedos de Hermione sobre su rostro, sobre sus hombros y espalda.

Ella, en cambio, ya fuera del trance de despreocupación post-coital en el que se encontraba minutos antes, observaba el techo sintiendo su corazón atenazado de angustia al pensar que con la orden de búsqueda para Emily Dorkins ya dada oficialmente por Harry, era cuestión de tiempo para que Draco fuese llamado a testificar y su juicio fuese planificado. Y ese tiempo de seguro sería corto. No importaba que hubiese cosas que no encajasen, que hubiese espacios en blanco en la historia… muy probablemente le arrebatarían a Draco… aunque ella se aseguraría de llenar esas interrogantes en toda la historia.

De repente, algo vino a la mente de Hermione, algo que había pasado por alto desde que había hablado por primera vez con Drancy Dorkins sobre lo que sabía del ataque de Draco.

—Draco…—murmuró ella—¿estás despierto? —preguntó en voz baja. El rubio se removió un poco y levantó la cabeza un par de segundos de donde reposaba en su pecho para asentir y mirarla fijamente, instándola a que continuara lo que quería decir—Tengo una duda—él alzo una ceja y asintió, pidiéndole que siguiera—por lo que he entendido de tu ataque, ocurrió pocos días después de que regresaras de estar un largo tiempo fuera del país… nunca se oyó más de ti tras la guerra, y por alguna razón no se mencionaba tu paradero… ¿a dónde fuiste? —Hermione sintió a Draco tensarse levemente ante sus interrogantes, y la miró fijamente un par de segundos antes de suspirar y relajarse un poco.

—Estuve en Francia—respondió él con voz ronca—en una de las propiedades de mi familia—contestó escuetamente.

—¿Querías empezar de cero en otro país? —preguntó ella. Draco consideró mentirle un poco antes de responder, aunque sus ojos castaños brillantes, llenos de confianza hacia él le hicieron cambiar de opinión.

—Algo así—dijo, y Hermione frunció el ceño, confundida—la verdad quería empezar de cero en mi propio país en un comienzo—la confusión de Hermione aumentó, y Draco procedió a explicarse—Quise cambiar mi vida, hacer algo totalmente opuesto a lo que había estado haciendo, así que… decidí enlistarme para la escuela de aurores del Ministerio.

Eso, Hermione no lo esperaba. Lo miró sorprendida por un par de segundos.

—¿Y, qué sucedió? Que yo sepa no lo hiciste… me hubiese enterado por Harry o Ron.

—Me rechazaron antes de siquiera presentar las pruebas. Al ver mi nombre en la lista de aspirantes, me pidieron discretamente que me retirara, pues aceptar a un exmortífago como aspirante a auror le quitaba credibilidad a la institución.

—¿Kingsley permitió tal cosa? —preguntó ella, algo escandalizada.

—Aparentemente no, por lo que pude averiguar luego.. por eso tanta discreción al respecto… pero era joven y aún profundamente avergonzado por mi papel en la guerra, así que decidí ahorrarme la humillación, pero no quería desistir del asunto. Investigué y encontré buenas academias de aurores en Francia, de donde provenimos los Malfoy originalmente… considerando que teníamos varias propiedades en Paris, decidimos trasladarnos allá. Al parecer mis antecedentes no tenían tanto peso en el Ministerio de Magia Francés, por lo que presenté mis pruebas como cualquier otro aspirante y me gradué como auror mientras estuve fuera… supongo que la noticia no se regó por Inglaterra porque les parecería un absurdo un exmortífago auror… es casi un oxímoron, diría yo.

Hermione dejó toda la información asentarse por un momento, antes de hablar nuevamente.

—¿Y por qué tanto entusiasmo en ser auror? —preguntó ella, volviendo a acariciar los cabellos de Draco con suavidad. El rubio desvió su mirada de ella, enfocándola en otro punto de la cama, y habló, en tono casi inaudible

—Para probarme a mí mismo que "exmortífago" no era la palabra que definiría mi futuro.

Hermione no comentó nada más después de eso… sintió una calidez esparcirse en su interior al saber esas cosas de Draco que la dejaban sin palabras.

La luz del sol saliente se filtró entre las cortinas de Hermione, dando algo de luminosidad a la habitación de la bruja y delineando con más definición las siluetas entrelazadas entre las sábanas. Un solitario rayo de sol iluminó parte del brazo de Hermione, aquél con el que estaba acariciando sus cabellos, y entre las brumas de sus ensoñaciones pudo distinguir tenues líneas pálidas en su piel. No prestó demasiada atención hasta que luego de haber espabilado un poco pudo darse cuenta de lo que se trataba.

Tomó el brazo de la castaña con cuidado, con gentileza, y lo colocó frente a sus ojos. La castaña no comprendía bien lo que pretendía al ver de esa forma su antebrazo hasta que vio sus ojos grises enfocados en la palabra grabada a fuerza de cortadas tornadas cicatrices en su pálida piel.

_Sangresucia. _

Once letras. Una palabra que la había definido ante sus enemigos durante la guerra… que la había definido ante él, y que había ido grabada en su brazo por Bellatrix Lestrange… la mujer que deseaba que constantemente se recordase a sí misma como el ser inferior que ellos decían que era… la tía insana del hombre que ahora se hallaba acostado con ella en su cama… del hombre del que se había enamorado sin quererlo… del que se había enamorado sin arrepentimiento alguno.

—Lo siento—escuchó su ronca voz en la oscuridad. Los ojos de Draco seguían fijos en su cicatriz, inmóviles al igual que el resto de su rostro y su tenso cuerpo… sólo habiéndose movido sus labios un par de segundos para emitir aquellas dos palabras.

Hermione sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza. Sentía la honestidad tras sus palabras… percibió una sincera disculpa de su parte… por haber estado del lado equivocado… por haber creído las estupideces inculcadas por sus padres, por su tía, por Voldemort…

—No es tu culpa, Draco—dijo ella al tiempo que retomaba las caricias a su cabello, esta vez con la otra mano. El rubio aferró su antebrazo con algo más de fuerza antes de suspirar y acercar sus labios a la piel de la castaña, justo sobre su cicatriz y plantar un suave beso sobre las rústicas letras de piel más brillante y pálida que el resto.

—Yo pude haber sido como ella—murmuró él—Quizá lo soy. Quizá siempre estuvo dentro de mí un asesino… un demente como ella. La locura corre en la sangre de los Black. —Hermione observó a Draco con cuidado, sintiendo el sufrimiento y angustia en sus palabras.

—Pudiste serlo… pero no lo eres—respondió ella, pasando sus dedos por el fino cabello rubio, peinándolo y despeinándolo una y otra vez. Él levantó la cabeza de su pecho, donde había descansado un buen rato, y apartó la mano que había estado prodigándole caricias, observando a la castaña con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

—Maté a Astoria, Hermione. A la mujer que iba a ser mi esposa. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de por qué lo hice, y eso me da aún más miedo, porque significa que no necesito un motivo para ser capaz de asesinar… al igual que Bellatrix, cuya sangre corre por mis venas… soy peligroso por eso. Soy uno más. —Hermione le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Su voz se mostraba ronca de intensidad, sus manos habían aferrado las sábanas a ambos lados de su cuerpo y el rubio se había colocado sobre ella, aprisionándola entre sus brazos y mirándola fijamente con sus ojos grises helados. Sus pupilas se hallaban dilatadas, como pozos negros que cubrían casi toda la plata de su iris, y sus labios entreabiertos dejaban escapar una respiración agitada y desacompasada. Ella no supo cómo reaccionar por algunos segundos… sin embargo, luego suavizó su mirada castaña, casi ambarina ante los escasos rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana y posó una de sus suaves manos sobre la mejilla pálida y fría de Draco.

—Quizá la locura corra por tus venas… quizá hayas hecho cosas horribles…—Hermione bajó su mano con suavidad por el cuello de Draco, pasando por sus hombros y la suave y pálida piel de su pecho hasta posarse sobre su corazón—la diferencia es que tú sabes que has hecho mal… ellos no. La diferencia es que tú has mostrado que quieres algo diferente para ti… que quieres cambiar… y lo has hecho… y lo que me contaste hace un rato lo confirma. —el corazón de Draco dio un brinco ante las palabras de la castaña, y la observó sonreírle con dulzura por un par de segundos antes de bajar su rostro para rozar los labios de Hermione con los suyos.

Hermione respondió con intensidad al beso, enlazando sus manos tras en la nuca del rubio, acariciando periódicamente su espalda, pasando por su abdomen, subiendo por su pecho, por su cuello y enredando sus dedos en su cabello. Sintiéndolo besar su cuello al tiempo que se acomodaba entre sus muslos de nuevo. Sintiéndole adentrarse en su cuerpo, moviéndose en su interior y llenándola de delectación, alcanzando con ella el cénit del placer de su unión.

Las horas pasaron nuevamente entre besos y sensuales caricias por parte de ambos hasta avanzadas horas de la mañana, cuando el sol que se colaba entre las cortinas no era el tímido resplandor del amanecer sino casi el enceguecedor sol de mediodía.

Ambos decidieron tomar una ducha para finalmente iniciar el día… ducha que ante la sugerencia de Draco, había sido tomada en pareja. Sobra decir que se extendió el triple de lo que hubiese tomado si ambos la hubiesen realizado por separado, pero resultó cientos de veces más placentera que de la forma convencional. Ya pasado el mediodía Draco y Hermione salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano, encontrando a un enfurruñado Crookshanks sobre la cama de Draco en el medio de la sala.

—Buenos días, Crookshanks… ¿tienes hambre? —el minino bufó, dando a entender su descontento por haber sido ignorado toda la noche, y dio una desdeñosa mirada al plato vacío en una esquina de la habitación antes de posarse sobre la almohada de Draco y sacar sus filosas uñas, rasgando con lentitud la suave tela. El rubio rió por lo bajo, acercándose al gato y acariciando su cabeza, ante lo cual Crookshanks se alejó de él y le dio la espalda, esperando a que Hermione sirviera su desayuno. La castaña al ver la escena rió y preocedió a buscar el alimento del gato color canela.

—Tu gato es bastante temperamental—farfulló Draco dirigiéndose a la cocina tras Hermione. Ya no usaba su bastón, y su manera de caminar era tan cercana a la normal que nadie sospecharía que algunas semanas antes había sido completamente incapaz de moverse.

—Siéntate, prepararé algo de comer—dijo ella, sonriendo levemente, y Draco asintió, sentándose en un banquillo que halló en una esquina de la cocina y observándola con curiosidad movilizarse por el reducido espacio, tomando utensilios de las despensas. La bruja usó su varita para invocar los ingredientes a medida que iba preparando una mezcla para panqueques, encendiendo la cocina y sacando una a una las tortitas a medida que estuviesen doradas, perfectas para comer. Una vez tenía una cantidad razonable, hizo una seña a Draco para que se ubicase en la mesita de comedor, llevado consigo el plato con panqueques y levitando un par de vasos, un cartón de jugo de naranja y un tarro de miel.

—Sé que es hora de almorzar, pero sé que te agrada más la comida que preparo para el desayuno—comentó ella mientras se servía un par de tortitas en su plato. Draco la observó con una ceja alzada al tiempo que hacía lo mismo, aunque tomando una porción más cuantiosa que la de Hermione.

—¿Cómo sabes que prefiero el desayuno? —preguntó él, tomando un mordisco de tortita empapada en miel. La castaña rio, tomando un sorbo del jugo de naranja antes de contestar.

—Por esto mismo… he notado que comes con mucho más entusiasmo cuando es la hora de desayunar… además de que las porciones que tomas son mucho más grandes—Draco rio levemente, tragando un bocado.

—Tengo preferencia por el desayuno desde que era un chiquillo—confesó en voz baja el muchacho, y Hermione lo observó con curiosidad, alentándolo a que continuase—Cuando era pequeño, en Malfoy Manor… el desayuno era el único momento en que podía reunirme con mis padres por un tiempo considerable. Mi padre no solía pasar las tardes o noches en casa para comer con nosotros… pero siempre estaba allí por las mañanas… no hablábamos en lo absoluto… pero por lo menos estaba allí—la mirada de Draco mientras hablaba se había tornado ligeramente nostálgica, y Hermione continuó comiendo y escuchando con avidez—eso, aparte del hecho de que los elfos domésticos preparaban manjares especialmente deliciosos para el desayuno… muchos dulces, magdalenas, tortitas y waffles con exquisitos jarabes… todo porque yo siempre he sido amante de las cosas dulces—Hermione sonrió, viendo que el humor se había aligerado un poco y empujó la miel hacia Draco con una sonrisa. El rubio le guiñó un ojo con picardía y vertió más miel sobre sus panqueques antes de comenzar a devorar con deleite su parte del desayuno.

La bruja lo observaba, de mucho mejor ánimo esa mañana, sonrojándose levemente al pensar el motivo más probable de ello, y su humor se agrió momentáneamente al pensar que pronto la felicidad de Draco se vería coartada por todos los procedimientos legales que tendría que pasar… todas las posibles y nefastas consecuencias que sus actos supondrían para él… o inclusive para ambos.

No quería separarse de él, no quería perderlo ahora que ambos sabían lo que sentían… ahora que había decidido luchar por él… por creer en él hasta el final.

Draco notó tras unos minutos de silencio la mirada ausente de Hermione, que había dejado la mitad de su comida indemne en el plato.

—Hermione, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó él, y la bruja parpadeó un par de veces, saliendo de sus pensamientos y negando con la cabeza brevemente… tratando de no preocuparle o de arruinar el momento.

—No sucede nada, yo sólo…—un picoteo en la ventana de la bruja detuvo lo que iba a decir, y ambos voltearon para encontrarse con una lechuza con el sello del Ministerio de Magia en la ventana. Hermione palideció al verla, y se acercó con rapidez a tomar el pergamino de la pata de la lechuza, que en realidad contenía dos misivas diferentes. Draco la observó en tensión abrir uno de los pergaminos, fijándose en la expresión cambiante de la bruja pasando de ese al otro, y suspirando al terminar.

Hermione abrió primero el pergamino de apariencia más oficial, sellado con el lacre del Ministerio de Magia.

_Sanadora Granger,_

_Por la presente solicitamos la presencia de su paciente el Sr. Draco L. Malfoy a fin de llevar a cabo un interrogatorio de rutina para su caso. Agradeceríamos nos informara sobre su estado de salud, y de ser apto para su realización, requerimos se comparezca ante el Cuartel de Aurores a la brevedad._

_Favor confirmar la recepción de esta solicitud, así como la información solicitada._

_Agradecemos pronta respuesta,_

_Oficina de Aurores_

_Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido_

Hermione suspiró angustiada, se sentía débil y temblorosa, esta carta sólo podía significar que la condena de Draco estaba cada vez más cerca… decidió calmarse un poco para poder decidir cómo manejar la situación, dado que Draco la observaba con atención y no quería preocuparlo antes de tiempo, aunque las opciones no eran demasiadas. Todo indicaba que había llegado la hora de sincerarse. La castaña tomó la otra nota, que estaba sellada con un lacre rojo escarlata con un león, y rompiendo el vistoso sello, leyó la carta reconociendo de inmediato la letra de Harry.

_Hermione,_

_Te he enviado la orden para el interrogatorio de Malfoy adjunta a esta carta… Podemos comenzar a tomar acciones legales en el caso Malfoy, dada la aparición de nuevas pruebas… Emily Dorkins fue encontrada cerca de Wiltshire y llevada al Cuartel en horas de la madrugada. Será interrogada esta tarde y lo que obtengamos de ella en conjunto con lo que podamos extraer de este segundo interrogatorio a Malfoy será lo que, esperemos, nos ayude a avanzar o cerrar el caso. Hazme saber a la brevedad si Malfoy se encuentra en condiciones para venir o si es preferible llevar a los del equipo de interrogación hasta tu casa._

_Cuídate, espero tu respuesta._

_Harry Potter_

_Jefe de Aurores_

_Oficina de Aurores_

_Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido._

—¿Y bien? —fue lo único que se escuchó segundos después de que Hermione terminase de leer la carta de Harry. Draco no podía aguantar la expectativa. —¿Vienen en camino a arrestarme?

Hermione lo observó fijamente por unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Quieren interrogarte de nuevo—dijo ella y Draco asintió.

—Supongo que no confían en el informe del primer interrogatorio hecho por Dawlish—Hermione asintió, pensando que era esa la causa más probable de la repetición del interrogatorio—De todas formas no recuerdo nada nuevo… y mis "sueños", como dijiste, no son confiables, ¿o sí? Quedarán igual que antes.

Hermione se tensó al escuchar eso, decidiendo al fin revelarle a Draco la existencia de un testigo. Se arrepentía profundamente de no haber dicho nada antes, pero no había ya vuelta atrás.

—No quedarán igual… han encontrado un testigo ocular de lo sucedido—eso, Draco definitivamente no se lo esperaba. Sus ojos grises se abrieron considerablemente, así como sus labios, que se entreabrieron en asombro.

—¿Y… ha dicho algo? —murmuró él.

—No la han interrogado oficialmente aún… cuando hablé con ella dijo haber visto todo lo ocurrido—respondió Hermione en voz baja, sin mirarle directamente. Draco, al escucharla, pareció erizarse, como Crookshanks cuando notaba que algo no encajaba o andaba mal.

—¿Cuando _hablaste_… con ella? ¿La conoces? —preguntó él en tono peligroso, bajo, ronco y amenazante, muy diferente a aquél que había usado minutos antes mientras hablaban durante el desayuno, o la noche anterior conversando en la cama.

—Yo… yo fui la que informó a Harry de su existencia. La he encontrado en el hospital… es la nieta de uno de los habitantes de Wiltshire, vecino de tu casa—contestó ella, observándolo tentativamente. Draco enrojecía progresivamente, respiraba agitado por la ira que burbujeaba en su interior al saberse traicionado en cierta forma por Hermione, quien le había ocultado información vital para él.

—¿Y acaso te pasó por la cabeza en algún momento decírmelo? —pronunció Draco entre dientes, observándola de manera acusadora—porque por lo que entiendo, si conociste a esta persona en el hospital y considerando que anoche no asististe a trabajar, sabes esto desde la noche anterior, o quizás desde antes… y no me dijiste nada—Hermione pareció encogerse en sí misma, aferrando las cartas en sus manos, mientras Draco se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ella lentamente, con las manos hechas puños, sus nudillos blancos por la presión, sus mejillas rojas de ira, sus ojos grises brillando de forma peligrosa. Hermione sentía las lágrimas agolparse vergonzosamente en sus ojos, sabiendo que él tenía toda la razón. No tenía derecho a ocultarle semejante información, sabiendo lo mucho que afectaría su futuro—¿Acaso no te pareció importante? ¿¡Acaso no creíste que me interesaría saber que hay alguien que sabe lo que he hecho!?

—¡Por supuesto que lo sé! ¡Quería decírtelo, Draco, pero no pude! —Hermione sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, y miró a Draco fijamente a los ojos mientras hablaba, tratando de mostrarse más valiente de lo que se sentía—No pude, porque la chica me dijo que mataste a Astoria, me dijo que lo habías hecho de tu propia mano, y eso significa que irás a Azkaban—Draco la observaba, casi sin parpadear, y Hermione dejó salir un suspiro apesadumbrado antes de continuar—Significa que te apartarán de mí, cuando me he dado cuenta de que te necesito—confesó, y vio los ojos grises de Draco abrirse nuevamente con asombro apenas contenido. Hermione se acercó al rubio, dejando caer las cartas al suelo y apresando su rostro entre sus manos con algo de fuerza, alineando sus miradas—Necesitaba tener tanto tiempo contigo como pudiese antes de que se desatara todo esto. Necesitaba decirte tantas cosas, Draco… y ni siquiera sabía cómo… Ni siquiera tenía claro lo que sentía… fui una cobarde, y yo… _perdóname_…—murmuró ella, y varios pesados segundos de silencio siguieron a las palabras cargadas de emociones de Hermione, hasta que Draco dejó salir un suspiro de entre sus labios, rozando con su aliento los labios de Hermione que se hallaban a pocos centímetros de los suyos.

—Te dije alguna vez que quería afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos—farfulló él, pero Hermione vio que sus ojos ya no se mostraban tan acerados como segundos atrás—Sin embargo…—la bruja sintió las suaves manos del rubio aferrar su cara al igual que ella estaba haciéndolo con la de él, acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares, y brindándole repentinamente una suave y sensual sonrisa que aligeró el ambiente de inmediato—…si lo que buscabas era aprovechar lo que me queda de tiempo contigo… pues no podemos desperdiciar tus esfuerzos—murmuró antes de fundir sus labios con los de ella en un beso intenso, fogoso, apasionado, liberando la ira y frustración acumulada en cuestión de minutos por la confesión de Hermione. Las manos de ambos vagaron por el cuerpo del otro, despojándose frenéticamente de tantas prendas de ropa como pudiesen. Draco recostó a Hermione contra la pared de la ventana, besándola con arrebato ante la posibilidad de que ese pudiese ser el último beso que pudiesen compartir con él estando en libertad… aferró sus caderas con fuerza, levantándola del piso y sosteniéndola con su cuerpo, besando su cuello, sus hombros y sus pechos con pasión, pensando que quizá esa fuese la última vez que tuviese el cuerpo de Hermione en sus manos, la última vez que podría tocar su suave piel… y al adentrarse en ella finalmente, al escucharla soltar un ronco gemido de placer ante la sensación de tenerlo dentro de sí, Draco pensó en que esta podría ser la última vez que le haría el amor de esa forma, que la tendría para él… que podría amarla como era debido, y se abandonó al movimiento rítmico y placentero de sus cuerpos, al desesperado compás de sus instintos, hasta que ambos alcanzaron el cielo juntos.

Y Draco la abrazó contra sí, cayendo agotado al suelo, aferrado a ella, bajando de la que podría ser la última vez que se sintiese tan vivo… tan feliz…

…_Tan completo_.

**oOo0oOo**

—He escrito a Harry y me ha respondido que arreglarán el interrogatorio para esta noche en el Cuartel…—comentó Hermione un rato después. Draco veía la televisión distraído, y volteó a verla con lentitud—te dejaré allá antes de irme a trabajar en un rato… les he dicho que sigues algo débil pero que no habría demasiados inconvenientes en que participaras de los procedimientos. Les he asegurado que no necesitas de una escolta de aurores que te lleven—Draco asintió, inexpresivo—Debes seguir fingiendo la cojera con ellos como lo has hecho conmigo. Es muy sospechoso que justamente cuando te citen estés en perfectas condiciones… dirán que he estado obstruyendo la justicia y encubriéndote…

—No sería raro que estuvieses actuando de ese modo, ¿eh? —comentó él con una sonrisa pícara, guiñándole el ojo. Ella se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido, antes de sonreír un poco y lanzarle un cojín como silenciosa reprimenda.

—Esto es serio, Draco… sé que ya lo de encubrirte es cuento viejo… pero mi licencia como medimaga está en riesgo si alguien llega a enterarse. No has tenido problema en ocultarlo antes, así que no veo por qué habrías de tenerlos ahora. —dijo ella, y Draco asintió aún sonriendo.

—No te preocupes… tus secretos están a salvo conmigo—contestó él, y Hermione procedió a examinarlo para su control. Ahora que Draco no fingía malestar con ella, pudo darse cuenta de que la recuperación de Draco con el tratamiento que le había otorgado no le había dejado ninguna secuela. Sonrió orgullosa de su trabajo, preguntándose por qué no podría encontrar en algún momento una cura como esa para sus padres. Quizá algún día, al terminar su especialización, algún nuevo hallazgo la ayudara…

Draco notó la expresión de Hermione mientras lo examinaba pasar drásticamente de una alegre a profunda melancolía. El rubio tomó con suavidad el mentón de la sanadora, acariciándola con las yemas de sus dedos, antes de acercar su rostro al de ella y plantar un suave beso en sus labios.

—Todo estará bien, Hermione. Lo prometo—la bruja lo miró a los ojos con intensidad por unos segundos antes de asentir y sonreírle… decidiendo creer en sus palabras por unos minutos, aun sabiendo que sólo las decía para consolarla… y esperó con todas sus fuerzas que las cosas salieran bien al final y que la promesa de Draco pudiese ser cumplida, por muy difícil que fuese.

* * *

**N/A: Qué tal? espero que les haya gustado, avísenme qué tal les ha parecido en un review... se acerca el fin! Un beso, nos vemos pronto! **

**A.-**

**P.D.: Alguna de mis lectoras es fan de Breaking Bad, Dexter... jajajaja, estoy viendo Game of Thrones también jajaja... en parte por eso no he tenido chance de escribir, ando en plan viciosa con las series :p NECESITO COMENTAR! jajaja... saludos! :D**


	23. Tragedia

**DISCLAIMER:**** Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JK Rowling, nada de esto, salvo por mi intento de trama, me pertenece :)**

**N.A.:**** Holaaaaa! estaba perdida, no? Pues les cuento que he estado HIPER MEGA RECONTRA OCUPADA con la universidad, además de asuntos familiares diversos que no me han dejado con tiempo/ánimos suficientes para escribir mi fic, pero no crean que no pienso en actualizar, NOOO, pienso muchísimo en hacerlo, es casi una tentación, aunque me daba miedo escribir este cap, ya sabrán por qué. **

**En fin, espero que les guste, y lamento mi laaaarga ausencia :( cada vez que recibía un nuevo review, me sentía inmensamente culpable por no haber escrito nada.**

**Ya alcanzamos los 310 reviews! INCREÍBLE! No saben lo feliz que estoy... JAMÁS pensé que tendría tal feedback para mi fic... muchísimas gracias!**

**Agradecimientos por los reviews en el cap anterior:**

**pekelitrell, Leyla Dniz, adrmil, luli, MagicisFidem, LaurapsGranger, luna-maga, this girl believes in nargles, Cleoru Misumi, StarlightBlue26, Sab30, MRS Taisho-Potter, MiMundoAlReves, Annie Thompson, Serena Princesita Hale, azu23blood y selene lizt.**

**Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo... queda un cap más, y quizá un epílogo :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Capítulo XXII: Tragedia**

—Es hora de irnos, Draco… Harry nos esperará en el lobby del Ministerio para llevarte por la entrada especial para aurores… queremos minimizar tu exposición—las palabras de Hermione retumbaron en el silencio de la habitación. Draco se hallaba en medio de la sala arreglando las ropas que portaba, visiblemente de mal humor. Hermione lo observó entre culpable y risueña mientras se acomodaba en la camisa y pantalón de vestir en los que no se sentía cómodo a pesar de haber sido ajustados a su talla con magia.

—Draco, estás siendo ridículo… he ajustado la ropa a la medida para ti… puede que no sea la mejor con hechizos de sastrería, pero luces bien—le dijo ella, acercándose y pasando una túnica de color marrón por sobre sus hombros, la cual Draco miró con disgusto.

—Si alguien me hubiese dicho que tendría que usar la ropa de Weasley alguna vez en mi vida, me hubiese reído en su cara—farfulló el rubio, y Hermione rio por lo bajo.

—Debí buscarte algo de ropa, pero no había tiempo de ir al Callejón Diagon hoy… se nos hace tarde para tu cita y no puedes ir en pijama—aclaró ella antes de que él sugiriera esa opción nuevamente. Draco bufó, removiéndose en la túnica con incomodidad—Al menos tenía esto guardado. Ron las ha dejado aquí olvidadas cuando estábamos juntos.

Draco pareció ponerse de peor humor al escucharla emitir esas palabras, y frunciendo el ceño habló.

—¿No te parece un largo tiempo guardando una ropa fea y de pésimo gusto? —refunfuñó. Hermione frunció los labios y negó con la cabeza.

—No hables así de Ronald… y no, simplemente pensé que nunca estaba de más tenerla para una emergencia… y ya ves que nos ha sido muy útil. Ahora vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde al hospital—dijo ella. Tomó su varita y se acercó a la puerta comenzando a recitar en voz muy baja los contrahechizos de protección que le habían indicado los aurores para casos de emergencia. Tras un par de minutos y luego de asegurarse de que las puertas estaban libres de protección, Hermione hizo un gesto a Draco para que se acercase. El rubio se movilizó lentamente hacia la puerta, precavido en caso de que aún quedase alguno de los hechizos hasta que cruzó el umbral sin problemas. La castaña le sonrió y cerró la puerta de su apartamento mientras Draco observaba sus alrededores con curiosidad.

—No creo que necesite ponerte un hechizo de restricción de movimiento ni nada… puedo hacerlo sólo cuando lleguemos al Ministerio—comentó ella mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras del edificio con Draco tras ella, apoyándose en el bastón y fingiendo su habitual cojera, acostumbrándose y tratando de lucir tan natural como fuese posible. La bruja lo llevó a un rincón en el lobby del pequeño edificio donde se hallaban algunos depósitos, un lugar solitario que pocas veces era frecuentado por los vecinos, y sacó su varita tras asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie. Draco comprendió que se desaparecerían hasta los alrededores del Ministerio. La bruja tomó la mano del rubio, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él y mirándolo a los ojos fijamente, preguntándole silenciosamente si estaba listo. Él le sonrió, una sonrisa ladina, típica de Draco, que le hizo saber que si bien nunca estaría listo para lo que vendría, tenerla a ella allí lo hacía algo más fácil… y así, segundos después y con un tirón en el estómago ambos se aparecieron en un callejón londinense algo oscuro, aquél más cercano al Ministerio de Magia.

Ambos se mantuvieron de pie por un par de segundos, asimilando el hecho de que esto era todo. Allí, muy probablemente, terminaría lo que habían tratado de construir… su pseudo-relación.

Sabían que las cosas no habían iniciado en las mejores condiciones… es más, podría decirse que eran un imposible… no sabían si era la sensación de seguridad que les imprimían sus recientemente descubiertos sentimientos, pero durante ese último día, se habían llenado secretamente de esperanzas de poder de algún modo lograr estar juntos, pero ahora, en ese callejo a tan sólo unos cuantos metros de la caseta telefónica que los llevaría hasta el Ministerio, vieron sus esperanzas arder en llamas frente a sus ojos.

Draco observó a Hermione, detallándola tanto como le fue posible en la penumbra del callejón. El sol estaba ocultándose poco a poco, y el frío aire de la noche insipiente les acariciaba el rostro a ambos. Draco y Hermione continuaron sumidos en un silencio lleno de interrogantes sobre el futuro que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a formular.

—Así que…—comenzó Draco. Nunca había sido de las personas a las que se les dificultase decir las cosas como eran, pero en este caso, con sentimientos involucrados, la cosa era muy diferente. El rubio se removió un poco con incomodidad y Hermione simplemente sonrió con indulgencia, viendo reflejado su sentir en los orbes grises de Draco Malfoy.

—Bueno… aquí estamos—fue lo único que pudo emitir antes de suspirar y decidir que debía apresurarse si quería llegar a tiempo a trabajar después de dejar a Draco… sin embargo, la perspectiva de dejarle hacía que su corazón se encogiera… sabiendo que era lógico que luego de ser arrestado ella no tendría ninguna potestad sobre él… no podría verle en mucho tiempo… quizá ya cuando estuviese en Azkaban y le permitieran un limitado número de visitas, para lo cual tendría que hablar con los aurores, y explicarle a Harry que…

—Puedo escuchar los engranajes funcionando en tu cabeza, Hermione—dijo Draco sacándola de sus pensamientos, mirándola con una sonrisa pícara, y unos ojos extrañamente llenos de ternura, lo cual hizo que ella se sonrojara levemente, aumentando la amplitud de la sonrisa del rubio—Vamos, llegaremos tarde… nos esperan—él la miró, expectante, y Hermione pudo apenas disimular el pánico que se sumió sobre ella. Sintió un súbito vacío al pensar que sólo le quedaban segundos con él, y tragó con dificultad debido a su constreñida garganta antes de hablar.

—Draco… yo… lamento cómo me comporté contigo… no sé lo que me pasaba, estaba confundida… yo no sabía…—balbuceó ella hasta que sintió los dedos de Draco presionarse contra sus labios, deteniendo su retahíla.

—Hermione…—él sonrió y alzó una ceja, sarcástico—siempre supe que eras muy lista… nadie podría negarlo… simplemente sucede que estas cosas no se aprenden en los libros. Entiendo que estuvieses confundida… sólo me alegra que al final hayas logrado vencer a esa terca cabeza Gryffindor tuya y hayas aceptado las cosas—dijo él, burlón, pero a la vez sincero, y ella le asestó un pequeño golpe de advertencia por llamarla terca, aunque dada la débil intensidad del mismo y la sonrisa tímida de la castaña, era una reprimenda a medias, pues sabía que él tenía razón.

—Bueno… ahora sí… esto es todo—cambió ella el tema, pues sentía sus emociones acumularse a flor de piel. Suspiró y tomó su varita de su bolso, mirando a Draco con disculpas en lo ojos—Debo ponerte bajo un hechizo de restricción… no podemos levantar sospechas… después de todo, eres un criminal—el chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, pero extendió ambas manos frente a su cuerpo, acercando sus muñecas. La castaña lo observó fijamente unos segundos, chocando el gris con el ámbar de los ojos de ambos. —_Incarcero_—murmuró ella con un movimiento de su varita, apuntando a sus manos que fueron rodeadas por filamentos brillantes, que se tornaron sogas mágicas, y que finalmente se hicieron invisibles, pero dejándolo efectivamente esposado. Hermione subió una de sus manos hasta su cara, acariciando con suavidad una de sus mejillas y retirando algo de su platinado cabello de su frente.

—Te quiero, Draco—murmuró ella. Él sólo la miró con intensidad antes de bajar la cabeza un par de segundos y atrapar sus labios con los suyos. Fue un beso rápido, casto, pero cargado de emociones. Ambos se separaron y continuaron mirándose fijamente antes de voltear hacia la salida del callejón.

No contaban, sin embargo, con la silueta masculina que se delineaba cerca de la salida de éste, y que los miraba con fijeza.

Hermione sintió el pánico subir por su cuerpo, sabiéndose probablemente descubierta. Draco también sintió miedo por las repercusiones de que alguien los hubiese visto pudiese tener sobre Hermione. Los dos se distanciaron tratando de no parecer nerviosos al tiempo que se acercaban a la misteriosa persona, cuya identidad no podían identificar por hallarse a contraluz. El individuo, al ver que ellos pretendían salir del callejón, se apartó hacia un lado y comenzó a caminar hacia el fondo, donde lo magos solían posicionarse para desaparecerse.

Cuando estuvieron más cerca, ambos brujos se sobresaltaron al escuchar al tercer mago hablar.

—¿Hermione? —el nombre de la castaña retumbó en el solitario callejón, la joven sintió la sangre bajar de su cara, dejándola pálida. Sin embargo, al distinguir las facciones del alto hombre moreno ya más de cerca, suspiró medianamente aliviada.

—¿Dean? ¿Eres tú? —ella sonrió, aproximándose al muchacho, y Draco la siguió reconociendo de inmediato al chico Gryffindor, antiguo compañero de ambos en Hogwarts. Recordaba vagamente su nombre, pero le era difícil reconocer su rostro. Sentía que muchas de las caras conocidas previas a su ataque a veces se volvían borrosas.

Dean estaba cambiado, a decir verdad… inclusive para Hermione había sido dificultoso reconocerlo. Su piel estaba más morena, y su rostro estaba marcado con una cicatriz que se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuello.

—Hermione, supuse que eras tú… tengo tanto tiempo sin verte que pensé que estaba imaginándome cosas—dijo él con un gesto similar a una sonrisa. Gesto que desapareció de súbito al observar al acompañante de la castaña. Sin embargo, no fijó su mirada en él demasiado tiempo—¿qué te trae por acá? Supe que trabajabas en San Mungo… Seamus estuvo en una de las salas hace un tiempo, y me comentó que oyó tu nombre mencionado por un sanador, diciendo que podían consultarte para casos de emergencia—ella asintió.

—Trabajo en la unidad de daños provocados por hechizos, Dean… si se te ofrece algo relacionado con mi área alguna vez, puedes buscarme—se ofreció ella con amabilidad. El muchacho frunció los labios, asintiendo, una vez más mostrando una sonrisa que se vio ligeramente forzada.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó él. Hermione titubeó antes de responder, y Draco, que guardaba silencio a su lado y fingía indiferencia, se tensó.

—Bueno, la verdad no puedo comentar demasiado, sólo puedo decirte que le hago un favor a Harry—dijo ella, evadiendo demasiados detalles.

—Ya veo. —Dean asintió, desviando sus ojo a Draco por un par de segundos con una mirada extraña. La castaña carraspeó, viendo que estaban demorándose demasiado, y trató de comenzar a caminar.

—Disculpa que no pueda quedarme, Dean, pero estoy algo retrasada… debo llegar al Ministerio rápido si quiero llegar a trabajar—el moreno la observó con fijeza por unos segundos que se les hicieron a Hermione y Draco extremadamente largos e incómodos, antes de que el joven asintiera y sonriera de nuevo, retirándose hasta el fondo del callejón.

—No hay problema, Hermione… sólo me alegra haberte visto… veo que estás muy cambiada. —Hermione frunció el ceño un par de segundos, aunque no ahondó demasiado en ese comentario. Iban tarde. —Envíale mis saludos a Harry.

—Con gusto, Dean… espero que estés bien—y con esas palabras, salió del callejón, oyendo el _Crack_ del hechizo de desaparición de Dean hacer eco en el aire de la tarde.

Draco y Hermione caminaron presurosos y en silencio hasta la caseta de teléfonos, Draco siempre fingiendo su cojera, tratando de hacerla ver lo más natural posible, insertándose ambos en ella y marcando el número correspondiente, entrando en segundos a la institución mágica.

Se vieron en la recepción entre una multitud de magos y brujas, todos inmersos en sus propios asuntos… demasiado como para darse cuenta de que el criminal del momento, Draco Malfoy, se encontraba entre ellos. Caminaron rápido y atravesaron el lobby hasta hallarse en la fuente que adornaba el centro de la estancia, y desde donde se veían todos los ascensores hacia los niveles respectivos. Allí, junto a la fuente, se encontraba Harry Potter de pie, y al verlos se acercó con circunspección, regalándole una breve sonrisa a Hermione antes de observar a Draco con una mirada acerada y estricta.

—Puedes dejar a Malfoy conmigo, Hermione… sé que debes trabajar—dijo el ojiverde a su amiga, y ella titubeó antes de asentir a Draco discretamente para que se movilizara hacia Harry, para quien sin embargo no pasó desapercibido el pequeño gesto de obediencia tácita hacia su amiga de parte del rubio. No le prestó demasiada atención de todas formas, había trabajo que hacer, y al parecer el interrogatorio tanto a Draco Malfoy como a Emily Dorkins prometía ser interesante. —Has hecho un trabajo magnífico custodiando a Malfoy, Hermione. El cuartel está muy agradecido por tus servicios—Ella sonrió algo melancólica y asintió.

—Es mi deber, Harry. Sabes cómo soy con mi deberes—dijo ella sonriendo. El pelinegro rio suavemente—por cierto…me he encontrado a Dean Thomas camino hacia acá… te ha enviado sus saludos.

—Ah, sí, el escuadrón de Ron tenía programada una sesión de control de conducta con él hoy… Suele venir a menudo— dijo Harry

—¿Sesión de control de conducta? —preguntó ella, y Harry la miró con sorpresa.

—Vaya, nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que no sabrías algo—rio él. Inclusive Draco sonrió con disimulo, y Hermione lo miró con reproche—En el cuartel de aurores realizamos sesiones de control periódicas…—comentó el pelinegro algo ausente mientras miraba el reloj—…Demonios…Disculpa mi descortesía, Hermione, pero ebemos retirarnos… espero que tengas una buena noche… tenemos el tiempo muy limitado por aquí…—el pelinegro dio la vuelta junto a Draco, dirigiéndose con él a una puerta a la izquierda del salón y dejando a Hermione parada junto a la fuente. La castaña les vio alejarse, y observando fijamente la espalda del rubio alejarse, sintió sus pies moverse hacia ambos hombres con prisa… al estar más cerca, su voz salió de su garganta sin contenerse.

—¡Harry! —el niño-que-vivió volteó con el ceño fruncido en confusión y miró a su amiga, expectante. La castaña sintió nuevamente las palabras aflorar sin su control hacia la superficie—¿Podrías avisarme… cómo progresa el caso? —dijo. El pelinegro la miró extrañado, y Draco sintió sus ojos grises abrirse ante la indiscreción de Hermione, quien probablemente debió notarlo, pues lo siguiente que hizo fue balbucear excusas varias para disimular su imprudencia—Como medimaga, me interesa saber si Malfoy está en condiciones, pues mis evaluaciones últimamente me muestran que si bien hay una mejoría notable, hay evidencias en la literatura de que el proceso puede revertirse o inclusive empeorar sin los cuidados adecuados, después de todo ha sido mi paciente y ha vivido en mi casa todo este tiempo y yo no quisiera que…

—Hermione—la interrumpió Harry, aún mirándola con extrañeza. Ella simplemente cerró la boca en seco, y él sonrió tentativamente, suspirando—Te avisaré qué sucede… si necesitamos de tu ayuda, no dudaré en avisarte… no necesitas ponerte como durante la época de los TIMOs en Hogwarts… sé cuanto significa tu trabajo para ti.

Ella asintió, aunque le pareció que la respuesta de Harry parecía algo forzada. Su tono escondía algo que no podía determinar con certeza. Ambos hombres se retiraron, al igual que ella, y Hermione no pudo evitar voltear hacia ambos, sólo para encontrarse a Draco haciendo lo mismo con discreción, dirigiéndole una última mirada anhelante antes de desaparecer por la puerta para aurores con Harry.

Hermione suspiró, sintiendo su cuerpo vacío, pero a la vez con un peso muy extraño en su pecho, mientras caminaba hacia una de las chimeneas de la red Flu del Ministerio.

La castaña se acomodó en una de las chimeneas y lanzó un puñado de polvos verdes a sus pies, pensando una última vez en los ojos grises de Draco antes de dirigirse a trabajar, a su rutina…

…si es que lograba concentrarse alguna vez…

—¡A San Mungo!

**OoOo0oOoO**

Harry y Draco caminaron en silencio por una serie de pasillos angostos y oscuros. Varios aurores pasaban junto a ellos inmersos en sus deberes, así como múltiples avioncitos de papel con mensajes para el cuartel.

Llegaron luego a una habitación amplia, llena de cubículos de vidrio con mesas adentro, y Draco pudo apreciar que era allí donde se realizaban los interrogatorios. Los aurores se hallaban en los diversos cuartos sentados en mesas y sillas de madera muy minimalistas, sus voces inaudibles para los que pasaban por fuera de los espacios.

—Tu cubículo está preparado… tomaremos tu testimonio y luego el de nuestra testigo—escuchó decir a Harry. El rubio le prestó atención por un par de segundos, desviando luego su mirada hacia los cubículos transparentes.

Una variopinta cantidad de personas estaba siendo interrogada, desde encapuchados de aspecto poco confiable hasta magos de apariencia demente, vestidos de muchos colores… inclusive le pareció ver a una chiquilla a la espera de ser interrogada, moviendo sus piernas con nerviosismo ante la expectativa de estar frente a las autoridades.

Draco fue llevado a su cubículo, y con un _Incarcero_ más fuerte por parte de Harry, fue atado a la silla de interrogación.

Tras varios minutos de aurores entrando y saliendo de la sala sin dirigirle la palabra, Harry Potter se sentó con un par de aurores a ambos lados de su silla y puso una libreta con una Pluma a Vuelapluma encima, la cual se puso en posición de arranque para comenzar a transcribir su testimonio, comenzando a moverse cuando la voz de Harry Potter retumbó en la pequeña habitación.

—Muy bien, comencemos—dijo el pelinegro—Estos son los aurores Thompson y Murdock, nos acompañarán para su interrogatorio el día de hoy, Sr. Malfoy. —Harry sacó una pequeña botella con líquido transparente de su túnica y la acercó a Draco, quien la miró con desgana—Será sometido a la prueba del _Veritaserum_… Le agradecemos responder lo más claro y conciso posible a las preguntas que se le harán, ¿está claro?

—Está claro—contestó Draco con indiferencia. Uno de los aurores acercó la botellita a sus labios, y Draco la bebió de un trago. Harry asintió.

—Bien… ¿La noche de su ataque, qué hacía en su casa? Tenemos entendido que había estado mucho tiempo fuera del país.

—Estaba allí porque es mi casa, Potter. No creo que haya otra razón… y sí, estuve fuera del país, pero decidí regresar, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry frunció el ceño.

—El sarcasmo es innecesario, Malfoy—dijo, alzando una ceja—¿Por qué decidió volver?

—Básicamente, digamos que Europa continental no tiene tanto encanto como esta pequeña isla—respondió el rubio escuetamente, aunque sin mentir, todo gracias a la poción ingerida.

—Y la noche de su ataque, ¿salió usted de su casa?

—Que yo recuerde, no lo hice… pero como sabrán, mi memoria no está cooperando demasiado conmigo estos días.

—¿Qué recuerda de todo el suceso? —preguntó Harry, suspirando con resignación. Parecía que no iban a obtener mucho del rubio.

—No demasiado—titubeó Draco. Podría decirles lo de sus visiones… sus recuerdos… después de todo estaba dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencia de sus actos. Suspirando pesadamente, Draco habló de nuevo, impulsado por el efecto del _Veritaserum_—Aunque debo decir que recuerdo más que la última vez.

Eso pareció captar la atención de Harry, quien se enderezó en su asiento y se inclinó hacia adelante, reduciendo ligeramente el espacio entre él y Draco.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó con suspicacia.

—He estado teniendo sueños… visiones, por decirlo así… aunque estoy casi seguro de que son memorias—dijo el rubio en un tono bajo, indeciso—No son muy claras… pero basado en lo que me han dicho, quizá son piezas del rompecabezas que podrían ser útiles.

—¿Qué contienen estas… visiones?

—Dolor. A veces siento mucho dolor… siento como si quisiera morir. Un dolor que jamás había experimentado… otras veces oigo voces… a mi madre, a Astoria… me piden que me detenga… Astoria me ruega por su vida, pero sé que yo…—la voz de Draco se cortó de súbito, y Harry lo miraba con avidez.

—¿Sabes que…?—continuó el pelinegro.

—Sé que yo lo hice… que yo la maté… veo el rayo de luz esmeralda… veo tantas cosas pero a la vez nada… pero sé que yo lo hice.

Harry lo observó sorprendido de haber obtenido una confesión tan fácilmente de parte del rubio y se reclinó en su silla un poco.

—¿Qué podría haberte llevado a asesinar a Astoria Greengrass? Era tu prometida después de todo. —comentó Harry, y Draco lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero sus ojos grises se hallaban vacíos.

—No sé más de lo que saben ustedes al respecto, Potter… No recuerdo nada más—dijo Draco, a pesar de que sentía que había algo estaba pasando por alto… algo que sentía importante, pero no podía determinar qué era con certeza.

—Y acerca del dolor… ¿qué crees que sea? Según el reporte medimágico de las sanadoras Holmes y Granger, todo indica que fuiste torturado con la maldición Cruciatus…

—No sé nada al respecto, Potter. Sólo recuerdo el dolor. No sé nada más, y ya tengo dolor de cabeza.—respondió Draco, y Harry suspiró, viendo que no obtendrían nada más de él. El Draco Malfoy colaborador y lleno de información de unos minutos atrás se había ido.

—De acuerdo… dejaremos el interrogatorio hasta acá—Draco miró a Harry con indiferencia, y el pelinegro le devolvió una mirada cargada de molestia— te pasaremos a una celda de contención por el resto de la noche—los dos aurores que habían permanecido mudos a ambos lados de Harry se movilizaron hacia Draco y lo escoltaron hacia la salida del pequeño cuarto de vidrio. Harry suspiró frustrado y pasándose una mano por los cabellos, pensó en lo dicho por Draco, que había asesinado a Astoria Greengrass… eso estaba ya bastante claro, pero quedaban tantas interrogantes… ¿quién había asesinado a Narcissa Malfoy? ¿Por qué había sido torturado Malfoy? ¿Por qué habría de matar a Astoria? ¿Quiénes eran los sujetos que, según Hermione, Emily Dorkins había visto en la Mansión Malfoy?

Sólo había una forma de saberlo.

Enderezando sus hombros para componerse, Harry salió de la sala hacia el cuarto de vidrio contiguo, donde Emily Dorkins esperaba sentada y nerviosa a su interrogador.

La chica rubia y menuda semejaba un cervatillo asustado. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y sus grandes ojos marrones lucían vidriosos por las lágrimas acumuladas. Al ver a Harry entrar a la habitación, la niña miró con nerviosismo a Harry, aunque pudo notar una breve expresión de reconocimiento y asombro al fijarse en la cicatriz de su frente.

—Sr. Potter… por favor, no sé nada, no puedo… por favor, mis abuelos, ellos no tienen nada que ver… ellos no saben… yo no sé…—la chica balbuceaba con histerismo, llorando cada vez más fuerte y acercándose a Harry. El pelinegro la observaba con preocupación.

—Emily, siéntate, por favor—dijo él, apoyando una mano en su hombro en un gesto de apoyo. La chica, si bien bajo la intensidad a sus sollozos, no paró de llorar. Harry le dio algunas palmaditas de consuelo mientras continuaba hablando—Hemos informado a tus abuelos de la situación—Emily levantó el rostro, que había estado enterrado entre sus manos, y lo miró con pánico—No debes preocuparte… les garantizaremos protección en todo momento hasta que esto se solucione, lo cual esperamos sea rápido... más aún si la información que tienes es tan valiosa como me han dicho—dijo Harry. Emily bajó la mirada, indecisa. —No tienes ni siquiera que hablar… podemos usar la _Legeremencia_, con_ Veritaserum_, si es lo que prefieres… tus abuelos han autorizado ambas cosas. Puedes elegir cuál… ¿estás familiarizada con ambas técnicas? —la chica asintió lentamente, limpiándose los ojos de lágrimas por un par de segundos.

—Puedo usar ambos… puedo contarle algunas cosas… pero no quiero hablar de… ellos. —dijo ella en voz baja. Harry asintió y le tendió el frasco de suero de la verdad mientras sus aurores ayudantes entraban tras haber dejado a Malfoy en su celda. El ojiverde sacó una vez más su pluma a vuelapluma y ésta comenzó a escribir de inmediato lo que escuchaba.

—Comencemos desde el principio, entonces… Dinos tu nombre, edad y dónde vives—dijo el Jefe de Aurores.

—Soy Emily Claire Dorkins, tengo 13 años y vivo en Wiltshire, Inglaterra—dijo ella sin titubear, con ojos muy abiertos. Harry asintió.

—¿Por qué huíste de tu casa hace un mes y medio? —preguntó Harry. La niña, una vez más, no tardó en responder.

—Mi abuelo estaba en problemas con un grupo de justicieros clandestinos por hacer tratos comerciales con un exmortífago, aún cuando él no sabía que lo era… pensé que podría irme a algún pueblo cercano a buscar ayuda—contestó ella.

—¿Cuánto antes del ataque en Malfoy Manor escapaste?

—Tres días antes

—¿Cómo es que llegaste a presenciar el ataque en la Mansión?

—No pude encontrar nada en las afueras de la ciudad… tenía frío y hambre y decidí regresar a solucionar las cosas junto con mis abuelos…—la chica suspiró, aguantando las lágrimas—el día que regresé, iba bajando la colina donde se encuentra la Mansión Malfoy… llevaba mucho tiempo vacía, pero ese día vi un grupo pequeño de personas aparecerse cerca de la puerta… uno de ellos era un auror… llevaba las túnicas del uniforme… los demás no lo eran. Quise pedir ayuda al auror para mi abuelo, y traté de acercarme a la casa, pero vi que…—Emily ahogó un sollozo—vi que usaban un hechizo Bombarda contra la puerta y la derribaban… me pareció muy raro, y tuve curiosidad… así que me acerqué a los terrenos de la Mansión. Pude asomarme por la ventana, y yo…—Emily lloraba ahora abiertamente, y Harry se aproximó a ella, apareciendo una caja de pañuelos frente a la chica, quien lo miró agradecida y tomó uno para limpiar su cara. —No puedo… no puedo contar lo demás, Sr. Potter… deberá verlo usted mismo…

Harry asintió y miró a sus aurores acompañantes, quienes asintieron. Uno de ellos apareció un pensadero donde transferirían todo lo que Harry viese en la mente de Emily, a fin de tenerlo como evidencia.

—¿Estás lista? —Emily asintió, aún nerviosa. Harry cerró los ojos y concentrándose, recitó el hechizo—¡_Legeremens_!

_Harry pudo observar muchas cosas en la mente de Emily. Su niñez con sus abuelos, la muerte de sus padres, cosas personales que no tenían relevancia para el caso. El pelinegro pidió mentalmente a la chica que se concentrara en el momento que había presenciado en la Mansión Malfoy, con el mayor número de detalles posible. La mente de Emily se aclaró, y Harry se vio inmerso en una escena, como si fuese el protagonista de una película en primera persona. Se hallaba desde el punto de vista de Emily, quien le mostraba los sucesos que acababa de relatarle. Vio al grupo de 3 personas en las puertas de la Mansión, rodeando a un auror de túnicas marrones oficiales. La chica observó el Bombarda ser lanzado hacia la puerta y decidió investigar. Se acercó corriendo a un lado de la casa, donde podía ver por una ventana la sala de estar del lugar. Vio a dos mujeres, ambas rubias, una mayor y otra más joven, gritarles a los intrusos que se fueran, que no tenían derecho a estar allí. Harry sintió el pánico de Emily al ver que uno de los individuos del grupo, un encapuchado con túnica azul marino lanzar un hechizo desarmando y haciendo caer al piso semiinconsciente a la rubia más joven, quien era evidentemente Astoria Greengrass._

_Fue en ese momento cuando vio descender por las escaleras a Draco Malfoy, buscando la fuente de tal alboroto._

_—¿Qué carajo sucede aquí? —le escuchó gritar, y el grupo de invasores parecieron reír con regocijo al verlo._

_—Lo tenemos, ¡por fin lo tenemos! —gritó uno de los encapuchados, esta vez uno en una túnica color vino. El encapuchado en túnica azul oscuro optó por desarmar a Draco de inmediato, y el rubio corrió escaleras abajo para recuperar su varita._

_—¿Qué demonios hacen en mi casa? ¿Quiénes son? —dijo el rubio, que se arrodilló junto a Astoria, revisando que estuviese bien. Narcissa, la rubia más vieja, que había estado inmóvil con su varita por un par de momentos, se acercó a su hijo ipso facto y le ayudó con la muchacha. _

_—No nos recuerdas, Malfoy… qué maleducado de tu parte—dijo el hombre de túnica marrón, que recién pudo Harry identificar, dado que Emily no le había prestado más atención. Apuesto a que tu madre me recuerda, y sino, tu papi muerto sí me recordaría de seguro—Narcissa murmuró nerviosamente algo en el oído de Draco que lo hizo enfurecer y ponerse de pie para afrontar al hombre de túnica marrón. Harry también lo reconoció sin duda, y sintió un peso en su pecho por no haberlo relacionado antes. Era John Dawlish, y estaba casi seguro de que lo que Narcissa había murmurado a Draco tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que Dawlish había tenido mucho que ver con la sentencia de por vida de Lucius en Azkaban con cero beneficios, que había terminado prematuramente con un beso del dementor, según los rumores, probablemente también manipulada por Dawlish. El auror siempre había odiado a los Malfoy, desde la Primera Guerra, cuando Lucius había logrado evadir la cárcel fingiendo ser víctima de un Imperius. _

_—Maldito, fuera de mi casa. Sucia rata, ¡fuera! —gritó Draco. Su piel lucía muy roja, y tenía las venas del cuello brotadas de rabia._

_—Pero si eso no sería nada divertido, Malfoy—dijo uno de los encapuchados, cuya voz a Harry le sonó vagamente familiar. Llevaba una túnica de un gris plomo muy ajada. —Todos aquí tenemos asuntos pendientes contigo… o en su defecto, con tu papi… aunque él siempre fue muy cobarde como para enfrentar sus problemas—dijo la voz. Draco convocó su varita con magia no verbal antes de lanzar un hechizo dirigido al individuo de la capa gris. Dawlish le lanzó un Impedimenta, y Draco cayó al piso._

_—¡Basta! Dejen a mi hijo en paz, él no ha hecho nada—gritó Narcissa, interponiéndose entre Draco y los hombres, que rieron por lo bajo._

_—Qué tierno—comentó Dawlish—la zorra Malfoy defiende a su cachorro… ¡Everte statum! —Narcissa tomó el impacto, siendo lanzada un par de metros y chocando con la escalinata de donde su hijo había descendido. La bruja se hallaba confundida por el impacto, y Draco la observó, luego viendo a los intrusos con furia_

_—¡No toquen a mi madre! ¡No se atrevan! ¡Sectumsempra! —gritó Draco, apuntando a Dawlish, pero tanto él como los demás encapuchados lograron evadir el hechizo._

_Narcissa, por su parte, aprovechó el momento de distracción para tomar su varita, que había soltado con el golpe, y acercarse gateando hacia Draco. Los encapuchados lanzaron cada uno un hechizo ofensivo, que fue detenido por un repentino Protego proveniente de Narcissa. _

_—Draco, por favor, hijo, tranquilízate… si haces esto, irás a la cárcel, por favor…—murmuraba ella, y Draco ignoró sus peticiones. Los encapuchados rieron y lanzaron un par de hechizos más, los cuales apenas pudieron desviar en medio de su pequeña discusión._

_—¡Quítate, madre, o morirás! ¡Esta gente no está jugando! —dijo el rubio a Narcissa. Los intrusos rieron nuevamente, y esta vez el encapuchado de gris dio un paso al frente._

_—La perra Malfoy tiene razón, no estamos jugando—dijo con una voz profunda el hombre de gris, y en un movimiento que hizo caer la capucha y descubrir su rostro, apuntó a Draco con la varita, revelando al mismo tiempo su identidad. _

_Harry se sintió palidecer al ver de quién se trataba. Sabía que había estado involucrado en actos delictivos con grupos de justicieros ilegales, pero nunca había sido nada más allá de desarmar exmortífagos y humillarles públicamente… pero indudablemente, el hombre que apuntaba a Malfoy con su varita, a punto de torturarlo era Dean Thomas._

_—¡Crucio! —gritó el moreno, y Harry pudo ver la sádica satisfacción en su rostro al ver al rubio retorcerse de dolor._

_—Basta, ¡BASTA! ¡Dejen a mi hijo, por favor! —gritaba Narcissa desesperada. Astoria comenzó a intentar ponerse de pie poco a poco al escuchar los gritos de Narcissa._

_Dean continuó hechizando a Draco por un par de segundos antes de soltarlo. Draco jadeaba en el piso, pero aferraba su varita con fuerza. _

_—Expelliarmus—murmuró Draco, aunque sin apuntar, dándole sin embargo a Dawlish, cuya varita voló lejos de él. Narcissa desvió algunos hechizos que los otros dos encapuchados le enviaban, aunque estos reían por la inutilidad de sus esfuerzos. Astoria se unió al ataque, logrando poco, pero distrayendo a los demás de Draco. Dean, sin embargo, aunque evadía los ataques de ambas mujeres, no quitaba la vista del rubio, que intentaba ponerse de pie._

_—¡Acábalo! —gritó el de túnica color vino, y Dean asintió, apuntando a Draco._

_—¡Avada Kedavra! —el rayo de luz verde se dirigió hacia Draco a toda velocidad, impactando con certeza… en el cuerpo de Narcissa, que con un "¡No!" agónico, cayó inerte junto a su hijo._

_Draco miraba a su madre con dolor, la sintió fría y sin vida a su lado y sintió la ira burbujear dentro de sí._

_—¡Maldito! ¡Maldito seas! ¿Cómo te atreves? —gritaba Draco frenético, poniéndose de pie guiado por la adrenalina. Astoria, al verlo dispuesto a matar, se aferró a una de sus piernas._

_—Draco, detente, no lo hagas—dijo ella. Dean rio con ironía._

_—Déjalo, que por una vez no sea cobarde, rubita—dijo el moreno. Los encapuchados rieron. —Y por cierto… debo agradecerte. De no ser porque te vi esta tarde en el pueblo, no hubiese sabido que Malfoy estaba de vuelta. —Astoria palideció y sus ojos azules se abrieron de reconocimiento y horror. Draco volteó hacia ella, lívido, y gritó._

_—¡Te dije que no salieras, Astoria! ¡Maldita sea, todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Mi madre está muerta, y es TU CULPA! —Astoria negaba con la cabeza mientras Draco la observab_

_observaba con los ojos grises llenos de ira. Dawlish alzó una ceja y miró a Dean y a los otros dos encapuchados con una sonrisa extraña, y habló con burla._

_—Sé de algo que le daría un giro entretenido a las cosas—comentó. Dean sonrió de una forma que Harry jamás pensó ver en la cara del muchacho._

_—Creo que me leíste la mente—en cuestión de un segundo, la varita de Dean estaba apuntando a Draco de nuevo y un rayo de luz salía en su dirección. —¡Imperio!_

_Draco relajó su postura al ser golpeado por el rayo de luz que no le había dado tiempo de desviar. Su mirada estaba ausente y su rostro inexpresivo._

_—Es bueno que te hayas molestado por lo que la pequeña rubia ha hecho, Malfoy… servirá para lo que tienes que hacer ahora—Draco observaba a Dean a los ojos sin ninguna expresión en su rostro—Mátala. Mátala ahora—Draco movió sus músculos forzosamente, según pudo notar Harry, caminando lenta y pesadamente hacia Astoria. La rubia retrocedió con horror al ver que Draco estaba indudablemente bajo los efectos irresistibles de la maldición._

_—¡No, Draco! ¡Detente! —Astoria lo veía desde el suelo, donde se hallaba sentada apoyada en sus manos, y retrocedía gradualmente a medida que Draco se acercaba lentamente a ella— ¡Por favor, no me mates… te lo suplico! —su cabello rubio estaba desarreglado, su cara de hermosas facciones estaba desfigurada por el pánico, y sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas— ¡Detente, por favor! ¡NO LO HAGAS!_

_El rayo verde que siguió a las palabras malditas, sin embargo, no tardó en impactar en el pecho de la muchacha. Fue en ese momento que Dean soltó al rubio de los efectos de la imperdonable._

_Draco se arrastró hacia Astoria y su madre, mirándolas alternativamente con lágrimas de furia y arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Su cuerpo temblaba, y su piel estaba más pálida que nunca. _

_—Expelliarmus—profirió el encapuchado de azul marino, y la varita de Draco salió disparada de su mano sin esfuerzo alguno. El rubio no podía siquiera verlos, no podía pensar… sólo veía a su madre y a Astoria muertas, por su culpa…_

_Dean se acercó a Draco lentamente y murmuró en voz baja._

_—Ahora sabes lo que se siente que te cacen como a un animal por lo que eres, ¿no? Sabes lo que es que te arrebaten a tu familia—dijo en voz baja, y Harry recordó que el padre de Dean, un sangre pura que se había casado con una muggle, había sido asesinado por no poder probar su status de sangre durante la segunda guerra, dejando a la madre de Dean desolada y al muchacho solo para cuidar de sus hermanos. Eso, sin contar el tiempo que había pasado como prisionero bajo torturas en la Mansión Malfoy durante la guerra—Crucio._

_Draco se retorcía de dolor de nuevo, aunque no gritaba. Sólo gemía, apretando los labios para no demostrar su sufrimiento, lo cual al parecer hizo que Dean sintiera un impulso aún peor de torturarlo, por lo que repitió la maldición 5, 6, 7 veces más… Harry no quería mirar, y al parecer Emily tampoco, pues por un par de segundos vio sólo oscuridad, indicando que la niña había cerrado los ojos, filtrando sólo los gritos del rubio. _

_Draco estaba mortuoriamente pálido, y los gritos inevitablemente escapaban de su garganta. Emily se movió entonces de la ventana un poco, y convocó con su varita una lechuza. Harry vio al animal posarse en el brazo de la chica, y la observó conjurar un trozo de papel con una pluma. Garabateó un rápido "Ayuda, Malfoy Manor, heridos, Wiltshire" y envió el mensaje con el ave que aleteó y ululó ruidosamente… aparentemente lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de los invasores de la casa. Todos miraron a la vez hacia la ventana, observando una lechuza partir y lo que debió haber sido la cabeza de Emily por la ventana, pues corrieron todos hacia ella en segundos._

_—Una chiquila, ¡Nos ha visto! —gritó el de túnica vinotinto. Emily inmediatamente arrancó a correr, y tomó una escoba que se hallaba encima de un pequeño banco en el patio, tratando de montarla precariamente. Nunca había sido buena con el vuelo, y se notaba. Los magos se aparecieron en el jardín en segundos, y trataron de alcanzarla, pero al parecer la suerte estaba con ella esa noche… logró alejarse con rapidez suficiente para no ser alcanzada, aunque logró escuchar una multitud de Cracks de aparición, acompañados de un grito en la distancia…_

_—Déjala ir… si habla, ¡está muerta! —dijo uno de los hombres._

Harry se sintió salir de la mente de Emily, impactado por lo que acababa de ver. Dawlish era un factor que en el fondo no le sorprendía tanto, dado su historial algo manchado, pero ¿Dean? ¿Tanto era el rencor que era capaz de hacer esto? Estaba anonadado… las cosas habían dado un giro importante… un giro que cambiaría las cosas para Malfoy sin lugar a dudas.

Emily miraba a Harry expectante, con lágrimas de temor en los ojos, y el pelinegro le sonrió como pudo entre el mar de dudas que lo atenazaban.

—Lo que nos has mostrado es extremadamente importante, Emily… sin ti no hubiésemos podido encontrar a esos hombres—dijo él, y la chica sonrió a duras penas—no debes preocuparte… tendrás vigilancia 24 horas en tu casa. No les pasará nada ni a ti ni a tus abuelos. —la chica asintió y suspiró, aliviada. Dirigió una mirada agradecida a Harry y sonrió— Ahora debo irme. Hay mucho que hacer con esta nueva información.

Harry salió del cuarto pensando en los pasos a seguir, y si bien había una larga lista de cosas, lo primero que vino a su mente fue escribirle a Hermione, tanto por el hecho de que ella había sido una de las que más había dudado de las suposiciones iniciales del caso, como por el hecho de que se había mostrado muy interesada por el asunto al dejar a Malfoy, así que con su Pluma a Vuelapluma, dictó un mensaje corto para su amiga y lo envió vía avioncito hasta la lechucería del Ministerio. Esperaba que le llegara rápido… esto cambiaba todo.

**OoOo0oOoO**

Hermione no lograba concentrarse por más de dos minutos. Eran casi las 10 de la noche apenas, y sentía que había dejado a Draco hacía días. No podía dejar de pensar en el porvenir del rubio, que conllevaba el destino de ambos.

Sus pacientes le otorgaban una cierta liberación de sus preocupaciones… con ellos, sólo debía ocuparse de su salud, olvidándose de su propia vida por un tiempo corto pero maravilloso.

Una lechuza entrando a la sala y dirigiéndose directamente hacia ella la sacó de sus cavilaciones. El ave se posó en su hombro y Hermione pudo apreciar que se trataba de uno de los finos ejemplares del Ministerio. Quitó el papel de la patita de la lechuza y acarició su pecho antes de verla volar hasta el escritorio, en espera de una posible respuesta. Abrió el pequeño pergamino sin sello, aparentemente escrito con mucha prisa, y leyó.

_Malfoy fue sometido a un Imperius. Parece ser inocente._

Una sensación indescriptible invadió el pecho de Hermione. Sintió su corazón caer hasta sus rodillas y luego retornar con fuerzas, latiendo desbocado.

¡Un Imperius! ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? Se dijo Hermione, casi golpeándose a sí misma por no habérsele ocurrido a ella. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que importaba ahora… Draco era inocente… ¡Draco y ella podrían estar juntos!

Bien, quizá estaba adelantándose un poco a los asuntos, pero por lo que el escueto mensaje de Harry decía, esa podría ser la realidad… quizá podrían buscar una manera de hacer que las cosas funcionaran…

_Draco sería libre_…

En un impulso, tomó el mismo papel en el que Harry le había escrito y garabateó una respuesta, enviándola con la lechuza en cuestión de segundos.

Sin duda alguna ahora sí que le costaría concentrarse…

**OoOo0oOoO**

Harry observó el pergamino que había recibido de parte de su amiga con extrañeza.

La respuesta estaba en el mismo papel que él había utilizado, y estaba escrito con una caligrafía de aspecto frenético, casi ilegible.

_Draco no debería estar arrestado, entonces… no se tienen pruebas para ello, y este nuevo testimonio lo confirma. Debe venir conmigo. Debería continuar bajo mis cuidados, es lo mejor para él._

La última frase parecía haber sido escrita como una excusa para lo escrito anteriormente, casi como si requiriera una justificación… y la verdad, para Harry era necesaria.

Hermione súbitamente mostraba mucho interés en el bienestar de Malfoy, en su libertad… era muy raro… su conducta durante su visita a su hogar unas semanas antes había sido algo extraña, pero lo atribuía al hecho de que ella no les había informado personalmente de que Malfoy estaba con ella… sin embargo, los hechos recientes, el desplante que había hecho a Ron en su fiesta –según lo que su amigo le había contado- y su actitud y peticiones de que le informara lo que ocurriera le hacían formar una noción en su cabeza con la que no estaba para nada cómodo… es más, no quería ni siquiera imaginarse lo que estaba sucediendo, porque simplemente no podía ser.

Harry suspiró y observó la carta de su amiga de nuevo y escribió un rápido mensaje:

_De acuerdo, ven tan pronto puedas._

Envió la respuesta decidiendo dejar de lado sus suposiciones insanas de que quizá Hermione estuviese enredada de alguna manera con Draco Malfoy.

Necesitaba hablar con su amiga de inmediato.

**OoOo0oOoO**

Hermione respondió a Harry que estaría en el Ministerio a las ocho, al entregar su guardia, y así se disponía a hacerlo.

Se despidió con prisas de Camellia y bajó al lobby del hospital. Las chimeneas de la Red Flu estaban colapsadas, así que resolvió aparecerse en el callejón donde ella y Draco lo habían hecho el día anterior. Tomó su varita y con una floritura, un Crack resonó en la sala y desapareció.

El callejón estaba oscuro por la mañana nublada. Había restos de nieve de la noche anterior en el piso, creando una superficie resbaladiza, y Hermione tuvo que sostenerse de una escalera que se hallaba en la pared cercana para no resbalarse y romperse el cuello. Se reincorporó con rapidez, y fue cuando lo vio.

Estaba allí de nuevo, la silueta, y era la misma que había visto la tarde anterior. Lo reconoció de inmediato, su altura lo delataba, así como su contextura atlética. Era Dean.

Hermione tuvo una punzada de extrañeza al encontrarse con el dos días seguidos en el mismo lugar, pero decidió ignorarla. Resolvió salir con rapidez del callejón y saludar a Dean con rapidez antes de retirarse.

Al pasar junto al moreno a mitad del callejón, Hermione se limitó a saludarle con un corto "Hola, Dean" antes de seguir de largo.

—Hola, sangresucia—Hermione se detuvo en seco, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al notar el extraño tono con el que había proferido esa palabra.

—¿C-cómo dices? —soltó ella, sintiéndose agredida, pero sin querer alterarse.

—Sangresucia… ¿no es lo que él solía llamarte? —murmuró él en respuesta con un tono de voz frío y despojado de toda emoción. Hermione lo miró confundida.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo ella.

—Malfoy… ¿no era eso lo que te decía? ¿Cómo te llama ahora que te revuelcas con él? —Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, dándose cuenta de que Dean debía haberlos visto besarse ayer en ese mismo callejón.

—Dean, yo no…—trató de defenderse, pero él la interrumpió.

—No trates de negarlo, Hermione… te vi ayer… no puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo…—farfulló él con odio. Hermione seguía sin comprenderlo que estaba pasando.

—Dean, no comprendo, ¿por qué me hablas de esa forma? —preguntó, ofendida.

—Te has convertido en la perra de un mortífago, Hermione. Tú, de todas las personas, y más aún, ¡de Malfoy! —gritó él—después de que te tuvieran prisionera, de que te torturaran, de que esos malditos pisotearan tu nombre, tu cuerpo, tu orgullo, tú te revuelcas con esa escoria.

—No voy a permitir que hables así de mí, lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo, así que déjame en paz—dijo ella, y trató de alejarse del moreno, quien con calma la apuntó con su varita.

—Si eres capaz de aceptar a Malfoy, entonces te merecías todas las torturas que recibiste… eres una bajeza—espetó Dean—¡_Silencio! ¡Crucio!_

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de caer de rodillas y emitir un grito silencioso, ahogado por el hechizo de Dean. El moreno continuó sometiendo a la castaña a un dolor conocido para ella, aquél que Bellatrix también le había proporcionado, y gritó inaudiblemente en la oscuridad del callejón, esperando, rogando que alguien la encontrase, porque sabía que ese dolor la mataría.

Hermione vio a Dean observarla con malicia mientras la torturaba, siendo sus ojos oscuros, vacíos, lo último que vio antes de perder la consciencia.

* * *

**N.A.: Les gustó? espero que sí! es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto... misterio, o intento de, mejor dicho... **

**Felicidades a Lilith Evans Black que manifestó su teoría del Imperius desde el cap 18, y a pekelitrell que también sugirió el uso de un Imperius! jaja :D no logré engañarlas... **

**un capítulo más, y we're done! esperemos que pueda escribirlo pronto! **

**Les agradeceria eternamente que me dejasen un review con su opinión, estoy súper insegura acerca de cómo escribí esto! espero que medio haya llenado las expectativas... por eso tardaba tanto en escribirlo, en parte por falta de tiempo, y por otro lado, es que si el clímax del fic y no quería arruinarlo :( **

**Besos para todas! :D**

**A.-**


End file.
